


Family Traditions

by Karel_Stein_Adler



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-07-14 19:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 77,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7187879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karel_Stein_Adler/pseuds/Karel_Stein_Adler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>14 years after Grimm 5x21+22 "Beginning of the End" and after "Earth to Earth, Ashes to Ashes, Dust to Dust"<br/>1  year after "Family Values"<br/>Nadalind raising teenage Grimm</p><p>For better imagine - Addams Family theme is reccomended to hear during reading...</p><p>Chapter 1 - House full of Witches<br/>Chapter 2 - New School, New Witch<br/>Chapter 3 - Family Bedlam<br/>Chapter 4 - Birthday Party<br/>Chapter 5 - Wizard on Skewer<br/>Chapter 6 - Plans in Plans of Another Plans<br/>Chapter 7 - First Attack<br/>Chapter 8 - Apprentice<br/>Chapter 9 - Trubel caught the scent of Troubles<br/>Chapter 10 - Guardians in Darkness<br/>Chapter 11 - Ripple<br/>Chapter 12 - Into the Storm<br/>Chapter 13 - Sh*t hit the Fan<br/>Chapter 14 - Question of Security<br/>Chapter 15 - The Eye of the Cyclone<br/>Chapter 16 - Question of Concealment<br/>Chapter 17 - Baptism of Fire<br/>Chapter 18 - Lame Ducks, Soft Targets<br/>Chapter 19 - Die Hard<br/>Chapter 20 - Question of Loyalty<br/>Chapter 21 - De Mortuis...<br/>Chapter 22 - Samháin<br/>Chapter 23 - Consequences + Epilogue</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. House Full of Witches

**Author's Note:**

> Just an possible continuation of fifth serie after several years.

Family Traditions  
Chapter 1 – House full of Witches  
  
Kelly returned home from his Kendo training. Gym bag with Bogu (armor), Shinai (bamboo representation of sword) and Bokken (wooden sword) was heavy and clumpsy.  
  
Microchip reader near doorknob beeped, as recognized microchip in his watch. Surveillance camera zoomed on his face to recognize, whether is it true face or an mask. Kelly feels it as annoying, but with a number of enemies, like his family made, it was unfortunately necessary. Dactyloscopic sensor on door knob recognized his thumb.  
  
As camera, same as detectors in garden, did not recognize another person, big “G” for Grimm on door armor plate turned to light and lock got unlocked. If he came here with classmate or another person, security system would demand a password. Depending on password, Kelly and visitor would be led into atrium, where they would be blocked till his father Nick or his mother Adalind would come to check that visitor, or even knockdown gas system would be automatically launched under password Cattleya. It would be really very unwise to speak about Orchids in entrance hall of the Burkhardts family house. Password Bletilla would activate target location system to automatic mode, i.e. almost anything can cause shot of tranquilizer dart. Password Cymbidium would start firing tranquilizer darts into any non-authorized person. Face recognition system starts the same automatically, whenever appears face of prohibited person or any kind of mask. Because of it, during Halloween masking and unmasking was always necessary to be done in garden. Same problem is with big woge, however Adalind’s big woge is included into authorized faces. Security system also targets to guns or similar weapons. Once an weapon is pulled out not by hands of Nick Burkhardt or Theresa Rubel, still preferring being named Trubel, it also knocks out everybody with arm in hand…  
  
Tomorrow is his first day in a new school. He informed himself, that school entrance is equipped with metal detector, so no chance for any gun. Anyway, father strictly prohibited him to have his own gun before eighteen. Yes, Kelly got trained to shoot and he is really good in it, but sorry bunny, no firearm before legal age. So only weapons could be his pair of wooden yawaras, gift from aunt Trubel…  
  
“How was training, darling?” asked mother with a bit daydream face grimace.  
  
“Fine, sensei said, next time I can come with Katana,” tried Kelly, how much is his mother focused on other problems.  
  
“Sounds great, darli…” seems ideas caught and kicked Adalind’s mind. “Kelly, you’re trying me!” said outraged.  
  
“Sure, mom,” smiled Kelly. “Problem with Diana or with Cathy?”  
  
“Diana is with Sean till next Sunday. But I’m sure, Catherine woged for a moment, but she keeps denying.”  
  
Kelly’s family was two classes up to just weird.  
  
Adalind Burkhardt, his mother, is part-time lawyer consultant in prominent lawyer firm, owned by wesens. Through some blackmail she owns not a small share of that firm. On other hand she is a Hexenbiest, Weird Witch of West, as she sometimes says as kind of joke. The truth is, in Tillamook, as well as in Garibaldi or in Cape Meares lives no Hexenbiest and nearest Hexenbiest living in more western place lives in Primorsky krai (Maritime Province) – Far East part of Russia. She woges at home so often, that Kelly is long-time used for ‘mamma’s working visage’…  
  
Father has daytime job as Portland PD homicide detective and unofficial agenda as local Grimm, to hunt those of wesens, who refuse to agree live according Gesetzbuch Ehrenkodex. He is also adviser and guarantor of reestablished Wesen Council. Alexander, becoming new head of Council, was wise enough to cooperate with Nick, better than making Grimm angry. He was once in the Burkhardts house as a guest and Kelly heard him speaking with Adalind: “It is enough, when I say – ‘The Grimm wants it such a way.' Nobody is brave or stupid enough to disagree…”  
  
Father’s boss, captain Mosser, recognized some of Nick's abilities during case with serial robberies. Robber was always in animal mask, once he chose to attack a wrong person, captain Mosser himself. When police captain shot him, robber dewoged. Mosser was veteran of Afghan War Campaign, so was not so badly shocked, but asked detective Burkhardt to explain:  
  
“You have lot of similar cases solved,” said one evening captain from Nick’s phone. “So how could I explain to anybody, that man before dying changed from Bear face to normal human look.”  
  
“Stay with body for a while, captain, please,” said Nick. “I'll look in shop, what mask is suitable.”  
  
Kringer’s Halloween Mask Shop is owned by Eisbibers. They have big collection of creepy masks, many of them made according truth faces and for Nick Burkhardt they have always special price without records. Captain Mosser recognized Jägerbar mask, so Nick brought one to him and together they planted robbers DNA (meaning his skin and hairs) into mask, like if he dying took mask away. From that moment Nick has been asked to manage solving every weird case precinct have to engage in.  
  
Kelly is in fact an unbelievable case of child with so different parents, same about his two years younger sister Catherine. Truth is, Kelly and Catherine, are both main reason for so often woge of their mother – she needed to know, whether any of them is to start woge himself or herself and whether they obtained father’s heritage, Grimm’s eyes. Kelly’s eyes became Grimm’s black in his age of twelve, so parents arrange for him medical statement, for allowing him to wear sunglasses because of ophthalmologic reasons. They came to Doctor Jenkins, who woged into Scharfblicke, seeing Hexenbiest in his ordination. When Nick made him to calm down, explaining, he does not need his head, Dr. Jenkins willingly agreed to write an statement for Kelly’s school, being informed, that Kelly has his dad’s eyes in many senses of it. The same story was with Cathy in her eleven years.  
  
Kelly’s one year older sister Diana is not biological daughter of his daddy. She is in Joint Custody with Sean Renard. Her father was Portland Mayor, but only for one shortened term. He was unable to find sponsors for next campaign and was not reelected. Thanks to some backstage jiggery-pokery he became deputy chief police commissioner. Someway he is Nick’s superordinate, but he never found courageousness to use it.  
  
Diana did not grow for several years, she started to grow taller just six years ago, like if her body had been awaiting for something. She was homeschooled, first years because of being on lower level of mental and emotional development, than corresponded to her body look. But now she seems to be normal, well, if she wishes to seem so. Creepy is, she is really powerful, but she does not need to woge into necrotic view of Herenbiester, her face just become be more pale and her eyes start to shine. It was three years ago, when her powers awaken and it was just on evening before her twelve years birthday. That evening started heavy rain and terrible thunderstorm with a plenty strikes of lightning close to the Burkhardts house.  
  
From this storm appeared older woman. Kelly’s father as same as mother both recognized her, but anyway she woged, manifesting her being an Hexenbiest.  
  
“You need me now,” creaked and came into house directly to Diana’s room. Half of an hour later the storm disappeared.  
  
“Call me Elizabeth!” asked that woman.  
  
Kelly later discovered, she is Diana’s biological grandmother. She hates to be named grandmother or aunt, so she is Elizabeth for inhabitants of the Burkhardts house and Madam Lascelles for visitors. She is maybe not as strong like Diana is, but she is really experienced and it often looks like Judo match, where Diana uses brute power and Elizabeth neutralizes her with using Diana’s own powers to do so.  
  
There are often female visitors, Hexenbiester off course. They usually are almost normal and quite a nice persons. Only one of them, Tatyana Fyodorovna Griboyedova, came with arrogant tone and asked Nick to “move himself and bring here Madam Elizabeth”.  
  
Nick cried: “Elisabeth, Baba Yaga is here to see you!”  
  
When Tatyana Fyodorovna woged in rage, Nick showed her his Grimm’s eyes. Elizabeth appeared, surprisingly with a sword in her hands, appointing hilt of it to Nick.  
  
“Are you so stupid, Tatyana, you really think I do not know, what happened in this house? You were disrespectful to our host. You have two choices, either you kiss the sword blade and hope in Grimm’s mercy, or be beheaded by that blade, now and here.”  
  
Tatyana Fyodorovna kneeled and kissed sword blade.  
  
Elizabeth was second Hexenbiest in house, almost all the time woged. She looked after Diana, whenever Diana came to Sean Renard place, she accompanied her. But she also checked both Kelly and Catherine, whether they tend to woge themselves. Elizabeth needed room next to Diana’s so Kelly had to left his one and move to converted attic room.  
  
Advantages for him were more place, extra shelter for (mostly future) weapons and also the fact, his mum came there less often to check him. Truth is, he had only one butterfly knife, the spoil of being attacked by one stupid Skalangeck (truth is also, there is nothing like a clever Skalangeck). He attacked Kelly and when young Grimm broke his jaw on kerb and smashed several dents from his mouth, Skalangeck blacked out or pretended oblivion. Kelly took away everything (i.e. attacker’s clothing), where his DNA could be and left unconscious Skalangeck there laying on pavement almost naked. Attacker’s clothes Kelly burned that same day. Unfortunately, Skalangeck’s dents, being out of his maw, dewoged and became normal human. So the only profit was that cheesy butterfly knife from one pocket…  
  
***  
  
When Kelly had 13-th birthday, his parents told him, censored, as he was sure that day, version, about how it happened, he is here on Earth. It started with strange birthday gift, his mother gave him. It was an ordinary river pebble, with a hole in center. I looked a bit like a donut made from stone. Pebble was fixed on leather thong.  
  
“What is it, mom?”  
  
“Well, you know, not each Hexenbiest is kind-hearted,” explained his mother. “And this is stone with hole hollowed out by clean fresh water. When you suspect being influenced by some spell like illusion, looking through that hole shows you truth.”  
  
“Does it work also with that spell of changed identity?” asked his father smiling.  
  
“I don’t think so,” answered mother. “It’s true change of body, not an illusion.”  
  
“Sounds interesting,” said Kelly. “So is it a good story about?”  
  
”Thanks to that spell you were born,” explained mother. “You read that book about Hexenbiester and you know, I wrote that book. But your father’s family had another books about Hexenbiester once. It was also because of me, he lost them in flames. So I agreed to write new Grimm’s textbook about what I know.”  
  
“How could it be because of you?” asked Kelly uncomprehendingly.  
  
“I hope, you remember from that book, Grimm’s blood can took away Hexenbiest powers, like killing Hexenbiest inside her, leaving just normal Kehrsaite woman, but with experience to use magic, very probably wanting revenge on that Grimm,” father started to explain.  
  
“It was something I’m not proud of,” said mother. “I was young and stupid and really in love with Sean Renard. He asked me to obtain for him something from Nick, by tricking Nick. My spell was slowly killing his partner Hank, so he, together with Rosalee and Monroe, decided to destroy my powers to save Hank's life.”  
  
“Uncle Monroe and aunt Rosalee?” asked Kelly.  
  
“Yea,” agreed Adalind. “I wanted my powers back and I wanted revenge on Nick. So Diana appeared, I even made an contract to give her for exchange to got my powers back. One Austrian gypsy Hexenbiest made a spell, Contaminatio Ritualis, that restored my powers. But it needs another Hexenbiest to be killed. I’m not proud about, but I agreed and did it. Later I was on run with one Resistance member. We were chased by Royals, who wanted illegitimate princess to be with them. I would be either killed or separated from my daughter, so I decided to cooperate with Resistance and with Nick’s mother, also a Grimm. I refused to sacrifice Diana, as I named my first daughter, to anybody. But her father made a dirty trick, together with your father and some friends. They pretended to Royals, as same as to me, that they gave her to prince Viktor. But they attacked prince Viktor same day and forced him to hand Diana them. So for first year Diana was raised by Kelly Burkhardt and I needed my revenge on Nick again.”  
  
Father smiled and made face expression like ‘it’s a long time history’.  
  
“It’s complicated like the Wars of the Roses,” said Kelly. “And me?”  
  
“There is a spell, named Verfluchte Zwillingsschwester. Hexenbiest, who lost her powers because of Grimm blood and restore them by Contaminatio Ritualis, can take away Grimms powers. It needs to change Hexenbiest’s visage into another person, then having sex with that Grimm. I used turning into Juliette, Nick’s girlfriend that time. And, well, you were an unexpected side result of that spell.”  
  
“So, am I an accident or even incident?” asked Kelly unbelievingly. “Really side dish to one’s self-confidence.”  
  
“It was on the beginning,” said his mother defensively. “I was with royals and they wanted to catch Diana. In Portland I found, your father is a Grimm again, as his girlfriend turned into me and they reversed the spell, with help of Elizabeth.”  
  
“Well, did you ever consider about partner therapy?” asked Kelly with mischievous smile.  
  
Nick and Adalind both laughed.  
  
“It’s not so easy, Juliette was also changed. As side effect she became Hexenbiest, even more powerful, than me,“ explained his mother.  
  
“And she tried to kill your mother,” added his father. “She pay no attention about she wanted to kill a pregnant woman. At least child was innocent. When I stopped her before ripping Adalind’s neck, she decided to betray me and my mother. She helped royal prince Kenneth to entice Kelly Burkhardt to Portland. Prince Kenneth with Hundjägers killed my mother, I executed him and with friends we killed Hundjägers working for king, being in city. But your grandmother was dead and your mother decided to give you her name as homage. I was sure that time, Juliette was killed by Trubel, when trying to kill me. But she was revived and later worked for Hadrian’s Wall, to repress wesen Black Claw upraising.”  
  
Nick looked to be lost in memories…  
  
“We agreed with Adalind to raise you together. We’ve both love you and after some time we found, that we're able not only to be your parents, but also to love each other. Your mother is cleverer, than me, so she founded it sooner.”  
  
“So, it’s why I’m older for two years, than Cathy, and Diana is only one year older to me?” asked Kelly.  
  
“Saying simply, yes. But there is also an second factor. During upraising, Black Claw forced your mother to leave me. She escaped with you to Sean Renard. If they won, you would be named Kelly Renard now and learn, how to hunt for wesen not loyal to Black Claw government. They got Diana to Sean Renard, Diana wanted to have family with both parents and paid no attention to interests of any other person. She helped to blackmail Adalind. Thankfully it was us, who won. We forced Sean Renard to collaborate with us. Sean Renard has perfect ability to be useful for anybody and yes, he was effective helping us track down Black Claw members. He agreed with Joint Custody for Diana. We made our best to remoralize her.”  
  
“I’m not sure, how well you did it,” said Kelly with misgiving.  
  
“Well,” smiled Nick. “She is pampered and sometimes obnoxious, but in the beginning she was a real monster.”  
  
“Daddy Nick!” screamed Diana, appearing like from nowhere. “Why you say such horrible things about me?!”  
  
“Because of truth,” snuffed out Nick. “What we told you about hearing, what is not for your ears? Was it a case of life or death? No, so, go to Elizabeth. What we said, was strictly only for Kelly, so no complaints.”  
  
Diana left in tears, so Nick called:  
  
“Back, now!”  
  
When she returned, Nick clarified to her:  
  
“Your crocodile tears do not work on me. Go to Elizabeth now and say her, I need some extra lessons of self-control for you. If you wish, you can move to Renard place for as long, as you want to.”  
  
Adalind opened mouth to say something, but Nick stopped her by raising hand:  
  
“Don’t worry, she is such a perfect copy of Sean Renard character, that they're not able to stay together much longer, then we agreed in Joint Custody agreement.”  
  
Diana slammed the door, when leaving.  
  
Kelly smiled and asked:  
  
“And that Juliette?”  
  
“She decided, maybe to punish herself or so, to completely disappear. She turned into Adalind view for good. Now she guards and shadows Sean Renard, so we can be sure, he doesn’t play on his own. Or at least not so easy. You could recognize her, she has shorter hair, than mum and usually is all the time in black. She promised to help you, if being in danger, but better do not rely on it a lot. She even once reappeared as Juliette, when somebody accused me to be guilty in her dead. She came to precinct, said, that she is alive and that she decided to leave me, because I have a baby from an random affair and because I chose that mother over Juliette. Nobody asked any other question.”  
  
“Such an usual family,” smiled Kelly and exhaled…  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
one suitable day


	2. 2 - New School, New Witch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Transfering on new school Kelly found amongst classmates familiar face from old school...

Chapter 2 – New School, New Witch  
  
  
  
Being in new school was not so bad. His mother wanted him to be lawyer and to go to University, father, hearing, that Kelly wants to go to Police Academy said:  
  
“With University diploma you can go to Quantico and become FBI agent. So you could kick wesen asses on federal level.”  
  
Kelly’s new school was one of few, who offered Forensic Science and was on direct bus line to Burkhards house.  
  
To his surprise he met there one known person, Miriam Nolty, whom he knew to be a Hexenbiest. So this year promises being interesting…  
  
“Zoinks, Scooby-Doo,” whispered himself Kelly with knowing grin. “She is a witch!”  
  
On his old school was Nick known as a good fighter. He never put up a brawl, as his father instructed him:  
  
“We are hunters, we should be inconspicuous. So never beat as fist, if it is possible to avoid. If it is impossible, finish brawl as hard and as soon as possible.”  
  
Fulfilling father’s instruction led to fact, that even most stupid aggressors stayed quiet, once he appeared.  
  
New school meant new challenges. During lunch break he tried to make reconnaissance of school campus. He was cornered by two guys from upper class.  
  
“Money,” asked one of them.  
  
“What?” asked Kelly back.  
  
“Give us your money, idiot,” said second guy.  
  
“Did you suckers see ‘Kickass’?” smiled Kelly by one corner of lips and blinked left eye. “Better don’t try it on my sister, once she’s here.”  
  
After these words he started systematically knock the living daylights out of both idiots.  
  
“I love this new school,” said satisfied, once leaving both black and blue…  
  
***  
  
Miriam uses same bus line, like Kelly. So he decided to look, which station she will leave the bus. Once she left, it was still five stops to his place. Not really a long way in fact.  
  
This day was somehow special. Kelly accidentally observed, how three teenagers drew Miriam away. He silently followed them, preparing both yawaras in fists. Three teenagers surrounded Miriam and woged to Coyotles.  
  
“You will be our bitch,” said one of them bumptiously.  
  
These suckers probably wanted to found their new own pack. With any girl forced against her will it would be wrong, but with Hexenbiest it was probably their worst possible idea. Yes, they obviously did not know, WHAT Miriam is, but if they succeed to make her angry, it could be just the last thing, they did. In that time Kelly accelerated and started beat all three into heads and to pain-causing places of their bodies. Trio Coyotles was surprised and before they were able to react, two of them were laying on ground in each other’s private cosmos full of pain. Third of them tried to bite, so Kelly smashed several his dents and battered him into unconscious. Miriam looked, whether was Kelly able to manage everything. Then she left the place. She did not woge, but anyway, she was able to give attackers also several kicks and punches. Kelly found her school ID-card. He discovered, she will have birthday next Saturday, what could be useful.  
  
Once Coyotles were disabled, Kelly fingerprinted them into his phone for his father’s unofficial database of wesen troublemakers. After that he showed them Grimm’s eyes and let them fly away with knock-outed behind both capable to walk away.  
  
“Miriam!” shouted out, nearing bus stop. “I have your ID.”  
  
“Thanks, erm…” she was unsure of his name. “Is it Kelly, right?”  
  
“Yea, Kelly Burkhardt,” answered.  
  
“You are good bruiser,” smiled Miriam.  
  
“Yea, dad is policeman, so he needs me to train martial arts.”  
  
They sat together in bus, exchanged some courtesies and Miriam left on her place.  
  
When girl passed around bus, Kelly took secretively one her picture by phone. At home he used A3 paper, on one half he sketched her normal face according this actual photo, on second half he made sketch of her face during woge. Once he was satisfied with pencil quality sketches, he drew it with Indian ink. When drawing dried, his mother came to his room.  
  
“Who is it?” asked him. “Is it that Miriam Nolty?”  
  
“Yea, she has birthday next Saturday, so I thought, it could be a good birthday gift.”  
  
He did not understand, why his mother made such a knowing smile, before leaving his room.  
  
“I’m curious, how she will react on it,” said. “’Could be a good scandal.”  
  
***  
  
On next Friday Kelly found Miriam being only one in empty corridor. He offered her the drawing on paper rolled up into scroll with ribbon.  
  
“Happy birthday, Miriam,” said with unsure voice. “Better open it in solitude.”  
  
Miriam was not wise enough yet to understand, when she got good advice. So she open the scroll with other girls, thankfully she observed in time, WHAT is on second half of sketch, so she kept it rolled up.  
  
“He is not bad cartoonist,” said one of her female classmates. “You should invite him for your party.”  
  
“Yes, I definitely should speak with him,” agreed Miriam…  
  
***  
  
Into bus Miriam entered with Maria Jimenez, who left even later, then Kelly, so they sat together. Kelly observed Miriam leaving bus without looking back. She probably was not so happy with his discovery, Kelly decided.  
  
Once leaving bus and after turning a corner, Kelly got punch into back. He let the strength of attack be absorbed by turnaround and cleaned the mind to face danger.  
  
“What do you know?!” asked him Miriam angry voiced.  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED…  
Another proper day


	3. Family Bedlam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Situation is complicating

Chapter 3 – Family Bedlam  
  
  
  
“What do you know?!” repeated Miriam angry voiced.  
  
“So you send out just your projection from bus,” said Kelly silently and calmly. “Seems, you do already have some skills.”  
  
Miriam shaped a ball of thickened air in her hands, after that she threw it. Kelly waited a moment, once it was two feet from him, he dodged. Thickened air broke some branches in a bush on opposite side of street.  
  
“I am not your enemy,” tried to soothe her. “I found, you are an Hexenbiest, like my mum. I saw you woged, once in school.”  
  
Miriam approached him, coming on a slant. Next ball of air she let disintegrate.  
  
“Your mother is an Hexenbiest?” asked in surprise. “Does your father know it?”  
  
“Yea, he knows,” Kelly though, it came better, than he could even expect.  
  
Her face lost the angry look and became interested.  
  
“Are you an Zauberbiest?” asked.  
  
“Have no idea,” answered Kelly. “I’ve never woge yet.”  
  
“There is nobody here, maybe I can help you with your first woge, you can just woge back,” finally she smiled. “Take down those sunglasses.”  
  
“It really wouldn’t be wise,” answered Kelly. “I have my dad’s eyes.”  
  
“And what a big deal?” asked Miriam. “Is he a Grimm or so?”  
  
“How you know that?”  
  
“What?” young Hexenbiest jerked. “I just said first nonsense that crossed my mind.”  
  
“Mhmm,” Kelly cleared his throat. “My father is a Grimm and me too.”  
  
“Well, that’s interesting, son of a witch and of a witch-hunter” agreed girl. “Take down those sunglasses. I’ve never saw Grimm’s eyes in my life yet.”  
  
Once Kelly agreed, Miriam woged. Seeing Grimm’s black she leaped aside.  
  
“That looks spooky,” said, once dewoged. “OK, so I saw a Grimm and I’m still alive. May I go with you now?”  
  
Kelly shrugged his shoulders.  
  
They went in silence till coming to the Burkhardts house.  
  
“Welcome to our family bedlam,” said with smile, showing the family house.  
  
“Your father means it seriously,” said Miriam, observing big “G” on door armor plate.  
  
“Yea, he said, don’t kill without warning, if possible,” smiled Kelly.  
  
Computer voice asked: “Password!”  
  
“Oncidium,” said Kelly password for friendly visitor and touched door knob.  
  
Door get unlocked and let them pass. Once they both were inside, door closed and locked again. Door on end of entrance hall opened.  
  
“What is it?” asked girl with indication of anger.  
  
“Just security system,” answered Kelly. “There are too many enemies of my both parents.”  
  
“Why didn’t you tell me?” Miriam was upset, not happy from being trapped.  
  
“You didn’t ask,” Kelly made apologetic grimace.  
  
They passed through second door. It closed and locked with sound. They were locked in small hallway with several doors.  
  
“Now we have to wait for my parents,” said Kelly. “Mum is at home, I think. Would you prefer apple, orange, strawberry or blueberry juice?” asked, coming to fridge.  
  
Miriam set eyes ajar, but then answered: “Blueberry, please.”  
  
Kelly took two glasses, poured them with blueberry juice and offered one to Miriam.  
  
They had time just for two or three sips, hence one door opened and there were Adalind with Catherine.  
  
“Could you introduce this charming young lady, Kelly?” asked mother.  
  
“Off course mum, it’s my classmate Miriam Nolty.”  
  
“Darling, Kelly said, you are one of us,” said Adalind with smile and woged.  
  
Miriam woged back and observed, younger girl woged for a fraction of second too. Together with dark black Grimm’s eyes it looked impressive toughly.  
  
“Nice to meet you, madam Burkhardt,” answered Miriam.  
  
“You can call me Adalind, and this is Cathy,” Kelly’s mother dewoged and nodded her head. “Darling,” said to Kelly. “Could you all three go to your room for a while?”  
  
“Off course.”  
  
***  
  
In Kelly’s room Miriam observed armor on pedestal and bokken with shinai on wall.  
  
“Do you train Kendo?”  
  
“Yea, dad needs me to train for sword fencing mastery. It’s much easier to find Japanese Kendo Dojo, than fencing instructor for European medieval swords. Some wesen species are to be quieten only by decapitation.”  
  
“Are you crazy?” asked Miriam. “Your mother is wesen, your sister is wesen, you yourself are possibly also wesen and you are speaking about wesen decapitating?”  
  
“My second sister is also wesen, however her woge is really much different,” answered Kelly. “But, you know, Grimms are here for ensure balance. We want Kehrseite to be happy not knowing anything and some suckers use woge as cover for murder, robbery or so on. Such idiots are legitimate targets.”  
  
“I saw you woge,” said Miriam to Cathy. “You are one of us. But you dewoged pretty quickly. More quickly, then I considered to be even possible.”  
  
“I don’t want to do it on ‘Zum Befehl’, ordered by anybody,” answered younger girl. “I’m not a circus tamed animal. Dad wants us both to train Krav Maga. This help also in self-control of mind, so I don’t let my woge to show for long or influent my life.”  
  
“It wouldn’t work for a long,” said Miriam. “Trust me, you better train your woge, if necessary in solitude, but you must be sure, it will come, once you need it to come and not only it will disappear at shortest possible moment.”  
  
“Maybe,” smiled Catherine. “But I’m also Grimm, so I can discourage almost any wesen just by my eyes.”  
  
“Daddy’s eyes,” rolled Miriam her own. “This is not family, this is an supernatural genetic experiment.”  
  
All three shortly laughed.  
  
Miriam unrolled drawing.  
  
“You are really good in drawings,” said to Kelly.  
  
Cathy looked on scroll.  
  
“It’s probably also a part of our Grimm heritage,” explained. “Woge is often impossible to photograph, you either can see it only thanks to our special eyes or you could be in brawl for life and death. So you must, if you survive it, draw it hand-working. Often just only by memory.”  
  
Miriam looked thoughtfully and frowned.  
  
“What’s wrong?” asked Kelly.  
  
“I’d wish to invite you both on my tomorrow birthday party, but there will be Norman Dester, my cousin. His mother was killed by a group, naming itself somehow like Hadrian’s Wall, years ago and he hates all wesen hunters. If I invite one, it could be not so bad, but with two Grimms there would be havoc.”  
  
***  
  
“Hey there,” Adalind’s voice was heard in Kelly’s room. “Go for sandwiches.”  
  
Kitchen of the Burkhardts house was bigger, than was usual and what seems to be necessary for one family. There was alcove near door, doing kitchen almost twice bigger. In alcove was old-fashioned gas stove with big cauldron. On floor were visible metallic lines. If observed attentively, two equilateral triangles, forming together six-pointed star with gas stove in center. One triangle was made from brass, second from Monel’s metal*.  
(*Monel’s metal - alloy composed of nickel and copper, with small amounts of iron, manganese, carbon, and silicon, resistant to corrosion)  
  
Miriam stared on what looked so frankly and impudently like something from home of Hexenbiester.  
  
In kitchen was mid-aged man with visible detective badge on belt. He just insinuated like he stands up, but remained sitting.  
  
“Nice to meet you, Miriam, my wife told me, you are here,” smiled. “Seems, you admire our mixed family traditions,” showed for wall, where under big G was fixed worn out double-headed battle axe.  
  
“Kelly, do you have your girl here?” asked a bit annoying ringing voice from door.  
  
“Diana,” Kelly exhaled, pulled his head between shoulders and became feel to be extremely tired. “I though, that you are still with Renard now.”  
  
“I hate his new slut,” said blond girl coming into kitchen. The room seemed to be full of her and Kelly with Cathy did not look very happy seeing their older sister.  
  
“It’s impolite to refer about my son’s mistress as about slut,” said ageing woman entering in a dignified manner into doors. “But this one really IS a slut.”  
  
Older woman focused on Miriam: “I do not know you, but I feel your powers.”  
  
In that moment she woged and observed woge of both Miriam and Cathy.  
  
“I know, once I catch you, Catherine,” said triumphantly. “So you will finally train with Diana and me. Frown as you like it.”  
  
Older Hexenbiest smiled and turned to Miriam:  
  
“I’m Elizabeth Lascelles. What’s your name, darling?”  
  
“Miriam Nolty.”  
  
“Fine, Miriam Nolty. Did you go through syncretization?”  
  
“Not yet, madam Lascelles.”  
  
“OK. Is your mother Hexenbiest or is your father Zauberbiest?”  
  
“My mum is an Hexenbiest, dad is an Kehrseite-Schlich-Kennen.”  
  
“OK darling. So, please, call your mother, I want to speak with her. Now, if I can ask.”  
  
Miriam took her phone and called.  
  
“Mum, I’m at Kelly’s place, here is also Elisabeth Lascelles and she wants to speak with you. OK.”  
  
Girl gave phone to older Hexenbiest.  
  
“It’s Elizabeth Lascelles speaking. If you wish so, I can prepare syncretization of your daughter and certify results. OK. I don’t want money, but you will owe me a reciprocal service once I ask you.”  
  
Elizabeth smiled.  
  
“Well-done, Kelly. After sandwich we will make her syncretization and you will see her to her home.”  
  
Once Elizabeth left with Miriam kitchen, father asked Kelly to go to his study-room. There was aunt Trubel.  
  
“Don’t say Miriam I’m here,” asked. “Thirteen years ago I had to kill her aunt – cousin of her mother.”  
  
“Named Dester?” asked Kelly. “Does anybody know, it was you, who killed her?”  
  
“Yeah, Jezebel Dester,” nodded Trubel. “What Miriam told you? Officially it was action of Department of Homeland Security against group of terrorists. So it’s unlikely. But Grimms are not very popular amongst wesens, you know.”  
  
“Yea, I already met it. She seems to be good with my being Grimm. Or I’m something new for her. She said, there will be son of that dead witch and she knows, her aunt was killed by HW.”  
  
“Seems they don’t know me yet, just HW,” Trubel looked satisfied. “If necessary, call me in time. I’ll show them, why to be worried of Grimms.”  
  
Dad surprised him with two ankle holsters. In one was a small gun, in second were handcuffs and extra magazine with cartridges.  
  
“They both have the same weight,” explained. “So you will not be imbalanced. Tomorrow there will be son of that Hexenbiest. Once he will find, you are a Grimm, you could be in serious danger. So in worst need you can use it for self-defense. That place could be dangerous, but being invited, you must go there. You must approve yourself and you must show, how you are fearless.”  
  
Kelly fixed both holsters on his ankles.  
  
“If she would wish to hug you, she better shouldn’t find you’re armed,” said Trubel and blinked one eye on Kelly. “I will stay here till Monday, so in necessary case I could help with clean up.”  
  
Trubel’s way of managing wesen troublemakers was simple – not a person, not a problem. The fact, that similar philosophy was used by age-long soviet dictator Joseph Vissarionovich Jughashvili-Stalin somehow passed her mind…  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
once I will have mood to do


	4. Birthday Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Birthday Party - it is easier to make enemies, than friends...

Chapter 4 – Birthday Party  
  
  
  
"Your family is weird, but fine."  
  
Kelly accompanied Miriam in bus, as same as through walking to her place. The Noltys' family house was bigger and looked much more elegant, that his.  
  
"What is your father, bank director?" asked Kelly smiling.  
  
"How do you know?" replied Miriam.  
  
"I guessed," showed Kelly hand to their house. "It looks like having money."  
  
Before Miriam was able to find keys, door opened. First went out medium aged woman, with face characteristics similar to Miriam's. It was self-evident, she must be her mother.  
  
Hunched man, two steps after woman, visibly turning grey, smiled and nodded his head. Being 'embraced' by both girl's parents was for Kelly surprising.  
  
"Welcome, are you Kelly?" asked woman with self-important tone.  
  
"Yes, madam," answered Kelly. "How are you?"  
  
"Not bad. Are you living in madam Lascelles house?" arrogance in her voice was almost palpable.  
  
"No," refused Kelly.  
  
"NO?" madam Nolty was disconcerted.  
  
"No," explained Kelly. "Madam Elizabeth Lascelles lives in our family house."  
  
"Ah so," Miriam's mother finally smiled. "As I understand, your mother is an Hexenbiest. Are you an Zauberbiest?"  
  
"I have no idea," said Kelly.  
  
Madam Nolty woged, showing Kelly her classic necrotic Hexenbiest view. Her husband rolled eyes and looked disgusted.  
  
Kelly smiled and took his pair of sunglasses away.  
  
"A GRIMM?!" screamed madam Nolty and almost jumped up by shock.  
  
"Yea, madam," answered Kelly and kept watching reaction.  
  
Miriam hid after his back and Kelly heard her silent grinning.  
  
"Darling," older man finally found voice and used it. "Who is Grimm?"  
  
"Dad," Miriam decided to answer first. "Grimms are hunters. They hunt people like us. Usually they tend to finish wesens, who abuse their abilities for killing Kersaite."  
  
"So, are you an Kersaite-Schlich-Kennen?" asked Kelly.  
  
"Well, I'm not very sure now, how adequately am I informed," said Mr. Nolty. "What does this hunting mean?"  
  
"My father is a Grimm and also an homicide detective," explained Kelly. "As you probably know, most of murders are amongst relatives. So, just only for your imagination. Let's say, your wife decided to kill you. If she would use for your murder 'normal' methods like shooting, stabbing with a knife, traumatic brain injury or intoxication by commonly known toxic substances, he will solve it as normal murder as police detective. If she would use a spell or an special potion, he would solve it as Grimm, a Grimm way."  
  
"What does it mean, a Grimm way?" Mr. Nolty was curious and he visibly came alive.  
  
"It means, his father would decapitate me," explained madam Nolty.  
  
She was angry and not really happy with Kelly's appearing here.  
  
"What if my husband would decide to kill me?" asked.  
  
"As he doesn't have special abilities, as normal killer he would be sentenced. I guess, for life imprisonment, maybe even death sentence."  
  
"That's really a comforting picture," she almost growled it. "OK, so I guess, I will see you here tomorrow, as my daughter probably wishes to invite you for her party."  
  
With these words she returned into house. Miriam rolled her eyes, her father smiled and straightened a little bit, like if he found a part of his spine bone somewhere.  
  
"Miriam, show this boy your room, you have some half of an hour, before your mother will decide to move him away."  
  
Miriam's father showed invitation gesture into house.  
  
Once Kelly was passing around him, Mr. Nolty whispered:  
  
"I really prayed for somebody like you, young man."  
  
Kelly was disconcerted. Miriam pulled him through house. In her room she made some gesticulation, with several circular movements of hands. Kelly felt freezing on his back…  
  
Then she poked Kelly by forefinger into chest.  
  
"What's wrong with you? What were you doing?" in her face mixed anger with amusement. "I‘ve never ever see my mum to lose control such a way. It looked almost like you broke her some plans."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"In fact it's not me, who invited last five years Norman for my birthday, but my mum. Her sister Greta several times tried to seduce his father to leave his second wife for her."  
  
"Who is his father?"  
  
"Bank director, like my dad. Well, of another bank branch and in Seattle. But they met somewhere with my father and Mr. Dester introduced my mum as his wife's relative to my father, so I am here now. Madam Dester a bit later flied, being pregnant, my mother at least keeps loyalty to my father. They are still together in these days."  
  
Kelly decided not to tell about his own very 'special circumstances'. Maybe later, but better never. Miriam smiled with a bitter smile.  
  
"They both married to money, not to their husbands. My mom, as well as Aunt Jezebel. In her case it was probably nomen omen."  
  
"What do you mean?" Kelly though, he knows the answer, but information could help. On other hand, though him, it is easy for Miriam to criticize her mother, being born into rich family, where money does not mean problem. His own family is well-situated, but he is used to understand, that there is work and effort necessary for got money…  
  
"Aunt Jezebel ran from her husband to a group known as Black Claw," Miriam succeeded to surprise Kelly. "My mother and her sister Greta said, they were freedom fighters, fighting for freedom of wesens to show, what they are. I guess, your parents told you a bit different story."  
  
"They wanted be superior to whole world. Somebody succeeded to explain them, that they are mortal like any human," Kelly knew, who it was, but decided not to mention it.  
  
Miriam started to ferociously scratch her left forearm.  
  
"What are you doing?" asked Kelly.  
  
She showed him a dark red circle on her left forearm.  
  
"Madam Lascelles needed my blood to make my syncretization and it can't be taken by usual needle," answered. "I know I should better let it be, but it's terribly itching."  
  
Kelly grabbed her arms and fixed them.  
  
"That's sweet, but you cannot be here till it will stop itching," said Miriam and kissed his face. "Next time better do not try to obstruct me in moving."  
  
When she started to twist her arms, Kelly let her free.  
  
"See you tomorrow," said. "Could you show me the way out?"  
  
***  
  
At home they waited for him and once he came, hey started to "interrogate" him.  
  
Kelly answered all questions. He knew, his family just wants to stay safe.  
  
"What was strange, her father said, he was praying for somebody like me," said deep in thought. "What could it mean?"  
  
"Hexenbiester, especially in longer perspective, tend to tyrannize their Kersaite partners," said Elizabeth. "But there could be more. I will contact my informants, if they know something useful about that family."  
  
***  
  
Next day, almost one hour before he had to leave, Elizabeth together with his mother and his older sister Diana came to Kelly's room. He was just wearing both ankle holsters.  
  
"Me and Diana will go with you as your magical backup," said Elizabeth.  
  
"But you are not invited, both of you," said consternated Kelly.  
  
"No Hexenbiest would dear herself to deny Elizabeth access anywhere," answered Kelly's mother. "Diana would take eyes off you. On the other hand, she needs to learn how not to be in center of attention and how to behave unobtrusively."  
  
Kelly recognized, all other objections would be futile, so he sighed and nodded…  
  
***  
  
Elizabeth directed him to flower shop.  
  
"Buy six roses!" ordered.  
  
"What roses?" asked Kelly in surprise.  
  
"This color looks nice," recommended Diana and showed orange roses with red margins of corolla leaves.  
  
"Pullman Orient-Express," said trader. "You have good taste for flowers, madam."  
  
"OK," agreed Kelly. "I'd buy six of them."  
  
Outside of shop Elizabeth gesticulated over flower bouquet and whispered few words. The whole flower bouquet started to shine for a few second. Once the light disappeared, Elizabeth pulled one of roses out of bouquet. She snapped blossom and whispered few other words. Flower became dark wine red. Elizabeth placed it into small box from her purse, the rest of plant she threw to dust bin.  
  
"I guess, you are expected in Noltys' house," said after that. „Let’s go…“  
  
***  
  
Kelly was surprised, seeing Mr. Nolty himself inviting guests.  
  
"What's up?" asked him.  
  
"Upstairs are guests my wife invited," answered Mr. Nolty. "I didn't know, marrying her I got throw marriage also so many queer fishes. Who is here with you, Kelly?"  
  
"May I introduce myself?" asked Elizabeth. "I am Elizabeth Lascelles and this is my granddaughter Diana. And first one, who name me grandmother will be transformed into newt."  
  
"Welcome, madam Lascelles," Mr. Nolty smiled. "As I understood, my wife is worry of you. So you must be good in your business."  
  
"Rather your wife is not so powerful. It's a shame to tyrannize over own husband."  
  
Mr. Nolty made a bow and show them to entry.  
  
Kelly recognized portrait of Miriam he made, but it was probably just a xeroprint of part with her face in human phase.  
  
"It's nice, you came," invited him Miriam. "These roses are nice and of nice smell," said, tasting flower bouquet. She bowed to Elizabeth: "Madam Lascelles, we didn't expect you to come."  
  
"Doesn't matter, darling," said Elizabeth. "Could you bring me to your mother, please? Diana darling, stay here to look after Kelly. I'll be back here soon."  
  
"Kelly, I prepared sketch-block and pencils here, classmates asked me to let them access to you to make them also portraits," showed Miriam, when leaving with Elizabeth.  
  
On one small table was sketch-block and four pencils. There was just one chair, but Diana took her own chair from another table. Once Kelly sat, three female classmates appeared.  
  
"That's your sister?" asked Maria Jimenez.  
  
"Diana," said Diana and offered hand to shake.  
  
"Maria." "Fiona." "I'm also Diana," all three classmates invited. "Could you make also our portraits, Kelly, please?"  
  
"OK, who's first?" said Kelly and kneaded fingers a bit. Showed by his left hand to chair facing to his table. "It's not so fast, like making photo, so don't move, please."  
  
Once drawing second portrait, he heard from his back unknown silent voice:  
  
"It seems, like we have a Grimm here."  
  
Kelly turned a bit. He observed being observed by teenager, a bit taller, then Kelly. His opponent was handsome and Kelly decided to hate him straight away, not waiting for more reasons. Without a word he turned back to his drawing.  
  
Diana smiled and made in fingers hidden gesticulation. The awkward teenager stumbled and fell on floor. Everybody present there gave a hand before mouth not to show smile or even laugh.  
  
Few seconds after this personage, whom Kelly considered (correctly) to be Norman Dester, appeared Elizabeth.  
  
"Diana, darling, could you prepare that spell, we spoke about," she whispered to Kelly’s sister. "I'd rather prefer to have this place without Kersaite soon. There is a storm in air, I feel."  
  
Kelly finished second drawing and started making third, once schoolmates decided to come to Miriam to say good-bye and call parents for transport home. He was almost unable to finish the third portrait.  
  
"Are you a couple with Kelly or with Norman?" asked Fiona McTavish, leaving.  
  
"With none of them," denied Miriam.  
  
One of girls grinned, but they all felt strange compulsion to leave this place.  
  
"Excellent work," praised Elizabeth to Diana. "Now we have here only people knowing, what is it about."  
  
Norman Dester started to change himself into a (medium sized) fire-breathing dragon. Kelly pulled his 'stone donut', pebble stone with hole hollowed out by clean fresh water, from his pocket. A short look through the hole showed him woged Zauberbiest, wreathed by an illusion. What was odd, he was full Zauberbiest, what does not answer to Mr. Dester, Kersaite being bank director, to be his father. Kelly shortly laughed.  
  
"Well, a cute Celtic spell," said Zauberbiest, looking on Kelly's Grimm black eye looking on him through a pebble with hole. "Used by a Grimm butcher apprentice," he gave Kelly venomous smile and left.  
  
Several adult people entered, Kelly recognized Elizabeth, as well as Miriam's parents.  
  
"I would wish to excuse for my son," said bald-pated not tall man. "Jeremiah Dester."  
  
"Kelly Brukhardt," young Grimm nodded.  
  
Miriam came with her own chair to accompany Kelly and Diana.  
  
"You already know my parents," she said to Kelly. "There is my mother's sister Greta and their cousin Nathan Zieglaug with wife. He is Zauberbiest, his wife is Hexenbiest and their daughter is something special," Miriam showed to careworn couple with an extremely hyperactive girl.  
  
Diana smiled, hearing that.  
  
"She's right," Elizabeth appeared on Kelly's back unexpected and silently. "Edith Zieglaug is just ten years old and she is almost same powerful, as you are now, Diana."  
  
"Norman Dester is that jester, who showed himself as dragon, his father just introduced himself and this is all my family."  
  
Kelly nodded.  
  
A few seconds later appeared Norman Dester with two bokkens (wooden swords) and with two masks for fencing. He threw one bokken and one mask to Kelly.  
  
"We will see, how tough are you, Grimm," said teenager.  
  
Once Norman wore mask, he tried to attack with his bokken Kelly's still uncovered face. Kelly jumped aside and wore his mask. Then he tried to assault Norman with lunge, but he almost lost his bokken, being beaten to right hand. Next Norman's assault he successfully parried and Kelly bounced opponent from himself. By eye corner he recognized, somebody make a video of their combat. Few parried assaults on both sides later Norman tried to trip up Kelly's leg. As Kelly succeed, mainly thanks to his Krav-Maga training, to avoid, Norman's assault passed and Norman stretched out too long. Kelly beat Norman's right hand with bokken and then he indicated assault to his neck. Imbalanced Norman fel on floor.  
  
"You lost," said Kelly simply to angry Zauberbiest. "Find another sandpit to play."  
  
He turned away from Norman, leaving him on floor. He laid bokken on table and wear off the mask. He inhaled and exhaled several time to calm down.  
  
"It's not end now yet!" screamed Norman…  
  
When Kelly turned to him, Zauberbiest was less, then three steps from him. Still in mask, with real Wakizashi – Japan short sword in right hand and Tantō – dagger in left hand.  
  
"Ocultatum Libera!" shrieked Norman before attack…  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED…  
  
one day…


	5. Wizard on Skewer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You kill, you pay, somehow, some day...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To stay alive Kelly killed his opponent.  
> Sorry for delay, I was short of time and an son of b*tch steel my laptop...

Chapter 5 – Wizard on Skewer  
  
  
  
It was perfect irony. Kelly had gun for his self-defense, but in his situation, gun in ankle holster was like if it was on the opposite side of Moon…  
  
Kelly had no time even for thinking about his situation. Thankfully his inner Neanderthal took control. He felt like his head became empty and his body was of no weight. The time slowed its run and he was able to recognize details of his opponent movements. Training Krav-Maga was once more beneficial. Kelly’s left hand caught on Norman’s right wrist and deflected Wakizashi sword up and right, out of Kelly's own body. His right hand caught opponent’s left wrist and redirected Tantō dagger. Norman was surprisingly strong, so Kelly was unable to deflect his stabbing hand, only to redirect it. Kelly knew, what is the way to man’s hearth. It’s between the fifth and the sixth ribbons…  
  
By his right leg Kelly tripped up Norman's right leg and by continuous movement he stabbed Tantō dagger into left part of Norman’s chest. Weapon hit the hearth, Zauberbiest opened eyes so wide, so that Kelly was able to recognize it even in woged form, hidden under fencing mask. The amount of blood flowing from wound was surprisingly not really big. Most of blood evidently bled into lungs and into pleural cavity. Zauberbiest made few last movements in premortal chorea and stopped moving.  
  
“What can I do now?” asked Kelly in shock, once stood out of Norman’s body.  
  
“He’s dead now. You can only wait for police,” answered Elizabeth into ‘cadaveric’ silence. “We all here do know, what it was about. Young Grimm is under my personal protection. So I would punish anybody, who would dare to say police anything else, then what just happened here.”  
  
“My son…” Jeremiah Dester was in shock. “My son… He wanted to kill you… Why did he want to kill you? You killed him… You all being here killed him!”  
  
Miriam’s aunt Greta kept him for a moment in hug. Jeremiah started to cry.  
  
“So finally he’s Darwin Award winner,” Kelly heard Diana’s whisper.  
  
Elizabeth took her phone and call to police precinct. She informed desk sergeant there:  
  
“I wish to report about attempt to murder. It’s Elizabeth Lascelles speaking. Attacker tried to kill Kelly Burkhardt and was killed in self-defense. It’s Mr. Simeon Nolty’s house on…” Elizabeth explained address.  
  
As she mentioned his name, desk sergeant will tell for sure to his father and most probably to lieutenant Wu, one of father’s closest allies. Kelly was surprised by illogical thought, how is it curious, that Mr. Nolty has first name Simeon…  
  
“Elizabeth,” he had a brainwave. “Somebody made footage of that. Nobody must be allowed to delete it.”  
  
“Right,” agreed madam Lascelles. “As he told. Nobody will delete video-footages or photos of this, or I’d make his life really unpleasant. Nobody is allowed to leave this room till police allows so.”  
  
It took less, than 30 min, till first uniformed policemen came.  
  
“Portland Police,” yell echoed. “We are entering house.”  
  
Into room with body burst five uniforms. It was evidently unnecessary, nobody was going to escape and dead body had no signs of revive. On their heels were CSU workers.  
  
Lieutenant Wu directed officers and CSU technicians:  
  
“Collect all phones and other devices with photos or footages,” ordered.  
  
“Could anybody explain me, what happened here?” asked also.  
  
“These two guys had mock tournament with wooden swords,” answered Mr. Nolty and showed to Kelly and to Norman’s body. “Mr. Kelly Burkhardt won, but Mr. Norman Dester was unable to buckle under and attacked his opponent with real sword and real dagger. His opponent has no other way to survive, than fight for life and death.”  
  
“OK. Mr. Kelly Burkhardt, you are under arrest for Norman Dester murder,” said Wu. “You have the right to remain silent and refuse to answer questions,” started with ‘Miranda’. “Anything you say may be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to consult an attorney before speaking to the police and to have an attorney present during questioning now or in the future. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you before any questioning if you wish. If you decide to answer questions now without an attorney present, you will still have the right to stop answering at any time until you talk to an attorney. Knowing and understanding your rights as I have explained them to you, are you willing to answer my questions without an attorney present?”  
  
“I’ll speak only in presence of at least one of my parents,” said Kelly.  
  
“OK. That’s your right as underage,” nodded Wu. Then he turned to officers and CSU workers: “Ensure all traces and ask statements from all witnesses. Also ensure fingerprints and DNA probes of everybody here. We need to know, who touched these weapons.”  
  
Lieutenant nodded to one officer to go with him and to handcuff arrested Kelly.  
  
“Once we’re in car, give me your gun and everything. Nick told me about, so I’ll take it better to him,” hissed into Kelly’s ear Wu. “You really screw it up, Kelly,” said sotto voce.  
  
“It was either me or him,” said Kelly.  
  
Police officer looked around:  
  
“Nobody here, we can speak.”  
  
Truth was, every cop on precinct knew Kelly and none of them had any problem with him. But nobody would risk his career by open breaking the rules…  
  
“Sit into the car,“ said Wu.  
  
Once Kelly sat into car, lieutenant wore away both ankle holsters from both Kelly's ankles and hid them into glove compartment.  
  
“Send me two officers to drive suspect to precinct,“ said Wu into microphone.  
  
“Not so fast, lieutenant,“ said one, older of unexpectedly coming detective duo. “We were asked to investigate this case.“  
  
“Detective Loewenherz, detective Fraser, “ said Wu. “He is not a cop, so why is he to be heard by Internal Affairs detectives?”  
  
“Because it's either us, or detectives from Northern,“ answered second detective. “Mr. Kelly Burkhardt is a son of long time detective from your precinct. According prosecutor you are all suspicious being biased in favor of suspect and so in covering his crime and manipulation with evidence, being not supervised.“  
  
“So, will it be us or from Northern?“ asked older I.A. detective.  
  
“Better you, I guess,“ said lieutenant Wu. “Your orders?“  
  
“We want to see crime scene by own eyes and let suspect to tell us the whole story by his own words,“ explained one of I.A. detectives.  
  
“Suspect refused to speak in absence of his both parents,“ answered Wu.  
  
“That's not so big problem,“ said older of detectives. “I met detective Burkhardt here, so he can accompany us.“  
  
In a few minutes Nick appeared downstairs.  
  
“Speaking about you and you are here,“ said older I.A. detective with strange smile.  
  
“Detective Loewenherz, detective Fraser, Internal Affairs,“ said Nick. “What the hell are you doing here?“  
  
“We were ordered to investigate suspicious death here, possible murder,“ answered older detective. “Your precinct is considered by prosecutor to be potentially biased in favor of your son. So we are in charge now.“  
  
“OK, what now?“ growled Nick.  
  
“We wish to see crime scene, will you accompany us?“  
  
***  
  
On upstairs they all looked at body lying on floor.  
  
“Still keeping that sword,” murmured younger I.A. detective. “It really looks like self-defense.”  
  
“Not so fast,” answered older one. “Could you all here go and stay or sit as you were in time of his death?”  
  
Only a few of them change their place.  
  
“Does it answer to what you remember?” asked younger detective to Kelly.  
  
“Probably so, I paid no attention to it in that moment,” said Kelly.  
  
“And before that duel, where were you?”  
  
“I sat there,” showed Kelly. ”I spoke with Miriam Nolty. She sat as she sits now, same as madam Lascelles and Diana Schade,” Kelly preferred not using double surname of her sister.  
  
“Have you collected all fingerprints and DNA traces?” asked older I.A. detective one forensic.  
  
“Yea, once you agree, we will move body to morgue and weapons to lab. So this place is all yours. By the way, that sword and dagger were hidden under this table, fixed by tape. All fingerprints on tape are of victim.”  
  
“Well, that's interesting,” agreed older I.A. detective. ”Are that sword and dagger sharp?”  
  
“Razor sharp,” answered CSU technician.  
  
“Razor sharp… That's really great,” older I.A. detective growled. “Can we use these wooden swords for crime reconstruction?”  
  
“We collected all clues from that and none was used as murder weapon, so I think, yes,” agreed forensic technician.  
  
“OK. Mr. Burkhardt, can you show us, where you sat and what victim did,” asked older detective. “Detective Fraser is of similar tall, as Norman Dester, so he can play the victim in reconstruction.”  
  
Kelly sat on his chair and showed: “Norman Dester came here with both wooden swords and both fencing masks. He placed one bokken and one mask here on table, worn his mask and before I was able to do anything, he attacked my face with bokken.”  
  
“OK, detective Fraser, please?” detective Loewenherz showed his colleague to begin.  
  
“Was it such a way?” asked Fraser with fencing mask on his face and pretended attack, keeping bokken rather like a foil.  
  
“No, he kept it both handed and attacked from that side,” explained Kelly.  
  
“And what did you do?”  
  
“I wore my mask and stepped away to get some place for moving,” answered Kelly.  
  
“Do it, please.”  
  
Kelly wore mask and stepped away, keeping bokken in both hands.  
  
“And after that?”  
  
“I don’t remember all attacks and parrying,” said Kelly.  
  
“It’s probably not so important,” said detective Loewenherz. “He didn’t die during your duel with wooden swords, but later. How did you finish that duel?”  
  
“Norman Dester tried to trip up my leg, but I succeeded to evade it. His next assault was too long, so I insinuated attack for right hand and for neck and told him, that he lost.”  
  
“OK. Does it answer to what all you here observed?” asked Loewenherz.  
  
“Well, he recommended to Norman also ‘find another sandpit to play,’” said Mr. Nolty. “I guessed, it meant to let stop annoying.”  
  
“So do you want to claim, it was victim, who provoked it?” asked detective Fraser.  
  
“Off course,” Mr. Nolty probably came to decision, that Kelly Burkhardt deserves to be advocated. “Mr. Burkhardt just sat here, being invited as guest by my daughter for her birthday party. He drew some portraits of schoolmates and became a victim of absolutely unprovoked assault.”  
  
“OK, OK,” stopped his enthusiasm detective Loewenherz. “Please give a list of guests to an officer to got complementary eyewitness accounts. And everybody here is asked, do not call them to inform them, we need their real memory, what they really remember. Anyway, your phones are confiscated for next few days. I apologize for problems it could cause.”  
  
Kelly though, that without really brutal monitoring of phone calls it is anyway impossible to ensure.  
  
“What happened next?”  
  
“I wore out mask and left my bokken on table,” answered Kelly. “I wanted to take a breather for a while.”  
  
“And what victim did?”  
  
“I do not know, I was by my back to him,” shrugged Kelly his shoulders.  
  
“He came there,” showed Mr. Nolty to table, where both weapons were hidden. “He left there his wooden sword and took from downstairs real one plus dagger. Before any of us was able to say or do something, he was on Mr. Burkhardt’s back and he said, that it’s not an end.”  
  
“Would everybody agree with this depiction?” asked detective Fraser. “Even you, Mr. Dester? Does it answer to what did you being here observed?”  
  
Jeremiah Dester, still in tears, gave a nod.  
  
Detective Fraser found a long cake cutter:  
  
“This stuff is not sharp and is of similar length like that dagger. And that wooden sword also seems to be of similar length, so I will use it for demonstration, do you agree?”  
  
Kelly gave him a look, and then nodded.  
  
Detective Fraser came to his back and said:  
  
“This is not an end!”  
  
Kelly turned to him:  
  
“He was a bit closer to me,” showed. “Here he was and was nearing to me.”  
  
“What did you do?” asked detective Loewenherz.  
  
“I recognized, I have no chance to escape. So I acted instinctively. I caught on his right wrist and deflected Wakizashi up and right, out of my body…”  
  
“Just a moment, Wakizashi, you mean that japan sword?” asked Loewenherz.  
  
“Yea and by my right hand I caught his left wrist and redirected his Tantō.”  
  
“Tantō is it that dagger? Why didn’t you deflect it like that sword?”  
  
“Because with sword he took a backswing for slushing, so it was easier to deflect it. With dagger he tried to stab and he was stronger, than me, so I was only able to redirect his hand with Tantō. Unfortunately into his own body…”  
  
“OK, show us!”  
  
Kelly came to detective Fraser and his left hand caught on detective’s right wrist and deflected bokken, representing now Wakizashi up and right. Kelly's right hand caught Fraser’s left wrist and redirected cake cutter, representing now Tantō. Kelly’s right leg tripped up Fraser's right leg and by continuous movement he showed, like he stabbed dagger into left part of detective’s chest.  
  
“Mhmm,” snarled Loewenherz. “Such a way he was effectively dead in seconds. Does anybody disagree with results of our crime reconstruction?”  
  
As nobody said anything, detective Loewenherz showed Kelly and his escort to leave that place.  
  
“May I have one demand?” asked Kelly, once they were out of earshot of Noltys’ family and their guests.  
  
“No way,” said detective Fraser, probably still upset being overpowered by teenager, however during criminal reconstruction.  
  
“Well,” said on other hand Loewenherz. “I’m curious, what could he want.”  
  
“As it is investigated by Internal Affairs, everybody would look on it like my father committed an crime, not me. So I would wish to consult it with lawyer working for Portland Police Association.”  
  
“That’s totally mad!” said Fraser.  
  
“Not so fast,” contradicted Loewenhertz. “I like this idea. Lieutenant Wu, could you please call to Josh Smartfox? As I know him, he is never in bed before midnight, so he can be available, I guess. Please, do tell, him, that detective Loewenherz sends a word, it is THAT case and depict the problem. He is invited for tomorrow morning at nine into your precinct.”  
  
“And you,” turned to Kelly. “You will spend this night in precinct custody.”  
  
Near police car he said to Nick:  
  
“You will go with your car as second. First will be lieutenant Wu with suspect and escort, our car will be last. No tricks, or you will all spend the rest of your lives in slammer.”  
  
Wu sat together with Kelly, both escorting officers used front seats.  
  
“Lieutenant Wu,” said Kelly sotto voce. “Will you have DNA profiles of witnesses and of Norman Dester?”  
  
“Off course Kelly, what’s up?”  
  
“I believe, Jeremiah Dester is not a biological father of Norman Dester. Hard to say, whether he knew it or not, whether he suspected it or not. But he could have a motive to provoke him for attack me. And also, Hadrian’s Wall would appreciate these DNA profiles, there were seven Hexenbiester, one dead Zauberbiest and second Zauberbiest still alive. So this information is a pure gold.”  
  
“Norman Dester was an Zauberbiest?” Wu was shocked a bit. “You are really lucky to be still alive.”  
  
“True. By the way, who is Josh Smartfox?” asked Kelly.  
  
“He’s probably best attorney, working for Portland Police Association. If I’m in trouble, I would ask him for consultation.”  
  
“Could they be wesens?”  
  
“Who?”  
  
“Detectives Loewenherz and Fraser and Josh Smartfox. These surnames of two of them are suspicious.”  
  
“Could it be really so easy and obvious?” doubted Wu. “Maybe we will see tomorrow.”  
  
Once at precinct, they all walked to preliminary custody jail.  
  
“Do empty those two cells!” ordered Loewenherz to jail warden, showing him two outer cells. “He killed one man, I do not wish here another body to investigate.”  
  
“Isn’t he…” started jail warden.  
  
“Do not name!” ordered I.A. detective firmly. “Enemy is hearing,” showed to other prisoners. “Give him his orange pajamas, tomorrow he has hearing at nine in morning.”  
  
“You have right for one phone call, call mum and try to make her calm,” whispered father into Kelly’s ear. “I will spend this night here so, if there appear troubles, I will be here as quick as possible.”  
  
–To see me dying, that’s nonsense!– thought Kelly. –As same as it’s nonsense to say mum to calm down. What could possibly help, is to make her busy. –  
  
But he didn’t say anything aloud, just nodded.  
  
“So you are killer,” said prison warden. “Fine, tough guy, here is bag for your clothes, here is bag for your personal things and here is your orange pajamas. Use shower, warm water boiler is empty, sorry bunny. Keep your underthings, you don’t want keep your tool on commando in prisoner’s form, however it is always sterilized. Once you’re in orange, you can have your phone call. Whoosh, whoosh!”  
  
Contrary to usual Hollywood cliché in films from prison, there was nobody in shower. The only mishap was the fact, that warm water was only tepid and cold was really ice-cold. With chattering teeth he returned to warder.  
  
Wu appeared seemingly from nowhere and blinked to Kelly:  
  
“Josh Smartfox agreed to accept your case,” Wu looked to be really happy about it.  
  
“What could mean THAT case?” asked Kelly.  
  
“Hard to say, with Nick and Hank we use it as code name for wesen cases. Maybe, if they are wesen, they use it same way. By the way, Nick is in office, he was not allowed to come here.”  
  
“Fine Wu, please, try to compare these DNA profiles, whether was Jeremiah Dester biological father of Norman Dester, or not.”  
  
“OK, Kelly, try to sleep, tomorrow it will be better.”  
  
Kelly was not so sure, but nodded and came to warder, giving him both bags.  
  
“Fine, I will check you, whether you have no phone or other device,” said prison warden and used electromagnetic waves detector and metal detector. “OK, you can use this phone,” showed to one old-fashioned telephone on table. “Do you remember number?”  
  
“Yea, no problem.”  
  
Adalind answered almost at once:  
  
“Hallo, who is it?”  
  
“It's just me, Kelly, I'm Okay and Josh Smartfox accepted to be my defense lawyer.”  
  
“Smartfox will be your lawyer? Really? He was really good.”  
  
“Fine, mum, Black Claw is back in business. It's necessary to improve house security.”  
  
“We already did it, Elizabeth told us. Good luck and good night, mum and sisters love you and we look forward to see you home again.”  
  
“Even if it will be ten years later?” asked Kelly dirty joking.  
  
“Do not make silly jokes,” Adalind did not laugh. “Now it IS serious. Good night.”  
  
“Good night, mum, love you all.”  
  
Prison warden gave Kelly a blanket and showed him the way to his 'couchette' in cell.  
  
They ignored other prisoners, who screamed like:  
  
“Whom did you kill? Rabbit, kitten or puppy?”  
  
Kelly laid, closed eyes and almost at once fell asleep.  
  
Suddenly Edith Zieglaug appeared in his cell:  
  
“We need to talk,” said ten years old Hexenbiest…  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usualy, English is not my first language and I have no betareader yet.


	6. Plans in Plans of Another Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First kill, what to do next?

Chapter 6 – Plans in Plans of Another Plans  
  
  
  
Kelly was not sure, whether he woke up or was still sleeping and dreaming. He heard about both possible ways of communications, Astral Projection and Dream Walking. He tried to touch girl’s body. His hand passed through her like through mist. Unfortunately that’s possible also in both spells.  
  
“Nobody can hear us, nobody would see anything,” explained childish witch. “Norman promised me to be my Big Brother and to protect me. You killed him, will YOU be my Big Brother now and will YOU protect me?”  
  
“Maybe, if you are helpful to me and my friends and if you are not detrimental to me, my family or my friends.”  
  
“OK,” girl smiled. “My parents want you either dead, or to rope you into their business. I think, you should better be careful and do not accept. They are not fair with you.”  
  
With these words young Hexenbiest disappeared…  
  
***  
  
“REVEILLE!” screamed warder and battered bars of Kelly’s cell with baton. “MORNING! Breakfast!”  
  
Kelly was able only to be winking his eyes in shock for a few second.  
  
Few second later he kept a small plastic bottle with water and plastic bag with sandwich. Kelly was not very happy, it was only lettuce and cheese inside. Lamentable quality was amplified by hard and crumbly bread without taste. Kelly remembered one lesson from books – being captive, eat everything, you may need any time to be strong…  
  
According wall clock it was 7 a.m., when he was woken and half of an hour later he was ordered to use shower again. This time even water was warm.  
  
Kelly returned to cell and ruminated, what could he do before being asked to interrogation. Thankfully he did not need it, as creditably looking man with typical lawyer’s suitcase appeared together with jail warden.  
  
“Yes, it is my client, Mr. Kelly Burkhardt. Here is warrant to pass him into my custody. We need to speak some details of his hearing. I hope interrogation room number 3 is empty and available.”  
  
“I must check it first, whether somebody did not forget there something prohibited.”  
  
“You mean like machine gun and crack?” lawyer nodded. “OK. Do it.”  
  
Once jail warden left, Mr. Smartfox smiled.  
  
“May I call you Kelly? Call me Josh. For next time I am the best friend of you that you can even imagine. By the way, I spoke with your father, he supports you. Hard to expect something different. I read through statements and I believe, it is not so bad for us now. Interesting your mother is not here. She is corporate lawyer, not criminal, but anyway, one would expect her being here to support her son.”  
  
“She is with my sisters, they need her more and I have you, I believe.”  
  
“Yea, trust between client and his lawyer, it’s something crucial,” smile on Smartfox’s face even widened.  
  
Kelly was not sure, how much could he trust to this jovial chatterbox, but it seemed, he had no other chance.  
  
Few minutes later warden returned with lieutenant Wu.  
  
“Interrogation room number three is ready,” said Wu. “I will escort suspect.”  
  
“His name is Kelly Burkhardt and I’m pretty sure, you perfectly know about it,” said lawyer with a strange smile. “Let’s go.”  
  
Kelly stepped by back to bars and offered his hands for handcuffs. Wu handcuffed him and jail warden opened cell. Warder came in, moved Kelly out and accepted paper signed by lieutenant Wu.  
  
In interrogation room Wu opened Kelly’s handcuffs and attached it to table, than he closed handcuffed again, letting Kelly only sit and do a few short movements.  
  
“I’m sure, it’s totally needles,” protested Smartfox.  
  
“Detective Loewenherz ordered so,” answered Wu. “You have thirty minutes, after we all will come. I checked this room, it’s without bugs.”  
  
“OK,” said lawyer. “But I rather check it myself,” opened his suitcase and switched on electromagnetic waves detector. He spent more than minute checking, before he was satisfied.  
  
“Fine, Kelly,” said lawyer, once the door was closed. “Our only chance is to prove, Norman Dester wanted to kill you. All statements say it. Surprisingly, even the statement signed by father of victim. They probably have some video, they will want to use as evidence. If that video would say anything else, we would object that evidence as manipulated. Don’t say anything before I approve it. You surprisingly didn’t make too many mistakes. First, we should prepare brief version of what happened yesterday as you will probably be asked to tell it for official record. I guess, we can easily explain necessity of what you have done. But we do not need only to avoid your imprisonment, but also we need to avoid destruction of your potential future carrier. I guess, you want to be a policeman.”  
  
“I would prefer to work for FBI,” said Kelly.  
  
“Well, law-enforcement anyway,” nodded Smartfox. “So we must approve, you did nothing wrong before being unprovoked attacked. Let’s start with your brief version.”  
  
Kelly started explaining, once his lawyer stopped him:  
  
“Were you drawing portraits of you schoolmates, being invited as guest?”  
  
“Yea, what’s up?” asked Kelly.  
  
“How long would you need to draw my portrait?”  
  
“If only pencil version, some fifteen minutes or so.”  
  
“OK, let’s make a deal – If this case would not be opened as trial, would you make my portrait, let’s say, something a bit better in thirty minutes?”  
  
“If you succeed to do it without record discrediting me for applying to Quantico and if you agree to stay right here after this hearing, why not?”  
  
“Deal,” smiled Smartfox. “One day I could show it as very special remittance for my lawyer services. OK, let’s continue…”  
  
Kelly finished his testimony with all improvements and additions just three minutes before detective Loewenherz entered interrogation room number 3.  
  
“OK, so your law consultant is here, nice. Be patient please, we need some devices to be carried here.”  
  
After these words appeared Kelly’s father Nick together with lieutenant Wu, carrying big computer monitor. Nick waved to Wu to leave for other things alone and sat right to Kelly.  
  
“So, how did you spend this night?”  
  
“Not so bad, considering circumstances,” answered Kelly.  
  
“Morning,” said detective Fraser, placed voice recorder on table and pointed small camera on Kelly.  
  
“Has everybody his own chair?” asked Loewenherz. “Fine, so we can start,” said and pushed on both devices buttons “ON”.  
  
“For record, it’s October 6, 2030, nine zero five morning. We start interrogation of suspect Kelly Burkhardt, juvenile offender, born…” started older I.A. detective with speaking for microphone. “Head investigating officer detective-lieutenant John Loewenherz, second interrogator detective-sergeant Martin Fraser. Also present detective-sergeant Nicholas Burkhardt as suspect’s parent, Mr. Joshua Smartfox as law consultant of suspect and lieutenant Drew Wu as representative of police precinct Portland Central staff. Suspect Kelly Burkhardt is a murder suspect in case of death of Norman Dester.”  
  
“Is there anything you would wish to say before this interrogation?” asked Fraser.  
  
“My client wishes to proclaim, that death of Mr. Norman Dester was unfortunate, but my client was attacked by that Norman Dester with obvious plan to murder my client. So death of Norman Dester was totally legitimate self-defense.”  
  
“OK. Let it for jury, if this case is opened for a trial,” said Loewenherz. “Would you agree, Mr. Kelly Burkhardt, to tell us in brief, what happened?”  
  
“Off course,” answered Kelly and declaimed version agreed by lawyer.  
  
“Good,” said Loewenherz. “Witness statements tell the same story. Police officers confiscated on crime scene several mobile phones, in three of them were videos with your duels, two of these videos ended after your victory with wooden swords. Only one of them, made by Beatrice Zieglaug caught on camera also that continuation of your duel. Do you have any idea, why only she made this?”  
  
“Not even a clue,” answered Kelly.  
  
His lawyer frowned a bit, then scratch his head a bit.  
  
“It is perfectly evident, my client has no information about Madam Zieglaug and her motivations to do anything. Am I right, Mr. Burkhardt?”  
  
“Off course.”  
  
“Good, will you agree to see this video, it is not really long?” asked Loewenherz.  
  
“OK,” said Kelly and looked on lawyer, who nodded his head.  
  
“Lieutenant Wu, please, could you?” asked detective Fraser.  
  
Everybody stared in fascination on video. It was in fact first time, when Kelly saw his opponent to take hidden weapons.  
  
Once Norman Dester on monitor was left on ground, Kelly recognized time monitor. The whole video was less, than six minutes long. Just six minutes between life and death, and yes, Kelly was pretty sure, without resolute action he was dead…  
  
“For me it is obvious,” said Smartfox. “My client was attacked with plan to murder. For me it is killing in self-defense, without the slightest doubts.”  
  
“I agree,” said a bit surprisingly detective Loewenhertz. “Does anybody disagree?”  
  
As nobody said anything, detective Loewenhertz continued:  
  
“We will recommend to prosecutor to close this case as justifiable manslaughter, killing in self-defense. In case, she would wish to open it for trial, we together with detective Fraser would apply as witnesses for defense. I do not believe, she would risk trial under such circumstances, she wants to be Governor of Oregon one day,” he finished and switched recording devices “OFF”.  
  
“And now out of record, lieutenant Wu, you are here probably best skilled with electronic device, you will have to adapt a little bit this footage.”  
  
“WHAT?”  
  
“Look,” said Loewenherz and showed on video several moments. “In these places Kelly Burkhardt’s woge is visible even on screen.”  
  
“WHAT?”  
  
“Don’t 'what' on me, I don’t like it,” growled older I.A. detective. “I’ve said, it’s THAT case,” said and woged to Löwen form.  
  
Josh Smartfox woged to Fuchsbau form immediately afterwards.  
  
“So is he…” started Fraser with question.  
  
“They both are…” said Loewenherz.  
  
“Grimms,” finished his sentence Smartfox and smiled. “But as we could see, young Burkhardt is also an Zauberbiest.”  
  
“So, Mr. Kelly Burkhardt, here is your discharge order for jail,” said Loewenherz and gave him some papers. “Could you please sign these papers, here, here and here…”  
  
Both wesens dewoged.  
  
“The truth is, detective Burkhardt, I wished to say thank you,” explained Loewenherz. “I was on my way to precinct Portland North, but you exterminated them. If I came there, I had only suspicion for two policemen from that precinct, that they are dirty wesen cops. If I came there, I would die almost for sure. I would never agree to break the oath ‘to serve and to protect’, so cops members of Black Claw would kill me and my partner. You need to find, who indoctrinated that Norman Dester, that person could be responsible for a new burst of Black Claw violence. It’s the last thing anybody of us wishes.”  
  
“We tracked down more, than twenty cops being members of Black Claw during last years,” said with smile Fraser. “Thankfully it was one by one, not all together in one moment. I really prefer wesens living according Gesetzbuch Ehrenkodex.”  
  
“Are you also?” asked Wu.  
  
“No, I’m just an Kersaite-Schlich-Kennen.”  
  
“Lieutenant, unfortunately, it will be a very unofficial work with that footage. You will have to clean Kelly Burkhardt’s woge frame by frame and delete that scream ‘Ocultatum Libera to avoid stupid question. By the way, Mr. Burkhardt junior, are you going to apply for police academy?”  
  
“I would prefer to go to Quantico,” said Kelly.  
  
“So will it be Special Agent Kelly Burkhardt, Monster Control Bureau?” asked detective Loewenherz with strange smile.  
  
“I do not think, there is an official government agency solving wesen agenda,” said Nick. “It’s most probably only on a few of last Grimms and responsible wesens like you.”  
  
“Mhmm. By the way, detective Burkhardt, please do not write this as your weekend work. You were here only as suspect’s parent,” said Loewenherz.  
  
“Isn’t it a little bit pettifogging?” Nick gave surprised smile.  
  
“If there some audit appears, auditors are usually the most pettifogging persons of the entire world,” answered Fraser.  
  
“And why was all this charade?” asked Wu.  
  
“For same pettifogging persons, who would possibly snitch in papers, whether we do not have prejudice in favor of our policemen's families members, if suspected in crime.”  
  
When they get up from chairs, Kelly asked Nick:  
  
“Dad, I would need an A3 paper and some pencils.”  
  
“What for?”  
  
“I promised to Mr. Smartfox to make him an portrait, so I would wish to do it, once I redress out of orange.”  
  
“Right,” answered Nick. “We will wait for you at my table.”  
  
***  
  
When they opened door, captain Mosser, together with detective Griffin were stepping there.  
  
“Detective Burkhardt, is everything OK?” asked captain. “Would you need help?”  
  
“We’ve came to decision, that Norman Dester’s death was killing in self-defense,” said detective Loewenherz.  
  
“Was it that case?” asked Hank.  
  
“Yes, it was that case,” Loewenherz woged to Löwen again.  
  
“I hate these cases,” said captain.  
  
“And you do not know a bigger half of things,” said Nick.  
  
Kelly laughed.  
  
“What?”  
  
“Both halfs are the same,” said Kelly logically.  
  
“I remember our math teacher,” said Hank. “He said ‘Both halfs are the same, but bigger half of you doesn’t understand it.’”  
  
“So, Kelly, go redress,” ordered Nick. “You have some work to do here.”  
  
“Thanks God he was not an Afro-American or Moslem,” said captain Mosser. “Goodshit*ters would hardly let you finish it so easy.”  
  
“Yea,” agreed Smartfox. “He was from an unprotected minority.”  
  
“Sorry, detective Griffin,” captain looked apologizing. “But half of my agenda is explaining to politically correct spongers, that my precinct is not an nest of racist arseholes…”  
  
“By the way, I need something from you, lieutenant Wu!” leaving Loewenherz turned to Wu. “Tomorrow you may return back to owners confiscated phones. And if you would in future find an dirty wesen cop, let me know.”  
  
***  
  
Prison warden accepted paper with discharge order and returned Kelly both bags.  
  
“Once your lawyer is Smartfox, you would not finish in slammer,” smiled.  
  
Kelly redressed in shower room, checked his ‘true vision pebble’ and returned orange pajamas to warder.  
  
“Next time it could be you, who would put somebody behind these bars,” said warder.  
  
***  
  
Josh Smartfox finished phone call, once Kelly came and sat on chair for witnesses at Nick’s table.  
  
Kelly sat and started drawing. On one half he sketched normal human face of lawyer, on second half he drew his face as Fuchsbau. Once finishing with drawing, he said:  
  
“Mr. Smartfox, could you?”  
  
Lawyer looked for picture.  
  
“Well, I will have to make copy of that left part,” he said. “Probably even wesens would not be very happy seeing evident Grimmbook illustration.”  
  
He rolled paper into scroll and nodded to goodbye.  
  
“Give my regards to Adalind,” he said and left.  
  
“OK,” nodded Nick. “Let’s go home for lunch and some talks. Hank, Wu, could you go with us?”  
  
Both policemen nodded.  
  
***  
  
Kitchen of Burkhardts’ house was overcrowded by people. Kelly noticed Rosalee, with Monroe, as well as aunt Trubel with unknown sturdy, completely bald man with horribly scarred face. Kelly guessed him to be her colleague from Hadrian Wall.  
  
He was confused, seeing his mother on another chair, then is her usual, he brooded over, why his mother shortened her hair and worn black leather like aunt Trubel, but almost in same moment he noticed Adalind, his true mother, in her usual look, in argue with Elizabeth and Diana. Coming out of his knowledge, that strange woman must be for sure Juliette, or maybe better Eve, his father’s strange ex. Juliette/Eve recognized Kelly observing her and inclined her head, examining Kelly with almost petrifying thoroughness. Kelly comprehended, that under ‘a little bit’ different circumstances she would be his mother…  
  
His mother recognized him and hurried to hug him.  
  
“I’m so happy, you are here and in order!”  
  
“Mum, I was asked to give you regards from Josh Smartfox,” said Kelly. “What does this assembly here mean?”  
  
“They are here to dispute, what to do, if Black Claw really rearise,” explained Adalind. “No doubts, it would be a problem.”  
  
“Fine to see you free, bunny,” said Trubel, who decided to hug him too. “I believe you deserve it,” she added and gave him an elongated parcel.  
  
When Kelly opened it, he recognized Fairbairn–Sykes fighting knife. When Kelly unsheathed it, on blade was written ‘CREATOR OF JUSTICE’.  
  
“A little bit exaggerated, but really nice, thank you,” Kelly was touched.  
  
“Anyway, you can’t have it in school, metal detector, you know,” his father was uncertain. “But well, you are allowed to keep it. Here.”  
  
As there was almost an arsenal in Burkhardts’ house, it was in fact not so magnanimous offer. But most parts of family arsenal were in treasures or blocked by locks, or, if best, secured by spells allowing them to be used only in life or dead situation during defense of this house.  
  
“OK,” said Nick loudly. “Everybody please sit down, have a lunch, we have a few things to speak about.”  
  
When everybody was sitting with a full soup plate, he continued:  
  
“During attempt to kill Kelly Norman Dester shrieked ‘Ocultatum Libera!’ We need to find, whether he was just an idiotic bully, or whether Black Claw is back in business.”  
  
“OK,” said strange sturdy scarface. “I’m Jim Kowalski, call me sergeant.”  
  
Kelly though, he probably was a member of an secret service, they tend to use various nicknames.  
  
“HW destroyed during last fourteen years more, than thirty groups, each naming itself Black Claw. Usually it was a group of five six idiots, some of them were uncaptured members of original Black Claw fourteen years ago. But besides the group, including mother of nonbemoaned Norman Dester, there was never any Hexenbiest or Zauberbiest, being a member of such a group.”  
  
“I’ve placed an eavesdropping spell on a bouquet of roses, that Kelly gave to Miriam Nolty. The spell was activated by several names, by key-words like Grimm and so on. Voice recorder recorded some very interesting debates,” said Elizabeth and push the recorder on:  
  
“Why didn’t you tell us, that that Grimm knows about Miriam is an Hexenbiest?!” screamed voice of Nathan Zieglaug. “We could change our plans. But he had that old stupid bitch and that blond freak as backup, so we couldn’t kill him, nor capture him.”  
  
“I didn’t think it’s important,” tone of madam Nolty’s voice was of apology.  
  
“Because you don’t really think,” voice of Beatrice Zieglaug was pure venom. “It was a good move to register Miriam on same school, as that Grimm is registered, but why didn’t you instruct her not to woge on publicity?”  
  
“We expected, once he safe ‘the damsel in distress’ from those three idiots I hired to pretended attack on her, she would invite him to that party, here we explain him, who we are and we would either recruit him, or kill him. But we didn’t expect him to come with backup.”  
  
“You prohibited me to instruct Miriam properly,” said madam Nolty.  
  
“We disputed it, Serena, and we explained you, that she’s teenager. It means mentally instable and if she’s instructed to spy on that Grimm, she could start to sympathize with him and give us untrue information,” Nathan Zieglaug finally calmed down. “It’s a shame, we lost Norman, but he was in longer perspective anyway unfit. He fantasized, that he’s genius and died as total dummass. Thanks to his death we discovered, that Grimm is an hybrid abomination. Maybe your daughter could bring us some internal info from Grimm’s family. The report, that they have a big battle axe in kitchen is of no real importance.”…  
  
Elizabeth switched recorder off.  
  
“There was said a bit more, but we can see, how are they organized, Nathan Zieglaug and his wife are either on charge, or at least they have authority to supervise Serena Nolty and probably also her sister.”  
  
Kelly made a bitter smile. Nice girl and she was sent to spy on him. And they even did not tell her so…  
  
“So did Madam Nolty know, that I'm a Grimm?” asked.  
  
“Yes,” Elizabeth smiled. “She knew, that you as Grimm expect her to be frightened, so she pretended it for you. Women usually tend to pretend.”  
  
“Nella Haldane, director of your former school, snitched to Serena Nolty, that you are a Grimm and your mother is an Hexenbiest. So they decided to try, if Oedipus complex works,” continued Elizabeth. “They used Miriam as live bait.”  
  
“We must interrogate Nella Haldane, maybe she knows more,” said Kelly.  
  
“Only if you know really well, how to work with Ouija board,” answered Truble. “When we decided to interrogate her, we tried to find, where is she. Her body is in morgue of Portland West. Officially the case is a traffic accident, but she died right one and half of an hour later, then you were driven to precinct. I don’t believe, that it was an accident.”  
  
“There is also another argument,” continued Kowalski. “Those three Coyotles, who were hired to attack Miriam Nolty died two days later after that attack. Brothers Jose and Luis Martinezes died also in traffic accident, being both drunk, their cousin Pablo Fuentes was stabbed to death by unknown attacker in Dekum Park. So except these Hexenbiester and one Zauberbiest we have nobody to ask for any information.”  
  
“Maybe Edith Zieglaug,” said Kelly. “She visited me in jail.”  
  
“WHAT?!” asked they unison.  
  
“She said, that Norman Dester promised her to be her Big Brother and protect her. She asked me to be her Big Brother instead of him and protect her.”  
  
“What did you tell her?” asked Adalind worrying.  
  
“That maybe yes, if she is helpful to me and my friends and if she is not detrimental to me, my family or my friends.”  
  
“That’s too easy conditions,” said his mother.  
  
“She said, her parents want me either dead, or to rope me into their business. She recommended me to be careful and not to accept. She also said, they are not fair with me.”  
  
“That’s no new information, but could be considered as betrayal. I worry, you made a contract, a magically enforceable contract and got nothing really valuable in exchange,” frowned Adalind. “What game does she play? Never underestimate sweet little girlies. She is evidently too clever…”  
  
“Her being ten means only, she's not sexually active, yet, but she's clever enough to play her own games and to make backdoor for case her parents would lose,” said Elizabeth. “What do we know about Nathan and Beatrice Zieglaug?”  
  
“Not a lot,” answered Trubel. “We didn't know about them to be wesens, so we have only publically available info. They are owners of small occult bookstore in New Orleans, the place where anything strange could be omitted as witness’s overactive imagination. The bookstore is close to bankruptcy, so they really need an extra source of money – maybe it’s why they want to reestablish Black Claw, as machine for money. They homeschool their daughter, so she is probably not used to be in normal school. She might be even too powerful to be let with normal children together. Hard to say, what to do with that girl in case we'll have to kill her parents and Child Welfare Service is hardly capable to solve it.”  
  
“Maybe it’s not so bad,” said Elizabeth soothingly. “It’s unfortunately really probably, that we’ll have to kill them both. In such a case, it’s our duty, according rules of coven, to determine their orphan destiny. And even her death could be the solution.”  
  
“But there is no coven anymore,” opposed Adalind. “As I was told, some members escaped, some were killed. Part of members decided to cooperate with Black Claw, part refused and many just wanted to stay noninvolved.”  
  
“I was in last coven and I have the authority to reestablish it,” smiled Elizabeth. “Me, you and with Eve as inner triplet.”  
  
Adalind frowned even more, kept her shoulders and gave a shudder.  
  
“So,” said unexpectedly Eve. “Kelly should try to contact this Miriam tomorrow. She would be probably encouraged or even instructed to contact him, so there is no evident problem. We can prepare information to be given to her for her relatives.”  
  
“Yea,” agreed Elizabeth. “Three quarters of truth, twenty percent of questionable speculation and five percent of total disinformation. That’s the best cocktail.”  
  
Everybody around table, with except of Eve and Kelly, laughed.  
  
“I have something,” said Wu. “Kelly asked me to make comparison of DNA profiles to determine, whether is Jeremiah Dester a biological father of Norman Dester or no. Result is, no way. Surprisingly, he is close relative to Beatrice Zieglaug, also to her daughter Edith, but not to Nathan and the rate of consanguinity with Selena, Deidra or Miriam is also not really significant. Beatrice Zieglaug’s maiden name was Beatrice Leconte. She was also from New Orleans and she had brother Xavier. Xavier Leconte died thirteen years ago in same incident, as Jezebel Dester, what a coincidence. So he was very probably his true biological father. But as Norman Dester he could ask for a hereditary stake after Jeremiah Dester. As Norman Leconte he would obtain nothing, as after Xavier Leconte there is no existing property.”  
  
“Gosh!” said Kelly.  
  
“Give me these DNA profiles, please,” asked Trubel. “Maybe we should compare it with our database.”  
  
“Off course, Kelly told me to do it,” smiled Wu.  
  
“Kelly,” reminded Elizabeth. “As you are an Zauberbiest, you will need to practice magic with us. Come to my room later, I have one or two books for you.”  
  
***  
  
After lunch Kelly met with Rosalee and Monroe.  
  
“Where are your twins?”  
  
“Frederick and Felix are with Cathy in her room,” answered Rosalee and hugged Kelly.  
  
“Bunny, you really succeed to kick the wasp’s nest,” Monroe has his usual excited face grimace.  
  
“I worry, rather hornet’s nest,” answered Kelly with sad smile.  
  
“You should invite Miriam to 'Spice and Tea', said Rosalee. “Everybody know, how closely our two families are connected. So if you would not invite her to place interesting for each Hexenbiest, they would think, you suspect her in something. And yes, I'm also curious, how your potential girlfriend could look like.”  
  
On left Kelly caught a part of quarrel between his mother Adalind and Juliette/Eve:  
  
“I’ll need some your hairs,” said Juliette/Eve.  
  
“What for?”  
  
“We’ll need to do some interrogations. I’ll better change into my former view, not to discredit you, once using my tricks. But afterwards I’ll need to return to this look and I can’t use my hair, after so many embodiments.”  
  
“Well, afterwards, once this all is over, come here and we’ll do it here,” Adalind did not wish to give her hairs for potentially devastative uncontrolled experiments to her maybe not so former rival…  
  
***  
  
“I have something, what might help you tomorrow,” said Wu.  
  
Lieutenant gave him two mobile phones. One Kelly recognized as his own, second was with a pink cat silhouette on cover.  
  
“Is it Miriam’s phone?”  
  
“Yea. Do not open it. Here you have copy of memory inside,” smiled Wu, giving Kelly small USB-flashdisc. “There were few SMS communication lines, some concerning you, but no really beneficial information. But you can return it to her tomorrow and it could help starting conversation.”  
  
“You are full of surprise, lieutenant,” said Kelly and nodded. “I’m really glad to have you on our side. Thank you a lot.”  
  
***  
  
In Elizabeth's room Kelly discovered, that one or two books meant twelve in total number.  
  
“Start with these two books,” recommended Elizabeth. “And all these books are not allowed out of this house.”  
  
***  
  
Cathy with Monroe's twins were in the middle of pillow battle, so Kelly decided to join.  
  
“Fine to see you, Kelly,” smiled Cathy and hit him by pillow. “You're bigger and biggers are easier to hit.”  
  
***  
  
At morning before school entrance Kelly observed Miriam with all three schoolmates, who were on her birthday party.  
  
“So what did happen?” asked Maria. “Cops refused to say anything and you didn’t pick up your phone.”  
  
“My phone was confiscated by police,” explained Miriam.  
  
“Norman Dester stabbed himself into hearth and died,” added Kelly and shake his head to signalize Miriam not to argue.  
  
She succeeded to surprise him. She kept him in a hug and kissed him.  
  
“Kelly!” was the only she said aloud. Once keeping him in hug she hissed into his ear: “From now we are officially a couple, as these three gossipers will let everybody know.”  
  
Kelly thought, his mother was right, writing in Grimm textbook, that Hexenbiester tend to be extremely opportunistic and manipulative beings abusing anything for their profit…  
  
“Was it because of tragic love?” asked Maria with a strange grimace. “It's so romantic!”  
  
“I'd rather say so idiotic,” growled Kelly, but Miriam shut his mouth through kiss.  
  
Kelly felt, that Miriam did a few gesticulation on his back.  
  
“Fine, this’s spell I invented. Nobody could hear us. Well, we also can’t hear anything from outside. I named it a ‘Bubble of Silence.”  
  
She looked into his eyes:  
  
“You lied to them. Norman did not stab himself. Weren’t you accused from his murder?”  
  
“It was recognized as killing in self-defense and it was his hand keeping that dagger,” answered Kelly with serious face. “For an wesen it could be considered as suicide of kind, to attack an Grimm.”  
  
“OK. You will have to explain me something more – How is it possible, that bouquet of roses you gave me, was speaking?”  
  
“These roses were speaking?” Kelly made baffled face.  
  
“Yea, they were speaking by voices of my mom, my aunts and my uncle.”  
  
–Crap!– thought Kelly.  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Stop pretending you have no clue,” said Miriam. “When I tried to find, what it was about, I found cousin Edith.”  
  
“Edith Zieglaug?” asked Kelly. “Be better worry of her. She came to me into cell in prison. I'm not sure, whether it was Astral Projection, or Dream Walk. She asked me to be her Big Brother and to protect her. I guess, it was similar to what she asked for.”  
  
“Yea, she cried and asked me to her room. Well, it’s not her room, only when her family is here, she always got this guestroom. She told me, that we will be sisters and that madam Lascalles will be our teacher in magic. Edith showed me a mirror, where all adult magic family members were sitting in one of guestrooms and debating. I understood, my mother applied me on this school as live bait for you and to spy on you.”  
  
“She was ordered to do so.”  
  
“So you know, what am I talking about? Who did order my mother to do it?”  
  
“We are not sure, but we believe, that either Nathan Zieglaug, or his wife.”  
  
“You said ‘we believe’, so there is an ‘we’, whom?”  
  
“Hadrian’s Wall.”  
  
“I suspect so. Fine, what now?”  
  
“Depends on you,” Kelly spoke carefully. “This is a game, that more, than one can play. If you decide to refuse, there is a risk, Black Claw could kill you, as your family is involved. If you decide to help Black Claw, one day in future we’ll be in fight for life and death. If you decide to cooperate with our family and friends, Black Claw could kill you as betrayer. No good and easy way at all. Would you agree to go with me to our place and speak with my family after school?”  
  
She kissed him again and hissed:  
  
“No tricks, or I will rip your throat out of your neck.”  
  
“It would be unwise,” said Kelly.  
  
“Why’s that? Because your dad would hunt me down?”  
  
“Have you ever heard about Grimm blood? Your mom didn't tell you? That Grimm blood can kill your inner Hexenbiest and you would lost your powers such a way? And yes, my dad would hunt you down and my mom would kill you.”  
  
“Well, mom is not the strongest nor the cleverest Hexenbiest,” Miriam made an acid half-smile. OK, after school we will go to your place.”  
  
Kelly gave her her phone.  
  
“Police gave it to me for you,” said.  
  
“Have you opened it?”  
  
“Me not, but Police did it.”  
  
“Thanks, Kelly. So after school…”  
  
***  
  
“Burkhardt, do you really think, that you are allowed to date with Miriam Nolty?” asked one of boy trio of his schoolmates.  
  
They waylaid Kelly in an empty school corridor. Kelly smiled and inconspicuously he switched on voice recording on his phone.  
  
“What do you want?” asked.  
  
“Seems you need licking to grasp, who is good enough for such a hot girl,” Freddie Rollins was an undeniable idiot.  
  
“How did you find yourself authorized to let or forgive anybody to do anything?” Kelly made a provocative smile and blinked by his left eye. “I’d recommend you to go your way.”  
  
Both idiots standing on Kelly's sides moved to him. Most probably to catch him to keep him for let Freddie Rollins to bash up Kelly.  
  
Kelly connected both his hands and made punch by elbow first to sucker on his left, then to dunce on his right, both hit to their Solar Plexa. Then he seized both idiots by collars and banged their heads together. When both boys fell off, Kelly jumped to Freddie standing in front of him. By his right knee he hit his opponent's crotch and by connected fists he hit Freddie's Solar Plexus. Not to make Freddie missing anything he banged him by connected fists to the top of head.  
  
“Stay on floor,” recommended, when leaving the 'battlefield'.  
  
***  
  
“What was it?” asked Maria Jimenes, cornering him in same corridor, just fifty steps later.  
  
Kelly decided not to beat girls, if it is not absolutely necessary. But Maria did not look like attacking Blutbad or Dämonfeuer young female…  
  
“Freddie dislikes me and his melody boys have no own idea in their empty heads,” answered with ugly smile.  
  
“Why is Miriam dating with YOU?” silly girl frowned. “She looked so much better together with Norman Dester.”  
  
“I've one big advantage,” smiled Kelly even uglier, leaving unnecessary talk with that cow. “I'm alive.”  
  
***  
  
“Seems nobody likes us together,” said Kelly, when meeting Miriam after school. “My enemies, as well as your friends…”  
  
“Just do ignore them,” advised Miriam. “After day or two…”  
  
“Rather year or two,” smiled Kelly. “But fine, let's just wait for a while, before we'll go to bus.”  
  
Kelly decided, that keeping Miriam in hug, even in so innocent way, is worth of all these troubles…  
  
School security blinked on him and gesticulated to make them leave place. He wanted to lock empty building before his shift is to end.  
  
Maybe it was just his paranoia, but when they moved to empty street, he kept watching outside…  
  
–Crap,– he thought, recognizing rifle barrel pointing on him from car parking on opposite side of the street…  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, English is not my first language...


	7. First Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First direct assault for Kelly

Chapter 7 – First Attack  
  
  
  
“Are you seeking for Justice? Hire an Witcher.”  
  
Graffiti on wall of Faculty of Law, University of Oxenfurt  
  
  
  
Kelly felt, like the time lost its speed, again. He observed tranquilizing dart flying to him. Once he moved, dart hit his schoolbag. Kelly decided to use it.  
  
“Keep me fast, please,” said to Miriam and sent invisible variant of Astral Projection to that car. He fainted and all his weight remained on her shoulders.  
  
“Gotcha!” said man with rifle.  
  
He was not in a woge, but Kelly any way somehow recognized, he is an Schakal. Second villain was an Skalenzahne. Kelly tried to find in their car something small and hard to use it for to bang attackers to heads. He found something, when trying to move it, he remembered the sentence in book ‘To handle or move with objects is for astral projection extremely exhausting.' It was undeniable truth.  
  
Kelly heard clicking and recognized, object he found was hand grenade and he just pulled the pin.  
  
–Ooops! – he thought.  
  
He quickly returned to his body and gathered his wits.  
  
“What’s up, Kelly?” asked a bit frightened Miriam.  
  
“Down!” answered Kelly and snatched her down.  
  
BOOOM! Explosion was earsplitting, shrapnel fragments flew too close to them, to let Kelly be calm.  
  
“F*ck the shit!” cussed Kelly.  
  
“What was it?” Miriam was scared for a good reason.  
  
“Hand grenade,” answered Kelly. “School security tends to ignore anything in more, then fifty yards from building, usually see no evil, hear no evil, but explosion of hand grenade could hardly e ignored. Better let’s move before somebody starts to investigate it.”  
  
He made a look for car. Nobody could survive such an explosion, the roof was opened like a blossom, car windows were shattered into small fragments, even for such a distance was visible blood.  
  
Kelly tried to clean from clothes the dirt from pavement.  
  
“Stop it!” said Miriam and made again some gesticulation. “This cleaning spell I also invented. What happened?”  
  
“Bus is here in two three minutes,” said Kelly. “Better wait before being inside. Is it possible to make that your Bubble of Silence in bus?”  
  
“Yea, of course,” Miriam was proud of quality of her spells.  
  
When they came to bus stop, it was empty.  
  
“Nice, we’ll not need to explain anything too soon,” noted Kelly.  
  
He recognized tranquilizing dart stick into something in his schoolbag. He will probably need a new textbook…  
  
Once in bus seats, Miriam made that spell.  
  
“What was that?”  
  
Kelly showed her tranquilizing dart.  
  
“Don’t touch it. Some of these narcotics can easily penetrate skin,” said Kelly, pulled an plastic bag, that usually police use for evidence, packed dart into and hide it in his schoolbag. “Somebody tried to kidnap me or you. I sent there my Astral Projection and tried to neutralize them. By accident I pulled the pin of grenade in their car.”  
  
Miriam started to laugh.  
  
“You can be pretty destructive even unwillingly.”  
  
“Fine. Is it possible to use phone in your Bubble of Silence?”  
  
“Didn’t try yet, just try it.”  
  
Kelly called to his father:  
  
“What’s up, Kelly?” asked Nick. “There are two bodies in car destructed by grenade close to your school.”  
  
“Could you refuse that case?” asked Kelly.  
  
“Maybe, but why?”  
  
“I did it. I’ll explain more at home.”  
  
“Crap!” Nick gulped. “Will be at home soon.”  
  
Next phone call was to Adalind.  
  
“Mum, could you take Cathy and hurry home?”  
  
“Yea, what happened?”  
  
“We are under attack!”  
  
“OK.”  
  
Elizabeth could be a problem, but Kelly would need her to explain something to Miriam and something to him.  
  
“Elizabeth, take Diana and hurry home, it’s emergency alert!”  
  
Kelly was sure, that this impudence will have ugly results, but he decided not to left time to argue.  
  
Aunt Trubel had voice mail, so Kelly said only: “If you are still in town, come home.”  
  
Well, the storm is gathering, time to prepare for real problems…  
  
***  
  
The only reason they did not run from bus stop was Kelly’s careful reconnaissance of surroundings. Adalind’s car met them on half way.  
  
“Come in!” ordered Kelly’s mom. “Nick told me something.”  
  
***  
  
Atmosphere in kitchen was nervous. Kelly explained incident with tranquilizing dart and with hand grenade.  
  
“This is serious,” said Hank, who came with Nick. “Even Pogue and Meecham could find it suspicious, that explosion was near to your school and in car was tranquilizing rifle.”  
  
“So we must agree on what to tell them. I don’t want to risk their life, nor of anybody of us,” said Kelly. “Gun. My kingdom for a gun,” he paraphrased Richard the Third.  
  
“You have no kingdom for trade and metal detector in your school entry is still a problem,” answered Nick with false smile. “And no, I will not go to your school director to explain him, that you need a special dispensation to allow you a gun in school.”  
  
“Dad, you know, that it would be easiest solution of problem,” Kelly tried to argue and Miriam laughed a bit.  
  
“Kelly, you are underage, nobody in western culture would let you lay about with gun,” she smiled.  
  
“There is combat magic, you could use,” said Elizabeth with knowing smile…  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excuse for CZEnglish, as always....


	8. Apprentice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miriam changes her loyalty...

Chapter 8 - Apprentice  
  
  
  
“No spell is detectable by metal detector, if not bounded on weapon made from metal…” explained experienced Hexenbiest.  
  
“OK,” cracked Kelly smile. “But you’ve just heard, what happened, when I tried spell.”  
  
“Yea,” agreed Elizabeth. “You’re still alive, your enemies are two less and no innocent was hurt. I believe it’s a good result.”  
  
“GOOD RESULT?!” Adalind seemed to be unable to find her voice. “He almost died, he killed two other men…”  
  
“Who wanted to kill or kidnap him or maybe Miriam,” snorted Elizabeth. “He’s alive, that’s what counts. And as an Grimm, Kelly would have hardly chance to die in his bed surrounded by great-grandchildren. He’s warrior and his only chance is to be better fighter, than his opponents. You can disagree with it, you can dispute it, you could even protest against it, but that’s about everything, that you could DO with it.”  
  
Adalind stared on her, but did not say anything more. During ‘tea and toasts time’ aunt Trubel came and smiled on Kelly:  
  
“Is it her?”  
  
“Yea.”  
  
“Fine, sergeant said, that next Wednesday he would wish to see you both on HW headquarter,” Trubel smiled and quieten. “In fact it will be bogus place, decoy for to catch some Black Claw rowdies. I know, only pawns will be amongst potential attackers, but if we succeed to kill enough pawns, they will have problems to recruit fresh cannon fodder.”  
  
Kelly smiled.  
  
“So the game is just starting!”  
  
“True,” agreed Trubel. “Give me that dart. As it’s totally unofficially, our lab is better, than forensic. You should also order new copy of that hit book. There could be detectable prohibited drug, so to avoid troubles in school.”  
  
Then she came to Miriam.  
  
“So, Kelly, have you decided for Hexenbiest as girlfriend?”  
  
Once Miriam woged, Trubel blinked her left eye.  
  
“Welcome to family, call me aunt Trubel.”  
  
“And are you trouble?” asked Miriam, not surprised by black Grimm eyes.  
  
“Only for really very stupid wesens.”  
  
Elizabeth phoned to Madam Nolty:  
  
“Madam Nolty, I decided to take Miriam into group of my apprentices. No, I really do not need money from you. But yes, you still owe me reciprocal service. Now it will be more, than just once…”  
  
***  
  
Kelly ordered new reading-book of English literature, as it was, where tranquilization dart injected the narcotics. Web delivery promised shipment during evening on territory of Portland…  
  
Half of an hour later Elizabeth needed all children into her room.  
  
“Miriam is now one of us,” said simply. “I will prepare for you some books. As they are not allowed out of this house, as well as exercise books, you will have them in Kelly’s room. Anyway, all you four will have to spend more time together.”  
  
Elizabeth waited for a few moments.  
  
“So, your mother agreed you to be my apprentice,” said to Miriam. “So, like traditionally, I will need a pact between us signed by your blood.”  
  
“Seriously?” Miriam shot a look to older Hexenbiest. “Traditional pact between ‘fore-Hexenbiest and her Apprentice signed by blood? Here, in Grimms’ house? I guess, our ancestors must rotate in their graves!”  
  
“Or the ashes of some of them swirl in tornado,” smiled Elizabeth. “Well, that’s possible. Try to find an buried Hexenbiest, fix an dynamo on her and if you obtain your own small power plant, come to say me. But for now this Grimms’ family is the best possible guardian of our tradition and they are our best possible friends. And well, you will also obtain my pact with you as your teacher-Hexenbiest. My demand is simple – you will learn as much as quick you could and you will commit not to fight, harm or betray my protégés, it means this complete family including Theresa Rubel, aka Trubel, Grimm Nicholas Burkhardt, his wife Adalind, all children here as well as Monroe, his wife Rosalee Calwert and their sons Felix and Frederick. In case your family members would attack them, the maximum you are allowed is to do nothing. But you are allowed to help us even against members of your family, if we abide by rules of coven.”  
  
Miriam looked at Elizabeth with new interest. Then smiled:  
  
“I didn’t invite Kelly for my birthday party on first day we met, because he didn’t say a darn word about attackers’ woge,” she shook her head. “I didn’t wish him to be harmed by Norman Dester. If he’s just only an good brawler, but Kersaite, as I though before he gave me picture of MY woge. Once I found, he’s an Grimm, I hoped, he could be able to scare Norman. You should know, Norman liked to say me, that he will be my husband one day. I hated him, but I also feared him. Kelly saved me, so I owe him. OK, give me that pact, I will sign it. What would happen, if I decide to betray?”  
  
Elizabeth also smiled.  
  
“You are still pretty naïve. We are not good guys, we are only not so bad guys, as our enemies usually are. One day you may find Kelly or his sister as cold blooded murderer, as Grimms often tend to be. If you betray this pact, you die. Even if you succeed to have me killed and the scroll with pact destroyed, spell would anyway finish you. And even after termination of this pact, you are not allowed to fight against us for three more years. So, I accept your offer, do you accept my one?”  
  
Older Hexenbiest placed an parchment with few sentences:  
  
“Read it aloud, please,” Elizabeth smiled and gave her an sterile disposable injection needle and sharpen goose quill.  
  
“I, Miriam Nolty, born October 5-th 2015, agree to accept all duties my teacher Elizabeth Lascelles, or person authorized by her to give me duties, would give me to do, with exception of killing intelligent beings.  
  
I swear loyalty to Elizabeth Lascelles, as well as to everybody, who is her protégé. I will never betray their trust and I will never fight against anybody of them, with exception of being assaulted with evident murderous or violating intention.  
  
I will never explain anything I learn during my study to Kersaite, unless my teacher let me to do so.  
  
I will keep every knowledge learned hidden from Kersaie, unless my teacher order me to reveal secret and I will never abuse knowledge learned here to harm any Kersaite, unless my teacher order me so or with exception of self-defense against being murdered, violated or seriously injured.  
  
I agree this pact with full understanding of consequences and with full sanity of my mind, completely compos menses, that is, what I swear.”  
  
“Fine, darling, do you agree?”  
  
“Does my mom know?” asked Miriam uncertainly. “May I call her now?”  
  
“Off course, call her,” said Elizabeth. “As this is an really long term commitment, you should dispute it with her. Maybe you should call your father first, he is Kersaite-Schlich-Kennen, but as I spoke with him, he has better common sense, than your Hexenbiest mother.”  
  
“Right!” agreed Miriam.  
  
“Dad,” Miriam was surprised, how quickly her father accept phone call. “I am offered to be apprentice of Madam Lascelles in witchcraft. She asked me for written oath of loyalty to this group, including Kelly Burkhardt. What would you recommend me to do?”  
  
“Can you read it to me?” asked Mr. Nolty.  
  
“May I read it to my dad?” asked Miriam.  
  
“Off course, darling,” smiled Elizabeth. “Till you sign it, it’s nothing more, then just an piece of parchment. But I do not wish lawyers to be included.”  
  
“OK, no lawyers,” smiled Miriam and read the pact to phone.  
  
“It could be acceptable, if you agree with these rules,” said her father. “Mom is right here, would you wish to speak with her before signing it?  
  
“Yea,” answered Miriam.  
  
“Darling, dad let it on speakerphone,” said her mother. “You are more lucky, than me, you are stronger, than me and when I was in your age, I didn’t find any teacher of our art. Madam Lascelles is respectable person and probably the best teacher you could have. And I will do my best not to let you harmed by problems our relatives could do.”  
  
Madam Lascelles raised left eyebrow.  
  
“I’m not very sure, but I heard something like your mother promise for keeping you out of potential battle between our two families.”  
  
“You heard it well,” answered Miriam. “OK.”  
  
She pricked her left pointing finger by needle and used the spilling blood for making her signature under the pact.  
  
Elizabeth accepted parchment, rolled it up into scroll and place a piece of sealing wax. She made few gesticulations, so the parchment end ‘grew’ into scroll and sealing wax melted. Elizabeth placed into melted wax her left pointing finger and said:  
  
“Do the same!”  
  
Sealing wax came from brick-red into blood-red.  
  
Elizabeth kept Miriam in hug.  
  
“Now you are really one of us. I swear to protect you in case of danger.”  
  
“May I call you Elizabeth?” asked Miriam a bit impudently.  
  
“If you marry Kelly and became such a way member of this family or if I decide to allow it. But for now you should still keep calling me Madam Lascelles, as token of esteem and respect. Welcome also with other co-apprentices.”  
  
Similar way both Diana and Catherina hugged her.  
  
When Kelly hugged her and Miriam kissed him, Elizabeth warned with knowing smile:  
  
“No premature sex allowed!”  
  
“Do you mean before you allow it?”  
  
“No, I mean before your being eighteen, at least, to be liable. Now everybody take a seat, please.”  
  
Once they all sat, Elizabeth ordered:  
  
“What spells do you already know?”  
  
“My mother taught me Astral Projection, visible and invisible, Short-Term Memory Erasing, Beautification and Enchantment. I myself invented Bubble of Silence, Thickened Air and one simple cleaning spell for quick removal of dirt from clothes.”  
  
“OK, show me, what version of Beautification your mother taught you.”  
  
Miriam made some gesticulation in front of her face. Elizabeth nodded.  
  
“I don’t see any change,” opposed Kelly.  
  
“Off course you don’t,” answered Elizabeth. “You are just an boy. This is version designed to improve woman’s self-assurance and, well, also concurrent females’ envy and jealousy. Version for beautification also in man’s eyes is more complicated and usually unnecessary, most men are in fact quite undemanding.”  
  
Kelly laughed a little bit.  
  
“Especially in Kelly’s age,” added Diana.  
  
“Fine,” moderated Elizabeth. “That Bubble of Silence is most probably ‘Sphaera Tranquilitatis’ and that Thickened Air should be ‘Pugnus Anemicus’, but that cleaning spell could be something completely new. Open an window please, and show me that Thickened Air and then I’m really curious for that cleaning.”  
  
Miriam showed ball of thickened air and threw it through window.  
  
“Yes, ‘Pugnus Anemicus’, a bit nonstandard version. You know, one could make a spell based on counting-out rhyme, like Eenie, Meenie, Miney, Mo. In fact it was once, really a long ago, derived from an incantation. We use incantations and gesticulations to focus our own mind to do the magic and formalized names as same as standardized incantations to make teaching magic arts easier. Without well prepared spell you can for something use just rough force, but this is really much less effective.”  
  
Miriam grasped an tablecloth, cleaned some dirt from floor and showed her cleaning spell.  
  
“Darling, that’s really brilliant, once we decide to make it known amongst Hexenbiester, can we name it ‘Miriam’s Hand’?” Elizabeth looked delightedly.  
  
“Madam Lascelles, there is something we need to talk about,” suddenly said Miriam with steel in voice. “That bouquet of roses from Kelly was speaking.”  
  
“What?” Elizabeth jerked. “There is an eavesdropping spell bounded on it, but it should not speak. Coming from what I heard through that spell, I’m not going to excuse.”  
  
“Maybe you are right, but there is another factor – your spell very probably interfered with similar spell made by Edith Zieglaug,” Miriam frowned. “Edith told me, we will be sisters and you will teach both of us.”  
  
“Really?” Elizabeth looked thoughtfully. “Maybe that little girl has gift of prophecy. It could be a little bit problem – prophets are usually annoying troublemakers.”  
  
Elizabeth sat a moment in silence.  
  
“Fine, I think, I have program for both of you, mostly together. You will need ability to protect yourselves, it doesn’t mean only to kill somebody quick enough. However it’s often most effective way, but also some protective spells could be helpful. Against many spying spells and also against some attacks to your psychic the common sea salt, ideally coarse-grained. For example as Kelly mentioned his meeting with Edith Zieglaug in slammer, if it was Astral Projection, throwing some salt onto it would finish that incantation and would be also painful for her. You would need to wear something with more pockets, to keep tools and thinks at hand. There is spell, that could stop even bullet from gun or fragment of shrapnel from hand grenade, but as many combat spells, this depends on how much power you have. For making that spell without an artifact you need to be a real master in magic and it could be time and energy wasting, so we start with enchanting artifact for Scutum – magic shield.”  
  
She opened small wooden box and pulled bracelet made from some white stones or what it was and piece of alligator leather with leather straps…  
  
“I have the same,” Catherine showed to Miriam her bracelet.  
  
“What is it made from?” asked Miriam.  
  
“Official version for Kersaite and for their authorities is African Ethnic Art, made from cattle bones,” explained Elizabeth. “For binding this spell, animal, human or wesen material is required. True is, this was made from bones of warriors, who died during Löwen Games. These warriors were forced to fight against each other usually for life and death. Only a few of victors were allowed to live. Grimms, as well as Wessen Council workers tend to finish this brutal barbaric nonsense. Nick for example succeeded to finish it here in Portland. New York was cleaned by Wesen Council workers. This New York shop with ethnic art is owned by Geiers. In fact it's just an cover for their business. For Kersaite they sell real ethnic art. Whoever know, what it's about, could buy or order some really very special goods. They have an agreement even with one Grimm working in New York. He prohibited them killing of innocent beings, but allowed digging in old graveyards. As he works as an private eye, he sometimes needs clean up his own mess. His specialization is finding lost children. He often meets with children killers and when there is no body, there is usually also much less silly paperwork…”  
  
Elizabeth shrugged her shoulders.  
  
“He made a dirty pact, but Geiers provide him with Sauver Sa Peau potion. So in case killer is an wesen, Grimm kills him that way and Geiers assure selling his skin or anything. Grimm obtains from ten to fifteen percent of profit. So I have purse from Gelumcaedus skin, with certificate of origin as made from farm bred Nile crocodile skin. Same I have for Kelly an archer bracer made also from Gelumcaedus skin.”  
  
“So I'll have bracer from children murderer's skin,” said Kelly. “That's really great.”  
  
“In fact it was two of them and they were just normal thieves. But once they came to house, where one lonely boy was with a babysitter. She escaped, leaving boy, when real monsters appeared, but pure boy was petrified by horror. He was far not so lucky like Kevin from that comedy. When Grimm was hired to to find and kill killers by boy’s father, he used that potion, discovering Gelumcaeduses. Geiers obtained two bodies with alligator-like skin.”  
  
Elizabeth opened drawer.  
  
“This purse is not only carrier of shield spell, but also something more,” showed them hidden pocket with hidden S&W LadySmith revolver.  
  
“How do you know all these stories?” asked Kelly.  
  
“I was in New York, investigating case of one Hexenbiest found beheaded in harbor. During investigation I found this Grimm and he showed me unofficial files about that case. He ascertained, she killed an teenage girl to steal her youth to become younger again. As his evidence was not applicable for normal court, he decided to do it Grimm way.”  
  
“What did you do?”  
“I wrote a statement in name of coven, that her killing was afterthought authorized. We simply cannot let any Hexenbiest to do such kind of black magic, if we don’t want to finish burned at the stake. Grimm explained me about Geiers owners of that shop and I purchase there some tools and toys…”  
  
Elizabeth sided the purse back to drawer.  
  
“OK. Cathy, show us, how to bind Scutum spell on artifact. Kelly, you could later have it hidden under long sleeve or even in pocket, however having it on left, shield hand, is much better.”  
  
“Shield hand?” asked Miriam.  
  
“In medieval times, warriors used usually left hand, if they were right handed, to fasten shield on it and in right hand they had sword, axe, morgenstern, lance or other weapon. We use similar way. By right hand you launch an assault spell and by left hand you try to stay alieve protected by shield. There is one big disadvantage of that spell, it can be easily clogged, overburdened or surmounted by repeated attacks. If somebody would use machine gun, the spell would stay only for some number of bullets. If there is more kinetic energy, than is energy of your shield, it would be perforated and you may die. But, anyway, better, than nothing, so do learn it. Cathy, please!”  
  
Catherine made some gesticulation over her bracelet. Jewel started to shine in strange green-violet color of light.  
  
“You must imagine in your mind undestroyable shield covering your whole body with some reserve,” explained younger girl. “The spell must be reinstated as often, as possible.”  
  
Miriam putted bracelet on her left hand, Kelly also tied his archer brace to his left hand and they both repeated gesticulations. Kelly was really surprised by success, when that part of leather started to shine and give warm…  
  
“For evening outfit ethnic art from cattle bone is not so suitable, you could use this,” showed Diana her golden bracelet with pearls. “True pearls, also animal material, also work quite well. But must be really true pearls.”  
  
“Bones from warriors make better results,” said Elizabeth.  
  
Diana turned to her an rolled her eyes:  
  
“It’s just an old stupid Hexenbiester’s superstition.”  
  
Elizabeth made quick gesticulation and on Diana’s lips appeared small padlock.  
  
“Being my granddaughter doesn’t allow you to be disrespectful to me as to your teacher,” said older Hexenbiest. “Now shut up!”  
  
“How could I do homework without books and notes?” asked Miriam.  
  
“Sorry, but there will be no homework in classic sense of that word,” said Elizabeth. “Most of spells is too dangerous to be practiced for first time without supervise. So you can practice, what you know well, but new things only with me or with Diana, once I let her speak, or Cathy. Kelly, as ZauberGrimm is a bit enigma and problem – his talents are unpredictable probably even in most easy cases. You’ll have interesting times, anyway.”  
  
Miriam smiled:  
  
“School without any homework, dream of every student.”  
  
“Do your normal school homework as usually and do your best not to get worse in school result, it could arouse suspicion. Now Kelly will see you home, hope to see you tomorrow again.”  
  
***  
  
Near entrance aunt Trubel loitered.  
  
“I will drive you home.”  
  
Trubel’s car was dark, in night darkness looked like black, however Kelly knew, it’s painted with gray-greenish color, discreet and hard to remember.  
  
“Go to the back seat, Kelly,” asked Trubel. “I wish to speak a bit with Miriam. Girl talks, you know.”  
  
The way to Noltys’ house was short and almost all the way they both grinned and whispered something. Kelly decided not to hearken, but it was soporific.  
  
“Don’t stay there long, I have something to do later, Kelly.”  
  
Miriam with puzzling smile shortly kissed Kelly:  
  
“Tomorrow in school.”  
  
Kelly turned to leave, when door suddenly opened and madam Nolty said:  
  
“We must talk!”  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usually - is there anything other, than my ill English worth of comment?


	9. Trubel caught the scent of Troubles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story is tangling...

Chapter 9 – Trubel caught the scent of Troubles  
  
  
  
“Good evening, madam Nolty, may I help you?” Kelly was grown to be decent.  
  
"Hello Kelly, you can call me Serena, if you wish.”  
  
“I'd better stay on madam Nolty, to call you with first name seems to me as improper.”  
  
“But your mother allowed Miriam to call her Adalind,” objected madam Nolty.  
  
“My mum doesn't want Miriam dead.”  
  
“I do not want you dead, that's possibly Nathan.”  
  
“And his wife. Do you know, that Jeremiah Dester was not a biological father of Norman Dester? He should rather be named Norman Leconte after his true biological father Xavier Leconte.”  
  
“Dear Cousie Jezzie!” laughed madam Nolty. “Nobody suspected her before she left her husband.”  
  
“That's really interesting, but you still didn't tell, what would you need from me.”  
  
“Miriam probably doesn't even know, how lucky she is. In her age I had no proper teacher-Hexenbiest, our mother knew even less, than I know now and was weaker, than me. Seems powers in our family line are slowly growing generation after generation. Even after mixing with Kersaite. My sister Greta is also stronger, then me. Younger member of our family is always stronger. I recognized the shield spell on that bracelet. Having madam Lascelles as teacher for my daughter made me reconciled with my only daughter dating with Grimm.”  
  
“Elizabeth is pretty sure, you registered your daughter on my school as live bait. We tried to find, who knows my mother is Hexenbiest and my father Grimm. Somebody evidently decided, Oedipus complex is worth to be tested. We discovered, Nella Haldane, director of my last school, died just three hours later, after Norman… well… let’s name him Dester… departed this vale of tears. Nobody believes, it’s just an accident. So do not dear yourself to moralize about reconciliation. What if me or my dad are just classic Grimms from ‘Albtraume fur Wesen Kinder’ and Miriam is in serious danger?”  
  
“Well, young man,” madam Nolty made a sly smile. “I made my homework and collected some info about your family members and your family as complex. Your mother Adalind has a pretty wild history and I do not believe you know everything. But once she became living with your father, she totally changed herself, she’s for sure in love with him. She stayed with her Grimm for much longer, than is usual for any Hexenbiest. Yea, she could be just an pet for Grimm hunter, but your father did so many things proving him to be really in love with her too. He was best man on his Blutbad friend’s wedding and it’s much more, that would answer to Grimm detective and his informant relation. So when Nathan demanded so, I agreed.”  
  
“Means, you knew, we’re good guys and you any way accepted plan, possibly contributing to our death. Why the hell?”  
  
“For more power in future, off course,” madam Nolty was absolutely shameless.  
  
“Interesting… Well… And your demand now and here?”  
  
“If something happen to me, would you protect Miriam, please?” madam Nolty was literrally in a second a little bit surprisingly shy.  
  
“If you have a reason to be worried, you may ask my father, as policeman as well as Grimm he could protect you.”  
  
“Not when I have an signed pact with Nathan.”  
  
“Did you really sign an pact with Nathan Zieglaug?” Kelly’s voice was full of disbelief. “Why?”  
  
“In true world there is no Hogwarts School of Witchcraft. People with magical gift tend to look for another gifted as for rivals and enemies, for teaching anybody something new much worse conditions, then Elizabeth offered are required. Apprentice is usually rather an slave,” explained madam Nolty. “It was shortly after our mother’s dead and I needed an protection for me and for my sister.”  
  
“What about your father and him as protector?” asked Kelly.  
  
“Our fathers,” madam Nolty accented plural. “Our fathers left family shortly after recognizing our true nature, they were both Kersaite. So after our mother died during an car accident, we both moved to family of our aunt Helen. Jezebel was her daughter and Nathan her son. For short time I hoped to marry Nathan, but he preferred much stronger Beatrice.”  
  
“What pact did you signed?” asked Kelly. “Does it also include Miriam?”  
  
“No, it was long time before she was born,” madam Nolty sounded sadly. “Nathan taught me a few spells and due to pact he cannot kill me using magic. In such case his own spell would kill him.”  
  
“That doesn’t discharge stabbing or shooting,” answered Kelly.  
  
“Do you really think I do not know it?” madam Nolty was upset a bit. “He is pretty good in gaining control over somebody’s mind, maybe he influenced me to agree, maybe I’m simply just an coward. So, would you swear to protect Miriam, if something happen to me?”  
  
“OK, I swear to protect Miriam, if she accepts my protection,” answered Kelly.  
  
Madam Nolty nodded and without another word she returned to house.  
  
***  
  
Coming to garden gateway Kelly recognized oncoming person. He turned, expecting madam Nolty wanting something more from him, but it was her husband.  
  
“Evening,” he slapdash stopped Kelly’s greeting. “What the hell should it mean?”  
  
“What should mean what?” asked Kelly.  
  
“I heard your conversation with Serene. Does it mean, she disbelieve I’m able to secure my own family?”  
  
“Sorry to rouse you angry, but you are unable to secure anybody from this situation. We’re coming into interesting times and Nathan Zieglaug could consider your wife’s information for me as betrayal. I’m pretty sure, he and his wife want me dead. Or recruited for Black Claw. Your wife just found, that old guilt has long shadows.”  
  
“Could I do anything?” asked Mr. Nolty.  
  
“Buy a gun and be ready to use it,” recommended Kelly.  
  
“What gun?”  
  
“Ideally Thompson’s submachine gun, but it’s inconvenient to carry. Buy something of caliber forty five.”  
  
Mr. Nolty looked in puzzlement, but nodded.  
  
***  
  
When Kelly came to Trubel’s car, he found her looking in rage.  
  
“Beg your pardon, am I so late?” asked her.  
  
“It’s not because of you,” answered Trubel. “Just a minute or so came her by car Nathan Zieglaug and entered the house from backdoor. Sergeant refused to authorize his killing in presence of witnesses and I feel in my guts, it’s a mistake.”  
  
How right she was they recognized few days later…  
  
***  
  
Back at home Kelly explained all information he got from madam Nolty.  
  
"If Nathan Zieglaug is good in gaining control of somebody’s mind, it shouldn’t be a big problem for you,” said Elizabeth.  
  
“What?” said Nick. “I remember Conrad Bonaparte being in my head and it was really a lot beyond endurance.”  
  
"Conrad Bonaparte was reputed as extremely powerful and you didn’t know, how to protect yourself,” explained Elizabeth “For gaining control over somebody’s mind you must be really extremely much stronger, than your victim or to trick victim not to defend. Even you as an Grimm should be able to kick him from your mind and Kelly as not only an Grimm, but also an Zauberbeast should be able to change his mind into a dead trap. I tested Nathan a bit. He’s less powerful, than he himself thinks. In case of attack on his mind, Kelly should remember one thing. Your mind is your dominion and your rules are valid there.”  
  
“And what about the younger member of madam Nolty’s family, the stronger Hexenbiest?”  
  
“It could be caused either by an curse, placed upon an ancestor of them, or maybe an result of using Grimm blood for an ancestor. But the curse is more probable explanation. Being cursed to loss magic powers, Hexenbiest could either herself destroy her books and notes, or be weak not to forestall stealing of her books. Later, after several generation powers returned, but being dampened by gradually waning curse.”  
  
“I think, Nathan Zieglaug killed also her mother, it answers to his Modus operandi, as he killed Nella Haldane and two of those stupid Coyotles.”  
  
“MO is not accepted as proof, even if doing things a Grimm way, you could too easily finish an innocent. There is no evidence, that Nathan Zieglaug did it even in case of Nella Haldane, it could be his wife or another Hexenbiest or Zauberbiest or even it could be really an accident, however I don’t believe so,” answered Nick.  
  
“I have something you would not be happy with, Nick,” said Trubel. “I compared DNA profile of Norman Dester and Xavier Leconte and they are for sure biological son and father. But there is more, when I compared them with our DNA profile database and with databases of criminals all over the world, I found one and the only match.”  
  
“What match?” asked Nick suspiciously.  
“With Conrad Bonaparte. Xavier Leconte is not his son, but could be his nephew or cousin, they were for sure relatives. They had an common male ancestor, as they had same ‘Y’ chromosome.”  
  
“F*ck the f*cking f*ckers!” uttered Nick.  
  
“To catch all their relatives you would need the DNA profile database of all people of Planet and that’s impossible,” said Adalind.  
  
“I asked HW members in another places to look for it,” said Trubel. “And one more info – Sean Renard is in Vienna, on Wednesday he promised to be back.”  
  
“Why is he there?”  
  
“He said, he came there to negotiate about Diana future.”  
  
“My son has no real chance to become an king,” said Elizabeth. “But Diana has a real chance to be a queen and Sean could arrange it without imposed marriage.”  
  
“Local HW member reported, Sean Renard came to them, as he was asked to do and he even helped to finish several Hundjägers, probably sent by Royals to snoop around his steps there.”  
  
“Fine, Elizabeth, explain him situation here, please,” Nick nodded to older Hexenbiest. “He’s more skilled with intrigue, than me. Maybe he could do something for good reason, at least once.”  
  
“Fine,” answered Elizabeth. “Tomorrow I’ll arrange it.”  
  
***  
  
On Tuesday in school Kelly was surprised a bit. A place next to him, where used to sit Georg Dweng, was occupied by smiling Miriam Nolty.  
  
Georg waved for greeting to Kelly and showed him an chocolate:  
  
“Place next to you is worth of chocolate, sorry bunny.”  
  
“I hope you are worth of such trade,” said Miriam and drew Kelly to her for a kiss.  
  
The classroom emitted a humming sound and Kelly turned red in face.  
  
“So, Grimm hunter is able to blush,” whispered young Hexenbiest into his ear.  
  
Kelly had a bit troubles to keep attention during lessons. Just before break school address system rattled and voice of Lincoln Wright, director of school said:  
  
“Kelly Burkhardt into Lincoln Wright office!”  
  
Kelly made a resolution, one day he will find, who is responsible for Lincoln Wright being placed to his school as director. He was totally incapable as pedagogue and hated especially family members of law enforcement workers. Judith Greesom, daughter of Judge Francine Greesom was conditionally expelled from school for totally minority delict, that usually was ignored by everybody.  
  
Once Miriam saw a grimace on his face, she wrote something on a piece of paper and gave it to Kelly’s hand, closing it around paper.  
  
Being in corridor, Kelly read that paper:  
  
…Avoid use physical violence, magic is much better…  
…Furuncle Curse…  
  
The text was short and spell itself seemed to be pretty primitive:  
…Imagine place for furuncle. As more power, as bigger furuncle…  
  
Gesticulation was minimal and words were so easy, that they could be even just mentally said in own mind. Sending curse could be hidden in waving for greeting.  
  
Kelly knocked the door of director’s office.  
  
“Come in!” ordered Wright’s voice from inside.  
  
Kelly opened and waved hand for greeting, sending prepared curse to director’s nose.  
  
“How are you, Mr. Wright? What should I do for you?”  
  
“Sit here, Kelly Burkhardt,” ordered school director. “I need one explanation.”  
  
Director dramatically switched on display of his computer and showed him footage of his brawl with Freddie Rollins and his two idiotic friends.  
  
Video was soundless.  
  
“Maybe you just need also audio,” said Kelly and switch on playback of audio record on his phone:  
  
“What do you want?” asked Kelly’s voice.  
  
“Seems you need licking to grasp, who is good enough for such a hot girl,” Freddie sounds as idiot.  
  
“How did you find yourself authorized to let or forgive anybody to do anything? I’d recommend you to go your way.”  
  
Punches sounded like hushed clapping of hands.  
  
“Stay on floor,” last Kelly’s words before switching off audio record on phone.  
  
“And what does it prove?” asked Mr. Wright.  
  
“It does prove, that I was under imminent risk of being attacked, so I acted as I was trained.”  
  
“Do you want to proclaim, you are able to beat three schoolmates, who wanted to attack you together? For me it seems like your attack on totally clueless boys.”  
  
“OK,” said Kelly. “So we will see, how it would evaluate judge and jury.”  
  
“Do you really want to rush it such a way?”  
  
“Depends on you, Mr. Wright,” answered Kelly. “I’m not going to accept any penalty from you and in necessary case I will go the judicial way.”  
  
“I don’t think, it’s necessary,” Lincoln Wright was coward. “I’ll speak with Freddie Rollins and after that I’ll make decision.”  
  
School director frowned a bit:  
  
“So return to your lessons.”  
  
Kelly quickly made second curse, compressing into it all his wrath, angry and frustration. He sent it to director Wright’s most intimate part of body.  
  
– You would hardly have some sex in next weeks, – he thought. – It will look like chancre in the beginning of Syphilis. –  
  
When Kelly returned to class, he got one idea:  
  
“Miriam, how have you learned that curse?”  
  
“It was in book mum gave me yesterday late night,” Miriam closed her mouth by hand. “I never saw that book and we have only a few books about true magic.”  
  
“On Friday we will ask Elizabeth to test that book for some magical Trojan Horses. But till Friday let it closed and maybe made a circle of salt around that book. Yesterday late in night there was Nathan Zieglaug in your house. He possibly ordered your mother to give it to you.”  
  
“Why not to take it tomorrow?” asked Miriam.  
  
“We will go somewhere else, where I do not wish to risk contamination by enemy magic. Today we’ll ask Elizabeth to test this spell.”  
  
***  
  
Elizabeth read the text.  
  
“That’s normal Furuncle Curse. Did you use it, Kelly?”  
  
Kelly nodded.  
  
“On whom?” asked Adalind.  
  
“On our director Wright. He’s total son of…”  
  
“No Kelly, do not say it!” ordered his mother. “Well, tell me, how it worked, once you’ll know.”  
  
Later that evening Elizabeth announced, that together with Diana they will stay for two days on Sean Renard’s place.  
“So, see you with that book on Friday,” smiled on Miriam. “And you remember, magic is not for mischief, Kelly. However, I’m also curious, whether it worked. For any case, here is counter-spell,” said, giving to Kelly small piece of paper.  
  
***  
  
On Wednesday after school Trubel’s car picked Kelly and Miriam. On second front seat sat skinny goggled man with incipient bald pate, typical computer nerd.  
  
“Your phones,” asked them.  
  
He tested both phones, then returned Kelly’s and looked to Miriam:  
  
“Do you know, you have here an hidden application, launched on Monday close to midnight. It sends your GPS data to a server in Bangkok, where it is coded and placed on public website, so anybody with proper code could know, where you are?”  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As allways, is there anything more, than my terrible Czenglish worth of being commented?


	10. Guardians in Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On fake HW headquarter...

Chapter 10 – Guardians in Darkness  


  
Miriam looked angry:  
  
“So uncle Nathan dared to install something into MY phone?!”  
  
“I guest so,” answered computer nerd calmly. “It was hardly your mother or father. We could use it, we disable GPS in your phone for next few hours to collect data, but we let this application work like we didn’t find it. So, whoever planted it there could use it as routing data to our place. We could prepare warm welcome for that visit…”  
  
They came into underground entrance hidden in woods. Guardian armed with submachine gun showed them to left the car.  
  
“Password!” asked.  
  
“Raising Sun,” answered Trubel.  
  
“Without Expectation,” said his part of password guardian and showed them to go further…  
  
***  
  
Walls of subterranean corridor were made from unpolished concrete like in usual industrial building basement. In forty yard distances were placed basement lighting fixtures.  
  
Next guardian stayed after bulletproof glass counter with retinal scanner.  
  
Computer nerd came as first and guardian asked through speakers:  
  
“Confirm your ID!”  
  
After retinal scan computerized voice said: “Welcome, MB.”  
  
“MB as Mega Byte?” asked Miriam. “So your immediate superior is GB or TB?”  
  
“How could she know?” asked MB.  
  
“That’s in fact pretty obvious,” said Trubel. “Remember, they both are no idiots.”  
  
Kelly recognized coming Jim Kowalski, however he doubted it’s his true name.  
  
“Hallo Sergeant, how are you?”  
  
“Still alive,” answered lummox. “Welcome in Hadrian Wall Shadow Headquarter. Trubel will show you, what you should see.”  
  
“Do we have anybody for Eve?” asked Trubel.  
  
“Yup, one Skalengeck drug dealer painted BC mark beyond body of his ‘business rival’. I guess, he was just an stupid asshole, but for every case…”  
  
“Yup, for every case,” agreed Trubel.  
  
She thought to get being a bit old for this stuff. She decided, once they finish this case, with Nathan Zieglaug and his wife both cold, and if she would be still alive, she would leave HW. Not for good, just for time to speak with Josh Porter. He is still not married and still not a Grimm. But with him there the chance for Grimm babies is best. Well, with Nick it could be better, but he is ‘under Adalind’s occupation’ and till Adalind is alive, she has no chance to marry Nick off course. World will need more Grimms, in fact as many Grimms, as it would be possible. And however she loved Kelly, like if he is her real nephew, he is an ZauberGrimm and she would prefer ‘normal’ Grimms. There will be always an wesen crisis to solve, so if she would not stop it right now, she would have limited chance for her own children…  
  
There is also another reason, why she sometimes hates her work here. Government shortened their budget and after great loss fourteen years ago it is not easy to find new recruits. As they cannot simply hire security for guarding their objects, Eve came with rather inhuman solution of their problem. She recommended to use wesen murderers as guardians with limited access. She removed memory of those persons and in fact whole personality of them. Eve replaced original personage with something she named ‘loyal-guardian-matrix’, she inculated them a simplified memory pack for what they will need during their new work and new name for each other. She named it ‘imprinting’ and it really worked like imprinting during first moment of bird or animal juvenile life. Nobody, even not Eve herself was sure, whether this change was for good. Yes, they were murderers and Trubel would have no problem to kill any of them and burry him in woods into shallow grave. But this enslavement disgusted her. What she felt as even more disgusting was the sad fact, without using it, they would have serious problems to secure their places. These ‘New Guards’, as Sergeant Jim Kowalski named them, were located on positions, where guardian could warn his colleagues, but where he most probably die. Nobody of them actually died yet, if you do not count death of original personality of such person, but they were determined to be sacrificed. Skalengeck drug dealer will be New Guardian number twelve, Eve will fabricate new name for him and during Black Claw’s attack on this fake Headquarter he will most probably definitively die…  
  
Eve was crossing corridor there and back, waiting for them. She had short pink hair, a blatant wig. Kelly noticed her posture and movements, so however she was not in look of his mother any more, he recognized her. She still looked beautiful. So he understood his father, why he was living with her for a long time prior to ‘meet’ Kelly’s mother Adalind. Eve/Juliette inclined her head, rather a movement of an bird of prey, than an human or an Hexenbiest. She again observed both Kelly and Miriam with frightening focus of her mind, readable in her face.  
  
“He’s prewarming,” she said with sad half-smile. “You can look through mirror.”  
  
Trubel directed them into one door, Eve/Juliette disappeared in another. All three they look through window on man, handcuffed to steel chair. Eve/Juliette came to him.  
  
“Would you wish to talk?”  
  
“Go and f*ck yourself!” was a bit unwise answer in his situation. But Skalengecks are not known for being very often wise…  
  
“You don’t want to talk? Well, if you don’t want to talk, you won’t need your mouth,” said Juliette and covered man’s mouth with her hand.  
  
Once she moved her hand away, everybody could see, man’s mouth was covered by his own skin like it was never intended to be opened. Man looked scared finally.  
  
“If you can’t talk to me, then you probably won’t even want to see me either,” said Eve, standing on man’s back and closing his eyes.  
  
Eve inclined her head again, saying:  
  
“Speak no evil, see no evil, hear no evil,” with these words she closed also his ears.  
  
After that she opened door for Kelly and Miriam to enter. Trubel refused:  
  
“I saw it too many times.”  
  
Eve/Juliette waved to man on chair:  
  
“Sensory deprivation. Almost nobody is able to stay inside of his own head with all his demons in mind alone, without stimulus from outside. After one hour he will be grateful for allowing him to tell me everything he knows. After several hours he could be totally insane.”  
  
She gave them strange smile:  
  
“Kelly, go with Trubel, I need to talk with Miriam alone.”  
  
Trubel almost dragged Kelly away.  
  
“Sometimes I have problem not to hate her,” she said. “But she saved Nick’s, my and several other friends’ lives several times, so I mustn’t.”  
  
They came together to firing range. There she gave Kelly belt holster for gun, another for two extra magazines and the most important, Sig Sauer P220 in caliber 45 with two extra magazines.  
On small table she putted box with cartridges.  
  
“I agreed it with Nick,” explained. “He allowed this gun for you for moments like this one. But coming home you must return it to him. Do show me now, whether you improved from last time.”  
  
Kelly cracked a happy smile, loaded gun, as well as both extra magazines. Then he shot bullets into prepared targets. After shooting he dismantled and cleaned gun and loaded it again.  
  
“OK, show me, let’s check the targets,” said Trubel murmuring. “Ten into ten, great, six to nine, four to eight and five to seven. I guess you won’t shot an innocent passer-by.*”  
  
(*For those amongst readers, who are week in math – three magazines, each with eight rounds, plus one round in barrel, gives you twenty five shots…)  
  
***  
  
Both Hexenbiester examined each other.  
  
“Well,” said older. “Call me Eve. Once long ago I was Juliette and I lived with Kelly’s father. That time I wasn’t Hexenbiest and for long time I even didn’t know about this hidden world.”  
  
Eve/Juliette made that strange sad half-smile again.  
  
“But Adalind needed something from Nick and decided to steal his Grimm powers. As here in Portland an Grimm was needed, I agreed to participate in spell, that undone her spell. But it had side effect and I became Hexenbiest myself. Unfortunately I didn’t trust Nick enough to tell him in time.”  
  
Now she frowned.  
  
“I was worry, he would kill me. Probably my inner Hexenbiest putted that idea into my head. Later appeared Adalind saying she is pregnant with Nick and on other hand an Royal prince, who offered me a full new future, if I betray Nick’s mother. They wanted Diana, I guess you met her and you can imagine, why did they want her so badly.”  
  
Eve/Juliette sighed.  
  
“Diana was in hands of Nick mother, it was pretty complicated and Nick's mother trusted me. Royals killed her and it was my fault, as I helped them to trap her. So Nick started to hate me and one of us would die or kill each other. This organization cheated everybody like I was killed, but they healed me and… well… name it reprogramming… Now I’m here, interrogating or killing wesen murderers.”  
  
She looked even sadder, than before.  
  
“I’ll never have family life like Adalind has now. What’s funny is fact, if only I didn’t betray his mother, Nick would probably stay with me. And his son Kelly, boy possibly with another name, as he got his name after Nick’s mother, would be in Joint Custody.”  
  
Older Hexenbiest shrugged her shoulders.  
  
“But I became mad in the worst of possible wrong times. I don’t apology myself, I just try to warn you, not to make same mistakes as I did. I can feel your strength and powers, as well as Kelly’s. You have something together and your powers in some way complement each other’s. If you decide to marry him one day, your children could be too powerful for normal school and you would probably need to homeschool them.”  
  
“Isn't it a bit too soon to speak about my and Kelly's children?” asked Miriam.  
  
“I don't think so. Kelly is more similar to his father and Nick wanted family really badly.”  
  
“And Adalind?”  
  
“I'm not sure. On the very beginning she in fact wanted just protection, I tried to kill her and I almost succeeded. But Nick’s good man and she easily came to love him, once parenting Kelly together. And a bit later, seeing Adalind as good mother, he also fell in love. They parented also Diana together, however Nick is not her father. Later also Catherine was born. So they are now one big happy family and I spend my time torturing wesen killers and ruffians, as I told.”  
  
Eve/Juliette spoke with bitterly tone, but Miriam felt she tried somehow vindicate unforgivable. Younger Hexenbiest stayed mutely.  
  
“I promised Nick I would protect his son, so if you cause harm to Kelly, Catherine or Nick, I'd destroy you,” suddenly added Eve/Juliette.  
  
“I'd never hurt anybody from this family, not intentionally,” said Miriam after this tirade. “I signed pact with madam Lascelles.”  
  
“Hmmm... Spell of pact,” said Eve/Juliette. “It's not hundred percent efficient. In fact I now try to find in records, whether there’s a way to break magic pact without being killed.”  
  
“Why?” asked Miriam.  
  
“Your mother could be a valuable informant, if we could keep her alive after telling us, what we need to know. But this kind of info remains often unwritten…”  
  
“So, what is plan for uncle Nathan now?” questioned Miriam.  
  
“We would need to know, what does he want?” Eve/Juliette shrugged her shoulders. “We’ll never negotiate with him, but with that knowledge we could prepare better trap. Is he Black Claw fanatic? I do not believe so. I rather think, he wants your father’s money.”  
Older Hexenbiest fell silent for a while.  
  
“Fine, once you’ll probably sometimes meet troubles being together with Kelly, there is one handy trick,” Eve/Juliette smiled with ugly terrifying grimace. “It’s similar to posthypnotic suggestion that normal psychologists use. But contrary of it, you can force somebody to do something even against his best conviction or interest. You can for example catch thief, use this trick and command him to return stolen property back to owners and go to Police Precinct to confess himself there. Or command somebody to forget something or remember something, what never happened. Or command him to remember sight, but not to tell anybody about it. It’s pretty dangerous and morally problematic. On other hand, you can’t use it on somebody with magic powers. Well, if you are not much stronger or until he’s not debilitated. For example to influent Kelly this way you would need much more power, than you’re able to keep now on your level of skills. It needs initial mental attack, something like if you want to bang his head with a hammer, but you would hammer just the mind, not a brain. I name it Mental Concussion, in older books you’d find under Latin name Commotio Mentale.”  
  
Eve/Juliette showed complicated gesticulation. Miriam recognized, on wall felled out a small piece of concrete. Older Hexenbiest recognized it too.  
  
“Too much power,” growled. “It’s a question of some practicing to dose powers, too low – he would be not affected and you’d have no other chance to do it, too high – and he is dead like local economy. Wesen with stronger body do tend to stay also stronger attack.”  
  
Eve/Juliette cracked a smile.  
  
“To knock for example Siegbarste cold you’d need one or two coworkers. But for usual Coyotle or Schakal or so you have enough power. After this knocking down you simply whisper your commands into his ear. Do it quickly, he can soon gather his wits and repeating this spell too often too soon could lead into his becoming stupid. Or at least more stupid…”  
  
Eve/Juliette focused again her attention to Miriam.  
  
“Are you in love with Kelly?”  
  
“Honestly I don’t know, but he’s much better, than other boys, so probably yes,” Miriam’s answer was unsure.  
  
“Silly teenager,” said Eve/Juliette. “I think I was same, being in your age, but it’s too long ago…”  
  
Short after that end of conversation both Kelly and Trubel came.  
  
“So?” questioned Trubel.  
  
“So,” answered Eve/Juliette.  
  
“I mean…” said Trubel.  
  
“I know, what you mean,” smiled older Hexenbiest a bit. “I think she’s worth of all these efforts. I showed her one rewarding spell. Hopefully she’ll be able to do it in time of need.”  
  
“Sergeant told me to bring them along to him, once you’re finished with teaching. Are you finished?” asked Trubel.  
  
“Fine, do it.”  
“See you,” abandoned Miriam with older Hexenbiest...  
  
***  
  
As far, as Kelly could evaluate, Jim Kowalski has several new scars from last time. What was strange, wound should not heal so fast to scar…  
  
“Call me Sergeant,” said Jim Kowalski again. “I want to say you something. We're considered by many wesens to be bad guys. Maybe we even deserve it. Yea, idea of freedom for wesen to show their true nature is seductive, but it would finally result in orwellian world.”  
  
“'Animal Farm' or 'Nineteen Eighty-Four'?” asked Miriam.  
  
“Kelly, you're pretty lucky, she's not only beautiful, but also clever, rare combination,” said Sergeant. “I believe there're two possibilities. Either normals, means Kersaite, would prevail and wesens would be oppressed, potentially dangerous kinds of wesens would be preemptively killed and so on. Organization like our could be declared as official authority controlling wesens with compulsory registration, shortening of human and civil rights and so on. Or, on other way, wesen would prevail through the ‘Law of Jungle’. Many wesen species tend to be stronger, than usual human, so the society would change into caste system with Kersaite on lowest level of ‘food chain’. Wesenrein idiots could be parallel police ensuring different wesen kinds separated from each other.”  
  
Kowalski nodded.  
  
“So we decided, our way is best off course. We substitute Grimms in moments, when there is not enough of them in world. We do our best to got it though to wesens, ‘explaining’ them, that Gesetzbuch Ehrenkodex is the only way we let them live. Fourteen years ago, when Black Claw's war erupted, there were riots caused by wesens all over the world. Now there is only Big Silence, with exception of Portland.”  
  
Sergeant shortly laughed.  
  
“Yup, there're small groups of idiots everywhere, who name themselves Black Claw and make their marks on walls, but there is no hierarchic structure or upper plan of actions, as far as we are able to say. All these incidents could be silently solved by Grimms, if only there are more of them. Most cases even do not need our intervention, local policemen are able to catch villains and they're always just silly mobsters. Here in Portland it's different. Portland is weird and possibly always was.”  
  
Kowalski looked on both teenagers thoughtfully.  
  
“We've heard rumor, there is somebody, maybe your uncle Nathan Zieglaug, miss Nolty. Somebody recruits brawlers. Not in numbers enough for real war, but enough for problems like terrorism.”  
  
Sergeant laughed a bit.  
  
“But I do not believe your uncle is an terrorist with political ambitions. I rather believe you are his real target. If he would succeed to kidnap you, he could ask money from your father. Yes, he would with a pleasure kill an Grimm, having chance, but only as joyful bonus.”  
  
“What should we do?” asked Miriam.  
  
“I know, it could sound banal, but keep being together as often as possible. You two together have significant powers. I know, that’s something what ‘mute would not say, even if you tear his mouth’, but I have no better advice for you, I’m sorry.”  
Kowalski smiled way, sharks usually tend to:  
  
“Tell your mother, miss Nolty, that you met with Eve. If she get frightened, it means, she has some connections to Black Claw. Whatever is Nathan Zieglaug intending to do, our group means for him a problem. Police wouldn’t go on wesen pathway, at last he probably thinks so. He probably knows, that Nick Burkhardt is an Grimm, but nothing indicates, that other policemen have a clue, what happens here in Portland. So his urge is to destroy us.”  
  
After short pause he continued:  
  
“Those two guys you killed by their own hand-grenade were gangsters with criminal records, one was from Chicago, second from Las Vegas. It could indicate, they were hired as mercenaries. If there is a group of wesen mercenaries for an dirty job, their superior would most probably wish to send them to kill us over, once he learns about us.”  
  
“Now I’ll drive you home, Miriam,” said Trubel. “Tell your mother, what you saw here, from what you were said it’s upon you, what to say.”  
  
***  
  
Trubel stopped her car in few yards from Noltys’ house main entrance.  
  
“We are living in interesting times now,” she smiled. “According one Hexenbiest from New Orleans working for HW, Zieglaugs’ bookstore is temporary closed and nothing valuable was left inside. The books there are nothing better, than paper trash. But she found some echoes of powerful magic artifact being hidden there and taken away. We lost Zieglaugs’ family, looks like they disappeared without trace. In fact we hope, somebody will attack us and we could interrogate some captives.”  
  
At the entrance of house Miriam kissed Kelly and said:  
  
“I’ll tell mum, what that ‘Sergeant’ asked for. But YOU owe me something more interesting and less creepy next time.”  
  
***  
  
Three hours later drone operator came to Jim Kowalski:  
  
“Sergeant, enemy drone contact positive. They are scanning this building.”  
  
“OK. So fish is on bait. Let’s start ‘The Operation Otter’.”  


  
TO BE CONTINUED...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today on evening streets here in Czechia you could observe strange trios - one guy in costume of christian bishop - as St. Nicholas, one in costume of an angel and one in costume of devil. Devil's role is to scare naughty children. Angel is just an angel and St. Nicholas is here to put a briddle on devil (not letting to take naughty children to Hell) and to give some small gifts (like chocolate or fruits) to good children...  
>   
> And for readers - I know, my English is rather Czenglish. You are welcomed as betareaders, if you wish so...


	11. Ripple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are more and more complicated...

Chapter 11 – Ripple  
  
  
  
Nick knocked on captain’s office door.  
  
“Come in!”  
  
“Detective, what would you need?” captain Mosser looked curious.  
  
“Captain, I’ll need to go to Seattle to hear Jeremiah Dester again, I need some additional info from him.”  
  
“No,” said captain.  
  
“Pardon me?”  
  
“I’ve said NO, because your son a couple days ago killed his son. And you wish to go to his place and interrogate him again there? Are you MAD?!”  
  
“We confirmed DNA profiles, Jeremiah Dester is not a biological father of Norman Dester.”  
  
“Even better,” captain frowned. “My son killed your son, but don’t worry, it wasn’t your son, because you are an cuckold. It would really enhance his willingness to cooperate. Lieutenant Wu,” said Mosser suddenly into microphone on his desk. “Into my office.”  
  
It looked like an magic trick, when Wu quickly and almost soundless appeared.  
  
“Lieutenant Wu, great,” captain smiled and picked one paper from his table. “Here is your travelling order. Tomorrow you’re expected to be on precinct Seattle South in captain Grinchenko office. You’ll obtain an local coordinator there and you’ll hear Mr. Jeremiah Dester again. Here detective Burkhardt will explain you, what to ask for. And you detective, your partner Griffin has a new case for you two, nicely fishy as usual. I would expect that monster Daemonfeuer, but it’s up to you as an Grimm to close it.”  
  
“Captain, how did you know about Seattle?” Nick was confused. “You’ve prepared even travelling order…”  
  
“Look, detective, I’m captain for a good reason. So I could imagine, how do you think things through and so I called to Seattle to put things into motion on my own. I have one appeal to you now. Apply for Lieutenant Exams and do it. Detective Meacham applied two days ago and do NOT wish to confirm wesen cases with him, what’d be necessary, if he’d be on higher rank, than you.”  
  
Hank with Wu were both at Nick’s desk.  
  
“Seems captain outfoxed you,” said Hank and started explanation of new case.  
  
Nick had in fact just several additional notes to Wu’s perfectly prepared plan for interrogation.  
  
“Remember, that man is financial shark and his lawyers are probably good enough to make our captain chew your badge up,” said Hank to Wu.  
  
All three shortly laughed before going to do the dirty business.  
  
***  
  
Kelly was surprised by SMS sent by Mr. Nuruhito, his Kendo sensei.  
  
-Come at 4-30 PM, bring your Shinai. Nuruhito,- texted sensei.  
  
“What should it mean?” asked Miriam.  
  
“I guess, he wants to ceremonially disqualify me from Dojo, probably also from other Kendo Dojos.”  
  
“Why’s that?”  
  
“Because of that cretin Norman,” said Kelly a bit bitterly. “Will you go there with me?”  
  
“Off course,” smiled Miriam. “I must be sure you would not kill him without really good reason.”  
  
***  
  
They stopped in Burkhardts’ house, Kelly armed himself with gun, what made Miriam to raise up her eyebrows and grabbed his Shinai, together they came to Nuruhito’s Dojo. They walked hand in hand through shopping center. All shops were decorated with pumpkins, skulls, marionettes in witch costumes and with other trash declaring, that Halloween is near.  
  
“Will we go to trick-or-treat or are we too grown-up for that?” asked Kelly.  
  
“I guess, Madam Lascelles will have another program for that evening. Funny, now and here, if we both woge, people would only ask, where to buy such a mask.”  
  
“For every case, do not try it please,” answered Kelly.  
  
Sensei Nuruhito was in his Dojo alone.  
  
“You were not ordered to come here plus one,” said.  
  
Kelly handed him Shinai.  
  
“Do, what you want to do.”  
  
“Kelly Burkhardt, you are disqualified from all Kendo Dojos,” said Nuruhito and broke Kelly’s Shinai. “You were not allowed to take part in public tournament. However I’m glad, that you survived, but you broke Kendo Dojo rules and your Shinai is to be broken too.”  
  
During that speech he woged into Inugami.  
  
“A GRIMM!?!” Sensei was angry. “How dare you? Grimm-murderer wants to steal my sword mastery and use it for his dirty business!”  
  
Miriam woged also and said:  
  
“Take it easy!”  
  
“So you are Grimm’s tamed pet Hexenbiest?” Nuruhito did not take it well.  
  
“NEVER dare yourself to tell me tamed,” growled Miriam and gesticulated on Nuruhito spell Eve yesterday showed her.  
  
Kelly recognized, she did not objected being pet.  
  
Inugami got punched and Miriam’s powers kept him for a moment levitating. Then he banged on wall and staid laying there, dewoged finally.  
  
“Have you killed him?” asked Kelly, in fact without fear, just curious.  
  
“I do not think so,” laughed Miriam, wild with joy from success in spell. “I just pressed a bit harder, than was necessary.”  
  
Kelly wore latex gloves to go check Sensei Nuruhito.  
  
“I feel the heartbeats,” smiled to Miriam.  
  
She kneeled to Nuruhito too and whispered:  
  
“You will never more speak about Kelly or me to anybody. Now you will wake up and tell us, whether you snitched about Kelly to anybody.”  
  
“There were two goons, who asked for him, three days ago. I told them nothing,” said Nuruhito.  
  
“OK, go to your bed to sleep from it over,” ordered Miriam and Nuruhito mechanically left his Dojo to backroom, where was futon for sleeping.  
  
“Somebody knows about me,” growled Kelly.  
  
“Maybe they just made the round for checking Dojos to find some info about you,” said Miriam.  
  
“Let’s blow away,” offered Kelly and they both disappeared. “As Elizabeth is on her son’s place, I could offer you to go somewhere more interesting…”  
  
***  
  
Spice and Tea shop looked tarnished, but lovely.  
  
“I like this place,” whispered Miriam, when they enter the store. “It’s so… so…”  
  
“So traditionally wesen,” whispered Kelly back with smile.  
  
They heard murmur from back.  
  
“This tincture you must drink in small glass of water, twelve to fifteen drops, in morning, at least half of an hour before breakfast,” explained woman’s voice.  
  
Kelly recognized Aunt Rosalee and her customer, elder fatty man with yellowish face and pain grimace on it.  
  
“If it doesn’t help in two days, you MUST go to hospital,” added Rosalee. “Good luck and bye.”  
  
“Bye,” said silently man and left the store.  
  
“Hi Kelly,” smiled Rosalee. “Is it her?”  
  
“Yup, Aunt Rosalee, let me introduce Miriam.”  
  
“Nice to meet you Miriam,” said Rosalee and woged to Fuchsbau.  
  
“Your aunt is an Fuchsbau?” blurted Miriam.  
  
“Well, not really aunt,” said Rosalee with laugh. “But our families are friends for many years.”  
  
“Nice to meet you madam,” recollected Miriam. “My boyfriend just forgot to prepare me,” added and woged herself.  
  
“Fred and Felix will be here with Monroe in few minutes,” promised Rosalee. “They would never forgive me to let you go without saying hello also to them.”  
  
“It’s impressive here,” said Miriam. “Once I know more from my heritage, I will go shopping here for sure.”  
  
“Yea, I can find for you a lot of interesting things,” said Rosalee. “Only do never ask me for dark magic ingredients or narcotics.”  
  
“I love this place,” decided Miriam.  
  
Few minutes later they heard Monroe’s voice:  
  
“Hi darling, we are here!”  
  
Monroe with both twin brothers, all three in khaki boy scout uniforms.  
  
“Kelly, you here, is it Miriam?” blurted older Blutbad.  
  
“Hi, Monroe, seriously, Wolf-Head Badge?” asked Kelly, seeing emblems on left sleeve of each of them.  
  
“And why not?” laughed one of boys.  
  
“Hi, Kelly, is it your girl?” asked second.  
  
“Look, we know to woge!” shouted first.  
  
Both boys woged.  
  
Miriam woged back, Kelly let both boys to see dark black Grimm eyes.  
  
“They look a bit like Luisons, isn’t it?” said Kelly with amused smile. “So that’s how FuchsBaden should look like?”  
  
“They really look like Luisons,” said Monroe. “Rosalee, could you explain it?” added with funny hurt tone of voice.  
  
Rosalee punched his right shoulder with her fist.  
  
Kelly also woged and let boys, as well as Rosalee and Monroe see combination of Zauberbiest and Grimm’s black eyes.  
  
“COOL!” acknowledged one of boys.  
  
Kelly heard from his back steps. It was not normal walking of usual person, but slow and surreptitious steps of nearing beast of prey. Kelly grabbed his gun and half-pulled it from holster.  
  
Rosalee and Monroe possibly also heard something, as they both woged.  
  
Incomers were two men with guns in their hands. Seeing woged group, they woged themselves into Hundjägers. Woge a little bit confused them for a fraction of second, that Kelly succeeded to use at once. He pulled his gun out of holster and twice shot man on his right into chest. For case they worn also ballistic jackets third bullet hit man’s head. Immediately after third shot Kelly changed aiming and shot same way second man. All the action was in several seconds finished. The noise of shots in shop was earsplitting.  
  
Kelly dewoged and heavily puffed.  
  
“Well,” said Monroe after some silence. “I was always sure you are good in shooting. But I have no clue, you are that good. Were they Hundjägers?”  
  
“They were,” agreed Kelly. “Dad told me, Hundjäger with gun is ‘shot first, ask later’ situation.”  
  
“Nick was right,” answered Monroe. “So, what next?”  
  
Kelly changed magazine in his gun and handed it to Monroe.  
  
“I guess, you know, how to use it.”  
  
Looking around he recognized, Miriam activated shield spell and stood herself between intruders and both younger boys.  
  
“You can switch it off right now, but be ready to use it again, please,” he said with a weak smile to her. “Prepare for using combat magic, anything you could use right now.”  
  
“Aunt Rosalee, look for boys and for my body, please, don’t let me die.”  
  
“What are you going to do?” asked Fuchsbau.  
  
“They were hardly here alone. See, they both have wires in right ears. I worry about they left somebody outside, as backup. So I’ll send my astral projection out. I hope, you have no astral projection blocks here. But I need somebody to keep an eye on my body, once I’ll be out of it. You’re the best after Miriam to do it, but she need to be prepared for magic defense.”  
  
“Fine, what do you need?”  
  
“A chair,” smiled Kelly and sat on one. “I hope we have some time before Police will come.”  
  
Kelly closed his eyes and left his body. He recognized some almost invisible ghost looking figures of astral echoes of events happened here.  
  
Out on street was no pedestrian. It was shortly after sunset and quite dark. Kelly flied his projection up, to check roofs for hidden snipers. He found no one. Same was in windows of houses on both sides of street. Seems nobody observed anything strange or unexpected. The only person he found was woman in off-roader parking on opposite side of street. She sat on driver’s seat and in hand she had night vision device and on passenger seat was assault rifle with suppressor. She was not woged, but Kelly in astral projection recognized, she is also Hundjäger. So she is probably team-leader and backup for case, somebody would try to escape through this door. Kelly’s astral projection entered car. He tried to find something, what he could use as weapon, but this car was much better tidy, than that one before his school. Assault rifle was too heavy to be elevated in form of astral projection.  
  
In full despair he tried to grab Hundjäger female and smashed her head against windshield. It worked surprisingly well and however woman tried to protect herself, she was unable to catch Kelly’s astral projection. After several smashes she blacked out and Kelly gave here two more punches just ‘for to be sure’. Afterwards he returned back to his body.  
  
“So?” asked Monroe.  
  
“Hundjäger bitch in car,” answered Kelly. “I hope I succeed to knock her unconscious. I should call to Trubel for help with bodies.”  
  
“And to Nick,” added Rosalee. “He should know, what happened. Miriam, I saw, what you did. I could never be grateful enough, but I’ll try. Kelly, you should stop for a moment, I’ll make something for all of us not to become deaf.”  
  
In that very moment Kelly just recognized, how all them must shriek to hear each other. Rosalee with silent murmur mixed bad-smelling greenish-brown dense slurry, trudging in Erlenmeyer flask. Once she was satisfied with quality of that muck, she dropped with medicine dropper few drops into each other’s ear. Kelly felt, how pain in his ears calmed down…  
  
After cure he called to Trubel. She surprisingly got the phone almost in once.  
  
“Hi Kelly, what’s up?” she asked with cheery voice.  
  
“Trubel, sorry to break you, but I’ll need your help. I’m in ‘Spice and Tea’, I just shot down two Hundjägers, they came here with guns. Third is unconscious in car outside. I must check also back side of shop, but I need a short rest.”  
  
“We are there ASAP,” said Trubel and finished call.  
  
Kelly sighed and called to his dad.  
  
“Hi Kelly,” Nick sounded calmly. “Do you need help?”  
  
“Yup dad, a little bit,” Kelly smiled. “I just shot down two Hundjägers in Rosalee’s shop. Third is in car outside, knocked out. I’d appreciate some help now.”  
  
“Am right there,” answered his father and finished call.  
  
Kelly breathed deeply.  
  
“Fine, I’ll go to check back side.”  
  
On back side he found, door was blocked by dust container. Hundjägers seemed prepared it before their attack. Kelly didn’t find anybody there.  
  
“Nobody there,” he reported after return. “But the backdoor is blocked by big dust container, so no escape that way from here.”  
  
***  
  
Wu decided to go to Seattle in Police car. He had police radio switched on, so he heard report:  
  
“Shooting on …” Wu recognized address of Rosalee’s shop. “… reported.”  
  
“It’s lieutenant Drew Wu, I will check it,” he used police radio and turned car back.  
  
Few minutes later he, gun in hands, carefully came to Exotic Spice & Tea Shop. He recognized car, unconscious woman inside, blood on inside side of windshield. He also noticed assault rifle on passenger seat. Trying pulse he found, she is still alive. Wu handcuffed her to steering wheel. Her assault rifle he moved to back seat, once he removed magazine and breechblock, which he putted into his jacket pocket.  
  
“Portland Police, I’m entering,” he whispered, rather for himself.  
  
He hated this moment, as it was possible any of his friends is laying there dead or heavily wound and an enemy is waiting, who is to come.  
  
He almost pussyfooted and recognized two bodies. They were both dead for sure, with heads burst into bloody mush. Wu recognized Monroe with gun in his hand.  
  
“It’s me, Wu,” he screamed and holstered his gun. “What happened here?”  
  
“Two Hundjägers came for visit,” Kelly sounded surprisingly tired. “I shot them, third I punched to unconscious.”  
  
“Woman in car?” asked Wu.  
  
“Yup.”  
  
“I handcuffed her,” said Wu. “I do not like potential opponents with assault rifles. Did anybody escape?”  
  
“Don’t think so,” said Kelly.  
  
“Fine,” said Wu and switched on his personal police radio. “It’s lieutenant Wu, I checked it, it was an false alarm, probably some kids with firecrackers.”  
  
“OK, thanks,” was answer from police radio.  
  
“Less papers, less problems,” smiled Wu. “Here is breechblock from that rifle. But what to do with these bodies?”  
  
“It’s our business,” said Trubel, who just came in. “These two,” she showed on bodies and four HW operatives with body bags got down to work.  
  
MegaByte started checking all devices. After few minutes he reported:  
  
“They tracked our young Hexenbiest’s phone. What is strange, they disabled almost all GPS-tracking devices. I mean in car, cameras, laptop and so on. Only their phones show their position. I’ll change it a bit, so if somebody would wish to track their phones, he would find, they were two hours ago in marina, where they all were switched off. It would look like they stole some equipment and threw phones into the ocean. And I will also try, whether I could find their ‘base camp’ location.”  
  
“OK,” agreed Trubel and nodded. “Do it.”  
  
Two operatives hauled still half-unconscious woman in handcuffs and with dark black canvas bag on head. Third operative returned to Wu his handcuffs.  
  
“Fine, Eve will hear her,” said Trubel and Hundjäger female started to fidget.  
  
In that moment also Nick appeared and ‘Spice and Tea’ started to look overcrowded. Trubel pointed on woman in handcuffs and placed her pointing finger on lips to show ‘Shut the Hell up!’  
  
Nick looked on both bodies and nodded. Once HW operatives moved bodies, as well as captive out, he looked on Kelly:  
  
“So?”  
  
“So you saw everything, I guess,” answered Kelly.  
  
“Right,” said Nick and looked unsure. “I hate to say it, but you were right with gun. Anyway, I have no idea, how to organize it for school days.”  
  
“Nick,” said Wu. “I’m on my way to Seattle again and I just reported, here is no clue of shooting.”  
  
“Seems, Wu will need something here to improve eyesight,” murmured Monroe.  
  
Everybody laughed.  
  
“Fine Wu, once you need something from me, remember me,” said Nick.  
  
“Or me,” added Kelly.  
  
When Wu left, Rosalee remembered something and disappeared for a moment. She returned with old-looking small book.  
  
“This is something I found in my brother’s bookcase. It’s a book with easy spells, mostly healing, for Hexenbiester. I made a photocopy of it, so I can give it to you,” said Fuchsbau, giving small booklet to Miriam.  
  
“Thank you,” nodded Miriam and opened small book. “How cure ‘Furuncle Curse’. What a coincidence.”  
  
“What do you mean?” asked Rosalee curiously.  
  
“Kelly used ‘Furuncle Curse’ on our school director.”  
  
“You cursed school director?” asked one of twin brothers. “Cool!” said both brothers unison.  
  
Kelly knew, Freddie and Felix are in same class together with Catherine, so they would most possibly discuss, how to curse their director or some of their teachers. His sister will have some fun in school and far not only her…  
  
Hadrian’s Wall operatives cleaned all clues of both bodies.  
  
“They had worn ballistic jackets, both,” reported one of them.  
  
“But they forgot to wear also ballistic helmet,” laughed shortly Trubel. “So next time I hope to meet you under more pleasant circumstances.”  
  
Monroe's eyes glared red, as he was close to woge from anger:  
  
”I really want to know, who is responsible for this. Once you would found him, let me know.”  
  
“OK,” promissed Nick. “I'll call you, but now the only recommendation is to watch carefully your back and keep your family safe.”  
  
“That's obvious,” growled Monroe.  
  
“I'll call Alexander, maybe Council has some info,” offered Rosalee.  
  
They all nodded.  
  
“I’ll drive you home,” said Nick to Miriam. “Bye,” said goodbye to Monroe’s family and they all three left ‘spice and tea’ shop.  
  
“We’ll better not say it to your parents, please,” said Kelly to Miriam. “They would be mad from fear.”  
  
“And for a good reason,” growled Nick. “What the Hell three Hundjägers did do here?”  
  
“I have one hypothesis,” said Kelly. “You’ll not like it. They possibly worked for Royals. For Nathan Zieglaug they worked only to find a way how to catch or kill us, either Miriam or me, or maybe even both of us. I doubt, if Royals agree Black Claw to reestablish. But they could want us dead as bad, as Nathan does.”  
  
“Do you know, what is worst?” asked Nick.  
  
“No.”  
  
“It could make sense.”  
  
The rest of ride was in silence, while Miriam read that book from Rosalee…  
  
***  
  
Miriam kissed Kelly:  
  
“Tomorrow in school.”  
  
“Better clean that stinky slurry,” recommended Kelly.  
  
“I found it in that book from Rosalee,” answered Miriam. “It needs three hours minimum for to cure wound caused by noise. So see you tomorrow in school.”  
  
When she ran to entrance door, it opened and a little bit alarmed Mr. Nolty gave Kelly strange dirty look.  
  
“He didn’t expect us to come that way,” said Nick. “If you come together from bus stop by walk as usual, there is no need to be worried, he thinks, I guess.”  
  
“You’re probably right,” agreed Kelly. “But before Nathan Zieglaug and his wife will be cold and buried, there will always be a reason to worry.”  
  
“He is no Lord Voldemort,” opposed Nick. “And his wife is far from Mab, evil elven queen. But I would also prefer the world without these two assholes.”  
  
***  
  
“Don’t forget to clean your weapon,” said Nick at home, giving Kelly two boxes of ammo. “For next time and for training…”  
  
Adalind looked angry, when they explained everything. She imagined, how easy could her son or any of their friends die. Dinner was quick, almost in hurry.  
  
“Mom, when I used astral projection, I was unfit to find something for beating that woman in car and I found, that it was easier to smash her head against windshield, than elevate her rifle to bang her with it.”  
  
“It's in those books from Elizabeth you got for reading. So you've not read them yet. When you use telekinesis for things in distance closed to your body without astral projection, there is no significant difference between moving living creature or non-living object. In astral projection moving non-living objects is much more difficult, than moving with body of living being...”  
  
Kelly felt himself a bit unsure, when his mother hugged him and whispered:  
  
“Me and dad love you. You did it well.”  
  
***  
  
Captured Hundjäger female was moved through secret corridors into one of secret rooms. New Guardians were not told about big part of secret hiding rooms as well as about big part of secret escape corridors, as they were considered to be last chance for case of security breakdown of any kind.  
  
Eve started with her dirty tricks on Hundjäger in morning after one more day in captivity. A bit later she reported to Jim Kowalski, that all three Hundjägers were sent by Royals to infiltrate Black Claw and their primary target was to find and kill any Grimm they would meet…  
  
***  
  
Wu spent part of night in motel. Receptionist was not very happy, when lieutenant asked him for official bill.  
  
GPS navigation directed him to Police Precinct Seattle South. On 9 a.m. he was knocking on captain Grinchenko’s office door.  
  
“Come in!”  
  
Captain Grinchenko was same tall, as Sean Renard, but two times so heavy. He was not so quite fat, rather hefty, red-haired and red-bearded, he could look normal as crew member on Viking drekar ship.  
  
Captain’s big mistake was, he really loved to hear his own voice. It’s quite common with leaders and politics, but it’s sometimes irritating.  
  
“So you are lieutenant Wu from Portland. To investigate some more info about Norman Dester, living in Seattle, killed in Portland. Good.”  
  
Captain opened door and howled:  
“Lieutenant Pham-Tuam, into my office. Now!”  
Lieutenant Pham-Tuam Hau, as was the whole name written on her name tag on uniform, was Vietnamese woman, a bit younger, than lieutenant Wu.  
“Captaine?”  
  
“Those papers I gave you yesterday. Here is Wu, lieutenant Drew Wu from Police Precinct Portland Central. He would wish to hear Jeremiah Dester and his superior captain Mosser asked me to ensure, he’ll do nothing stupid. He’s all yours now?”  
  
“Really all mine?” asked Pham-Tuam with wicked smile.  
  
“Well, after hearing it’s on your arrangement, but if Jeremiah Dester’s lawyer would come here with complains, I’d give him your badge with bowknot.”  
  
“That bad sir?” asked lieutenant Wu.  
  
“Jeremiah Dester is fluent bank director. It’s only reason his son is not in prison now. Trust me, his lawyer is bitchy good.”  
  
Out of captain Grinchenko office lieutenant Pham-Tuam explained:  
  
“I get informed, Jeremiah Dester takes some time for mourning and he’s at home right now. His lawyer is also there, as I investigated. We’ll go by my car and I’ll lead the hearing. It’s my badge, what’s in game right now.”  
  
“OK,” answered Wu. “Should we say to Jeremiah Dester, that Norman Dester was not his biological son?”  
  
“WHAT?!” shouted Seattle police lieutenant.  
  
“We compared DNA profiles. True biological father of Norman Dester was Xavier Leconte.”  
  
“Oh f*ck!” she laughed. “I’ll think it over and maybe we’ll tell it.”  
  
Lieutenant Pham-Tuam Hau was good driver and they were on Desters’ place soon.  
  
“So, it’s Dester Manor,” said local police lieutenant. “Old money and persisting influence on city politics… And best available lawyers, off course.”  
  
Once police car appeared before front entrance, door opened and voice from speaker said:  
  
“Come in, you are expected!”  
  
“Should I worry?” asked Wu.  
  
“Do you have still your gun? If yes, check if it is loaded. Joking off course. Now it will be safe like dance in mine field, don’t worry.”  
  
She was witty and Wu was sorry, that Lycanthrope retroviral infection could have wrong effect and be contagious. Rosalee was unsure in it.  
  
Wu recognized Mr. Jeremiah Dester in entrance hall. In his right arm was hanging young-looking platinum blond woman with blatantly false ‘woman’s attributes’. Wu guessed, this gold-digger-ness is second (or possible third) wife of bank director. Man sitting in chair in entrance hall didn’t need any suitcase to be identified as lawyer. Why sharks do not eat lawyers? Because of collegiality…  
  
“Lieutenant Wu, Portland Police, am I right?” asked Mr. Dester.  
  
“Yea, Mr. Dester.”  
  
“Mr. Dester, we’re here to ask a few questions,” said Pham-Tuam.  
  
“Madam,” said Mr. Dester. “I’m not going to ask your badge and I’ll prohibit to Mr. Parks to do it too. But I guess, this is Portland Police investigation, so let speak lieutenant Wu, please.”  
  
“Mr. Dester, we would need to know, who could influent on Norman. When he attacked, he cried that battle cry…”  
  
“Of Black Claw, wesen terror group, right?” said lawyer. “Yea, I’m Kehrsaite-Schlich-Kennen.”  
  
Wu recognized one thing. Pham-Tuam Hau did not asked ‘What the Hell you are speaking about?’  
  
“You know?” he turned to his ‘plus one’.  
  
“Yup,” said Pham-Tuam and woged to Pflichttreue.  
  
“Our sources informed us, lieutenant,” said lawyer. “My client…”  
  
“I know something, but I ´have no idea, who indoctrinated Norman,” said bank director. “I did my best to raise him as good man. But my son became a monster.”  
  
“I do not believe, that he was YOUR son,” said platinum blondie. “And how he terrorized our children… He must be bastard…”  
  
“That’s by the way correct,” said Pham-Tuam. “His father was, how was that name, lieutenant?”  
  
“Xavier Leconte.”  
  
“I suspected so, but I didn’t wish it to be truth,” said Mr. Dester. “But why do you ask these questions? Black Claw is fourteen years old history.”  
  
“And how did Norman know?” asked Wu. “How could he know, what to shriek, once all of Black Claw are either dead or well-hidden and silent?”  
  
“He spent a lot of time with his uncle, Nathan, how was that surname?” said new Mrs. Dester.  
  
“Only that person, nobody else, who could also be Black Claw member?” asked Pham-Tuam.  
  
“As far, as I know, nobody,” said Jeremiah Dester. “You can take his laptop and his books, maybe you find something more, but at least his laptop I would wish to get back.”  
  
“Most of his books are creepy, with magic nonsenses,” said Norman’s step-mother. “By the way, what do you want to do with his sword and dagger?”  
  
“It’s still a part of evidence,” answered Wu.  
  
“Shucks!” said Mrs. Dester. “The case is closed or just to be closed and that boy, who liberated us from that monster, will never be condemned for murder. In ancient times it was usual, that warrior obtained weapons of defeated warrior. Am I right?”  
  
“It was in medieval times, or in fairy-tales,” answered Wu.  
  
“People like Norman or here madam are usually in fairy-tales or in long ago history. So why not to give these damned weapons to that boy. He is surely warrior, who could appreciate it.”  
  
“It would look like I hired him to kill Norman,” said Mr. Dester.  
  
“I could write it such a way, nobody would suspect you in it,” said lawyer. “Give me few minutes. I’ll use your printer, Jeremy.”  
  
“OK, Greg,” answered Mr. Dester. “Any more questions?”  
  
“I don’t think so,” said Pham-Tuam. “We just take these things.”  
  
Taking Norman’s laptop and his bookcase needed several returns of both police lieutenants. During third return lawyer gave them also paper signed by Mr. Dester, explaining, that according long-living traditions of knighthood will Mr. Kelly Burkhardt obtain both Wakizashi – Japan short sword and Tantō – dagger used in attempt of his murder.  
  
“What is this Burkhardt?” asked Pham-Tuam.  
  
“That’s classified information,” answered Wu. “If you want to know, come yourself to Portland.”  
  
“Is it an invitation?” she smiled. “Expect my soon coming. During Black Claw Riot I organized loyal wesen policemen to protect Law and Order and Liberty, so I’m curious, I heard some rumors about this family.”  
  
“Trust me, it’s much more weird, than you could even imagine…”  
  
***  
  
During sleep Kelly recognized something strange. In his dream appeared Miriam Nolty.  
  
“Hi Kelly,” she smiled. “In that book from Rosalee was handwritten spell for ‘Dream Walking’, if you wish to visit somebody in his dreams and it’s not a complicated spell.”  
  
To say, that Kelly was surprised, would be brute underestimation.  
  
“Are you really here, wherever ‘here’ is, or it’s just my dream?” asked.  
  
“Have a guess!” said Miriam, before kissing him…  
  
***  
  
Next day at school Kelly yawned almost all the day. What was for him almost irritating, was wide smile Miriam paid him, when they met at school.  
  
“Was it real?” he asked her.  
  
“And what?” she did so innocent view, but started laughing. “Some spells could be really helpful.”  
  
***  
  
Nick dialed Sean Renard's number:  
  
“Nick, what's up?”  
  
“We need to talk. Today.”  
  
“OK, would you agree to meet on your first Grimm's case place? I could be there in two hours.”  
  
“Me too,” agreed Nick.  
  
Right after this call he dialed Monroe:  
  
“Hi Monroe, could I ask you for backup?”  
  
“When and where?”  
  
“In two hours at postman's house.”  
  
“OK.”  
  
***  
  
Postman's house was desolate, nobody wishes to buy house where serial killer lived.  
  
When Sean Renard left his car, air was full of Blutbaden's howling.  
  
“Is it Monroe?” asked former Portland mayor.  
  
“Yup, he's on watch to ensure, there is no 'unauthorized' visitor.”  
  
“A little bit paranoic, isn't it?” said Renard.  
  
“Not after attack of three Hundjägers on my son.”  
  
“Is Kelly OK?”  
  
“Yes, but there is three Hundjägers less.”  
  
“Quite impressive. Is he a Grimm like you or an Zauberbiest?”  
  
“An ZauberGrimm, didn't your mother tell you? She teaches him magic, as well as she teaches Diana and Cathy.”  
  
“My mother does quite anxiously divide her loyalty. She would never tell you my secrets or me your secrets or secrets of her apprentices.”  
  
“Fine, do you have an idea, who could send these three Hundjägers?”  
  
“Well, Hundjägers doesn't necessarily mean automatically Royals,” said Renard. “Family in Vienna is divided into several fraction, actually in fight for more power. Your family is not official target right now, but there is at least one group, who wants all Grimms dead or on duty for Family Service. I could ask, but they consider you to be my ally, as you raise my daughter. The verity of answers is more, than questionable.”  
  
“Anyway try to ask,” answered Nick. “Do you know Nathan Zieglaug or his wife Beatrice? We believe they're somehow connected with that attack.”  
  
“Not a clue, but I know, whom to ask. By the way, WHAT was Norman Dester?”  
  
“An Zauberbiest, full Zauberbiest,” answered Nick. “His true biological father was Xavier Leconte, brother of Beatrice Zieglaug and member of Conrad Bonaparte's family.”  
  
“Crap,” said Renard. “I don't know a lot, but you can try to hear Henry Wassflow, he has stationery on Eleventh, but his unofficial job is middleman for wesen criminals. He was once bookmaker on Löwen Games, but once you've destroy it, he changed his profession. And Nick, please, apply for Lieutenant Exams, nobody wishes to dispute wesen cases with Meacham”  
  
***  
  
Later that afternoon Elizabeth looked out for Miriam and Kelly. She had on her belt sheath with dagger. Kelly was pretty sure, that blade was made from silver or at least silver-plated…  
  
“Do you have that book?”  
  
Older Hexenbiest directed them into garden. She put to both Kelly’s and Miriam’s hands a cupped palm of marine salt. Then she wore latex gloves and made a circle from salt on garden path.  
“Is it there?” asked and showed on Miriam’s schoolbag.  
  
When Miriam nodded, Elizabeth opened Miriam’s schoolbag and pulled book from bottom, from which experienced witch recognized magic powers. Book was in leather binding with golden letters declaring book as ‘Arcanum Magnum’, what was a bit boastful title.  
  
Once book was in salt circle, it started to shake and squeak. Ghost-like silhouette came from book, but was blocked by the power of salt circle. Salt crystals started to shine.  
  
Elizabeth slowly pulled out her dagger. Silver of blade also shined, before she ‘eviscerate’ that silhouette. Once it disappeared, older Hexenbiest wore latex gloves and methodically salted each page of that book, one after another. Book kept shaking and squeaking, what stopped just three pages before end. Elizabeth closed book, back page of leather binding up. She made a small pyramid from salt on it and stabbed her dagger into salt. Crystals started shine in red light and three drops of liquid looking like fresh blood left from leather binding and almost immediately dried. Elizabeth removed them with her dagger and blew them out by her exhalation out.  
  
“So I have a book to study,” she pronounced. “Hopefully I found all traps in it.”  
  
***  
  
Lecture that day was about using fire, flame and heat as source of magic power, usable for magic combat, as well as for quite normal ‘household’, as she showed them igniting fire in home fireplace.  
  
“Never try to keep heat or flame inside of yourself, it’s deadly,” explained. “I always imagine it as small ball of flames in extradimensional pocket, where I collect heat from outside and from where I release it to do the necessary work.”  
  
Kelly needed Adalind to do hairstylist work, as part of his hair was destroyed by flame. Not really much surprisingly it was Miriam, who laughed most…  
  
***  
  
Black Claw opened attack on Sunday night, half past eleven p.m. first armed drone tried to destroy drones observing the fake Hadrian’s Wall Headquarter. Armed HW drones took wing, during series of dogfights of unmanned aerial vehicles (several new armed enemy drones appeared) arrived first two vans with BC combatants. On posts upstairs were only four New Guardians, they were silently slaughtered. If they had no heartbeats detectors, indicating to HW operatives, that their first defensive perimeter faulted, situation could be critical.  
  
Remaining eight New Guardians were placed to positions, where they could cause big loss to enemy, but by price of loss of their own lives…  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Czenglish...


	12. Into the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story continues...

Chapter 12 – Into the Storm  
  
  
  
cit.: "I have met many military men in my life. I have known marshals, generals, commanders and governors, the victors of numerous campaigns and battles. I've listened to their stories and recollections. I've seen them poring over maps, drawing lines of various colours on them, making plans, thinking up strategies. In those paper wars everything worked, everything functioned, everything was clear and everything was in exemplary order. That's how it has to be, explained the military men. The army represents discipline and order above all. The army cannot exist without discipline and order.   
So it is all the stranger that real wars — and I have seen several real wars — have as much in common with discipline and order as a whorehouse with a fire raging through it.”  
  
Bard Marigold, 'Half a Century of Poetry' — pg(s). 45, in Andrzej Sapkowski, 'Witcher' — 'Baptism of Fire' (UK edition) end of cit.  
  
  
  
  
  
'Battle of False HW Headquarters' continued for some two hours. ‘Full-fledged’ HW operatives, hidden in secret rooms and corridors, shot through loopholes. Because of chaos in underground corridors several intruders shot themselves one another. ‘New Guardians’ finally ‘sold’ their lives in values of two or three killed intruders before they were shot themselves. Nobody of them seemed to remember his past criminal personality. Eve’s brainwashing method worked sufficiently. Somebody in fifth van recognized, that this whole action is a big booby-trap determined to exterminate (or at least decimate) Black Claw’s rank and file…  
  
MegaByte proved himself as better drone operator, than his Black Claw opponent. He succeeded to destroy all that four drones, BC was able to send against HW. His drones with half-sized smaller version of AGM114-Hellfire rockets destroyed one-by-one all four vans, crews from them become involved in attempt of conquest HW headquarter, so only drivers died in flames. Fifth van almost escaped, but near to highway entrance MB succeeded with his drone to take aim and destroyed that vehicle too. Only escaping person was shot and wound by drone auxiliary submachine gun. HW operatives risked to run for him, during subsequent interrogation he was ascertained as one of BC drone operators.  
  
“I expected a bit more from it,” growled Jim Kowalski, during placing last bodies and contaminated things into their own cremation oven. “More, than just twenty eight killed pawns.”  
Truth was, place, where they determined to be Black Claw’s base camp, was in flames, once Hadrian’s Wall operatives finally reached there. No usable traces to track them down again remained there…  
  
“Well, with a little bit more luck on their side they could debate over our dead corpses,” said Trubel.  
  
“True,” agreed Sergeant. “Better inform Nick. They could want their revenge…”  
  
***  
  
Wu after return from Seattle reported about surprising details, especially deed of gift for both weapons surprised Nick, but in all Norman’s books, as well as in his laptop, was no clue to other person, than to Nathan Zieglaug…  
  
Nick founded a murderer in his ‘fiery case’ in fact mainly thanks to unpredictable good luck. Photos of crowd of onlookers were tested by face recognition programs and five faces were evaluated as suspicious. Persons were identified by comparing with driver’s license database. Third of them, being appealed by two detectives, woged into Daemonfeuer and started cough combustive sprayer, Nick got him by arrow from crossbow he kept hidden under jacket. Subsequent ignition killed Daemonfeuer himself, Nick with Hank remained both just slightly scorched. Together with Wu they planted there a destroyed home-made flamethrower and shot several shots, so the crime scene looked like both detectives were attacked by lunatic man with home-made flamethrower, exploding during crossfire. This lie seemed to be the only way to explain things without mentioning wesen…  
  
***  
  
Kelly decided to read book named ‘Comminus Magicus’. Spells depicted there could be mainly descripted as ‘Magic Combat for Beginners and Other Idiots’. Seizing control over somebody’s mind was introduced as technique in need for extremely powerful wizards or witches. There are some dirty tricks enabling to circumvent this problem.  
  
-Being captive, you may need one of your incarcerator either to kill himself or his colleague,- declared author of book. -In each human group you can find antagonism between members of such a group. Metaphorically told, almost everybody thinks sometime about killing his colleague. You just need to find that idea in his mind and strengthen it enough for taking action. There is easiest way of manipulating his mind. There is also possibility to use tricks for some simple ‘knee-jerk’ instructions.-  
  
During lecture with Elizabeth Kelly asked for it.  
  
“JUMP!” Elizabeth pointed on him with her pointing finger and said it.  
  
Kelly got up from chair and really jumped. He felt some pressure inside, in back part of his head.  
  
“JUMP!” Elizabeth repeated it, but now Kelly was prepared and the only he did, was giving older Hexenbiest a dirty look.  
  
Madam Lascelles smiled and explained:  
  
“Using it second time is nonsense. But through moment of surprise you may cause some harm.”  
  
She nodded a bit.  
  
“There is an easy counter-spell to avoid using this trick, but this must be tied to an crystal, ideally, but not necessarily, it could be amethyst.”  
  
“To ensure bigger group of brawlers would be financially devastating,” commented Kelly.  
  
“To ensure bigger group of brawlers is always more expensive, than it’s worth of. But gangster bosses usually have it as status symbol,” laughed Elizabeth. “And royals tend to make efforts to surpass the worst mobsters…”  
  
***  
  
Things seemed to be calm, but it was just only a false silence before incoming storm.  
  
When during Wednesday lecture of English literature into Kelly’s classroom bursted fully woged Klaustreich with gun in his hands.  
  
—WHAT THE F*CK?!? — was the only Kelly was in surprise able to think…  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED…  
MAYBE SOON…


	13. Sh*t hit the Fan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forget Die Hard and John McClain...  
> Joking, off course...

Chapter 13 – Sh*t hit the Fan  
  
  
  
Kelly understood, that right now he is, very probably together with Miriam, in extreme troubles. But he was almost unable to make his brain to work again, he felt, like all his mind was frozen…  
  
—That’s simply impossible! — Kelly had hard troubles to accept reality. —That’s totally against Gesetzbuch Ehrenkodex! —  
  
Klaustreich made few steps into classroom. Next after him was Luison, also woged and also armed by gun. Both villains looked around the class, not pointing on anybody yet. As nobody reacted on their strange view, Kelly changed his opinion, they were more probably only in small woge, searching for wesens or Grimms here…  
  
“How you dare?!?” shrieked madam Green, their teacher of English literature. “That’s simply impossible, to raid MY lecture with guns!” madam Green was not tall, but in her wrath she seemed to grow up. “Go away and never return!”  
  
Kelly succeeded to gather his wits, so he tried to send tendrils of his mind to minds of both enemies, endeavoring to proceed instruction he read in book of combat magic.  
  
Klaustreich get annoyed by teacher’s angry reaction and shot her.  
  
“Boss said no dead teacher!” growled pissed Luison. “Are you mad?!?”  
  
That was, what Kelly needed. He caught echoes of hate between both gangsters. What was necessary now, was to enhance that hate and focus it. Kelly pointed his both pointing fingers against, like if two gunmen pointing to each other. Then he made small movements by both thumbs, like if cock on each gun worked to shot.  
  
BOOM! Noise of doubled shot was terrible. Both men, heads destroyed by bullets, downed. Moment of horrible pain, thankfully short, was a penalty for killing dominated men…  
  
“Everybody lay down!” screamed Kelly and moved for to grab gun of villain more close to door.  
  
“What’s wrong with you?” asked somebody.  
  
“This jackass said, that their boss said no dead teacher,” explained Kelly. “So they are under supervision and somebody from his gang will probably go to check, what happened here.”  
  
“Shouldn’t we escape?” asked one girl.  
  
“And got shot?” Kelly decided cut the debate. “Just lay down and shut up.”  
  
In that moment madam Green let out a groan.  
  
“Madam Green isn’t dead yet,” said Kelly, gun in his hands, looking and aiming on door. “Somebody give her first aid.”  
  
“Maria, Fiona,” ordered Miriam, showing her manager’s abilities. “You’re best in first aid, so do it. Now.”  
  
Both appealed girls moved crawling to shot teacher.  
  
“Easy, madam Green,” said Maria. “Help is on its way.”  
  
Kelly doubted it a bit, but did not comment that. He kept watching door.  
  
“It bleeds like mad,” said Fiona. “We cannot stop it.”  
  
“Use her belt and her glasses case as tourniquet,” said Kelly.  
  
Slight whine revealed, that Maria’s and Diana’s attempts are painful for madam Green. Kelly just hoped, she would be able to survive till real medic would come. He was pretty sure, police could hardly come in less, than ten minutes from now. He was not only, who thought about police…  
  
“Will be police here soon?” asked somebody.  
  
“I guess in ten minutes or so,” answered Kelly. “We could only hope, that somebody heard the shooting.”  
  
“Shouldn’t we call nine one one?” asked same voice.  
  
“Try it, but I rather believe, they most probably have mobile jammer here.”  
  
Kelly heard annoying chittering of phones.  
  
“No signal,” said one girl with voice near to tears.  
  
Kelly slowly crawled into position allowing him better shot.  
  
When door opened, he knew for sure, both men are not policemen. Woge of Luisant-Pêcheur and Lausenschlange was not the only clue. They evidently had no drill in cooperation of armed men and did not cover each other at all. As more closed was Lausenschlange, who was surprised by view of both dead bodies and boy with gun, Kelly shot him same way, as he shot few days ago these Hundjägers. Once dead villain fall down, Kelly hit same way second man. It was less, than few seconds, when several bullets came through opened door, as well as through wall. The sound of burst of automatic fire reported about submachine gun or assault rifle.  
  
—Really great! — thought Kelly. —That’s what I missed the most! —  
  
He grabbed second gun by left hand and crawled to door, in order to try to see something. For other students he could only pray to God not to let them got killed.  
  
From door he recognized two men in hall. One was shooting on back from gun, second was aiming Ingram submachine gun to door. Kelly decided not to economy ammo and shot man with Ingram from both guns. For that distance he was not sure to hit also his head, but even with ballistic jacket he should be effectively neutralized, at least for nearest moment. Second man turned and sent two bullets in Kelly’s direction, but thankfully he did not succeed and Kelly did not let him ‘correct elevation’, hitting him by next four shots.  
  
Keep crawling he moved to both men. He all the time waited for coming bullet, but none arrived. Both men were dead, as he recognized, trying to find pulsation. There was enormous amount of blood on floor. He recognized man, laying on ground a bit more far in hall. He still moved, mainly shivering himself, probably in shock. Kelly risked several quick steps to him, still on bended legs.  
  
Man was Lincoln Wright, school director.  
  
“Mr. Wright, we must move,” said Kelly to scared man.  
  
School director did not react at all. Kelly tried even to jab him by gun barrel, but it went unheeded. So Kelly tucked gun from his left hand under his belt. Then he grabbed Mr. Wright and started hauling him to classroom, time by time kicking him…  
  
When sound of shooting from outsides stopped, Freddie Rollins moved to body of man, who shot their teacher. Miriam noticed it and guesses, that Freddie’s intention is to grab gun, shoot Kelly into back and later proclaim, that it was just an accident. She decided to prevent it.  
  
By telekinesis she kept fingers on right hand of dead corpse tightened on gun and when Freddie tried to wrench the gun, it shot. Bullet grazed Freddie’s ear lobe, what started bleeding like mad. Boy started caterwaul.  
  
“What has happened?” asked Kelly, hearing shot from classroom.  
  
“Freddie Rollins wanted also gun, but that guy refused to let him,” answered Miriam.  
  
Kelly got the joke and understood, that Miriam probably prevented troubles he would have with armed Freddie…  
  
He dragged school director into classroom, where Kelly made him to sit on floor.  
  
“And now?” asked somebody.  
  
“Now we’ll wait till police will come and ensure safe way from here for us.”  
  
Kelly checked time, it was twelve minutes after first shot. For some more time it was quiet, till jangle of broken glass announced approach of police on scene.  
  
Several people in black bulletproof jackets with inscription POLICE burst into classroom. They had also bulletproof helmets and Heckler&Koch submachine guns.  
  
SWAT team, it was self-evident.  
  
Two of them knocked Kelly down and disarmed him.  
  
“Could somebody explain me, what the hell happened here?” asked voice.  
  
“I could,” said Kelly.  
  
“Pick him up!” ordered voice.  
  
Kelly recognized, policeman with first aid kit just nursed madam Green and man with lieutenant epaulet gave him disagreeably intense attention.  
  
“Your name?” he was owner of that voice.  
  
“Kelly Burkhardt, lieutenant.”  
  
“Son of detective Nicholas Burkhardt?”  
  
“Yea.”  
  
“Fine. Maybe you could explain it, I’m all ears.”  
  
“I would start from beginning. These two entered with guns in hands into classroom,” showed Kelly on two bodies. “This one shot madam Green, our teacher and this one said – ‘Boss said no dead teacher’ and they shot each other. If I could speculate, they were on Methamphetamine or something similar.”  
  
“That’s on toxicology to check up. But there are four more bodies and you had guns, when we came. Where were you that moment?”  
  
“I sat there,” showed Kelly his chair. “As this individual told about boss, I reckoned, somebody from their gang probably will come to supervise situation. So I took one gun and waited. Maria Jimenes and Fiona McTawish gave first aid to our teacher. I recommended my schoolmates to lay down for case of another shooting. These two entered also with guns and they didn’t behave like cops, so I shot them before they would shot me or anybody else here. I took second gun for every case. From outside started gunfire, there were two other armed persons, whom I shot too. I found there our school director,” showed Kelly on Mr. Wright. “He was immobile because of shock so I moved him here and we waited for help.”  
  
“And do you consider me to buy it?” lieutenant looked on Kelly with doubts.  
  
“Lieutenant, crime scene answers to his scenario,” said one of SWAT team members. “He has to be good in shooting. Only one question – why is bleeding this boy from ear lobe,” showed on Freddie Rollins.  
  
“He tried took gun from that guy,” said Miriam and showed. “But it shot.”  
  
“You must always take away pointing finger from trigger first,” said that SWAT team member and demonstrated on corpse, what he did mean. “Such a way it cannot shot,” laughed.  
  
Bleeding Freddie Rollins frowned, but remained silent.  
  
“I would hardly expect such cold-bloodedness with fifteen years or so old teenager,” doubted lieutenant about Kelly’s words. “If it is truth, I would want him to our SWAT team.”  
  
“I am going to apply for Quantico,” said Kelly.  
  
“Feds,” lieutenant growled. “They always get the best. Fine, uniforms will try to ask other students, whether their story version would not differ from this, but I like it. So it better should be truth.”  
  
Kelly gestured for lieutenant to go a bit aside.  
  
“May I ask you for something?”  
  
“Maybe,” nodded lieutenant.  
  
“These gangsters have here mobile jammer, maybe more, than one. Parents of students are probably nervous and they are unable to contact them, so soon we can have here a lot of angry people. On web is for sure reference about shooting here, so it would be reasonable to find this device and switch it off. And could you please call lieutenant Loewenherz and explain him situation?”  
  
“We must check first, whether there are no explosives here. They could connect bomb on that jammer and once the jammer is switched off, the bomb would explode. We must first avoid that risk. But I will inform your father about what happened here and also Loewenherz. What the hell do you have in common with detective from Internal Affairs?”  
  
“He investigated my first case.”  
  
“Your first case. And what was it?”  
  
“Killing of Norman Dester in self-defense. He said, he was asked to investigate it to eliminate suspicion of nepotism in my case.”  
  
“OK. I heard something. Idiot with Katana sword and Japanese dagger, killed by his own weapon during attack. So it was you…”  
  
Lieutenant switched on his police two-way radio:  
  
“Connect me detective Nicholas Burkhardt, homicide,” ordered.  
  
Few moments later Kelly heard from police radio:  
  
“Detective Burkhardt, what has happened?”  
  
“It’s lieutenant Trelawney, SWAT team. We are in your son’s school. He just shot down four armed gangsters. Could you come here, anyway it’ll be your job as homicide detective?”  
  
“May I speak with my son?”  
  
“Why not?”  
  
Lieutenant Trelawney handed Kelly microphone.  
  
“Hi, dad,” said Kelly. “Seems your drill worked.”  
  
“Fine, am there in moment.”  
  
“He was a bit too brief,” said SWAT team leader.  
  
“Hard to say, who hears this radio, so better no emotions in live broadcast.”  
  
“Right, now the less easy guy,” said lieutenant.  
  
“Connect me lieutenant Loewenherz, Internal Affairs,” ordered to police radio.  
  
That time it took longer.  
  
“Loewnherz, hearing.”  
  
“It’s lieutenant Trelawney, SWAT. I’m in one school, local student Kelly Burkhardt shot here to death four armed gangsters and asked me to call you.”  
  
“KELLY BURKHARDT?!?” Loewenherz evidently yelled into microphone. “Am there at once.”  
  
“Strange, he didn’t ask, where to go?” Trelawney was confused.  
  
“I believe, he knows, what school do I attend,” said Kelly. “Hard to say, whether to be flattered or better scared.”  
  
“Good question.”  
  
SWAT team pyrotechnic really found a bomb connected with one of mobile jammers, but he succeeded to defuse it. During reconnaissance of building they found hidden body of dead security. He was shot and moved into one wardrobe in basement.  
  
“They had these photos in phones,” showed one SWAT team member to lieutenant Trelawney. “Our shooter and his neighbor girl in desk.”  
  
“Could you explain it?” said Trelawney with new suspicion in voice.  
  
“I worry, that yes,” said Kelly and showed Miriam to come. “Both photos seem to be taken in her family house, during her birthday party, I believe either by her uncle Nathan Zieglaug, or his wife Beatrice Zieglaug. If I could speculate, these mobsters were sent here by one of them or by both of them with order to kill or kidnap me and to kidnap Miriam Nolty.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“Her father is bank director. So for ransom money.”  
  
“And why to kill you?”  
  
“Norman Dester was son of Beatrice Zieglaug brother, member of terrorist group, dead in fight with DHS agents.”  
  
“And you killed last descendant from an family line. That sounds like from novel, not from normal life.”  
  
“Excuse me, lieutenant, how often do you meet in your work normal people?”  
  
“Good comment. Miss Nolty, could you complete any way anything to change Kelly Burkhardt version of story?”  
  
“I don’t think so. I believe, Kelly is right.”  
  
“Hmmm… OK, now it will be someone else problem,” said Trelawney.  
  
On scene appeared Nick Burkhardt, together with detectives Pogue and Meacham.  
  
“Nick, you do know the rules,” said Pogue. “Your son is involved, so you can’t investigate this case.”  
  
“But as parent I can be present during my son’s hearing.”  
  
“He’s right,” said Loewenherz, who came on their heels. “But this case I’ll assume.”  
  
“WHAT?!?” screamed Meacham.  
  
“Here is my authorization,” said Loewenherz, showing paper signed by Attorney of State. “This case should be closed as silent, as possible, without circus in media. Burkhardts, lieutenant Trelawney, come aside.”  
  
Hall was empty, if not counting two dead bodies.  
  
“Was it THAT case?” asked Loewenherz.  
  
“Yea,” answered Kelly.  
  
“Black Claw?”  
  
“Hard to say, they didn’t scream ‘Ocultatum Libera’, but it doesn’t mean, that no.”  
  
“What are you talking about?” asked Trelawney.  
  
“About that,” answered Loewnherz and woged to Löwen.  
  
“Well,” said Trelawney, once gathered his wits. “I heard stories, but I was sure, that’s case of stress, drugs, spirit or simply too high adrenaline wave. So, what that mean?”  
  
“You are SWAT team leader. Means you could meet with problems of that character, if we and especially Burkhardts wouldn’t succeed to solve these problems in time,” explained Loewenherz. “People like me are wesens. Burkhardts are one of a few Grimms still alive.”  
  
“Wesens, Grimms,” growled Trelawney. “Sounds like a spooky fairy-tale nonsense.”  
  
“But fairy-tales started as stories determined to warn humans,” said Nick. “Grimm is somebody, who was born with ability to see wesens in time they don’t want to be seen. In necessary case we hunt those, who do troubles. Reasonable wesens are tolerated or they even cooperate.”  
  
“So now you will hunt for Nathan Zieglaug and his wife?” said SWAT team leader. “They sent killers on your son and on Miriam Nolty.”  
  
“I guess, they wanted ransom money,” said Kelly.  
  
“So, what would you need from me?”  
  
“Write the report. Write it such a way, to focus as less attention to Kelly Burkhardt, as possible,” said Loewenherz. “I know, it’s pretty uneasy, but you are lieutenant for good reasons. Be better prepared for cases, when criminals will have creepy wild animal masks. And keep fingers crossed for us to catch Nathan Zieglaug, not common cops,” said Loewenherz.  
  
“Are you mad?!? This case is almost only about Kelly Burkardt. Could you give me a hint HOW could I focus attention out of him? By the way, WHAT is the so great problem with Nathan Zieglaug?”  
  
“He’s Zauberbiest. That’s something like wizard, he’s able to do real magic, that works and kills,” said Kelly.  
  
“That’s totally mad,” Trelawney shook his head.  
  
“Really?” said Kelly, woged and let levitate his pencil over his right hand. “I’m also Zauberbiest and he’s much stronger, than me. But I have an advantage – I’m both Zauberbiest and Grimm."  
  
Trelawney’s eyes were widely-open.  
  
“So you killed also these first two,” commented.  
  
“Try to prove it,” grimaced Kelly. “OK, now we’ll need police psychologists for my classmates, who are possibly PTSD*.”  
  
(*PTSD - PostTraumatic Stress Disorder)  
  
***  
  
When mobile phone connection was reestablished, all school was full of people explaining and often also hazing course of events. Madam Green was stabilized and awaiting for transport to hospital, even Freddie Rollins’s ear-lobe was medical-treated.  
  
Miriam finished her calls to both parents, explaining them in brief, what happened here. As there were too many uninformed people, she did not use any term of wesen world. Then she gesticulated on Mr. Wright. Kelly recognized spell she used. It was ‘Sinceritatis’, Spell of Sincerity, usable as magical analogue of sodium thiopental, known as ‘Truth Serum’.  
  
“What a pity, they didn’t kill Kelly Burkhardt,” said unexpectedly school director. “I came here to make deal with Freddie Rollins to got his testimony against Burkhardt, so he would be suspended, but dead Burkhardt would be much better. He’s so proud, so perfect… He even thinks, he’s allowed to think his own way…”  
  
Lincoln Wright embedded and silenced.  
  
“How you dare?!?” madam Green was awake and angry. “You are school director for heaven’s sake! I will do my best to get you fired by school committee.”  
  
Everybody looked on school director in disgust.  
  
“Look, dickhead,” said to Wright one of SWAT members, himself an Afro-American. “In January I will personally check, whether is Kelly Burkhardt still a student here. If I would found him expelled and your ass still sitting on director’s chair, I will show you my dissatisfaction with your work.”  
  
“I guess, it’s result of Posttraumatic Stress Disorder,” said lieutenant Loewenherz. “You’re evidently tired by your responsible work position, much higher, than would answer to your personal qualities and abilities. So you should better go for psychological examination and after then resign because of disability for work. Maybe as cleaner or shop assistant you would be much more satisfied with your life. By the way, what is your education to be a director here?”  
  
“I have BA in Gender studies and MA in Equality studies.”  
  
“I thought, such education is good only for member of political racketeering group like ‘Black Lives Matter’ or similar parasites,” said one SWAT team member.  
  
“You’ve slept over your time,” said lieutenant Trelawney. “Today political racketeering groups dictate, who will be school directors.”  
  
“I will take you on court, all of you,” screamed Wright.  
  
“And that’s why for?” asked Loewenherz. “Do you have any evidence of anything improper done by anybody else, but not you? You’re same disgusting, like dirty cop.”  
  
“Better shut up, you moron” said one of uniforms. “Or Men In Black would come to your home and everybody would know, what kind of porn do you download.”  
  
Everybody around burst in laughing.  
  
Kelly nodded to Miriam for thanks…  
  
A bit later first parent arrived, as school was cancelled till end of week…  
  
***  
  
Miriam together with her father came home. When they opened entrance door, they heard her mom screaming:  
  
“You lunatic idiot, you risked my daughter’s life!”  
  
They hurried to room, from where the scream came. Mr. Nolty damned himself for letting gun in treasury. Kelly Burkhardt recommended him to buy a gun and Mr. Nolty did it, but as he was not used to use it, he let it locked in treasury. The pigheadness of Nature showed itself. Right now he would appreciate gun in holster or better in his hands…  
  
“You destroyed my dreams,” screamed voice of Nathan Zieglaug. “You betrayed me to that Grimm.”  
  
“Your dreams are nothing better, than nightmares. If I really betrayed you, I’m dead, you cretin,” answered madam Nolty. “It’s just your…” on this moment was her voice stopped and sound of struggle was evident.  
  
When Miriam and her father entered room with treasury, they observed Nathan Zieglaug strangling madam Nolty. When Nathan observed them, he broke Serena’s neck by one swift movement of his forearm.  
  
Miriam used ‘Pugnus Anemicus’, strongest she was able to make. Then she started Shield spell. Nathan Zieglaug battered, but found balance and grimaced on both incomers:  
  
“That’s how all betrayers will end.”  
  
He jumped through the window and however the glass was strengthened, he pushed his way through the glass.  
  
Miriam and her father in shock looked on dead body of madam Nolty. They were shocked, they felt it like something unreal, what happened to somebody else, not to them.  
  
“Call nine one one, daddy,” said Miriam. “Time for cavalry.”  
  
“Time for cavalry was two minutes ago, before that mother*cker killed Serena,” answered Mr. Nolty, but called to police and informed desk sergeant, what happened.  
  
After phone call he opened treasury and pulled away a gun.  
  
“Your boyfriend told me to buy it,” said. “He was right, I didn’t see it.”  
  
“Dad, the only, who is responsible, is Nathan. He must be hunted and killed, ideally by Grimms or Hadrian’s Wall.”  
  
Miriam dialed Kelly’s number.  
  
“Hi, what’s up?”  
  
“Kelly, Nathan Zieglaug just murdered my mom and escaped. Come here, please.”  
  
***  
  
Kelly was shocked. He expected Nathan to try to attack him or kidnap Miriam, that would be rationally explainable actions, but killing his basically in fact ally made no sense. It looked like an action of desperate man, who lost his mind and went nuts. Sh*t just hit the fan…  
  
“What has happened?” asked Nick, seeing Kelly’s grimace.  
  
“Sh*t hit the fan. Miriam told, Nathan Zieglaug just murdered her mom,” Kelly spoke in total disbelief.  
  
“No, not that,” said Nick, but turned car. “Call mum and Elizabeth and explain it.”  
  
Kelly dialed Adalind’s number:  
  
“Mum, things had changed. Nathan Zieglaug just murdered Miriam’s mother.”  
  
“Call Elizabeth. She's somewhere with Diana. I'll be there soon.”  
  
Elizabeth was same brief and promised to be there soon.  
  
House of Noltys' family was full of cops and CSU technicians. Wu nodded to show, that he recognized them, but continued in organizing that Chaos.  
  
Hank waved and showed them to go aside.  
  
“Captain ordered, you're officially not allowed to take part in investigation. He said I must be written as head investigate officer.”  
  
“It's a Grimm case,” said Nick. “He's probably worried of political consequences. I can act unofficially, no problem, but I must be involved.”  
  
“Sure, Nick,” answered Hank. “But you'll got no bonus for your work on this case.”  
  
“Nothing new for me,” grimaced Nick. “I do not do this job only because of bonuses…”  
  
“Yea, but…”  
  
“There is no but,” said Nick firmly. “Now we must first of all find and finish this Nathan Zieglaug as quickly and as silently, as possible. Next victim could be any of us. He’s saddo, but right now such desperate asshole could be extremely dangerous, as he personally has nothing to lose.”  
  
Hearing Mr. Nolty did not get any clue to finding, where is murderer hidden. Once CSU technicians finished their work, Wu came to both detectives and Kelly.  
  
“We have footage. Here and in several more rooms are security cameras. Thankfully on video is no woge or visible magic, so we can use it. I guess, he must know, there are cameras, but he didn’t care.”  
  
“Maybe that’s what he also wants,” said Kelly. “Once on trial, he would woge publically and nobody would be able to stop that information. Maybe when he comprehended, he has no chance for ransom money, he decided to use that chance for Black Claw.”  
  
“It’s probably too speculative hypothesis, but one cannot exclude it,” answered Hank.  
  
Adalind, accompanied with Elizabeth, as well as Diana and Catherine, just came.  
  
“Did CSU finish all work here?” asked Nick.  
  
“Yea,” answered Wu. “You can start with searching magic.”  
  
“OK,” nodded Elizabeth. “Miriam, I beg your pardon, that I disturb you during your time for mourning, but now I would need your powers to work with us in synchronicity.”  
  
“Fine, anything that would help to find that bastard.”  
  
Elizabeth arranged all Hexenbiester and started formulating spell. They kept all together in awkward circle. After few moments she shook her head:  
  
“He’s moving quite fast, probably by car, on that direction,” showed. “Later we’ll try to repeat this spell to find, whether he’ll stop somewhere.”  
  
Miriam came to Kelly, grabbed his shirt by both hands and pushed him against the wall:  
  
“You owe me. Once Nathan Zieglaug is found, make sure he would have no more chance. I want him death. Kill him yourself, ask or hire somebody to kill him, make no difference. Do anything, but be sure he would be death.”  
“Yea, that’s something I was myself speculating about,” nodded Kelly. “Do you know anything, what could help us to find his place?”  
  
“Maybe I know something. Edith, years ago, spoke about cottage on estate somewhere in woods, north from Portland…”  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED…  
IN 2017…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Czenglish, as usually...


	14. Question of Security

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Need to feel safe? Hire a Grimm!

Chapter 14 – Question of Security  
  
  
  
Once all policemen still remaining on crime scene knew, what is it about, Nick growled:  
  
“This house is nice, elegant and everything, but it’s a dark nightmare for security arrangement.”  
  
“What do you mean?” asked Mr. Nolty. “Here I have advanced alarm system, security cameras and steel-plated doors everywhere…”  
  
“I beg your pardon, Mr. Nolty,” said Elizabeth. “But once magic is involved into game, this is by far not enough. Your house even doesn’t have doorstones enough for anchoring protective spells. I’d better offer you to move for next few days into Burkhardts’ house as to safe house.”  
  
“Yea,” nodded Nick. “Pack things necessary for a week or so, we have guest rooms and our house is designed as fortress resistant to both classic and magic kinds of attacks.”  
  
“Could this house be rebuilt into safe place?” asked Miriam.  
  
“Sure,” nodded Nick. “If your father would agree to pay it, I could call one person, whom I trust and who organized rebuilding of our house into fortress.”  
  
“Fine,” said Mr. Nolty. “Could you call your friend, please? I wish to feel here safe again.”  
  
“It’s not so easy,” said Adalind. “Your wife was murdered here and on your eyes. It could be painful for years. We could help you, we even know psychological counselor, who knows about wesens or even is wesen. But it’s a question for future. First of all, we must stay alive. And second, we must hunt down Nathan Zieglaug and his wife.”  
  
“Would you try to catch them for trial?” asked Miriam.  
  
Mr. Nolty gesticulated on Kelly to go aside.  
  
“How much would you want for killing Nathan?” whispered.  
  
“Mr. Nolty, I respect your sorrow and wish to explain my sympathy with you, but please, do never confuse Grimm with contract killer. Sometimes we accept money for hunting on an extra dangerous wesen, but in this case I have my own private reasons for killing him, once I have chance. First of all, he killed Miriam’s mother and second of all, he wants me dead. It wouldn’t be ethical to accept money for such work. And there is also third reason, we don’t want to risk his public woge during trial and most safe way to prevent it is to kill him preemptively. So, Mr, Nolty, this dialogue never happened and please, keep your fingers crossed for me, once I would have chance to finish him.”  
  
“OK, in worst case I would sponsor your lawyer.”  
  
Nick dialed Bud Wurstner’s number.  
  
“Hi Bud, sorry to interrupt your dinner, but I need you here. I texted you address. I have new customer for you, he would need same conversion, as you organized in our house.”  
  
“Really, Nick?” Bud sounded surprised. “Even those special Hexenbiest’s equipment and garniture?”  
  
“I believe so,” said Nick. “Elizabeth will probably wish to initiate this house as Hexenbiest manor.”  
  
“OK, I will download city plans of that place and prepare financial balance sheet.”  
  
“Your new client is bank director.”  
  
“Good to know. Will be there in less, than two hours, with draft proposal of contract.”  
  
“OK, bye,” finished Nick dial.  
  
“So?” asked Mr. Nolty.  
  
“So, Mr. Nolty, my friend will be here in less, than two hours with draft proposal of contract. His name is Bud Wurstner, he’s Eisbiber. He said, he will download plans of your manor from City plans.”  
  
“Full service?” Mr. Nolty grimaced a bit. “I hope, you can stand security for him.”  
  
“Yea, I can,” agreed Nick. “He’s really competent in his work. Now go and pack necessary things. Both of you.”  
  
Kelly called to Trubel to inform her.  
  
“I’ll be there at once,” was only her reaction.  
  
Not Miriam, nor her father, were ready to leave, when Bud arrived.  
  
“Fine,” nodded Mr Nolty, when Nick and Bud found him in bedroom lost in thoughts. “Could you give me a copy of it to think your proposal of contract over?”  
  
“Why not?” Bud had no reason to refuse.  
  
“Mr. Wurstner, could you organize finishing these works before this Christmas?” asked Mr. Nolty.  
  
“I’m really not sure. I’ve not seen the whole house yet. I know from Nick’s house, WHAT AND HOW should be done, but your house is much bigger, than his. And I’m limited by condition, that I need to know each worker personally and I must personally approve, that I trust him not to blab out something. I know people in Police, so I will be informed, once I could start with work. Only after this moment I could make any promise.”  
  
“OK, sounds fair. I’ll read these papers and if I agree it, I would send it by Mr. Burkhardt, so there will be as less people informed, as possible.”  
  
Few moments later appeared Elizabeth and nodded on Bud:  
  
“Come with me, Mr. Wurstner. I need something from you.”  
  
As they all were curious, they followed Elizabeth with Bud into hall.  
  
“Here,” showed Elizabeth on place on floor. “Here I need a gas stove and both sunken triangles, as in Adalind’s kitchen. As this place is more publically frequented, that gas stove must be hidden. This place is a kind of magical focus, so from here should be made initiation. You can make it hidden under swiveling decorative flagstone, I trust in your ability to figure it out. If you succeed to have it made before Samháin, I would make for your family members amulets against bewitching and evil-eye. How many members has your family now?”  
  
“Twenty four, madam Lascelles. But it’s not necessary…”  
  
“My dear Mr. Wurstner. If we wouldn’t succeed to catch our actual ‘prey’, you would be really glad for having it. OK, I will start on making twenty four amulets. I’ll explain you, how it works, later. The bill will be paid here by Mr. Nolty.”  
  
“Fine, I’ll scan through this house, what is necessary to be done and I’ll send you by Nick more detailed papers later, Mr Nolty, you can trust us, we’re the best here in Portland.”  
  
***  
  
“You have skittish uniforms on your precinct,” said Trubel to Wu. “Once they saw DHS badge, they get scared.”  
  
Trubel arrived with MegaByte, who started scanning Noltys’ house for electronic bugs.  
  
“Nobody is happy with cooperation with Homeland Security,” shrugged his shoulders Wu. “But I’m glad to have you here. Now we have reason to declare coursing and shooting on Nathan Zieglaug and his wife. I worry, it could be really ugly.”  
  
“It will be really ugly,” nodded Trubel. “We have no clue to any of them, but according results of hearing Henry Wassflow and that captured female Hundjäger, they have on their services more, than fifty gangsters. Some of them are dead now, but far not all of them yet. And we even have no clue to their base camp, so we have problem. Their older place we found in flames, so no chance for traces. Right now it’s like trying to find black cat in dark room on midnight without any light. The only we know, there IS black cat…”  
  
***  
  
MegaByte found no trace of electronic spying, except for that mobile application Nathan Zieglaug installed into Miriam’s phone. All phones were scanned and confirmed as clean. It was rather a surprise, however Black Claw could easily estimate next steps of Nick Burkhardt’s friends, so they in fact did not need to risk capture of another of their members.  
  
“Welcome into our Fome,” said Adalind with proud smile, once all cars were parked in entrenched garage. “It’s cross between fortress and home…”  
  
Mr. Nolty looked around in disbelief.  
  
“You took it really serious way,” said. “Even loopholes and I guess, in attics is a kettle with boiling oil or molten lead. Do you have also anti-aircraft missiles here?”  
  
“My room is in attics,” said Kelly. “I’m myself more destructive, than just molten lead.”  
  
Mr. Nolty looked on him with weighting glimpse.  
  
Nick smiled:  
  
“House security system is able to deal with helicopter or drone attack, in fully autonomous regimen. I better should you both include into list.”  
  
Nick raised his voice:  
  
“Cerberus – Voice Output!” ordered.  
  
“Cerberus – Status – prepared,” said computer emulated voice.  
  
“Cerberus – Nick Burkhardt, authorization Grimm Alpha. Report, please!”  
  
“From last report September fifteen 2030 no changes in lists and protocols. ID of visitors confirmed – Simeon Nolty and Miriam Nolty. Warning – Simeon Nolty keeps weapon! Semiautomatic pistol Smith & Wesson SW99 caliber 45 ACP identified. Status – armed, ready to fire. Tranquilizing darts status – armed, ready to automatic launching. Do you wish to use voice command for immediate launching now?”  
  
“Not now. Cerberus, insert Simeon Nolty and Miriam Nolty into list of authorization two holders.”  
  
“Cerberus – Simeon Nolty, authorization grade two confirmed. Miriam Nolty, authorization grade two confirmed.”  
  
“Grimm Alpha, Yellow Emergency for external sensors, Silent Output till Alert.”  
  
“Cerberus – Yellow Emergency for external sensors, Silent Output till Alert confirmed.”  
  
“Does that really mean, computer would shot me by tranquilizing dart?” asked Mr. Nolty.  
  
“Yea,” agreed Nick. “Now you are allowed to use gun in case of attack. But do never point on anybody from family – computer would react immediately. Every family member has authorization one and me and my wife are Alpha and Beta.”  
  
Dinner was quick and only from frozen oven-ready meal, as nobody expected that visit, but there was thankfully ‘material reserves’ intended for case of enemy blockade and besiege. Nick was sitting under big two-headed battle axe, that really attracted attention…  
  
When Kelly was ready to bed, he still tried to find in his books of magic something, some spell or curse, helpful to locate Nathan Zieglaug. Silent knocking surprised him. Security camera showed him Miriam. When he opened door, she unforeseen sneaked inside, all in tears again…  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED…  
ONCE I GOT MOOD…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Czenglish, as always...


	15. Chapter 15 – The Eye of the Cyclone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Burkhardts' house...

So finally we have Grimm series 6 on broadcast.  
  
This story seems to become AU, I had not expect Nick Burkhardt yield tactical & strategical initiative to Sean Renard. But maybe this story is worth to be narrated up to end…  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 15 – The Eye of the Cyclone  
  
  
  
Adalind told to Mr. Nolty:  
  
“Call to your wife’s relatives, don’t let them to learn about her murder from media.”  
  
Mr. Nolty was in guest room, trying to ‘sort out’ his thoughts. His mind roamed from moments, when Jeremiah Dester introduced Serena Joyeux as his wife’s relative. Simeon Nolty was later never sure, whether Mr. Dester was manipulated to do it, whether he really trusted, that introduction was a good idea (Mr. Nolty had to honestly admit, Miriam is a clever girl and good daughter.) or whether Jeremiah just wanted another bank manager to be tied with an witch…  
  
So, as Madam Burkhardt recommended, he dialed number of Greta Joyeux, his sister-in-law, who possibly still does not know, that her sister was murdered. Or if she knows, she learned it from media…  
  
Mr. Nolty dialed Greta’s phone number:  
  
“That’s Greta Joyeux’s phone. Leave a message,” there was just a voice mail.  
  
In time he ruminated, whether to find detective Burkhardt to inform him, decent beep and flashing red LED-light on small loudspeaker with several buttons and writing ‘INTERCOM’ solved his dilemma itself…  
  
“Yea?” said uncertain voiced, pushing button marked ‘RECEIVING’.  
  
“Mr. Nolty, could you come to control room, please?” voice of detective Burkhardt sound tired, answering to late evening. “It’s in basement, I switched on guidance arrows for you.”  
  
Mr. Nolty left guest room and observed several sparkling arrows leading him to another staircase, than he was led to granted bedroom. As he could easily imagine, in this house is hidden more traps, than in famous McCallisters’ house from ‘Home Alone’. So he ignored corridors heading to another direction, than arrows ‘recommended’. Arrows led him to staircase into cellar. Second door on his right opened before he had chance to knock on it.  
  
Basement room was relatively big, but with several computer working stations and five adult persons expecting him inside it was a bit confined.  
  
“What’s up?” asked Mr. Nolty.  
  
Detective Burkhardt pointed on one monitor. It was footage from camera fixed on ceiling, it was evident from strange perspective. Video showed his daughter knocking on door, which opened and Mr. Nolty recognized Kelly inside. His daughter’s face was for a moment better lit and he recognized, her face is full in tears. Mr. Nolty shrugged his shoulders.  
  
“So?” asked.  
  
“What should we do?” asked Kelly’s mother.  
  
“What do you mean?” answered by a question.  
  
“Should we go there to see, whether they do not…” detective Burkhardt was evidently upset and confused, his gesticulation by both hands was pretty funny…  
  
In spite of fact, his wife was several hours ago murdered on his eyes and he was moved from home environment into an cross between middle class family house, medieval castle and military base, he burst in laughing. It was probably an psychic self-defense mechanism helping to keep mind sane. Or it was shock from distress, hard to say…  
  
“Have you seen that footage?” asked.  
  
“Yea, but…”  
  
“She was all in tears. Your son is brave, probably he even deserves to be named as hero, but I beg your pardon, I don’t believe, there in his room will happen anything inappropriate. Miriam just need a little of tenderness, I think, so she doesn’t want to be alone and she doesn’t want it from me, as she feels to be almost adult. Kelly could be natural born killer, natural born hunter or natural born fighter, but he is not an natural born rapist, to have pleasure form woman tears. However he killed five men…”  
  
“In fact eleven,” said short haired woman, who came into his house with DHS badge. “Two of them by accident, when he tried to knock them unconscious, sending his astral projection into their car. He pulled the pin of their hand-grenade and they died because explosion. Two Hundjägers with guns entered shop, where both Kelly and Miriam came and Kelly shot them both to die. Third of them he successfully knocked unconscious, maybe because it is woman or maybe because he became more skilled with using astral projection. And these two idiots, who shot themselves each other he made to do it. All cases were legitimate self-defense, all them wanted him dead just because WHAT he is, not because WHO he is.”  
  
“Madam Trubel, am I right?”  
  
“Yup, Mr. Nolty.”  
  
“Anyway, I am myself not so bad in judging people character and I trust young Kelly. He’s not a dowry-hunter, I believe. If something anyway really happens… As I understand… World needs Grimms in maximal possible number. So I see no real evil in it.”  
  
“We all here trust young Kelly,” said older Hexenbiest, Mr. Nolty remembered her name as madam Lascelles. “And I even agree with you, this night probably nothing inappropriate will happen. But first of all, you ought to be informed about what happened. It’s our duty as hosts. And second, I rather believe, Miriam has Kelly in her pocket.”  
  
Mr. Nolty gave her a bitter half-smile:  
  
“Tell me something new. My wife didn’t tell me, she’s an Hexenbiest before she was pregnant, in fifth month. Maybe she was worry to show me her woge, excuse me, but really not very attractive. There’s something I wish to tell you, maybe it’s not important.”  
  
“Let us judge it,” said Nick. “Devil is usually hidden in details.”  
  
“OK, I tried to call my wife’s sister Greta Joyeux, but she has voicemail. But it’s probably just coincidence.”  
  
“In this case I do not believe in coincidences,” said Trubel and nodded on computer nerd, who came with her.  
  
“Her number, please,” said that man. “Nick, may I use ‘Huginn and Muginn’?”  
  
“Off course.”  
  
Nerd sat at one workstation and his fingers ran on doubled keyboard.  
  
“What that means? You will not use Cerberus?”  
  
“Cerberus is computer system protecting this house. It’s not an Artificial Intelligence, but has some abilities of Self-Organizing Feature Maps. As it is for security reasons no way connected with internet, all new information, all modifications must be done manually and system allows only me or my wife to allow several chosen IT experts to install actualizations here. You for sure recognized ward-dog it was named after. As we also need system of searching in internet, we use Huginn and Muninn. It’s named after two Odin’s ravens. Muninn, memory, search automatically for information concerning Grimm job, simply according several keywords, preserving selected notes in memory. Huginn, thought, simply search according actual instructions. MB has access to some webs I even can’t enter myself. He’ll try to find, whether Greta Joyeux was observed for example on airports or railway stations or by cameras in city. He’ll also track down, whether her phone is in move or disabled.”  
  
“Disabled,” said MB. “It was disabled three hours ago on address…” once he said it, Mr. Nolty recognized his sister-in-law’s flat.  
  
“It’s her living place,” said.  
  
“And here we have her,” said MB and showed photo made by street camera.  
  
From photo was self-evident, Greta was pushed by two men in dark suits, with wires in each other’s right ears and with ties, into black off-roader with plate covered by soil.  
  
“They looked like FBI agents,” said Mr Nolty, observing the scene.  
  
“But they are not,” said MB. “I succeed to got the plate number, I’m really good in CG and this car is registered on Grizzly Photo Hunter Association, bogus company with just PO-Box. According available information this Association keeps just three off-roaders and several quad-bikes. Names of owners and contact persons are fictitious, nobody with any of that names lives really on place quoted in their entry into List of companies based in Oregon. It’s just an cower-up. Well, it could be just an pretended kidnapping, but I feel in my bones, it’s not that case.”  
  
“So we can estimate, they work for Nathan Zieglaug, and they kidnapped this Hexenbiest for him, I guess,” said Nick.  
  
“I believe so, I’ll try to track-down this car and their other vehicles. Maybe it could help us to find that bastard.”  
  
“That’s something we should talk about,” said Elizabeth. “I know, you would most probably wish to mourn for some time, but it cannot be too long.”  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
“You’ll have to marry again,” explained older Hexenbiest. “Your daughter is Hexenbiest with potential to be relatively strong one. To raise her you will need help of another Hexenbiest. Yes, Miriam will be my apprentice, till she keeps wishing so. But you would also need some help raising her home. I hope her aunt would be helpful raising daughter of her own sister, more rather, than just an Kehrsaite woman. Well, Zieglaugs could destroy this future by killing or recruiting her. So we have just another reason to find and kill Nathan. If Greta would be also dead or ‘useless’, we would probably need to catch and let’s say ‘reeducate’ Beatrice Zieglaug.”  
  
“Are you mad?!?” asked Mr. Nolty with disgust. “You would recommend me to marry wife of man, who murdered my wife?”  
  
“In ancient times it would be quite normal,” said Elizabeth dispassionately. “You would demonstrate such a way your domination over defeated opponent.”  
  
Mr. Nolty was able just to shake his head.  
  
“So I guess, you have some clues to deal with,” Nick nodded to Trubel and MB. “I hope, you would be able to tell us, once we could finish them.”  
  
“Sure, Nick,” agreed Trubel and nodded on MB. “It’s still just grasping straw, but at least we have that straw.”  
  
“Mr. Nolty, would you wish to speak with your daughter, or to go to bed?” asked Adalind.  
  
“Maye it could sound strange, but better to bed. By the way, are there cameras in bedrooms?”  
  
“Your choice,” nodded Nick. “Yea, there are cameras, but they are switched off, switching them on could be done strictly from inside, by pressing ‘PANIC’ button and it would launch alarm.”  
  
“So that means that word on button,” murmured Mr. Nolty. “Funny.”  
  
“In fact not, it could be helpful, if camera would show somebody in fight with an monster or wounded people, we know, what to be prepared for.”  
  
“So, being an Grimm means also an higher level of paranoia?” asked Mr. Nolty.  
  
“You have no idea,” said Adalind. “OK, so let’s them have their fling Mr. Nolty.”  
  
“I guess, now we do not need to follow with this formalness,” said Mr. Nolty. “If you agree, I’m Simeon.”  
  
“Nick.” “Adalind.” “Trubel.”  
  
“Call me MB. If I told you my true name, I’d have to kill you.”  
  
“Well, thanks, but I keep prefer to stay on madam Lascelles, Mr. Nolty,” Elizabeth said firm voiced. “Maybe one day, when your daughter would be really member of this family…”  
  
After this introducing and agreement on being on first-name terms they dispersed…  
  
  
  
Mr. Nolty felt, like if his small comfortable world was turned upside down. Sixteen years ago he had no idea about existence of this ‘hidden part’ of world. A bit later first woge of his wife on his eyes scared and a little bit disgusted him. But his wife was pregnant and opposite to her cousin Jezebel not on run away. He learned, this world is a little bit bigger, than from his quite a confined perspective looked like. Now his witch wife was on his eyes murdered by evil dark wizard. He is hiding in monster-hunter’s house, together with his daughter. His well-brought-up witch daughter is dating with witch-hunter and is pretty evident, that she is leading in this couple and he even approved her coming to his bedroom. Old witch, who is only just still too pretty to be Hansel & Gretel fairy tale kind of witch, recommended him to marry again (and again on witch, because of good rational reason). And most ‘funny’ is fact, he really started thinking that over. This is something, what only in fairy tale or fantasy book should appear, not in normal life of bank director…  
  
“Seems, Simeon, you’re gonna crazy!” said to his mirror image. Thanks to God almighty that image did not answer him…  
  
***  
  
Miriam kept Kelly in firm hug. He was just able to observe, she closed and locked door. His pajama on his shoulder became wet from her tears.  
  
“What?” it was only he was able to say.  
  
Miriam just kept him more firmly.  
  
Kelly smirked a bit. He always knew, he would have problems finding female partner once. As he understood his father, many Grimms tend to decide remain childless. They probably think, it would be less cruel for them. He himself considered it first of all stupid and second of all pretty selfish. Yes, once he became really understand, what being cop and being Grimm means, he started to understand, that this is keeping of manhole cover on cesspool. And once that cover is absent, muck would leave it into what is called ‘normal world’. So he decided to do his duty, not defecting the duty of assuring follow-up…  
  
One day Miriam Nolty could be a perfect choice and he, more or less unknowingly, fell to love with her. And yes, as an Grimm he has his duty – track down and slaughter her mother killer. Choice was even easier, as that bastard wants him dead also, so kill or be killed…  
  
Miriam sat on his bed and cowered herself under duvet. She showed on small part of his bed, remaining unoccupied and said:  
  
“This night I do not want to stay alone. But it’s not an invitation for sexual activity.”  
  
Kelly turned to switcher, not letting Miriam see him rolling eyes.  
  
“I saw it!” said Miriam any way.  
  
“What?”  
  
“You rolled your eyes, do not deny.”  
  
Kelly remembered Boëthius’s citation SI TACUISSES, PHILOSOPHUS MANSISSES (If you had remained silent, you would have remained a philosopher.). So he did not answer. Tactic worked…  
  
“What do you think, does anybody know, I’m here?” she asked.  
  
“Right now probably everybody,” said Kelly. “Security cameras are controlled by Cerberus and Cerberus for sure reported to ‘Grimm Alpha’ any unexpected activity,” mentioned his father’s authorization code. “Dad told almost for sure to your father, very probably also to my mother and to Elizabeth. So if somebody would protest, we would have them here, bursting into door.”  
  
“Could they observe us with camera even here?”  
  
“No,” Kelly laid on bed, Miriam nestled to him. “Camera inside each bedroom is strictly possible to be switched on only from inside, by ‘PANIC’ button on intercom. That would start alarm and also making surveillance footage.”  
  
“Fine,” said Miriam and kissed Kelly. “Now keep me please, but be a good boy and sleep. I hope, you do not snore.”  
  
-That will be really a NIGHT,- thought Kelly.  
  
***  
  
It was about six in morning, when his mother, accompanied by Truble, came into Kelly’s room. His mother still kept her Skeleton Key in her hand…  
  
“I guess, that should be your size,” said Trubel and putted on his table dark olive green ballistic jacket. “Dress it. Seems, drones found them.”  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED…  
ONCE…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Czenglish, as always...


	16. Question of Concealment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preparation for battle....

So second episode was aired. I did not expect Nick and his Scooby gang to let be so easy f*cked over by Sean Renard and his melody boys and girls…  
  
  
  
Chapter 16 – Question of Concealment  
  
  
  
Lieutenant Trelawney already finished briefing with his team, when his phone ringed.  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“Look on news,” said him captain Morris. “I sent you some instruction, just for case.”  
  
Lieutenant Trelawney switched on TV. His team was surprised, hearing broadcasting:  
  
“We were just reported from Portland PD, that madam Serena Nolty was murdered by Nathan Zieglaug. Police pledge citizens of Portland to announce every observing this man. But Police also appeals to everybody not to try catch him, as he is marked as armed and extremely dangerous.”  
  
On TV screen appeared photo of distinguished middle aged man.  
  
“We want to warn audience, following footage contains drastic moments of true violence.”  
  
Footage came from up-to-date high quality security camera.  
  
Man from photo argued with woman, than started strangle her and once from one door appeared another man, whom SWAT* team members remembered from action in school, accompanied by his daughter, whom they all remembered too, Nathan Zieglaug broke her neck and after some gesticulation jumped through the closed window and ran away. Footage was more terrifying also thanks to fact, it was without any audio, as it is usual for security video footages…  
  
(*Author’s note – I made mistake – during finding resource material, as I did not confirm, whether in Portland PD is used acronym SWAT – Special Weapons And Tactics, so I overlooked, in Portland is used acronym SERT - Special Emergency Response Team. Hard to say, how this Police Unit will be named in near future, but it is not usual to change routine used ‘trade mark’. Devil is in detail. My apology to possible dissatisfied readers…)  
  
“Seems young Burkhardt was right,” said somebody. “That man is just a normal murderer.”  
  
“As I was informed,” said Trelawney. “This man is considered to be so dangerous, that in case of observing it is ‘shoot first, ask later’ situation.”  
  
“No problem lieutenant,” said somebody from team. “Better save some money from tax-payers.”  
  
“OK,” lieutenant frowned. “I wish three volunteers for an very unofficial work now.”  
  
As all team members raised up their hands, he added:  
  
“Only three of you. And there is pretty high risk, it could be destructive for your future career.”  
  
Nobody raised his hand down.  
  
“Fine, you, you and you,” said, pointing on three team members. “Skotowski,” said to his sergeant. “You will lead the rest of team and be prepared for helping us as back up.”  
  
Trelawney gesticulated to three chosen policemen.  
  
“We will try surveillance again. Watching Burkhardts’ house. I was informed, Mr. Simeon Nolty and his daughter were moved there as to safe house…”  
  
***  
  
___3 days before…___  
  
Rosalee was in Spice and Tea. Her last customer left five minutes ago and she believed, she could close her shop and go home. Sudden silent steps almost made her to woge…  
  
“Eve!” Rosalee was unsure, whether to be pleased or frightened. “I’ve not expected you now.”  
  
“Sorry, Rosalee, I didn’t want to scare you,” said Eve/Juliette and placed on table sheaf of banknotes and paper. “This is recipe I would need you to make. It’s ‘Tiefen-Traumlos-Schlaffe’, potion for disenablement of Hexenbiester, Unfortunately, even fumes during preparation could affect inner Hexenbiest, so I’d need you to prepare it and to distribute it into these darts,” Eve placed on table also small plastic box. “There are instructions for dosage inside.”  
  
Monroe was still able to move almost inaudibly.  
  
“Eve, what a surprise,” he said. “When will you need it?”  
  
“I’m not sure,” Eve/Juliette shrugged her shoulders. “Maybe tomorrow, maybe in a month.”  
  
“Fine, so once you know, tell me, I’ll bring it to you.”  
  
“It’s not necessary, I could come myself.”  
  
“I want to. I need to go after those bastards, who sent killers into this place of ours. And as it was most probably Nathan Zieglaug, whose wife and daughter are both Hexenbiester, seems to me, you’ll need it to catch them.”  
  
“Do you mean, they want to shot ten years old girl with tranquillizing dart?” asked Rosalee in total disbelief, eyes widely opened.  
  
“Yea,” answered Eve/Juliette. “There is ten darts dimensioned for her and twenty darts dimensioned for adult Hexenbiest. Keep that recipe, could be beneficial also later…”  
  
***  
  
Adalind looked carefully for both teenagers, who were still a bit uncertain and still in bed.  
  
“Little kids, little problems, big kids, big problems,” she grimaced on Trubel. “Get up Kelly, better show Miriam again, where is bathroom. Yesterday she looked a bit absent minded, she even didn’t find her room for sleeping. And remember, ladies first…”  
  
Once he get up, his mother gave him dirty look and shoved him a big pink bath towel and (also terribly pink) bathrobe into his hand. Trubel smirked a bit.  
  
Both Adalind and Trubel left Kelly’s room, letting door opened.  
  
“Wear something more warm,” recommended Trubel from hall. “Temperature was decreased to fifty nine Fahrenheit degree*.”  
  
(*15 °C)  
  
Kelly grabbed also his own greenish bathrobe and said:  
  
“Get up, Miriam, please. I do not wish Elizabeth to come here to hurry us.”  
  
That was like the proper incantation, as she really get up pretty quickly.  
  
“What was that stuff, your mother had?” she asked Kelly.  
  
“Skeleton Key,” explained Kelly. “Magical artifact, really a fancy thing. In hand of an Hexenbiest it’s able to open any lock. Miriam, stop talking, we should move.”  
  
Kelly opened door fully and cold draught from hall made Miriam to jolt.  
  
“It’s really colder,” noted when accepted pink bathrobe.  
  
Bathroom was one floor down and was occupied.  
  
“Is there just one?” asked Miriam discontentedly.  
  
“Two, but I guess, second is also occupied and it is for parents and Elizabeth.”  
  
“Hrmpff…” growled Miriam, when Diana appeared from inside with disgustingly radiant smile.  
  
“There are moments, when optimists are to be shot,” said Kelly, what made Diana burst in laugh.  
  
Miriam snaked into bathroom and locked it.  
  
“What a shame, bro,” said Diana and left the ‘battlefield’.  
  
Miriam in bathroom recognized olive green bottle with shower gel. She opened it and felt no aroma from it. She woged for a moment, but it remained odorless. Eagle-head emblem and letters US disclosed it as something made for armed forces…  
  
–It’s something, that helps Kelly to remain unnoticed,– understood Miriam in thoughts. –Part of his abilities is unobtrusiveness. In last school I didn’t mention him at all…–  
  
She decided to use pink bottle with raspberry scent.  
  
Kelly outside became bored, but stayed waiting. Once Miriam left bathroom, he hurried, as he observed Cathy nearing, so he decided to pretend, he did not notice her.  
  
Catherine stopped Miriam when leaving.  
  
“Do you think, he noticed me?” asked. Then Cathy sniffed a bit. “You used Diana’s shampoo. I’m interested, how she will accept it. By the way, did you sleep with my brother?”  
  
Miriam became feel inconvenient, not only due to lower temperature.  
  
“No, I just made him share his bed with me. Nothing more…”  
  
Cathy smiled wide.  
  
“Diana owes me ten bucks. She thinks, how clever she is, but sometimes I have better estimation. Kelly is good brother. Imagine, he’s nice even with Diana, what I can’t understand,” Cathy growled. “I didn’t kill her yet only because she is family and because she is much stronger, than me.”  
  
Good brother did not waste time and left bathroom quickly.  
  
“Hi Cathy, good morning,” said.  
  
“Don’t pretend you unnoticed me. But I’ll forgive you bro. Thanks to you I’ll pluck ten dollars from Diana.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“We wagered, whether you slept with Miriam this night,” his younger sister gave him a pixie grin.  
  
“Cathy!” Kelly growled, but before doing anything, his sister snaked into bathroom and locked herself inside.  
  
“You can’t hide there forever!” said Kelly, pounding on door.  
  
“Yea, but till you calm down is enough,” laughed Cathy from inside.  
  
Miriam jabbed Kelly’s left arm.  
  
“You were asked to wear that bulletproof jacket. Stop wasting time or you’ll go after villains with empty stomach.”  
  
Kelly rolled his eyes, what made Miriam to laugh.  
  
“See you at breakfast,” she told him and kissed him.  
  
Kelly recognized, ballistic jacket contains integrated gun holster with safety strap, so he holstered his gun, as well as placed extra magazines and boxes with ammo into pockets in jacket. He tried, how is he able to move. He recognized, aunt Truble estimated his size well. There was also holster, perfect for his ‘CREATOR OF JUSTICE’, his Fairbairn–Sykes fighting knife in scabbard.  
  
In kitchen were two more tables and under battle axe was placed computer monitor. Several persons in ballistic jackets, both men as women explained him, why the temperature was lowered. People in bulletproof jackets usually hate higher temperature.  
  
Kelly recognized dad, as well as Wu and Hank Griffin to be in police color version of ballistic jackets, others were, same as him, in olive green. Seems they decided to cover this action as joint operation of Portland PD and Department of Homeland Security…  
  
“Are you surprised?” asked aunt Trubel.  
  
“What do you mean?” answered Kelly by a question.  
  
“That we decided to allow you to accompany us,” smiled Trubel.  
  
“Yea, I just…”  
  
“You just prepared arguments, like ‘Nathan Zieglaug sent killers on me even to school, so there is no sense to stay here and there is no safe place any way’, am I right?”  
  
“Yea, but…”  
  
“But this way you will take part and we’ll cut the risk. You will stay in armored car with sniper rifle. You have better results with sniper rifle, than some of HW operatives, so using you that way made quite a good sense…”  
  
***  
  
Mr. Nolty was woken up by noise from outside. After knocking he opened the door.  
  
“Madam Lascelles, good morning,” more he was unable to say.  
  
“Morning!” answered Elizabeth. “Bathroom is there,” showed after her back. “Fourth door on right. I guess, it’s empty now and Adalind prepared for you bathrobe and everything there. Will you find the way to kitchen?”  
  
Mr. Nolty nodded, still zonked out thanks last days shocks.  
  
“Fine, I must help there.”  
  
Once older witch disappeared, he rubbed his eyes and used bathroom. In a bit better mood he recognized, that sometimes one does not need so much to be satisfied, or rather more comfortable. He hanged around his room for a while, once his daughter appeared:  
  
“Take something bit warmer,” pointed to his T-shirt. “They downed temperature.”  
  
***  
  
Downstairs in kitchen Mr. Nolty recognized Kelly in, just a moment… bulletproof(?!?) jacket with visible gun and dagger.  
  
His daughter, as well, as two other girls, were sitting near same table with this young gunman. Miriam gesticulated to invite him.  
  
“Good morning, Mr. Nolty,” Kelly remained polite. “Would you appreciate sandwich?”  
  
“Thanks.”  
  
Mr. Nolty cannot help himself, but he was forced by his curiosity to look around.  
  
It really was no way like in that movie with British teenage wizards. He counted, if including Kelly Burkhardt, seventeen people in bulletproof jackets, six of them women. From random conversation he caught, they spoke about plans for house buildings, vacation, as well as about advantage in Corbon Pow’r Ball, when original polymer ball is replaced by small silver sphere, or whether magic shield distorts necessary aiming point for shooting. One man said, his wife delivered his second daughter. But because of rules he cannot have her photo here now.  
  
“Nothing too personal guys,” said sturdy man with scarred face. “Enemy could take you captive and personal information, especially photos could help in finding your weaknesses during torture.”  
  
Middle-aged man with short grey beard and in normal civil clothes came inside with a small plastic box.  
  
“Here are those darts,” said.  
  
“Nice you are here, Monroe,” said Truble and took from table olive green ballistic jacket. “Wear it, or you’ll not go with us.”  
  
Monroe rolled his eyes, what made Kelly to laugh.  
  
“Don’t laugh on me, young ZauberGrimm,” said with overacted serious voice. “You are used for this nonsense, but I hate it.”  
  
“Do you hate it so much, that you would wish to stay here?” asked Kelly.  
  
“Alright,” growled Monroe and changed his sweater for bulletproof jacket.  
  
“Fine,” said scar-face man and pressed button on remote control. “Here is our playground. Place is in woods, away from highways. It’s a dead-trap for sure, designed to kill all of us. They for sure know, that we know about them and that we are after them.”  
  
Kowalski showed on monitor map, zooming to something, what appeared to be a small woodencabin.  
  
“According drone thermographic scan, there are underground corridors here, here and here. I hope, they have no IR-radiation-suppressed corridors to dash into our back, once we are downstairs.”  
  
He shook his head.  
  
“We have these primary targets,” showed photos on monitor. “Nathan Zieglaug, full Zauberbiest, extremely dangerous murderer. Do not pretend being hero. Once you see him, shoot and waste ammo when shooting. His wife Beatrice Zieglaug – I rather prefer her also cold. Her brother was our target thirteen years ago and I do not need to meet anybody from that family again.”  
  
Sergeant pressed button again.  
  
“Greta Joyeux, sister of murdered Serena Nolty. Her status is unknown. She is Hexenbiest, but we cannot say for sure, is she cooperating with Zieglaugs or is she just an innocent hostage? If you meet her, watch carefully her reactions. She could be forced to change sides or be enemy from the very beginning and her kidnaping could be just an dirty trick. Teams will obtain tranquilizing darts, dimensioned for adult Hexenbiest, as well as for juvenile one. Here is Edith Zieglaug. She could be killed only in case of absolutely imminent threat of your life, for other cases part use that child dimensioned darts. Questions?”  
  
There were a lot of questions, but finally briefing was finished.  
  
Kowalski nodded to Kelly and Monroe to go aside. There he gave them both badges and service cards with their photos.  
  
“Internship Junior Agent Bartholomew Kensworth, code name ‘Kelly’,” smiled Kowalski, giving Kelly DHS badge. “We create for you bogus identity of junior agent in internship. It could be found for next three days, later it will disappear, in case we do this work in shorter time, it will disappear sooner. Such a way nobody should be surprised you look too young for this business.”  
  
Monroe turned his vested badge in palm.  
  
“Seriously guys? Special agent Dieter Gratz, code name ‘Big Bad Wolf’. Guys, are you mad?”  
  
“No, but for case something trickle into media, you could feel more happy, if we avoid knowledge, Monroe was together with Hadrian’s Wall on hunt for Black Claw. Local wesen community could have objections. I believe, some Black Claw sympathizers are still here.”  
  
That was something, even Monroe could hardly deny.  
  
Mr. Nolty raised his hand up.  
  
“Mr. Nolty?” Kowalski nodded.  
  
“My I go with you?”  
  
“No way!” it was several refusing voices.  
  
“Mr. Nolty, you maybe think, once young Kelly Burkhardt is allowed to go with us, you could too. But Kelly is drilled. He shoots better, than some of my operatives. And main of all, he’s drilled to cooperate with other armed men. I can’t single out somebody as your bodyguard and as untrained person you’d be rather dangerous for yourself and for your fellow combatant, not for enemy.”  
  
That was maybe a little bit cruel, but true.  
  
One of HW operatives came to ‘Sergeant’ and whispered something into his ear. Kowalski smiled a bit.  
  
“Nick, seems SWAT team is near, trying to do surveillance of this house. Would you agree, if I invite their leaders here?”  
  
Detective Burkhardt nodded and ‘Sergeant’ waved his hand to send that operative to do so. Nick left with him…  
  
***  
  
Trelawney was almost asleep, once one of his men shook with him.  
  
“That’s something, you wouldn’t believe.”  
  
Into driveway of Burkhardts’ house came two big cars, one old van with witting ‘PETE’S DONUTS DELIVERY’, with giant plastic donut on roof and elongated off-roader, kind of one would rather expect as safari minibus. As they recognized detective Burkhardt himself, dressed in police bulletproof jacket, letting them in, it was sure, they are not intruders here. Anyway Trelawney asked Skotowski to send him two other quartets, as he became feel in his bones, there will something happen…  
  
It did not take a long time, somebody knocked on their car window. Man standing outside placed on window glass his badge and service card.  
  
“Homeland Security,” uttered one of team members.  
  
Lieutenant Trelawney left the car from other door.  
  
“Excuse me, agent…”  
  
“Agent Langer, Homeland Security. My boss would wish invite you inside. He recommended left here at least two men, as attack for this house is considered to be possible, however was evaluated as improbable. Anyway, your cooperation would be appreciated.”  
  
Trelawney pointed on one of his men. Agent Langer nodded.  
  
Detective Burkhardt awaited them in entry.  
  
“What is it here, detective?” asked lieutenant. “Battle Commando?”  
  
“In fact yes,” answered Nick. “We found suspicious place, where possibly Nathan Zieglaug and his accomplices are hidden. So we’re going to hunt them down. Come inside for debriefing.”  
  
***  
  
Lieutenant Trelawney was surprised. This place was much more like military base, than normal living house. Second shock was seeing young Kelly Burkhardt in olive green ballistic jacket and with weaponry. He came to him.  
  
“Seems Mr. Burkhardt, I shouldn’t be so impressed by your results. With your family base, you should be at least so good, as you were.”  
  
“I worry, you missed me with somebody else, lieutenant,” said Kelly, showing him DHS badge. “Junior Internship Agent Bartholomew Kensworth, Homeland Security, code name ‘Kelly’. Up to end of this operation it’s my identity.”  
  
“And you know, how much illegal is it?” asked Trelawney.  
  
“Nobody will ever tinker in it,” said ‘Sergeant’. “DHS will place this operation under Top Secret classification with toughening. To obtain files from this action one must be really from the top of ‘food chain’ in law enforcement. And those will know, better no question…”  
  
“So why are we here?” asked lieutenant.  
  
“It’s simply,” smiled Kowalski. “You are our cower-up. We will not place you to positions too risk for your lives, but any way you should better do your best to stay alive. Once your back-up arrive, we’ll make short debriefing with them all. You’ll have to sign oath of silence.”  
  
“So you monitor our communication?” Trelawney was surprised. “It shouldn’t be possible.”  
  
“Between ‘shouldn’t be’ and ‘isn’t’ IS quite a big difference,” explained Kowalski. “OK,” said he to microphone. “I’ll send their lieutenant back to invite them all.”  
  
‘Sergeant’ smiled and gave lieutenant amused look.  
  
“Your men are here. Please invite them with their cars on driveway. We will make debriefing there, they will also obtain possibility to back away from this action, but as I know your kind of people, nobody will do so.”  
  
“Why with cars?”  
  
“To avoid possibility somebody place either a bomb or surveillance equipment on any of these cars. Your men being dead or disclosure are of no use in operation.”  
  
“Upper stage of paranoia?” lieutenant Trelawney shook his head. “You’re probably right.”  
  
“Paranoia could be helpful to keep you alive,” said Nick.  
  
Lieutenant returned walking, all three cars with his men followed him inside on walking speed.  
  
Jim Kowalski showed them his badge:  
  
“Could I ask you to come out for some debriefing?”  
  
SWAT team members left cars a bit unsurely.  
  
“What’s that about?” asked somebody. “Whom the Hell you think you are?!?”  
  
“Eve, come with other wesens out to welcome our guests, please,” said ‘Sergeant’ into microphone.  
  
“Fine,” said, once hearing they are coming. “My name is Jim Kowalski, Homeland Security, badge number five – three – five – one – zero – one – MC – three. You are allowed to confirm my authorization before we continue…”  
  
Several policemen did it on their phones. They (a minute or so later) nodded as a token of agreement. So Kowalski continued:  
  
“We organize joint operation of Department of Homeland Security and Portland Police. Liaison officer is detective-sergeant Nicholas Burkhardt. Aim of operation is to neutralize terror group, led by Nathan Zieglaug and catch or kill members of this group. There is possible hostage rescue, but we don’t know, whether hostage in fact does or doesn’t cooperate with Nathan Zieglaug. Same about ten years old daughter of Nathan Zieglaug. As this operation is a case of national security, informational embargo is placed on all facts found during operation. Those of you, who would agree to join this operation, will have to sign the special oath of silence, just for this very action. Those of you, who disagree, have their last chance to leave this place as free men without any consequence. So… really nobody wish to leave this place? Nice, such loyalty is not matter-of-course.”  
  
He turned to Eve/Juliette:  
  
“Eve, did you prepared these papers I asked you?”  
  
“Sure.”  
  
“So, you will come one by one, find your own paper with your agreement with oath of silence. The operation is named ‘Chernomor’*.”  
  
(*Chernomor – evil dark sorcerer dwarf from Pushkin’s poem ‘Ruslan and Ludmila’ – orig. Черномор – злой колдун карлик из поэмы Пушкина ‘Руслан и Людмила’)  
  
“Sounds as Russian, so do Russians sponsor Nathan Zieglaug?” asked somebody.  
  
“We don’t have any evidence about such an hypothesis. It’s a part of cower-up. Everybody would expect as you, that it’s a problem with Russians. But Chernomor was evil wizard from an Russian fairy tale and that’s what Nathan Zieglaug is.”  
  
“Are you mad?!?”  
  
“From this moment anything you will hear or see is under Top Secret mark and you cannot speak about it with anybody else and nowhere, where ‘uninitiated’ persons could hear you. Madam Lascelles, now it is all yours.”  
  
“Fine. This is named woge,” said and all wesens present in house woged. “I’m Hexenbiest, if you need to name it. By the way, you possibly know my son.”  
  
“And what is he, an TV-showman?” asked somebody.  
  
“No, Sean Renard, deputy chief police commissioner of Portland.”  
  
She gesticulated a bit and gun of one SWAT members left the holster and moved to her hand.  
  
“Cathy, your shield please!”  
  
“Yea,” answered girl and activated shield spell in her bracelet.  
  
If anybody would watch really carefully, he or she would recognize, madam Lascelles did not point directly on girl, but a bit aside, anyway bounced projectile could be dangerous. But the projectile stopped on glimmering shield of light and slowly fell down, as well as fell down lower jaws of SWAT team members…  
  
Than gun returned ‘air-mailed’ to its owner.  
  
“Once you sign oath of silence, you’ll come to me for blessing,” said Elizabeth.  
  
SWAT team members were dumbfounded, but once they signed, they obtained amulets and madam Lascelles wrote everybody two letters on his forehead. Later also HW operatives, as well as Nick, Hank, Wu or Kelly came to her.  
  
“These runes are Eihwaz, for spiritual endurance and hard will to gain initiative, it’s for case you got under attack, second is Elhaz for protection, in necessary case by preemptive strike. I used colloidal silver suspension, as silver has some antimagic protective abilities. Amulets are not given to you as presents, only granted for necessary time during operation.”  
  
The truth was, HW operatives had their own talismans and got only both runes on forehead…  
  
Madam Lascelles raised her both hands up:  
  
“You all around here are warriors. No big matter, what you did before, but right now you are on your path to destroy great evil. Be careful, be brave and be steadfast. The upcoming battle will be brutal, some of you could die, stay brave, but wise, do not lose your lives pointlessly.”  
  
Lieutenant Trelawney felt something inside his mind. Something old, what probably keeps sleeping in the normal man’s soul. Madam Lascelles did not look like an shaman, with rattle made from skull and bones, but anyway, her inspirational speech was maybe not Shakespeare’s Henry the Fifth good, but fairly not bad at all…  
  
***  
  
Mr. Nolty left house to accompany his daughter and for possibility to breath some fresh air. He came to ‘Sergeant’ Kowalski:  
  
“Mr.… Sergeant… I do not understand something.”  
  
“So?”  
  
“So, how is it possible, you told almost to everybody your name and on the other hand MB told me, he would have to kill me, after telling me his true name…”  
  
“Young MB too often watched spy films and I’m more certain in my family members, they are able to take care for themselves. But MB IS authorized to kill in moment of necessity.”  
  
“That’s really great,” growled Mr. Nolty. “That’s really great.”  
  
***  
  
It needed some five minutes or so to leave Burkhardts’ place. Lieutenant Trelawney ordered four his men to stay with one car close as perimeter guards.  
  
“Be careful,” said them Elizabeth. “I have strange premonition. Here is an old short-wave walkie-talkie. We have second in our house. Just for case of other communication failure.”  
  
***  
  
Mr. Nolty get soon bored. His daughter decided to go ask madam Lascelles, to help her with all those amulets she promised to give Bud Wurstner. Once Miriam knocked on door, strange noise from inside alerted her.  
  
Door was unlocked and madam Lascelles levitated in stage of incipient coma.  
  
“Press the ‘PANIC’ button!” ordered to his dad and started pour the salt to create circle, trying to isolate madam Lascelles from excruciating spell…  


  
TO BE CONTINUED…  
ANOTHER DAY…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Czenglish, as I appologized several times...


	17. Baptism of Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Into war...

So finally we have here deal between Nick Burkhardt and Sean Renard. Rules of deal were easy to predict – Joint Custody for Diana, Adalind and Kelly with Nick. Interesting, whether it will work…  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 17 – Baptism of Fire  


  
Kelly stared on car, they were to go with. Old van with witting ‘PETE’S DONUTS DELIVERY’, with giant plastic donut on roof was on first sigh just an old van. But better exploration of opened car disclosure iron plating, as well as loopholes openable from inside and dimensioned for machine gun or heavy sniper rifle, like his Barret M82A2 was.  
  
Giant plastic donut was visibly able to revolve and conscientious inspection led to discovery of heavy machine gun barrel in it. If the whole ‘donut’ is filled with cartridge belt, there had to be enormous amount of ammo…  
  
Kelly checked rifle he obtained. Barret M82A2 was heavy, burdensome and without bipod or fixing into loophole almost unfit for accurate shooting. Weapon itself was well maintained. Bipod, as well as equipment was in small tarpaulin bag. Three magazines were empty, but Kelly got three boxes with cartridges of different type. Kelly hoped for possibility to use tracers, at least once…  
  
After short inspection of car he fastened rifle next to his seat. He found inside two shotguns and even five assault rifles he almost slobbered over. S&T Daewoo K15, modernized version of famous K11. Semiautomatic grenade launcher combined with normal assault rifle. Kelly felt like a child in candy store. This is really a ‘toy from one’s wildest dreams’…  
  
“Forget it!” said Nick, seeing hungry look of his son. “This is so illegal, that I could hardly imagine, how not to end in jail, once you’d use it somewhere outside of HW shooting range.”  
  
“Your dad is right, Kelly, sorry,” said Trubel with sad sympathetic half-smile.  
  
Another weapon caught his attention.  
  
“Verba,*” explained ‘Sergeant’. “Cheaper analogue to Stinger.”  
  
(* 9K333 Verba means ‘Willow’ in Russian language – a Russia man-portable infrared homing surface-to-air missile – Russian orig. ‘Верба’ ГРАУ – 9К333, ракета – 9М336 – российский переносной зенитный ракетный комплекс с инфракрасной головкой самонаведения)  
  
“Do you expect Black Claw to have fighter aircraft?” asked Nick.  
  
“Just for case,” said Kowalski. “Hopefully not, as downing of an jet plane would be hard to explain journalist scribblers without telling them too much.”  
  
They left Burkhardts’ house one car per five minute to avoid ride in obvious convoy. With Combat Application Tourniquet on string on his neck Kelly felt strange. Now it is no more a game or fun, now it is for really serious. He almost only observed other HW operatives, to know, what to do. PETE’S DONUT DELIVERY van left Burkhardts’ garden as second, first was elongated off-roader with six operatives and with two big unmarked boxes. Kelly spent few minutes by filling in magazines, two with normal ‘balls’, one with armor-piercing ammo, waiting, what would be necessary. After about one and half of an hour half Kelly decided to call Miriam. On her phone was voice mail. It was strange. Trying another numbers he discovered, same was for all other, who stayed in their house.  
  
“I guess, our house is under attack,” he told to Nick. “All inside have voice mail on phones.”  
  
“Would you want to return to check it?” asked Kowalski, coming with them in came car.  
  
“No,” shook Nick his head. “House has durable self-defending system and your mom, as well as your sisters or Elizabeth are good fighters. That’s rather false attack to take our focus from them. But I will ask Trelawney to send another backup to our place.”  
  
“Lieutenant,” said to his phone, after dialing number of SWAT team leader. “Could you find somewhere another backup, you could send to our house. I guess, there soon will be problems.”  
  
“OK, I’ll check my men,” promised Trelawney. “You are probably right, they have all voice mail on phones and their police radio is unavailable,” added SWAT team leader later.  
  
“That’s a shame, all men I can use are now here on way after our prey,” said ‘Sergeant’. “Even IT experts are in HQ alone with only two bodyguards. Could you ask trustworthy backup somewhere else? What about Sean Renard?”  
  
“I do not trust him enough to risk asking his help in such a moment. There is no sure, he would not join attackers. Captain Mosser has no other men knowing, what is it about. Fine, let’s finish these suckers on our target place first…”  
  
***  
  
Miriam made salt circle, or rather an ellipse. In one moment she became stiff and stared with mixture of emotions in her face into the unknown. Mr. Nolty recognized something was wrong.  
  
“Miriam!” cried. “What has happened?”  
  
“You really wouldn’t believe,” said his daughter shocked voice. “I had a vision.”  
  
“Here and now I would believe almost anything,” said Mr. Nolty pointing his finger on levitating madam Lascelles.  
  
“True,” nodded Miriam and quickly finished amateurish salt circle.  
  
Paralyzed body of Elizabeth Lascelles fell on floor. From hall was heard alarm siren sound. On salt ellipse was visible stroke, where young Hexenbiest jerked.  
  
“I saw Nathan Zieglaug with his wife, like…” Miriam was consternated. “They… let is say… copulated. In position from Kamasutra or an porn video…”  
  
Mr. Nolty did not ask, in what position. His answer was unnecessary, as Adalind stormed into room with first-aid kit in her hands and with Diana on her heels.  
  
“What has happened?” Adalind’s question was a bit redundant.  
  
“We came here, I wanted to offer madam Lascelles my help with making all those amulets,” explained Miriam. “We found her levitating in half-coma. When I tried to isolate her by salt circle, I had an awful vision.”  
  
“What vision?”  
  
“Nathan Zieglaug f*cking with his wife,” answered Diana, studying circle. “On this place it’s still visible echo. They used tantric magic to penetrate our shields.”  
  
“Hrmpf,” growled Adalind. “Once this case is closed, we with Nick have to do something with it.”  
  
Miriam better forced away from her mind strange projections about Kelly’s parents, as well as her vision of Zieglaugs’ from her memory…  
  
***  
  
First car with Hadrian’s Wall operatives got into loggers’ road, passing in some four miles distance place with anticipated Black Claw’s basecamp. Elongated off-roader stopped on entry to loggers’ road and four operatives left car to reconnaissance terrain, in order to find traps, land mines or motion detectors. It did not take a long time to find them. Motion detectors were of classic kinds, some just reacting for motions, some connected with cameras. HW operatives inserted into each motion detector new program, created by MB, ordering to ignore activity in next four hours. Anyway, nobody could be sure, whether they found all sensors in time…  
  
“MB is sitting in HQ and we’d need to believe, it will work.”  
  
One of them said, what they all though – they are here like a lame ducks without IT support. On other hand, in case thing go hell way, IT experts have least chance to survive it…  
  
Drones were prepared to go into action, but there was too high risk, that Black Claw had some detectors of drone activity or equipment for taking control over drone.  
  
Once second car, big armored van, pretending to be owned by donut delivery firm, arrived, both cars moved on walking speed. Kelly had premonition, something will soon go badly awry…  
  
He did not wish to look like fearful guy, but he better armed his rifle with normal bullets and unlocked nearest loophole on left lateral side ready to open.  
  
Kelly recognized, several other persons checked their many times checked weapons. Assault rifles left their places and were in hands or on knees, as well as his sniper rifle. Monroe took one shotgun and somebody put him a box with cartridges. Wu and Hank had their own shotguns and Nick got for this action one Daewoo.  
  
Now they heard only each other’s breathing…  
  
***  
  
“Cerberus to authorized persons, intruders in garden, attack on sensors! Red Alert!” strong computerized voice broke into silence.  
  
Adalind switched on one computer station in Elizabeth’s room. Monitors quickly revived.  
  
“Cerberus, Adalind Burkhardt, authorization Hexenbiest Beta, situation report, please!”  
  
“Some sensors were destroyed or put out of service, just in time of alarm launching. Intruders in garden. One identified as potential Hexenbiest. Tranquilization darts armed and aimed. Recommendation – allow use of dead force. One intruder should be visible from your window. He has white flag. Instructions?” answered computerized voice.  
  
“Check whole garden and nearest surrounding in range of sensors still on!” ordered Adalind. “Search for potential snipers!”  
  
Adalind opened one cupboard and pulled from there shotgun.  
  
“I will need a word with that negotiator.”  
  
She opened window and pointed shotgun on man with a white flag.  
  
“It’s not a war yet, so white flag has no reason,” said.  
  
“Give us both Noltys and we let you live, Hexenbiest,” said man, woging into Daemonfeuer.  
  
Adalind knew, she was too far for Daemonfeuer’s flame, it ought to be just an misleading maneuver. She instinctively ducked and bullet from sniper rifle missed her head in less, than an inch. She became really angry and shot Daemonfeuer from shotgun. Buckshot 12 made its best. Maybe he had a bulletproof jacket, but at least an broken rib should be a result…  
  
“Is everybody OK?” asked.  
  
“Yea,” said Mr. Nolty and showed her hole in wall, where bullet from sniper rifle ended.  
  
Catherine burst into room. She was in greenish grey overall with empty shoulder holster. Her mother called to her school to excuse her till end of week.  
  
“Mum, my gun!” she demanded.  
  
“Cathy, darling…” Adalind, shotgun still in her hand, looked uncertain.  
  
“We are under attack,” said Catherine a bit more calmly. “I need my gun. And THAT special box of ammo, that Elizabeth confiscated from me.”  
  
“Give it to her,” said Diana. “Better, if her wrath our enemies experience. She’s like evil female version of Kelly.”  
  
“Much more evil,” said Cathy with ugly smile. “He still tends to burden himself with fair play. Me never. Bewitched ammo, reacting on my mood and wishes was my own idea, not his.”  
  
“Cerberus speaking. Situation report,” computerized voice interrupted conversation. “Sniper located and shot down, using lethal power. Hexenbiest confirmed.”  
  
Computer station was connected with several monitors. On one were visible two policemen from SWAT team, cautiously nearing to house, on one was a group of four person. The only woman amongst them was red marked. One picture, by camera with telephoto lens, showed immobile man with rifle. He was in garden of Burkhardts’ neighbors, who were probably both in work now.  
  
Cathy pointed on woman on monitor with her pointing finger.  
  
“Who got her first, obtain ice-cream sundae. My gun and ammo. Please,” Cathy was adamant.  
  
“Fine Cathy,” said Diana. “I will wish hazelnut and vanilla.”  
  
“Will you also need a gun?” turned Adalind to Diana.  
  
“No, I have something better,” smiled girl and showed her a pin sharpened bone.  
  
Miriam felt cold wind in her spinal bone.  
  
“What is it?” asked.  
  
“It’s kundella, killing-pointing-bone of Australian aboriginals. It kills by a curse. Really evil curse. How did you get one? That’s something from really dark side of magic.”  
  
Adalind was angry.  
  
“Daddy Sean purchased it on E-bay,” Diana gave her a sweet smile and left room together with Cathy, who armed magaines of obtained gun.  
  
“Poor girl,” shook Adalind her head.  
  
“Which one?” asked consternated Mr. Nolty.  
  
“This one,” pointed older Hexenbiest on red marked person on monitor. “She has no idea, what Hell she could meet, once making us pissed…”  
  
***  
  
Both cars of Hadrian’s wall, as well as both cars of SWAT team slowly moved ahead on loggers’ road, once explosion of artillery grenade almost destroyed first car. Kelly did not recognize, from what side the shoot came, but somebody said:  
  
“They are on our right!”  
  
He unlocked another loophole, on right side, but before he was able to pass the barrel through it, car trembled because of explosion of second grenade. The shot was hasted, so the damage in their car was not so horrible, like in case of first, but anyway, engine stopped and refused to move any more.  
  
Kelly finally passed rifle bar through loophole and recognized weapon, they were hit.  
  
“Wombat!” growled ‘Sergeant’. “How the Hell could they got Wombat*?”  
  
(*L6 Wombat Weapon Of Magnesium – Battalion – 120 mm ie. 4.7 inch Anti-Tank recoilless rifle.)  
  
Nobody expected, Black Claw was capable to purchase 120 mm antitank artillery…  
  
  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED…  
ONCE…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Czenglish version of Pidgin....


	18. Lame Ducks, Soft Targets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In fight for life and death...

Chapter 18 – Lame Ducks, Soft Targets  


  
Sergeant Skotowski and his three remaining officers heard shot from shotgun. Once he checked phone, trying to contact lieutenant to inform him, he recognized, their communication is blocked.  
  
“It just started,” he said. “We’ve just lost communication, so soon the attack will come. Lonza, Ransey, check the house. Carefully, don’t get shot by anyone…”  
  
***  
  
Diana and Catherine burst together into garden. They met both policemen from SWAT team, who proceeded with caution through garden. They carefully looked for both girls.  
  
“What does that mean?” asked officer Ransey. “How is it possible, you scurry around here with a gun, in your age?”  
  
Cathy had her gun still in holster. She gave a nasty grimace to cop.  
  
“This is OUR house, OUR home,” explained. “No intruder is allowed to come here and survive. Only in case he or she would surrender on knees and beg for mercy.”  
  
“Cathy, in your soul is no mercy at all,” said older girl. “You two, go to entrance, but not inside. Mom will explain you everything. By the way, there is one man shot by shotgun. Maybe he’s still alive and could be asked for explanation. We’re on hunt.”  
  
“Hunt for what or whom?” asked officer Lonza.  
  
He probably though, he should not only remain silent.  
  
“There is an evil witch,” said Cathy. “That one, who got her first, will have ice-cream sundae.”  
  
“I’ll pay for you ice-cream sundae, if you explain me this,” said cop.  
  
“We are not allowed to obtain sweetness from unknown persons, officer Lonza,” said Diana. “By the way, some of bad guys we observed do have also police uniforms, thankful I remember your faces. There is another man, with sniper rifle. But he will probably do nothing any more. His rifle could be helpful anyway.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“He was hit by self-defense of Burkhardts’ house,” said Cathy with sharp anger blade in her voice. “And stop waist our time. That witch could escape and I want my ice-cream!”  
  
“Is she always so lovely?” asked officer Lonza carefully.  
  
“When I stole her her piece of cake, she was ready to finish me. Thankfully mum didn’t allow it.”  
  
“Interesting one big loving and happy family,” nodded second cop. “But if there are armed villains, we can’t let you go first.”  
  
“So you will die,” said Cathy merciless. “They just await for you and are faster, stronger and much more cruel, than you could even imagine. So be nice cops, shut the hell up and follow us. Silently and let us at least twenty yards margin.”  
  
Cathy woged and by telekinesis she yanked out gun from his hands. Officer Ransey faced to both girls without weapon.  
  
“I’d rather prefer you to have something bigger, but for now, it should be enough,” she said, after she inspected gun and returned it to consternated cop.  
  
Diana shook her head.  
  
“Stop fooling around, or I will finish her myself first and it’ll be on you to pay…”  
  
***  
  
Mr. Nolty together with Adalind and Miriam observed it on monitor.  
  
“So, who will win it?” asked Miriam’s father.  
  
“Both, if they do it right way,” answered Adalind. “But they are both enormously competitive. I really hope, they will not like same boy one day.”  
  
Mr. Nolty grimaced and nodded.  
  
“Will you two join us in defense of this place?” asked Adalind. “I cannot demand it from you, only if it is your free decision.”  
  
“Free decision, once somebody demanded my sacrificing from you? Funny,” said Mr. Nolty. “I will join, off course. Miriam, now it’s your choice.”  
  
“The Hell yes, dad,” said Miriam. “There is simply no other choice.”  
  
“Fine, first of all, we should try to cure Elizabeth,” said Adalind. “Mr. Nolty, I’ll need your help to place her to her bed…”  
  
***  
  
Kelly observed terrain and found in telescope man with artillery grenade in his hand. Shot from his sniper rifle teared his chest into pieces. Other artillery operators appeared, in order to launch new grenade into recoilless rifle. Together with sniper from first car they succeeded to finish them all. So at least somebody in first car is still alive or there is an sophisticated Target Positioning System, able to evaluate targets independently.  
  
“Activate Active Target Positioning System, Sergeant Kowalski, authorization Epsilon Charlie Six Zero One.”  
  
After these words monitor with few crevices on surface slid out on partition screen, dividing their place from driver’s cabin.  
  
“Active Target Positioning System Activated,” reported computerized voice. “Excluding HW operatives as non-targets, please wait…”  
  
Computer had probably in its memory characteristics of all team members, so silhouettes on screen were painted green and were crossed out as non-targets. Suddenly few obscure pictures appeared.  
  
“Potential targets on our left,” reported computerized voice. “Characteristics typical for hiding place isolated by clay.”  
  
“That made sense,” said somebody, Kelly did not remembered name. “From those underground corridors they had to remove a lot of clay.”  
  
“Specify scanning!” ordered Kowalski.  
  
Picture showed five human-like figures on their left in some kind of burrow.  
  
“Fire!” ordered ‘Sergeant’ and the whole van started shake thanks to recoil of heavy machine gun in ‘donut’.  
  
Clay was not a sufficient protection against 50 BMG bullets. Two of hidden guardians recognized it, but when trying to escape they were also hit.  
  
“Clear,” reported computerized voice. “Continuing scanning for more distant targets.”  
  
After a less, than half of a minute computerized voice reported:  
  
“No potential targets in range of sensors. Be careful and good luck.”  
  
Final phrase was probably programmed by IT, Kelly guessed.  
  
Operatives left the immobilized van. Three of them checked first car.  
  
“Nyers is DIA*, Fuentes is DIA, Caprivi has Multiple Heavy Wounds, death threat,” reported one of them.  
  
(*Dead In Action)  
  
Lieutenant Trelawney appeared with two of his men, one with medical first aid kit.  
  
“Would you appreciate assistance?” asked.  
  
“Yea,” answered Kowalski. “Our cars are disabled, and we have one heavily wound in immediate threat of life. Could you order one of your men to drive our wound to hospital? How are your men?”  
  
“Yup, we are fine,” agreed lieutenant. “Officer Pritchard, you will drive wound person to hospital and till you will be replaced, you have responsibility to look over.”  
  
HW Medic together with his SWAT team colleague provisionally stabilized wounded person. Just now Kelly recognized woman in her thirties, blood almost everywhere, with extensive devastation of her right leg. If she would be even able survive her wounds, and if she would not lost her leg, she will probably be never able to walk without crooks…  
  
Nick appeared with strange piece of wood in his hand. He touched one wound, it closed, but less, than a second later it emitted some shine and reopened. ‘Sergeant’ frowned:  
  
“Seems, our antimagical protection is, time by time, double edged sword.”  
  
He gesticulated to Nick to stay aside.  
  
“Agnes,” said ‘Sergeant’. “Stay alive please. If something happen to us, you know whom to contact and explain everything.”  
  
They placed and arranged heavy wound HW operative in one police car, officer Pritchard left with her the battleground.  
  
Medics then provisionally ‘fixed’ smaller wounds caused by shrapnel particles by surgical tissue adhesive (glue for skin). Almost everybody, who was in moment of artillery shooting out of cars, got some hits.  
  
“Kelly, you and special agent ‘Big Bad Wolf’ stay here as backup for driver,” explained Kowalski. “Possibly, we would need you to cover our return, if they show themselves to be stronger, than us now. I’ll let ATPS* on, time by time check it. If I’m leader of Black Claw, I would order part of my men hide there,” showed on his right, behind the post of Wombat recoilless rifle. “They would wait two or three hours and attack our backup here. So do not sleep on your post.”  
  
(*Active Target Positioning System)  
  
“I’m not sure, whether it’s wise to split up forces such a way,” said Kelly.  
  
“That’s why you stay here and I give you orders. Even if I’m not right, I must look like I know, what I’m doing.”  
  
“Trust me, I know, what I’m doing,” said Kelly with his best imitation of David Rasche’s police inspector Sledge Hammer.  
  
Kowalski smiled and nodded.  
  
“Lieutenant Trelawney,” addressed to SWAT team leader. “You with your men will be our rearguard. We’ll move this way, to make an outflanking manoeuvre, as their base camp is four miles this way,” showed. “As they know, we’re here, they for sure placed here some booby traps and other small lovely presents, I believe.”  
  
“I’d do it,” nodded Trelawney. “OK, let’s move.”  
  
“Wang, you’ll stay also here,” added ‘Sergeant’ to HW driver. “Try to fix this damned van to escape from here in necessary case…”  
  
***  
  
Diana with Cathy came to place, where enemy Hexenbiest should be. They saw nothing. Diana started with analyzing structure of spell illusion, but Catherine just pulled from her pocket small plastic bag with salt, opened it and threw salt in presumed directory. Once salt crystals flew the illusion, it blinked several times and disappeared. Three men with submachine guns and woman in grey gown with hood looked surprised.  
  
“Hi! Say cheese!” said Cathy, suddenly keeping her gun both hands. Nobody was able to say, how she got it from holster so quickly.  
  
Her first target was Hexenbiest, off course, but all three men with submachine guns did not catch to do anything before being also shot by her. Girl shot them systematically, two shots to chest, one to head, same way, as Kelly did in school. During ‘execution’ Cathy recognized, Diana hit one of gunmen and also that Hexenbiest with curse sent by her Australian kundella. She did the spell simultaneously with shot of enchanted ammo, so it was impossible to say, who won…  
  
“Seems like a draw to me,” said Cathy. “But I got all three shooters, you only one of them. So I will have two more globs of ice cream. I will buy that your and you will buy my. I want caramel glaze with minced hazelnuts.”  
  
“You gave them no chance!” objected Ransey. “You didn’t even appeal them to surrender!”  
  
“They had chance, not to bother us,” answered Diana. “They all freely decided not to use it.”  
  
Both cops only stared on scene. Suddenly echo of big explosion broke the short moment of baffled and scared silence…  
  
***  
  
Sergeant Skotowski together with officer Xien waited in car. They both had strange presage, but it could be just a case of autosuggestion, they believed…  
  
Strange buzzing sound announced small car model, rather programmed, than remote controlled. Both cops remembered about scene from ‘Dead Pool’, where similar model almost killed ‘Dirty Harry’ – inspector Callahan…  
  
“Off car!” screamed Skotowski and moved himself.  
  
Both SWAT members were able just left car and do some three steps out, when model really blasted in explosion.  
  
BOOM!!!  
  
Right now some people still peacefully living their lives recognized, something is wrong and tried to call 911. And just now they learned, all communication out of here is blocked…  
  
Both Skotowski and Xien were alive, but both with wounds caused by shrapnel particles.  
  
“F*ck the f*cking f*ckers!” commented it Skotowski, seeing their car ready to scrap iron and feeling pain in wounds.  
  
In some two minutes both Lonza and Ransey appeared, being in company with two little girls. Skotowski and Xien recognized them, easily.  
  
Younger and smaller girl, with gun in holster, kneeled to them and with amulet in her hand she started healing their wounds. Astonished cops observed, as their wound closed literally on their eyes.  
  
“It’s just provisional healing,” informed them older taller girl with pin sharpened bone in her hand. “We will, or better to say, your colleagues will move you to our place.”  
  
“You said, she has no mercy,” said Lonza to Diana, observing, how Cathy treated both wounded SWAT members.  
  
“I have no mercy,” answered Cathy instead. “I just do not want to speak with so stupid ghosts, if they would die right here.”  
  
It was something no cop knew, what to say…  
  
***  
  
“Activate Shelobs!” ordered Kowalski.  
  
So that was in mysterious boxes!  
  
Shelob, named after evil giant spider monster from J.R.R. Tolkien’s “Lord of The Rings” was new type of battle robots. They were armed with machine gun and even small flamethrower. US congress just disputed, whether accept using them in US armed forces, as this type of robot had ability for independent decision-making, off course in range of activity being programmed for. Some congressmen would prefer all decision-making strictly in hands of persons, having their responsibility and being legal entity, what is hardly a matter of robot with preprogrammed artificial intelligence…  
  
Officially these robots should not be anywhere outside army testing polygons. Well, Hadrian’s Wall operatives often answered on rules their own way…  
  
Shelobs were relatively big. In fact, without telescopic foldable legs they would need much bigger boxes, than they were packed in.  
  
Finally there were six Shelobs. Kelly read, this type of robot was just in armed forces tests, but he had no idea, that testing could be also in hands of Department of Homeland Security.  
  
In fact, they looked more like ants, rather than spiders. They had just six legs, not eight and were quite elongated. But there is no ant-like looking monster with fancy name…  
  
***  
  
Adalind wrote several runes on Elizabeth’s forehead. They all seemed her breathing enhanced, but they all wanted to see something such, so they could hardly be sure, whether it is true, or whether it is just only autosuggestion…  
  
Next thing she did was taking over magic protection of house. It needs magically gifted person as focus and Elizabeth, who usually has this role. So Adalind unbuckled brooch contoured to look a bit like a house from Elizabeth’s dress and placed it on her own dress.  
  
“What?” asked Miriam, feeling strange magic wind running through her backbone.  
  
“I took over magical protection of house. I must go now through whole house to assure spells to work for us. Could you look over Elizabeth and in necessary case find me?”  
  
“Sure,” nodded Miriam.  
  
“Mr. Nolty, you better take another shotgun, for case uninvited visitors succeed to break into house,” instructed Adalind Miriam’s father, showing him opened closet with weapons and ammunition. “Remember, never point any weapon to any member of family, security system of house is alerted and ready to knock anybody out of family down. Without any warning.”  
  
Then she came to another computer station and tried to switch it.  
  
“Huginn and Muninn are both off,” reported. “As well as phones are. So we are isolated, no backup on way, even cavalry could be late…”  
  
***  
  
“Password!” demanded security system on both girls, who came with four SWAT members.  
  
“Calypso*!” answered Diana code for alarm situation with wounded allies.  
  
(*Calypso bulbosa – orchid living in northern and montane forests)  
  
Door opened and inside entrance hall were prepared two extensible couchettes.  
  
“Really?” asked officer Lonza and pointed his finger on them.  
  
“Yea,” agreed Cathy. “We’re prepared for a lot of things.”  
  
“OK Cathy, now I must check, whether there are some foreign particles in wounds. Officer Xien seems to have worse wounds. So – you will keep sergeant Skotowski not to fall, till I inspect and lay down him,” ordered Diana to Lonza. “And you keep officer Xien in vertical position, so I could inspect his wounds,” ordered to Ransey.  
  
She had an amulet in her left hand and marker-pen in her right hand. Finally she marked three places on Xien’s body.  
  
“Here are some fragments. I’m not really good in magical local anesthesia and this one,” pointed on place on Xien’s thigh. “This one is too close to his femoral artery and if something would go wrong, he could bleed to death. So better ensure him not to move and let it on doctor.”  
  
Officer Xien was ash-grey-faced, but nodded.  
  
“OK, now you, sergeant Skotowski,” murmured Diana and checked him same way, as Xien. “Here and here,” she showed on two places. “In your case it’s not so deep in tissue and I could take it away myself. But it would pain really a lot. Would you prefer to wait for a doctor or should I try it?”  
  
“How many times did you practice it?” asked Skotowski.  
  
“With shrapnel fragments never, with pieces of sticks thrusted under the skin when we play in garden? That’s quite often. One particle I could remove easily, it’s here just under skin.”  
  
“OK, do it!”  
  
Diana made above the wound movement by her left pointing finger and left thumb, like if she opened an box. Skin opened, surprisingly without blood. By her right pointing finger she made several movements, like if child gesticulate to another child ‘go here!’. Skotowski clenched his jaws and wailed because of pain.  
  
“I said I’m not good in pain killing,” apologized Diana. “Look!” showed him a piece of bloodied metal. “This was inside. Now I’ll close the gash and let you breath a bit and think over, whether to do also that second.”  
  
“OK, give me a moment, it pained really horribly.”  
  
“Sure,” said Diana and silently singed small song without words. Her hands made gesticulation over opened wound, that closed again, leaving just small scare.  
  
“I believe, this one I made good,” said then. “If you want me to take away also the second one, you must lay on couchette and purse your bottom.”  
  
“But it does not pain there!” objected sergeant.  
  
“Off course, in fact it is in vastus medialis muscle. But I must either destroy your trousers by scissors, or you can take them off yourself.”  
  
“But it could be considered as sexual harassment,” kept objecting Skotowski.  
  
“Don’t worry, sergeant,” said Adalind, who a bit surprisingly appeared. “You’re not capable to harass her, if anything. You’d find such a mistake as extremely painful resulting.”  
  
Mother-Hexenbiest a bit smiled.  
  
“How does it look? Would you manage it by yourself?” asked to Diana.  
  
“His wounds are too serious for me to try it,” she pointed on Xien. “One his wound I already cleaned and cured,” pointed on Skotowski.  
  
Adalind kept her own amulet by her left hand and checked officer Xien.  
  
“In his case I’d do it only in highest emergency situation. He’s stabile now and better result we would obtain in hospital. As I must check whole house protective spells, I would prefer, if you two could manage it here.”  
  
“You two…” Lonza squirmed. “Means, are we expected to hear orders from so young girls?”  
  
“Officer Lonza,” Adalind added to her voice a sharp blade. “Both my daughters are practicing Hexenbiester. In anything of magical character they know much more you could even imagine. And this place has its own magic. Not always of amiable kind…”  
  
With these words she left.  
  
“Don’t be a baby and lay here,” said Diana to sergeant Skotowski. “I’ll better put you to sleep,” she suddenly touched Skotowski’s forehead and he became languid, laid on bed and passed out…  
  
***  
  
Nick, together with Hank, were in second quartet. They were accompanied by two Shelobs and two HW operatives. ‘Sergeant’ Kowalski divided their group into three quartets, each of them with two battle robots and own trajectory of path.  
  
They ought to come to Black Claw’s basecamp from three a bit different trajectories, just to avoid destruction of their complete group by one big booby trap.  
  
Eve/Juliette was together with Trubel in first quartet. They first obtained Wombat recoilless rifle and strengthened it on one Shelob. Surprisingly they found just one artillery grenade for that weapon, so they could use just one shot…  
  
Nick though, he would feel a bit more calm, if being in one group with Trubel, whose abilities he knew, but he understood, why ‘Sergeant’ decided to divide group the way he did it. In fact, such a way there is enhanced chance to succeed at least for one quartet…  
  
***  
  
Agent Wang, driver of HW van, scrambled in engine and in a low voice cursed.  
  
“Do you expect an air assistance?” asked him Kelly, hearing nearing helicopter.  
  
“No, helicopters are too conspicuous,” answered agent Wang. “What?”  
  
But Kelly heard helicopter engine and without his rifle he burst into van that time:  
  
“Any target in range of sensors?” asked.  
  
“No target in range, potential air target from south-east-south direction. Is helicopter from south-east-south confirmed as target?”  
  
“Confirmed!” answered Kelly. “Once on position for effective shot, down it!”  
  
“For such command authorization is demanded,” answered computer.  
  
“Authorization Kelly, badge number…” Kelly read number of his DHS badge.  
  
“Authorization accepted,” surprised him computer. “Once on proper position, helicopter confirmed as target for shooting.”  
  
Kelly grabbed ‘Verba’ missile launcher and one missile. Being outside of car, he had barely time to arm missile into launcher, and both heavy machine gun in ‘donut’, as well machine gun on old fashioned Black Hawk started shooting.  
  
Agent Wang died immediately, being shot several times. Kelly could only sent a prayer for SWAT team members. He inspected his new weapon in moment, when Monroe carefully look, where shooter from helicopter wanted to shoot.  
  
“Do you know to shoot from that stuff?” asked Monroe.  
  
“Once goat… errm… shepherds from Blablastan are able to learn to shoot from it, why not me?”  
  
Kelly carefully looked, whether his friend is nowhere in danger zone of rocket flame. One button on launcher was marked ‘ПУСК’. Kelly (rightfully) hoped, it means ‘SWITCH ON or OFF’. After pushing it, he recognized lighting diode and in eiepiece of focusing apparatus appeared sentence in Cyrillic script ‘Включить голосовое управление?’ (Launch voice control?). As Kelly had no idea, what it meant, waited, till sentence disappeared by itself. He took aim on helicopter. Green disk with green point in center appeared. It caught helicopter in center and changed into red. Appeared sentence ‘Подтвердить вертолёт как цель?’(Confirm helicopter as target?). Kelly pressed the trigger. Target Positioning System of launcher recognized it as confirmation and trigger allowed Kelly to press it on longer track. With quite a strong thunder missile left the launcher to down helicopter. Pilot tried to maneuver, but infrared homing warhead guided rocket to target reliably.  
  
BOOM!  
  
Explosion destroyed helicopter in air. Kelly doubted, whether anybody inside could stay alive. Monroe turned to him, but his face became frightened.  
  
Before Blutbad was able to say anything, Kelly felt pain in hand, he recognized tranquilizing dart. The last he saw, before being swallowed by darkness, was face of woged Hundjäger. But before being able to do anything, world became black…  


  
TO BE CONTINUED…  
ONE DAY…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Czenglish, up to nauzeam...


	19. Die Hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something will be solved...

Chapter 19 – Die Hard  
  
  
  
Lieutenant Trelawney and his cops hided themselves from being shot from helicopter. They saw falling wreckage of it and group of five dog-headed creatures, carrying away young Kelly Burkhardt and another man, they remembered as a werewolf of kind…  
  
“What they are?” asked officer Aldrich.  
  
“Some kind of werewolf, I guess,” answered Trelawney. “Different from that kidnapped one.”  
  
He quickly considered their choices:  
  
“So, Harper, O’Malley and Lafiama with me, Aldrich, Dinkellman and Berwitz will keep the post and watch. Shoot to kill, economy ammo. Look, whether killed DHS agents and those gangsters have some still utilizable weapons and equipment. We will return it to DHS, later. But right now in the middle of nowhere is replacing of used ammo from arsenal a bit problematic…”  
  
With three officers he hit the trail on track of attackers…  
  
***  
  
Nick recognized not tall man standing with lifted hands. He unexpectedly quickly bended down and showed them naked bottom. Then he woged and became furry. In prominently grey coat were visible black and white stripes. One of HW operatives pushed him and Hank aside, second jumped on other side. On place where they, just only a fraction of second ago, were, spurted out extremely stinky liquid.  
  
“Gosh!” shouted HW operative. “They have Mauvodeur* on their service.”  
  
(*Mauvodeur from French mauvaise odeur – offensive odor, skunk-like wesen)  
  
Shelob recognized smelling liquid as chemical attack and shot Mauvodeur several times. All four chasers inexorably vomited…  
  
***  
  
Diana made several movements over sergeant’s wound. It opened, but for Xien’s surprise no blood appeared. A few seconds later a piece of metal, with some blood, left the operative laceration. Girl made movements by fingers, similar to needlecraft. Song without word was a bit more resounding. The wound closed literally on eyes.  
  
“Shouldn’t you wake him up?” asked Lonza.  
  
“Not now,” answered Diana. “Right now it terribly pains. If I decide to wake him up into it, he could even die from shock. He needs at least one hour of sleep before moving, tissue must ‘recollect’, that it was unimpaired.”  
  
“And could you do the same for me?” asked Xien. “It seems to me become more and more painful.”  
  
Diana a bit staggered and leaned on wall.  
  
“A minute, please,” whispered.  
  
Everybody looked for her with fears. Catherine was not used to hear word ‘please’ from her older sister very often, except communicating with Cerberus, where it was a part of program protocol.  
  
Catherine controlled Xien’s wounds on her own.  
  
“It’s slowly aggravating,” nodded. “You can rest for thirty minutes, but maybe I should try to manage it by my own abilities.”  
  
“No way, Cathy,” frowned Diana. “This guy is too valuable to be your experimental rabbit. But I would need helping hands. Rather from Miriam. She’s not so stubborn, like you, so she could help.”  
  
Diana pressed button on intercom:  
  
“Miriam, I need you here in entrance hall.”  
  
“But your mother ordered me to watch madam Lascelles,” said Miriam via intercom.  
  
“Are there any changes in my granny state of health?” asked Diana.  
  
“Seems to me, no,” was answer.  
  
“Well, for my grandma you could hardly do something right now, let’s hope Nick or Kelly will succeed to kill both Zieglaugs. Your father can stay with her and report us, if something would get worse or better. But better is now far improbable. You are urged here.”  
  
It took only a few minutes to Miriam to come.  
  
“What?” asked, seeing wounded policemen on couchettes.  
  
“Do you remember M*A*S*H?” asked Diana. “So now and here I’m Hawkeye Pierce and you are Trapper John right now. I will open several wounds here in officer Xien’s body and you will help me not to make a corpse from him.”  
  
“I never did anything such,” objected Miriam.  
  
“And you will not, even now. It will be me, but not only by my own hands, but simultaneously also by your hands. I will make a bond between us both. Not for a long, a hour, maximum two. As accepted mistress of my brother you are one of us, so it will stay in family. After that I’ll ask grandma to let you call her Elizabeth. You can observe or let your mind rest, your choice. But your hands, your Hexenbiest powers, magical gift and reflexes must be on my order during his operation.”  
  
All three awoke policemen looked on Miriam.  
  
Cathy smiled:  
  
“My brother has good taste. But this information is considered to be classified, I don’t get why.”  
  
“It could made sense,” answered Lonza. “She’s his weak point and any of his enemies could wish to kidnap her as leveler on him.”  
  
“Last mistake for such idiot,” said Miriam and woged.  
  
“We can be captured or killed, oversized self-assurance could be same dangerous, as inferiority complex,” Diana approached to Miriam and touched her head temples with her both hands.  
  
Miriam staggered, loosing control over her own body. A bit like an android Miriam approached to Xien’s couchette.  
  
“Now, officer Xien, better do not resist, so I could do my job as best I only could,” Diana touched Xien’s forehead and he blackened out.  
  
“Fine, Cathy, it’s on you now, no intruders here, please. And as less noise, as will be possible.”  
  
“Yup,” answered Catherine and took Xien’s gun. “Hopefully they had just that one Hexenbiest. It would be too much of ice-cream. OK, Cerberus, Catherine Burkhardt, authorization Grimm Zeta, tactical report please. Voice output!”  
  
“Three vehicles with attackers stand in territory covered by sensor borderline. Estimated number of attackers six up twelve, unfit for more accurate determination, several sensors were disabled. In garden six attackers, five status neutralized, one possibly still alive. Shot by shotgun. No immediate attack, continuing monitoring, for case of attack voice output recommended.”  
  
“Cerberus confirmed. Seems Diana, you’ll have your peaceful moment, use it,” smirked Cathy.  
  
Diana opened first operational laceration of most serious wound and Miriam under her supervision kept the tissues drawn apart and blood in vessels. Diana removed several foreign shrapnel particles from first wound and connected by telekinesis parts of tissue, where they belonged to be. Miriam did her best to remember Diana’s procedures. With Kelly as her boyfriend or perspective partner it could be beneficial knowledge.  
  
After closing first operational laceration both Hexenbiester needed some rest. After fifteen minutes sitting and meditating of kind they both together opened several smaller lacerations on Xien’s body and removed rest of foreign particles. After closing all wounds both girls were bathed by sweat. They needed another twenty minutes of rest. After it, Diana removed by short gesticulation bond between them both.  
  
“Not a lovely moments,” said Miriam.  
  
“But necessary,” answered Diana. “Now you should learn healing song. It’s something like cat’s purr, but really enhanced variant of it,” older girl showed throaty murmur.  
  
When Miriam tried to imitate that sound, she woged. Surprisingly it worked better in her woged form, however it sound rather like snarling, but wounds were healed by it perfectly…  
  
***  
  
SWAT team backup came directly to battle, arriving to the Burkhardts’ house. Attacker with RPG (Rocket-Propelled Grenade) was shot before being able to shoot, so their, only light armored, car was not destroyed. Men placed themselves on positions, as they were trained and systematically cleaned Burkhardts’ neighborhood.  
  
They found several mobile jammers, and as in Kelly’s school, connected with bombs. After evacuation of inhabitants of houses around, complicated by fact, that their colleagues were not allowed to explain what had happened there, SWAT pyrotechnics managed to defuse all bombs. Once SWAT team passed through the garden to entrance, officer Lonza explained them, that they all here signed special oath of silence…  
  
***  
  
Eve/Juliette’s and Trubel’s quartet was attacked by five well-coordinated and well-trained Hundjägers, they came into battle from totally unexpected vector. Thanks to Shelobs and own drill HW-operatives finished them, but with two of them heavily wound. Eve/Juliette and Trubel decided to pass wounded to Nick’s and Hank’s quartet, together with both battle robots. Both women preferred to track down, from what Hell these Hundjägers appeared.  
  
“There must be a magically shielded territory, not a big one, but I guess, Nathan Zieglaug is rather there,” explained Hexenbiest…  
  
***  
  
Kelly awaked and was not happy doing so. He was in hands of enemies and helplessly sat, tethered on chair. Kelly found his right hand pierced throughout by his own knife. The blade was drown into armrest with great power. What was strange, it almost did not pain nor bleed…  
  
“So finally in our hands!” said Nathan Zieglaug triumphantly. “Now you will pay!”  
  
“Why so dramatic?” asked Kelly. “I guess, I have here maybe some sixty bucks or so, not a lot.”  
  
Nathan Zieglaug looked a bit like being steam-engine-powered with over-pressurized boiler.  
  
“I will make you cry from horror, before you die!” bragged.  
  
“How, are you going to babble me to death or what?”  
  
“No, you will be under trial,” answered Zauberbiest with laugh. “Your paralysis is to be end, so see our place!”  
  
Kelly glanced around. They were in big and time-worn army tent, heated by small sheet-metal stove. He recognized Monroe laying on earth. Blutbad was hogtied, but still alive. His right eye was closed by bruise, his left wildly rolled. Kelly also recognized bench with six sitting persons. Without woge they could be anything. And last, but not least, on wall of old army tent, they were inside, was fastened flag, similar to Nazi flag, only with Wolfsangel instead of swastika…  
  
–Oh F*ck, those idiots from Wesenrein!– thought Kelly.  
  
“Your Blutbad friend was sentenced years ago, so his verdict is just to be executed. Now we’ll hear you here and jury will decide about your destiny.”  
  
“Isn’t your jury a bit numerically, as well as mentally, errrm… deficient?” asked Kelly. “Traditional number of jurymen is twelve, you dickhead.”  
  
After these words his knife moved in wound, accompanying with a great pain.  
  
“Consider it penalty for disrespect to court tribunal,” told him Nathan Zieglaug.  
  
His wife appeared from somewhere.  
  
“They are finally here,” said Hexenbiest. “Illusion Veil keeps reliably, they’re unable to find us.”  
  
“You have still chance to surrender,” said Kelly calmly. “Raise your hands up and go out of Illusion Veil. Your right for rightful trial would be guaranteed such a way.”  
  
One of jurymen squirmed and get up from the bench.  
  
In Nathan’s hand appeared knife, likely from nowhere, and flew the distance between them, stabbing that man into chest. Man woged into Reinigen and died.  
  
“Beatrice, darling, seems, Mr. Artner has to be replaced in our jury. Could you bring here somebody else, so we could continue…”  
  
***  
  
Sean Renard learned from police radio, Burkhardts’ house is under attack. Once he came there, the attackers were already effectively exterminated.  
  
“Do you know, who I’m?” asked one of officers, refusing him get in. “Officer Lonza?”  
  
“Off course, Mr. Renard,” answered policeman. “But according this oath of silence you are right now not my superior in this operation. I would obey direct order from Department of Homeland Security upper staff, or from federal judge.”  
  
From entrance door girl in greenish with gun in a holster came through.  
  
“Shut the hell up!” recommended. “I shoot not so well, like my brother, maybe. He has from eighty to ninety from possible hundred and I have just seventy five to eighty five. But for this distance, I see no problem…” she tapped on her holster.  
  
“Cathy, please,” appeared Diana. “Do not scare my dad.”  
  
Sean looked for both girls:  
  
“I’m not scared. Diana, what happened here?” asked.  
  
“Well, dad, if you’re not scared, I must say, you’re silly. And what happened here – well, bad guys came here, we killed them, with help of these policemen. I’m tired now, I healed them several wounds. By the way, grandma is in coma caused by curse, but if Nick or Kelly succeed to kill Nathan Zieglaug and his wife, she should be better.”  
  
“WHAT?!”  
  
“Well, dad, could you just find a seat here and stay for a moment. There’s work necessary to be done and you disturb here a little bit.”  
  
Catherine Burkhardt again tapped on her holster. Sean Renard recognized smile on officer Lonza’s face. That little witch enchanted policemen from SWAT team in more, than one sense of that word. If she would decide to kill him right now on their eyes, they would just smile and even appreciate it…  
  
“Can you inform your mother?” asked, not addressing his question to particular girl.  
  
“Wait a moment, I guess, she is here in a few minutes,” said Cathy a bit more conciliatory tone.  
  
When Sean tried to enter into house, Catherine stopped him by spell, sent by her left hand:  
  
“STAY HERE!” girl shortly gesticulated and Renard recognized, he cannot move his legs.  
  
“Cathy, it’s not very nice,” said Diana.  
  
“I’m not a very nice person,” retorted Cathy. “He really strongly needs to get shown, what he’s not allowed to do, he should not do it. Or he’s to pay consequences. Any way, he is on list of prohibited persons, so Cerberus would shot him without warning. It must be mum or dad, who could let him in, not me, not you. Not even Elizabeth…”  
  
***  
  
Jim Kowalski’s quartet succeeded to storm into small cabin. Or better to say, into bunker, built inside of that old wooden cabin. They used Shelobs to track down snipers, battle robots proved in it surprisingly successfully. Shelobs also showed good results in breaking into bunker protected by furious shooting. Robots after bursting into bunker shot down everybody, who did not drop his weapon immediately after command.  
  
‘Sergeant’ with his quartet found there handcuffed Greta Joyeux and little Edith Zieglaug, ‘absorbed’ reading an fairy-tale book. When she repulsed by telekinesis one of HW operatives, who wanted to check her, whether she had no weapon, she got shot by tranquilization dart…  
  
Warden of adult Hexenbiest was woman, who dropped her gun immediately after command. But once she woged, HW operative with tranquilization rifle shot her too. Once being drugged, they handcuffed that woman and attached her on her face respirator…  
  
***  
  
When trying to use Shelobs in underground corridors, the biggest weak point of battle robots was found – they were destroyed by traps in tunnels, mainly by falling boulders. Finally they found, in tunnels was in fact left nothing, but traps, knowledge paid by destruction of three robots and serious damage made on fourth one.  
  
“Interesting, how will they explain it during audit of tests,” said Hank.  
  
“I don’t believe, there will be any audit of these tests,” answered Nick. “They need to invent something more boulder-resistant for ‘cleaning’ tunnels, for these ‘spiders’ they ought to write into user’s manual – do not use them in underground tunnels or caves…”  
  
***  
  
DHS Agent Agnes Caprivi spent several hours in operating theatre. SWAT officer Pritchard, once refused left her, obtained white sterilized theatre gown, big enough to cover his whole figure. He was not sure, whether is he able to use gun in time, being covered by this nonsense, but it was the only way, how could he fulfill orders. He stayed in corner and was almost forgotten. Once HW operative was moved to her room, he almost unobserved accompanied them and ‘settled’ in corner, from where he was able to observe and remain unobtrusive.  
  
He hoped, during operation, looking from his point of view as ‘orchestrated chaos’, nobody killed madam Caprivi, as he would hardly recognize, who did anything wrong way. But nothing such happened, surgical team was surprisingly able even rescue her terribly devastated leg.  
  
It was 2 A.M., when person in hospital staff uniform came in, pretending routine controlling of patient. But using pillar for suffocation was hardly acceptable, nor standardized, treatment methods, so officer Pritchard sidled up to his back and broke his neck. After this incident he pushed the button for nurse and explained everything. Thirty minutes later the room was in blockade of armed policemen, who were replaced by DHS agents a day later…  
  
***  
  
“So here is our suspect, accused for being Vervorfenmissgestalt, Perverted Abomination, Grimm-wesen hybrid not worth to let live. Once we finish with him, his family will be never let to find his body to burry him. His corpse will stay here under Illusion Veil for ever. Same for Blutbad. Their families are next, Fuchsbau marrying Blutbad and their hybrid offspring, Hexenbiest marrying Grimm and her hybrid daughter and Grimm himself, for being Grimm, hunting free wesens.”  
  
Nathan Zieglaug evidently loved to hear his own voice. Kelly understood, his only chance now is to provoke him, make him angry and furious for doing a mistake…  
  
“Once you run on babbling, seems, you should better visit your psychotherapist. I estimate it as histrionic disorder, combined with megalomaniac narcissistic personality disorder, improved by total absence of morality and conscience, probably also by sadistic taint. Are you able of erection without being violent to your partner, to another person, animal or at least thinking about using violence?”  
  
Kelly heard somebody from jurymen shortly laugh, the same heard Nathan and tried to find out, who was it.  
  
“So Grimm cutthroat dares himself to pray here about morality! You murdered several men, more, than most of any of us here, in your age,” Zauberbiest became mad and cried.  
  
“Quite a Chutzpah* from your side to speak about murderer, I believe,” riposted Kelly. “All men I killed were armed and tried to kill me. You murdered madam Serena Nolty, who was your ally, your spy, never betraying you. You are responsible for death of Nella Haldane, those three idiotic Coyotles and only God knows, whom more. Now you killed here member of your own puppet jury.”  
  
(*Chutzpah – Yiddish, from Hebrew, originally means unbelievable audacity, like if young man killed his both parents and asked during court trial for leniency, because he is an orphan…)  
  
Kelly’s audacity worked on Nathan. Older Zauberbiest had angry and furious face, placed another chair to face Kelly and sat on it. He grabbed Kelly’s hands and invaded his mind…  
  
***  
  
Eve/Juliette created phantoms – illusions of them both with Trubel. Trubel observed, how both women figures walked around, like trying find a lost pathway.  
  
“I feel something here,” showed Hexenbiest. “There is something repulsing me from there, not even I want to look there. I guess, it’s a part of spell used here. If somebody is hidden under such kind of spell, he most probably sooner or later becomes careless and inattentive. I’ll make a short time bond between two of us, so we could communicate telepathically.”  
  
In time, when both phantoms walked around, true Eve/Juliette and Trubel, crawled in direction of most strong repulsing…  
  
***  
  
Kelly appeared in strange landscape scenery, looking like underdone, with grumes of mist wallowing on ‘earth’, with something like bushes or trees, but also unfocused, unfinished.  
  
He recognized two figures on ground, coming more close he identified Miriam Nolty and Norman Dester. Norman tried to violate Miriam, who fought from her last power.  
  
Kelly somehow forgot, that this is total nonsense – Miriam is safe in Burkhardts’ house and Norman was sent somewhere, where it is unusual to return from…  
  
Young ZauberGrimm rushed to them, but was stopped by strong hand on his shoulder.  
  
“He’s not really clever, is he?” said unknown woman’s voice.  
  
***  
  
Eve/Juliette recognized border edge of illusion surrounding hidden place. Both women crawled on opposite side of barrier.  
  
They stayed lying on ground. After few moments they observed old military tent with small sheet-metal chimney. There were guards, but only three men with assault rifles. They fascinatedly observed Eve/Juliette’s and Trubel’s phantoms, purposelessly wandering in surroundings. Suddenly from tent appeared woman, whom they recognized from photos as Beatrice Zieglaug. Hexenbiest looked on both phantoms for a while and laughed. So they likely found the right place…  
  
Beatrice said something to one of guardians, who nodded and came into tent with her.  
  
–Now we must kill these guards without any noise,– explained Eve/Juliette through their telepathic connection. –I have that on left. –  
  
–OK,– agreed Trubel and moved herself to man’s back. Being there, she simply broke his neck.  
  
With Daewoo K15 in her left hand and her favorite machete in right hand she slowly entered the tent, followed by woged Eve/Juliette, dirty of second guardian’s blood from ripped throat…  
  
***  
  
Kelly turned on his back. There stood two women, black haired in dark leather jacket still with hand on his shoulder. Blondie in later middle age, dressed in elegant dress looked with a strange amusement. Kelly did never see too many pictures of them, but he recognized them both.  
  
Blondie was Catherine Shade, his mother’s mother and tough brunette with scare on face was Kelly Burkhardt, he was named after.  
  
“Grannies?” asked Kelly not very intelligent tone of voice. “Are you really here?”  
  
“Well,” said grandma Kelly. “I guess, we are really here, if ‘really’ means something, what you just see here. But this place is no way real.”  
  
She made few steps to fighting duo, by left hand grabbed Norman’s hair to hoist his head, by right hand she cut his throat by short knife. Both figures disappeared.  
  
“This place is landscape of your mind,” explained grandma Catherine. “That fight was maybe your fear, but more rather it was just idea planted by your enemy. What did Elizabeth teach you?!”  
  
“I don’t understand,” said confused Kelly.  
  
“I see,” nodded grandma Catherine. “This is a landscape of YOUR mind, YOU are sovereign here and nobody, but much stronger than you, could do any harm to you here. But he could trick you not to protect yourself or not to recognize danger.”  
  
“Means, he’s here?” asked Kelly.  
  
“Yea, I feel him there,” showed grandma Catherine into bush.  
  
Man hiding there get up and tried to escape.  
  
“Don’t let him fly away!” ordered grandma Kelly.  
  
Kelly wished something and from above appeared gigantic sole of the foot, connected with more and more diaphanous leg, continuing somewhere into ‘sky’. Foot stepped on Nathan Zieglaug, keeping him hard on ‘ground’…  
  
“That was a bit Monty-Pythonian,” objected grandma Catherine.  
  
“But it worked,” said grandma Kelly.  
  
They all three together came to Nathan. Catherine conjured a chair, together with grandma Kelly and Kelly-boy they bind him on it.  
  
Kelly wished to have a hammer in his hands. Once appearing:  
  
“Bang! Bang! Maxwell's silver hammer  
Came down upon his head.  
Bang! Bang! Maxwell's silver hammer  
Made sure that he was dead.  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh.  
Silver hammer man…” sung Kelly, beating Nathan Zieglaug with a big hammer to his head.  
  
Grandma Catherine grimaced:  
  
“There are rules. This way you cannot really kill him. And one good advice for future. Do never sing anything to your girl. She could be not tone deaf, like you.”  
  
“So how to kill that twat?” asked Kelly.  
  
“You must return back to normal world,” answered grandma Kelly.  
  
“But there I’m tied to chair,” objected Kelly-boy.  
  
“Well, we could hold him here for a while and confuse him, so he wouldn’t remember, what has happened here,” explained grandma Catherine. Then she turned to grandma Kelly: “That’s really an irony of fate, Kelly. You killed me and got yourself killed because of my granddaughter. And now we together try to save our mutual grandson.”  
  
“I told you a million time, I didn’t kill you, it was an accident!” screamed grandma Kelly. “And fate has the moral ethics of contract killer. But this mutual grandson is a good boy. Explain him better, what to do.”  
  
“Fine, Kelly,” grandma Catherine turned to Kelly-boy. “I know, you are used to help yourself by gesticulation, during doing magic. Usual mistake of beginner and not only. But there is something, you are used to work solely only with your mind, because it’s too dangerous to be touched.”  
  
“Do you mean heat?” asked Kelly.  
  
“Yes, heat. You could boil him to death without moving a finger of hand. But you will probably have not enough time for it, so overheating should be enough. Go back and do your best!”  
  
“And, granny, is it real, or is it only in my head?” asked Kelly.  
  
“Off course it is in your head,” answered grandma Catherine. “But it doesn’t mean, it’s not real.”  
  
“It was a bit Dumbledorian,” growled grandma Kelly.  
  
“And who cares,” laughed grandma Catherine, pushing Kelly-boy back to normal world…  
  
***  
  
Trubel with Eve/Juliette recognized Kelly sitting on chair, as well as hogtied Monroe and positions of potential targets in incoming crossfire. Kelly just opened his eyes and looked a bit shocked…  
  
***  
  
Kelly recognized, Nathan Zieglaug was mentally not yet there. So he started collecting heat, mainly from stove, into a small ball hidden in extra-dimensional ‘pocket’ hidden somewhere up and on right side to his right shoulder.  
  
Nathan gathered and looked on Kelly:  
  
“So, what smart impudence would you tell me now?”  
  
“Yippee ki yay, motherf*cker!” answered Kelly by words of detective John McClane and released accumulated heat into Nathan Zieglaug’s skull…  
  
Nathan Zieglaug trembled in pre-mortal chorea and from his mouth spilled blood from tongue bitten through and blood spilled from his ears, nostrils and eye sockets was diluted by overheated cerebrospinal fluid.  
  
“You murderer!” screamed Beatrice and gesticulated during sending an killing curse on Kelly.  
  
Eve/Juliette rushed into path of spell and blocked murderous attack by her own shield spell. Before Beatrice was able to prepare second attack, Trubel moved to her back and by one only sweep of her machete she beheaded enemy Hexenbiest. Then she dropped machete and grabbed assault rifle by both her hands. Trubel’s Daewoo ‘drummed funeral march’ for rest Black Claw’s members present in Wesenrein ‘embellished’ tent…  
  
When both creators of Illusion Veil were deceased, spell disintegrated. Once army tent became visible, almost everybody hurried there.  
  
"Nick!" shrieked Eve/Juliette. "He would need that healing stick of yours!"  
  
Trubel slowly and carefully tried to remove knife from Kelly's wound. It started bleed like mad…  
  
When Nick pulled healing stick, Eve/Juliette by telekinesis took away a knife from wound. Nick touched it with that stick and Kelly observed tissue covering his wound without leaving a trace.  
  
"Wonderful," whispered Kelly.  
  
"You need to make him walking," said Eve/Juliette. "He was shot with tranquilizing dart and he's still intoxicated. And more – he practiced sorcery over his level. That could easily kill him. If he fall asleep right now, he could simply not to wake up."  
  
Nick cut the rope keeping Kelly on chair and made him get up. They together, Nick keeping Kelly around his shoulders, walked in small circles.  
  
“You made here quite a mess,” said lieutenant Trelawney, seeing scenery in tent. “We will need both bodies, but not looking such a way,” he showed on Nathan and Beatrice Zieglaugs.  
  
“I have an idea,” said Kelly. “Behead also Nathan!”  
  
“OK,” agreed Trubel and did it.  
  
From Nathan’s body no blood leaked out.  
  
“And now?” asked Kowalski, onserwing HW operatives, searching in documents found in tent.  
  
“We need one their guardian, with a big knife,” said Kelly. “Both beheaded corpses will be placed into car, he will drive it. Inside of car several home-made fire bombs will be. You will pretend chasing him and that car will have somewhere on public highway a traffic accident. It must be well-planned, not to harm innocent onlookers. Fire bombs will explode right after accident, from remnants it should look like that man tried to place them somewhere during terrorist arson. All three corpses must be destroyed by flame in such a level, so nobody could say, whether beheading was perimortem or postmortem and their identity should be confirmed only via dental records.”  
  
“I like this idea,” said ‘Sergeant’. “But we have only one captive alive and she is not fit for such things.”  
  
“Doesn’t matter,” told Eve/Juliette. “There is one guardian we could use.”  
  
She left and a couple minutes later she returned with man, evidently dead, but walking on his foots, with a bit unnaturally distorted neck. Hexenbiest whispered something into his ear.  
  
“Here Johnny will be our driver,” said Eve/Juliette. “He got his instructions, so once you prepared those fire bombs and corpse, we can start with our theatrical performance.”  
  
HW operatives did everything in twenty minutes.  
  
Kowalski got phone call. After it he smiled widely:  
  
“Cleaners will be here in less, than half of an hour. Lieutenants, could you two together prepare that SWAT car for chasing of our ‘fugitives’?”  
  
Lieutenant Trelawney and lieutenant Wu looked on each other:  
  
“Sure,” answered Trelawney. “But you must ensure nobody ever read about this action, what truly happened here, maybe except you.”  
  
“Don’t worry, it’s not my first time done cover operation,” smiled Kowalski.  
  
Dead man sat on driver’s seat and started car. It slowly came to place, where SWAT team car was left. Trelawney chose two of his men to sit in their car and together with Wu they started to ‘chase’ for fugitive’s vehicle.  
  
“Here is lieutenant Drew Wu, Portland PD, badge number…” said Wu into police radio. “We are on chase for dangerous criminals in Nissan Patrol, plate number…” explained more. “Fugitives are armed and dangerous, in car presence of explosives is expected. We are calling for Oregon State Highway Patrol for cooperation. We are nearing to Pipeline Road. We need to assure, no innocent passing around to be harmed.”  
  
“Sergeant Justin Peacock, number…” hawked police radio. “I guess I see your fugitive, as well as your vehicle on my monitor. I’ll be on visual contact in three minutes. Good luck and good hunt!”  
  
Car driven by dead man entered Pipeline Road. There it in puzzlement maneuvered, crossed the road and left it, turning on roof. Car almost immediately exploded in flames…  
  
When Highway Patrol car stopped, sergeant Peacock left it with carbon-dioxide extinguisher, as well, as lieutenant Wu.  
  
“I don’t think, you could arrest anybody,” said sergeant Peacock and showed on flames. “They had no chance to survive.”  
  
Highway Patrol sergeant did not know, how truly his words were.  
  
“What were they, terrorists?” asked also.  
  
“That seems to be self-evident,” answered lieutenant Trelawney. “We’ll better call for fire-fighters to avoid forest fire.”  
  
“True,” nodded Peacock and return to his car for making a call. “They will be here in fifteen minutes. We should avoid traffic to block access here for firefighters. Officer Gibbons promised to stop cars from NF four six three zero to enter Pipeline Road, I’ll better return to junction with Clackamass Highway to close the access of traffic there.”  
  
“Thanks a lot for cooperation,” said Wu and nodded.  
  
When Highway Patrol car left place, flames from car were still high, only surroundings was for now relatively safe.  
  
“If anybody any time say anything, we’d lost our badges, if not be jailed,” smirked Trelawney.  
  
“Remember, it was ‘Operation Chernomor’, all responsibility is on DHS,” said Wu. “They’ll never tell anything.”  
  
***  
  
“We found several letters, written by Nathan Zieglaug,” said ‘Sergeant’. “He wrote to us, as well as to Mr. Nolty. According Eve there is no curse on papers. Field chemistry lab did not find any toxins, but I’ll need better analysis. So for Mr. Nolty I’ll prepare Photostat copy and we’ll better use it too.”  
  
“What does he want from Mr. Nolty?” asked Kelly.  
  
“To be his last will executor, he bequeathed everything to his daughter Edith. Mr. Nolty should be her curator and foster father.”  
  
Kowalski shook his head.  
  
“One must almost admit his impudence. There is probably no belongings, he could left to his daughter, so he asks man, whose wife he murdered, to raise his daughter. Unbelievable.”  
  
“True,” said Monroe. Unbelievable Chutzpah…”  
  
“Edith is extremely powerful,” said Eve/Juliette. “Our coven must determine her destiny…”  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED…  
SOONER OR LATER…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is there something else, except for Czenglish, worth of comment?


	20. Question of Loyalty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After every battle cleaning and burrying is necessary...

Chapter 20 – Question of Loyalty  
  
  
  
Citation:  
“…Shutters on the windows  
Chains upon the door  
Sleepless nights, been waiting for an answer  
Dreams of Heaven falling  
Panic in the town  
Lonely men with fingers on the future  
When all is said and done, you are the only one…”  
(From song ‘Follow on’, author Paul Brady, one of best interpreters is Lisa Kelly, former member of group Celtic Woman)  
  
  
  
Case lorry with inscription ‘Danny’s Laundry & Cleaning’ came to Burkhardts’ House. Group of Hadrian’s Wall operatives as cleaning team was accompanied by MB, who was known to House defenders. They quickly made documentation and removed corpses of attackers. They also reinstated communication with battle team.  
  
“Is Kelly OK?” asked Miriam with fear.  
  
“Were you worried about him?” answered Adalind by question.  
  
When Miriam nodded, older Hexenbiest continued:  
  
“Maybe later you somehow get used, but you will always keep worrying. I know it pretty well, my husband is an cop and a Grimm. Any time could come Hank, Trubel, Monroe or anybody else with bad new, Nick is dead, in hospital, is missed, anything…”  
  
She looked tired and sad.  
  
“Now I have two to be worried about,” continued. “Later I’ll have to be worried also about Cathy, she’s, as same as her father or brother, also natural born warrior. You remember for sure, how she enjoyed every moment of that fight in garden. And there will be for sure somebody, who would want Kelly or Cathy dead not because what they did, but because what they are…”  
  
HW medic examined both wounded policemen and complimented Diana for her well-done job. SWAT team members, after being assured by madam Adalind Burkhardt, that these DHS agents are reliable allies, affiliated to their work.  
  
“I guess, I should better check ‘Cerberus’, as well as ‘Huginn and Muginn’ after that attack,” said MB to Adalind and made raring grimace.  
  
“Well, ‘Huginn and Muginn’ are both out of service,” answered Adalind. “I hope, you remember, even you could be neutralized by Cerberus, if you do anything unauthorized or silly…”  
  
***  
  
“Coven must determine Edith’s destiny?” asked Kowalski. “Seriously?”  
  
“Seriously,” nodded Eve/Juliette. “It’s our business as Hexenbiester. We should drive both Edith and Greta to Elizabeth. She’s Grandmother of Coven and her arbitrate is most important.”  
  
“OK,” nodded ‘Sergeant’. “Cleaning team is almost here, they will take command here and we can move to Burkhardts’ house. I was just informed, there was also an battle, maybe not so cruel, like here, and hopefully nobody from that family died, but Elizabeth is in coma, as I was told.”  
  
“That’s too bad. Hard to say, who could be strongest grandmother amongst Hexenbiester in this region. I hope, she survive it,” said Eve/Juliette. “Right now instability of Coven would be dangerous for all of us. Pretenders could provoke chaos during brawl for power. In a worst case I would prefer, if Miriam is pregnant with Kelly, or Diana with anybody, if Elizabeth died. Such a way Adalind would become grandmother and also Grandmother of Coven.”  
  
They all stared on Eve/Juliette in disbelief.  
  
“I’d better prefer you not interfering into my relationship,” said Kelly and frowned. “Elizabeth was not yet confirmed, as dead, so do not burry her untimely.”  
  
“Fine,” nodded Kowalski. “By the way, there’s another problem, however probably not concerning this immediate minute – Nathan Zieglaug had on his service armed military helicopter and anti-tank artillery. That’s something he couldn’t allow with money from his small book store. He must either have another sponsor, or he was only a strawperson for somebody else. Hopefully, our analytics could find the clue, as I do not wish to have another battle of that kind somewhere around…”  
  
Nick used healing stick on Monroe’s visible wounds. He objected and waved his hands:  
  
“These idiots were from Wesenrein. Unbelievable. They knew, I was sentenced by tribunal years ago. How the hell could they know it?”  
  
“Both Black Claw and Wesenrein have somebody in prisons. So they obtain information from somebody we let live. It was a mistake, we should better kill them off,” answered Eve/Juliette.  
  
***  
  
Adalind came from entrance of her house to garden. She recognized Sean Renard and looking more attentively, she recognized also spell keeping him on place he stood.  
  
“Sean,” said to him. “Are you here for Diana? I guess, it’s not her time to be with her father yet.”  
  
“I heard about battle here from radio.”  
  
“Great, so you came, right after the battle just finished.”  
  
“Adalind!” Sean almost growled.  
  
“Sean, don’t harass here, or you will to pay!”  
  
“Adalind, please,” voice of Elizabeth from her back was still weak. “I know my son made a lot of mistakes in his history, but Diana is there also thanks to him…”  
  
Adalind made short half-smile by her left corner of lips.  
  
“Yea, being sperm donor. OK, I’ll let him in. Sean, remember, step on right, step on left, anywhere you are not allowed and Cerberus will shot you down. Cerberus, Adalind Burkhardt, authorization Hexenbiest Beta, Sean Renard has for three hours status Suspect Negotiant. Any attempt of aggression is to be punished. In case, he touch weapon, use lethal power!”  
  
“Cerberus confirmed,” computerized voice sounded emotionless. “Sean Renard, status Suspect Negotiant, in case he touch weapon, lethal power will be used.”  
  
That was a bit surprise.  
  
“Mum, are you serious?” asked Diana.  
  
“Yup,” nodded Adalind. “After what he did fourteen years ago, he can speak about happiness not being finished right here and now.”  
  
SWAT team members felt uncomfortable, hearing this exchange of views, but they better remained silent, not interfering into family businesses…  
  
“I’m surprised, you agreed to be not Alfa,” provoked Sean. “Is Nick Grimm Alfa?”  
  
“Don’t go there and don’t play that card,” said Adalind with a firm voice. “Right now I consider your words annoying enough to kill you.”  
  
***  
  
“Who’s this woman?” asked Kelly, observing the only living captive. “Is she contagious or what? Why does she need that respirator?”  
  
The question was logical. Woman gathered a bit and woged.  
  
“Musai,” whispered Kelly, observing woge. “Holly sh*t.”  
  
“Yea,” agreed Nick. “If Nathan was cleverer, we would have much more troubles, if he decided to use her narcotic abilities on you.”  
  
“Maybe Miriam could be sufficient antidote. You probably remember, years ago it was me, who saved you from being Musai addict,” said Eve/Juliette to Kelly’s father. “Well, now we could study her toxins to find some more standard medical procedure…”  
  
***  
  
“Adalind, could you please invite Rosalee and her boys here?” Elizabeth said it almost as order. “I’d need them here in hour.”  
  
Adalind nodded and left place to have some privacy for making call.  
  
“Kelly succeeded,” said Elizabeth to Miriam. “Both Nathan and Beatrice are dead. What’s funny, Nathan wrote you a letter, Mr. Nolty.”  
  
“WHAT?” asked Mr. Nolty. “How do you know?”  
  
Bank director helped elder witch walk to entrance hall, where everybody observed harmed policemen. Now they moved a bit aside to have more privacy. He knew, Elizabeth made no phone call and it was not spoken about. Her son Sean Renard was frowning, but he stayed, where Adalind Burkhardt told him to stay.  
  
“I was there. More proper to say, my mind was imprisoned there. Thankfully your daughter succeeded to protect my body from being killed and I was able to return back, once their spell cobweb was destroyed. Nathan Zieglaug prepared something for case he wouldn’t be a winner. He asks you to be his last will executor, he bequeathed everything to his daughter Edith, however, there is no real property, I believe. You are also asked to be her curator and her foster father. Seems, that piece of garbage knew you enough to believe, you would not escape from that kind of responsibility. But I rather prefer, if you think it over by yourself and if you disagree with being manipulated such a way, feel free to refuse.”  
  
“No way,” Mr. Nolty surprised everybody. “Old Testament says: Fathers shall not be put to death for their children, nor children put to death for their fathers; each is to die for his own sin.* I believe, it is also about daughters…”  
  
(*Deuteronomy 24:16)  
  
“So would you wish to agree with demand asked by somebody, who murdered your wife?” asked Elizabeth. “That’s kind of strong belief.”  
  
“That’s kind of last wish of death convict,” answered Mr. Nolty. “Miriam, what do you think about it, would you agree to accept Edith as your sister?”  
  
“She told me it, right that evening after Kelly killed Norman Dester,” said Miriam pensively. “OK, I’ll have an younger sister, but we have to manage somehow, she’s much more powerful, than me.”  
  
“Right,” nodded Elizabeth. “As Grandmother of Coven I could prepare something, I guess, in time before they return here. By the way, I must say thank you for saving my life from that spell. Why did you come to my room, it was not necessary?”  
  
“I wished to do something. Catherine with Diana had their competition, whom of them would be more handy in defense of this house, but my knowledge in combat magic is still insufficient. I decided, there is one forgotten detail – you promised to Mr. Wurstner quite a big number of protective amulets and maybe you would appreciate my help with creating them.”  
  
“Oh darling, thank you really a lot. Thankfully I have always a pool of pre-prepared amulets for such an occasion.”  
  
Diana came from entrance hall:  
  
“Granny, I should ask you to let Miriam call you Elizabeth.”  
  
“And that’s why?” asked madam Lascelles with a wit smile.  
  
“She was really helpful during my healing officer Xien’s wounds. I believe, after her endeavor she deserves for it.”  
  
“You believe so,” said Elizabeth. “Well, I will take it into consideration and I will think it over. Maybe I would agree with you. Maybe. But right now I need a hour or so of privacy to prepare some really urgent matters…”  
  
***  
  
Hadrian’s Wall Cleaning Team made full documentation of battlefield. They also prepared official version of events and Trubel, as she wished to leave active service, was asked to be a “TV-Face” for referring about that in publicity.  
  
Edith Zieglaug was still in oblivion, Greta Joyeux seemed to be in shock, she cooperated as most, as she was able to, but she seemed not to have any useful information or knowledge. Finally she sat in car, she was requested to and helped HW operatives to place unconscious Edith to seat next to her one.  
  
On driver’s seat sat Nick Burkhardt and his son sat on third seat on back, so Edith was in the middle of two potential guardians (or witch handler). Trubel smiled from seat next to driver:  
  
“So finally you did it, Kelly! You finished that son of a witch!”  
  
“What will be our destiny?” asked Greta.  
  
“Eve said, it’s in hands of Coven, especially of Grandmother, madam Lascelles,” answered younger Grimm. “I’m pretty sure, she has plans for you both…”  
  
“Eve, do you mean THAT Eve?” asked Greta with fear in voice.  
  
“I hope, there is just this one,” said Trubel. “One more same would be to a fault…”  
  
***  
  
When Kelly left the car, once being at Burkhardts’, one of HW operatives took unconscious Edith Zieglaug out of car.  
  
“She should be awake,” said Eve/Juliette, observing that. “The dose for her was lowered.”  
  
“Maybe not enough,” said Rosalee, observing young girl. She tried her pulse. “Her heartbeat is like she is in deep sleep.”  
  
Miriam pay no attention to their conversation and hurried to Kelly:  
  
“You are alive!” she hugged Kelly and kissed him.  
  
“I’d also appreciate similar welcome,” said Wu with a bit sad smile.  
  
“Find your own female partner,” recommended him ‘Sergeant’ Kowalski. “My wife will be also happy, to see me, once I’ll be back home. Well, after I’ll get earful, it’s after so long time.”  
  
“Stop babbling, Elizabeth wants us in kitchen,” said Adalind, smiled for Kelly and firmly tied Nick in hug. “You are finally here, I was so worried,” whispered to his ear. “Nick, Sean is here. Cerberus watches him. I didn’t ask him, what does he want.”  
  
“OK,” nodded Nick. “Let’s ask him now.”  
  
In entrance hall were two sleeping policemen.  
  
“Diana, darling, you can wake them up. I believe, healing was successful,” said Adalind.  
  
Miriam, still in hug with Kelly, whispered to his ear:  
  
“That smaller one we healed together with Diana. Better to say, she used my hands for it. But I believe I learned something.”  
  
“Could be valuable,” smiled Kelly.  
  
***  
  
“So, Sean Renard, illegitimate royal prince and half-Zauberbiest, allowed to live under condition of full cooperation,” said Kowalski.  
  
“Pardon me?” said Sean, looking on ‘Sergeant’. “You seem to me look familiar, but I cannot remember. May I ask you for small favor, who are you?”  
  
“Kowalski,” answered HW leader. “You can call me ‘Sergeant’. Eve, do you have that paper?”  
  
“Sure,” said Eve/Juliette. “Here is oath of silence for operation ‘Chernomor’. If you wish to be informed, sign it.”  
  
“OK,” said Renard and carelessly signed paper obtained from her. “If you only know, how many similar oaths did I sign during my life. Clever cover by the way. Everybody would suspect Russians, nobody evil wizard. I think, there is still active that treaty, I would be killed, if something happened to Nick. What if he died during your operation today?”  
  
“We would check, whether you knew something helpful for us and decided to withhold truth from us. If yes, you would die,” answered Kowalski with satisfied smile. “But we won today. So now we must make some decisions, especially your mother is to do them…”  
  
***  
  
Eve/Juliette gave Elizabeth plastic bag with Kelly’s bloodstained knife. Older Hexenbiest sniffed into bag and then looked on Kelly.  
  
“Only your blood? Fine, there is one helpful spell,” she gesticulated over weapon.  
  
Kelly observed, how his blood disappeared, like steel of knife literally absorbed it.  
  
“What?”  
  
“Your sister Cathy improved old initiating spell, often used for weapons, she used it for her gun.”  
  
“So, means, Cathy has gun. How?” Kelly was a bit upset and confused.  
  
“She refused to answer me,” frowned Elizabeth. “I felt strange magic, so I came to her room and discovered her enchanting ammunition. I confiscated both gun and magically improved ammo, but during battle here Cathy demanded return it and she was so successful, that Adalind decided to let her keep it, just not to carry it to school. Maybe she could answer to you.”  
  
“Fine,” nodded Kelly. “Thanks a lot for spell, how does it work?”  
  
“I’m not fully sure, your sister is able to got her gun into her hand just by idea, like ‘I want it, I have it’.”  
  
***  
  
Unconscious Edith was placed with blanket on bench. She was checked, but she still looked like in deep sleep, so everybody looked on Greta Joyeux. Elizabeth showed her to take a seat right next to her. Coven Grandmother opened paper box prepared on table, together with paper file.  
  
Inside of box was a stone, looking like perfectly common silica, if not emitting blue light. Greta opened her eyes wide.  
  
“Do you know, what is it?” asked Elizabeth, laying stress on it.  
  
“Lapis Veritatum, Stone of Truth,” gulped Greta. “Do you need me to answer with it in my hands?”  
  
“I’m not happy of it, but yes,” nodded Elizabeth. “Could you please take it and say – I’m just sixteen years old.”  
  
Greta gave her amused half-smile and did it. Shine emitted from stone turned from blue into red.  
  
“OK, please, return it into box,” Elizabeth looked on stone also with smile.  
  
Not touching the stone itself she gesticulated over it and whispered few words. Light emitted from stone turned into blue.  
  
“Now please take it again,” asked Elizabeth.  
  
Greta seemed to be curious, what Elizabeth needs to know so much, that she prepared rather a complicated spell for testing veracity…  
  
“So, what’s your name?” asked older Hexenbiest, probably as name pronounced by another Hexenbiest by her own voice gives some dominance to ‘interrogator’ up to person under investigation.  
  
“Greta Joyeux.”  
  
“Was Serena Nolty your sister?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Did you know in advance, somebody wanted to kill her?”  
  
“No.”  
  
“Did you initiate, inspire, ask or recommend anybody to kill your sister?”  
  
“Off course no way!”  
  
Light emitted from stone kept to be blue.  
  
“Fine. Last question – your sister owed me reciprocal favor. Would you agree to adopt her duty and cooperate with us?”  
  
“By us do you mean whom or what?”  
  
“By us I mean Coven. You probably know, I’m Grandmother of Coven.”  
  
“What reciprocal favor would you ask from me?”  
  
“First and most important is for us from you is raising your sister’s daughter Miriam and maybe also her possible-step-sister Edith,” Elizabeth told it calm voiced. “In Edith’s case we didn’t decide yet. Would you cooperate with us in this?”  
  
“Yes, off course. But Edith is stronger even then me and Miriam together.”  
  
“Good. Edith should be managed, somehow. You will not face her alone, I’m not so stupid to allow it to happen,” Elizabeth paused a bit. “Your arrangement with Simeon Nolty is no way my business and I would prefer not to be asked to be arbitrator in case of your problems. You are two adult persons, so do an reasonable agreement with Simeon, later.”  
  
“And am I not somebody, who should also participate in decision making?” asked Mr. Nolty.  
  
“Sorry, Mr. Nolty, but in fact no,” smiled on him Adalind. “Witches usually decide, what should happen and then they force everybody to accept their decision…”  
  
“It was indecent, but quite correct,” answered Elizabeth. “So, will you agree to cooperate with us?”  
  
“Yes, sounds fair,” nodded Greta.  
  
“OK, so here is suggestion of our pact, you would have to sign. By your own blood,” explained Elizabeth, offering to Greta a sheet of paper together with sterile injection needle and goose quill.  
  
“Such a traditional stuff?” grimaced Greta, but pricked her skin on left pointing finger and signed paper by own leaking blood.  
  
“Good,” nodded Elizabeth. “Now do consider yourself be one of us. With all rights, duties, loyalties and responsibilities. Now return Lapis Veritatum to its box.”  
  
“By the way,” Sean Renard seemed to be curious. “What has happened with parents of this little girl?” showed on sleeping Edith Zieglaug.  
  
“Official version for public is, that hired gangsters revolted and killed both Nathan and Beatrice Zieglaugs,” explained Kowalski. “During police pursuing car accident happened and in car were found remnants of them both. All gangsters died in fight with joined Portland Police and Department of Homeland Security forces. So we can only speculate, why it happened…”  
  
“But that’s untruth!” screamed Edith, standing from bend.  
  
Little girl released spell illusion and all persons present in kitchen got frozen in paralysis, able only to watch the plot action of what happened.  
  
Kelly observed picture of himself, being tethered to chair. He was surprised by moment, when Beatrice Zieglaug opened skin, tissues and muscles on his right hand by magic, whilst Nathan stuck ‘Creator of Justice’, Kelly’s own knife, into armrest through that hole. After that, Beatrice closed laceration with knife stabbed in it. Somebody, unknown to Kelly, injected him something, probably antidote against narcotics used in tranquilizing dart.  
  
He observed and heard conversation with his incarcerators.  
  
The biggest surprise for Kelly, and probably not only for him, was observing his meeting with ghosts of his both grandmothers.  
  
“Yippee ki yay, motherf*cker!” words of detective John McClane said by Kelly just before killing Nathan Zieglaug made Kelly to think about, how to release himself from spell-caused paralysis.  
  
Thinking about his knife led to moment, when he recognized ‘Creator of Justice’ in his right hand and he felt, how paralysis subsided…  
  
Kelly rushed to Edith with knife in his hand. He felt like wading through molasses, as he was unable to move really quickly. He grabbed her left trapezius muscle by left hand and pushed on nerve ending under this muscle, in order to cause sharp pain. By right hand he attached knife to Edith’s neck, near to her left carotid artery.  
  
“Stop the spell or die!” shrieked.  
  
Right after it released herself also Catherine and pointed her gun to Edith’s forehead.  
  
“As my brother told you, sweetheart, stop the spell or eat lead!”  
  
Edith stared in surprise, she probably did not expect anybody to release from her spell. In moment, when illusive Trubel decapitated dead body of Nathan Zieglaug, Edith rolled her eyes up and fell on floor. Illusion disappeared and everybody was able to move again…  
  
“Stand back for a step!” ordered Elizabeth. “Cathy, be ready to finish her, if she try anything.”  
  
Miriam moved to Kelly, supporting him not to stagger.  
  
“Seems Nick, your children follow your family traditions, in killing and threatening wesens,” smirked Sean Renard.  
  
“Sean!” said his mother surprisingly sharp voiced. “Now it’s not funny!”  
  
Sean made hurt grimace, but a second later he laughed.  
  
Elizabeth ignored him and looked on Edith:  
  
“Stop pretending oblivion young lady!”  
  
Edith looked back and frowned.  
  
“Well, that was quite spectacular. Now you have three alternatives,” continued Elizabeth. “Your parents were killed. Maybe it’s questionable, but you have right to assert your right for vengeance. It’s your first alternative. Your second alternative is to give up your vengeance, but declare your neutrality. So you would never cooperate with us, as well as with our enemies. And your third alternative is change of your loyalty. Meaning, you would become one of us, being loyal to us and cooperate with us.”  
  
“Isn’t she too young to make such a decision right now?” asked Mr. Nolty. “She’s still a little girl.”  
  
“Little girl with enormous powers,” answered Elizabeth. “She is an Hexenbiest. That means, she is free from many of ‘normal’ conventions and should live under different rules. And it also means much greater responsibility even in very young age. So that Coven, Grimms, Wesen Council or Hadrian’s Wall, that’s first of all tools for not to allow horrors from fairy-tales prove successful in life of common normal people. People should not live in nightmare and evil has to be punished. As many wesen crimes, not only perpetrated by Hexenbiester, could hardly come to normal court, we are here to assure, after crime will come punishment.”  
  
She looked again to Edith:  
  
“What is your decision?”  
  
“I want to be one of you,” Edith’s voice sounded like after alleviation. “But I want something for requital.”  
  
“Really?” raised Elizabeth her left eyebrow. “And what?”  
  
“I want Kelly to be my Big Brother protecting me,” said Edith ringing voice.  
  
“Well, that’s something we can negotiate about. Now we’ll agree rules.”  
  
Elizabeth opened paper file and pulled out several sheets of paper.  
  
“Just for curiosity,” asked Mr. Nolty. “What would happen, if she chose another alternative?”  
  
“If she decided to need make a claim for her vengeance, I would order Catherine to shot her to kill. If she decided not to be loyal to us, I would make her to drink Grimm’s blood to kill her inner Hexenbiest. I’m glad I didn’t need to use these alternatives.”  
  
“You didn’t warn her,” accused Sean.  
  
“Well, she also didn’t warn us she wants to use that spell illusion.”  
  
That sentence made Adalind to take action on her own. She pushed button on intercom:  
  
“MB, are you in control room right now?”  
  
“Yes, what’s up?” sounded from intercom.  
  
“Could you check footage from kitchen?”  
  
“Off course… Just a moment… Nothing unusual, well, pointing gun for a little girl is usual in local scale, only there is moment of two minutes twenty three seconds when nobody moves. Was it caused by an magic? If yes, it’s something computer system is unfit to detect.”  
  
“Thanks, MB. Once you finish it, your dinner is waiting for you here.”  
  
“Just a moment, I found interesting computer worm send to Munnin, MB ending.”  
  
“So she’s a projective telepath,” Elizabeth shrugged her shoulders. “If she’s under proper governance, she could be able for a lot of things.”  
  
“Maybe I could help,” said Renard.  
  
“No Sean, thanks to your collaboration with Black Claw you are compromised,” answered his mother. “I teach here four apprentices, so I’ll apply fifth one.”  
  
“Will you teach me?” asked Edith.  
  
“Yes, but you must signed pact with me. More proper to say, several pacts. And these pacts are to be signed by your blood. In case you decide to brake such pact, the spell would kill you, disregarding your enormous magic powers. So, will you sign these pacts?”  
  
“Yes,” girl stood up and after Elizabeth’s snippy gesticulation approached table.  
  
Cathy followed her with gun still pointing on Edith’s head. HexenGrimm girl changed her position to keep aiming on Edith’s head and exclude risk of hitting another person by bullet.  
  
“Is it really voluntary, if under gun?” asked Simeon.  
  
“Right now you should not insist on details,” answered him Sean Renard. “It’s only way for her to stay alive and keep her magic powers.”  
  
“So here, Edith Zieglaug, is your life-long obligation,” said Elizabeth dark voiced. “You have duty to inform us, if you find information about threatening to any of us, meaning any member of families present here today, as well as to Coven, law-enforcing forces or Hadrian’s Wall. As daughter of your parents you could be informed by Black Claw survivor members. Your duty is to inform us and to do it such a way, not to take chance for risk for your life or for your possible future family. If it would be possible without danger for your life or your possible future family, you are obliged to help to threatened persons in fight. Do you understand and do you agree to sign it?”  
  
“Yes, I do,” girl gave the impression of being in reconciliation.  
  
Elizabeth gave her new sterile injection needle and new goose quill. Edith pricked skin on her left pointing finger and signed the paper with her blood.  
  
“Here is second life-long pact, your agreement not to use violence or offensive magic against innocent persons, you are allowed to it only in case of defending yourself or any of rightfully protected person against attack. You are not allowed to use lethal power, if there is serviceable solution without killing. You have also duty to inform either Coven, an Grimm or Wesen Council, once you find clues about wesen related crime. Do you understand and do you agree to sign it?”  
  
“Yes, I do,” girl signed second paper.  
  
“Maybe I see it wrong, but for me it seems, like if she feels better after these agreements, however is takes from her a big part of her liberty,” said Mr. Nolty.  
  
“Yes Mr. Nolty, in fact, you are right,” nodded to him madam Lascelles. “She got boards to move in and promise of support. Maybe she was used for what her parents did, but she instinctively recognized, they do wrong…”  
  
She looked back to Edith, who observed older Hexenbiest with intense concern.  
  
“Now we go to pacts active up to your age of twenty one. Once you could legally get plastered, these pacts will no long be active. I hope you’ll learn before that day enough to be a good witch.”  
  
Edith smiled a bit.  
  
“So there is sequence of persons, who have right to give you orders and instructions. These documents could possibly in future change, but most probably it will stay up to your twenty one. First of them is Kelly Burkhardt, whom you asked to be your Big Brother. He can give you orders and you are obliged to follow it, once the orders would not be degrading or demanding illegal or unethical action. His orders could be altered or abolished by Catherine Burkhardt or anybody higher in this ‘pyramid of power’. This relationship is reciprocal. You’ll give us your loyalty, we’ll give you protection you demanded.”  
  
“Why is Cathy higher, than Kelly?” asked Mr. Nolty.  
  
“She is more experienced in magic and much more intransigent and merciless. On the other hand, Miriam’s orders will be higher in hierarchy simply because she’ll live with Edith in same house and could possibly need an lever on her. Diana is higher than Miriam simply because her powers comparable with Edith’s and because of her special experience. In case Greta Joyeux decide to marry you, she would leap over Adalind in hierarchy. There is also Eve from Hadrian’s Wall included into hierarchy and her orders only I can abolish or alter. My decision is highest in concern of teaching magic arts, Nick Burkhardt’s decision is highest in security questions, me, Adalind and Greta together would consider her eventual boyfriends. Your decision is highest in all other questions, what mostly means financing and encountering with bureaucracy.”  
  
“Sounds not very funny. Means, she could not decide, what boy would she wish to date?” Mr. Nolty seemed to be outraged.  
  
“Our enemies could use same tactics, as Nathan Zieglaug, using your daughter as live bait for Kelly. Or she could fall in love into an real asshole, what we are as adult Hexenbiester much more capable to recognize.”  
  
“I do not like it,” answered Simeon.  
  
“It’s not for to look good, it’s for necessary security of all of us, including Edith herself,” Elizabeth seemed to slowly lose her patience with his objections.  
  
Edith in time between signed document with her blood, even not waiting for result of discussion.  
  
“You can holster your gun Cathy,” said Elizabeth. “We have just a few more pacts to be signed, but the most important are in action.”  
  
“And you believe, spell of pact could keep her tamed regardless of fact, she is stronger, than you?” asked Diana.  
  
“It always worked and I believe, Edith has in fact no motivation to break these pacts.”  
  
“Dad told me, if something happen to him or mum, I should find Elizabeth Lascelles and ask her for being merciful,” by ringing voice said Edith.  
  
“That old scoundrel perhaps though of everything,” said Kelly in disbelief.  
  
“Maybe so,” nodded Kowalski. “From documents we found in his place we located several Black Claw groups, including one in Airplane Graveyard at Mojave Air and Space Port. Our team caught there several wesens. Some of them screamed ‘Ocultatum Libera!’, so I guess, they found right bad guys there.”  
  
“Interesting,” nodded to him Elizabeth. Now for you lieutenant Trelawney, you should tell your men, they have to either return those amulets or, if they would wish to keep it, they will have to do for me some reciprocal services.”  
  
“What reciprocal services?” asked lieutenant Trelawney.  
  
“Nothing illegal for real, you know, beating of problematic clients, being my bodyguards in really ugly parts of this interesting city or helping me dig somebody’s bones out from grave, that kind of usual witch stuff…”  
  
They talked a bit more, but finally there was one event on end of dinner that day – when guests left the place, Adalind asked Greta Joyeux to share her room in Burkhardts’ House with Edith.  
  
“I should get used for her as for my step daughter,” answered Greta. “OK then.”  
  
Miriam entered Kelly’s room right after all house became quiet.  
  
“I learned something new,” said and laid her head on Kelly’s chest and started healing song.  
  
“It’s a bit spooky, but fine,” commented it Kelly before falling asleep from exhausting…  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED…  
DURING MARCH…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usually - is this worth of comments different from saying 'Oh gosh, how terrible CZEnglish'... ?


	21. De Mortuis...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some enemies cannot be let free or alive...

Chapter 21 – De Mortuis…  
  
  
  
That Sunday morning was somehow much more peaceful time, than Kelly was used now for a pretty long…  
  
Breakfast was a moment of being together for both families, Mr. Simeon Nolty was together with Greta and Edith, Miriam, as well as Cathy both sat on Kelly’s right and left hand. Adalind was closed to Nick and had small smile on her face. Diana was in whisper discussion with her grandma and almost forgot eating, what was not a Kelly’s problem.  
  
Trubel came with Josh, who, probably voluntarily, came from his house in Philadelphia. She hurried to boy:  
  
“Kelly, ‘Sergeant’ asked me to remind you, that you are not allowed to use that DHS badge. According official documents both Internship Junior Agent Bartholomew Kensworth, code name ‘Kelly’, as well as Special agent Dieter Gratz, code name ‘Big Bad Wolf’, are DIA. You can both keep it as souvenir, but trying to use those badges would cause your imprisoning. You are not allowed even to use it in your CV once applying on university or to FBI later. Sorry for being bad news messenger.”  
  
“Sure, they could hardly declare using somebody under eighteen as agent, Monroe for sure only wishes nobody to find about him,” Kelly nodded. “If I would need something interesting for CV, I could use shooting in our school.”  
  
“Better not, but do, as you wish to,” answered Trubel.  
  
She quickly ate some sandwiches. Josh remained silent, he ate much less voraciously and with shy smile he observed bustle in kitchen. Kelly became conscious, nobody ever mentioned Josh’s activity after Black Claw problem appeared. And today probably nobody will mention in also…  
  
“Watch today TV-news,” asked Trubel. “I’ll babble there about operation Chernomor. By the way, Mr. Nolty, ‘Sergeant’ asked me also to give you this letter from Nathan Zieglaug. There is contact for his lawyer and his proclamation making you his last will executor and foster father of his daughter. Letter has attachment, according which his lawyer knows about wesen, however he’s only Kehrseite-Schlich-Kennen…”  
  
Before Trubel left, she met Kelly in privacy:  
  
“I inserted direct number to ‘Sergeant’ Jim Kowalski into your phone,” explained. “It would ask fingerprint of your right hand thumb. But if you use your right hand thumb, it would tell HW, you are in danger, come and rescue Kelly Burkhardt. For normal speaking you must use your left pointing finger instead. Don’t tell it to anybody, so that information is not easy to be abused.”  
  
***  
  
During afternoon they met with Monroe and Rosalee (to say nothing about Frederick and Felix) in candy store. Cathy demanded (and finally obtained) for two balls of ice-cream more, then Diana.  
  
“I killed for two gunmen more,” she repeated.  
  
Elizabeth shook her head and placed her right pointing finger before her lips, to show Diana not to reply. It was any way useless…  
  
Nick sometimes was unable to hide amused smile, seeing dispute quarrel between Diana and Cathy. This moment was so nice, that was impossible to stay for long. Mr. Nolty got a phone from lieutenant Wu:  
  
“Mr. Nolty, there is somebody from CPS* at your house, awaiting you, as patrolmen let me know. She needs you immediately, together with Edith Zieglaug and with Miriam. If I could advice you, call your lawyer first. There’s something I do not like, however I’m not sure, how to define it.”  
  
(*Child Protective Service)  
  
“Thank you, lieutenant, calling my lawyer,” Mr. Nolty was upset a bit.  
  
He needed a few breaths in and breaths out before he was able to speak:  
  
“Child Protective Service needs me, Edith and Miriam in our house. At once. I’m calling my lawyer, but I feel, I could need some support from you. I’m sorry to break this nice moment…”  
  
“Not you are breaking it!” answered Elizabeth. “We’ll go all of us. There is an stinking fish in it. I’d just ask you for a small favor.”  
  
“What one?”  
  
“I would need to be your part-time employee as governess or educator advisor or something such. I do not need money, but I will need authority to demand information and so on about Edith. We can say, what is by the way true, that as my granddaughter will not be any more homeschooled, she needs more or less the same care as Edith, to be transferred from homeschooling to normal school. So we decided to do it coordinated way. Hexenbiest card should better withhold.”  
  
“That’s wise, you’re right,” agreed Simeon.  
  
He made phone call to his lawyer:  
  
“Martin, sorry to badger you on Sunday, but I will need you soon in my house. Child Protective Service decided to make troubles. Could you help me? I’ll pay for it extra money.”  
  
“OK Simeon. I’m on my way. But you owe me and my wife an dinner invitation in your house, soon. Is it because of Miriam?”  
  
“I’m not sure. Did you obtain my message about my becoming foster father of Edith Zieglaug?”  
  
“Yes, I did. I’d rather recommend you not to accept it, but I understand, why you did it.”  
  
“Thanks, bye.”  
  
“OK,” Nick a bit disobligingly get up. “Let’s pay bills and go.”  
  
***  
  
Child Protective Service worker was standoffish young woman, with big pair of sunglass. She was far from being beautiful, in typical prissy dress saying: ‘I’m low grade government bureaucrat, but I DO LOVE that illusion of Power and Authority it gives to me.’ Every single person from group decided to hate her for first sight. It was probably a reason from her side to look and act so…  
  
“Alison Gaskins, CPS,” said without slightest smile and extended her hand to Simeon. “Mr. Nolty, why do you have here such a crowd?”  
  
“She’s rather Alison Gross*,” whispered one of Monroe twins.  
  
(*Alison Gross ¬ traditional ballad, telling the story of 'the ugliest witch in the north country' who tries to persuade a man to become her lover and then punishes him by a transformation -wiki-)  
  
CPS woman shot dark look for both twins. It was quite obvious, she has no sense of humor and most probably also no tolerance for children and normal family behavior…  
  
“They are my friends, friends of my family, they wanted to be witnesses of whatever would happen here,” answered Mr. Nolty. “Should we go in, or would you prefer to debate things outdoor?”  
  
“Better inside, I guess.”  
  
“Fine, let’s go.”  
  
Inside the house was a lot of working people, trying to finish fortification works before winter.  
  
“Quite a lot of building activity,” remarked madam Gaskins. “Why?”  
  
“As you were possibly informed, my wife was murdered right here. I’m not sure, whether she let her murderer in or not, but I decided not to give a chance in future. So the security of house is improved. I informed myself, it’s not prohibited, nor considered to be harmful for raising children. By the way, why are you here?”  
  
“Our Office wants to know,” she really said ‘Office’ with a hearable big ‘O’. “There’s reason for suspicion, you could wreak vengeance for murder of your wife on murderer's daughter.”  
  
“May I say something?” asked Edith, keeping Mr. Nolty’s left hand in her right hand with surprising strength. “It’s about me, so you should ask first my point of view.”  
  
“Well, young lady, it’s about you, but it must be solved by us, by adults with responsibility,” answered her CPS worker with evidently false smile.  
  
“Dad, she emits strange smell,” said one of Monroe’s twins. “It’s like honey, bee-wax, lemon and something I cannot recognize.”  
  
“Nick!” screamed Monroe, sniffing himself. “She’s a Mellifer.”  
  
CPS worker woged into Mellifer form. Reciprocal woge of others probably deepened her panic.  
  
“They’re Hexenbiester, you’re Grimm, how only?” jabbered.  
  
“Well, madam Gaskins, seems, we have a problem here,” said Elizabeth. “Are you young queen, or just female member of your Hive?”  
  
“I’m not a queen,” answered madam Gaskins.  
  
“OK,” nodded Elizabeth. “On the other hand, I AM Grandmother of Coven, so your attack on Coven interest is considered to be ‘Casus belli’. Is your Hive prepared for open war with all powers of my Coven?”  
  
“I didn’t know, her parents were outlaws…”  
  
“But she IS under protection of Coven now. What was your plan, ‘Euthanasia’ with Mellifer Stinger? Do you have it here now?”  
  
“Yes, but…”  
  
“There’s no but. Give me your weapon and I let you go to your queen as my messenger.”  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
“I mean, that you will explain your queen our situation – Edith Zieglaug is under direct protection of Grandmother of Coven. Madam Elizabeth Lascelles offers her to meet to dispute future rules of cohabitating. Are you able to explain it to her, or do you need it in three officially certified copies?”  
  
“I’ll explain it to her, but…”  
  
“But nothing,” interrupted her elder witch firmly. “For your Office you will write short report, recommending to let Mr. Nolty and Edith Zieglaug arrange everything on their own. Clear?”  
  
“Clear,” sad Mellifer woman nodded and from her purse pulled her Mellifer Sting.  
  
“Explain to your queen, I will return it, once we met, just to manifest Goodwill of Coven. But for now I’ll keep it in pawn. Agreement?”  
  
“I guess so,” madam Gaskins nodded.  
  
“So it was a real pleasure to negotiate with you madam Gaskins,” nodded Mr. Nolty.  
  
“Did I miss something?” asked Martin Freierwald, his lawyer, just right coming into. “I apologize, but I got stuck in traffic jam and I was unable to come sooner.”  
  
“Here madam Alison Gaskins would possibly need some help with her paperwork,” waved Mr. Nolty to Mellifer. “She finally agreed to accept my being foster father of Edith.”  
  
“Good,” nodded Mr. Freierwald. “Madam Gaskins, here is my business card. Would you prefer to do it somewhere here, I have here a small office for Noltys’ legal issues, or tomorrow in my official office in city?”  
  
“Tomorrow I’ll be busy with another issues, so here it’s suitable…”  
  
“Thank you, Martin,” said Mr. Nolty and nodded. “Once you finish, if Wurstners would be still here, just say them you are leaving, if they would be after shift for today, please lock it here. I hope, do you still have your key?”  
  
“Sure, Simeon, I believe, I can finish it quickly, once you agreed…”  
  
***  
  
Trubel was during her press conference really splendid. She had light brown long hair wig and contact lenses, changing color of her eyes into blue-green,  
  
TV-host introduced her as Special Agent Lauren Cole, Department of Homeland Security.  
  
“I was asked to speak here a few words about our Operation Chernomor. I must apologize first, something I’m not allowed to present here, as classification of some information is required in interest of national security. I know, that many of you are only ‘uals’, but hopefully even these individuals amongst you could understand it. In necessary case you may ask me to slow down or repeat something you didn’t catch.”  
  
Some of journalists raised their hands.  
  
“Yes, so soon?”  
  
“Excuse me,” asked one of them. “What do you mean by word ‘ual’?”  
  
“Intellectual without intellect,” mordantly answered Trubel.  
  
All journalists concord frowned, hearing such condemnation of their ‘confraternity’.  
  
“During ‘Operation Chernomor’ we found group of circa thirty members, all of them putted up resistance and died in battle. During operation also five our agents died. We found, their terror group used name ‘Black Claw’. As we had no captive survivors, we could unfortunately only speculate about their motivation for such kind of fanaticism. Our analytic group makes its best trying to find any sense in documents we confiscated after battle. It seems, they needed some kind of freedom for using animal costumes in publicity or keeping exotic animals as pets, we are confused a bit…”  
  
The whole press conference was prepared just for case, somebody in State Department or anywhere would try to interfere into this investigation, so the Black Claw’s mole could be found such a way. Trully it was just a put-up with journalists in role of dispensable idiots…  
  
***  
  
On Monday in bus Kelly with Miriam met Maria Jimenez, who looked to be shocked a bit, seeing them hand in hand.  
  
“I heard about your mother, my condolences, it’s so sad…” Maria composed herself quickly.  
  
“Thanks, Maria. Seems, you’re surprised. We with my dad are now at Burkhardts’ House, as it’s safer there.”  
  
“Miriam, it should be a secret!” objected Kelly.  
  
“Kelly, when it was secret, any way a group of villains came there to besiege your house,” smiled Miriam on him.  
  
“They besieged our house, but were unable to conquer it,” objected Kelly again.  
  
“That’s true, Kelly, so how could harm, if I told it here to Maria?” triumphed Miriam finally.  
  
“How is it possible, that you beat me in arguments?” asked Kelly.  
  
“Get used, it’s normal,” said Maria. “She’s two classes up to you in arguing. And three in manipulating people.”  
  
“That’s what I know,” growled Kelly and both girls laughed.  
  
Leaving bus, Maria grabbed Kelly’s hand and made him to be delayed a few seconds after Miriam.  
  
“You’re more clever, than I though,” whispered into his ear Maria. “She would hardly laugh so short after her mother lose, if not of you. But possibly her mother would be alive, if not of you, I have such a strange suspicion…”  
  
***  
  
First lecture that Monday morning was Mathematics, what some of students were not happy about.  
  
“I heard about you mother, it was really sad,” Freddie Rollins had false careworn grimace. “But I would never let the retaliation on murderer’s own hired gangsters. I’d found him somehow to kill him by myself.”  
  
Miriam came to him and both handed slapped his face several times so strongly, that Eddie staggered and banged to wall.  
  
“Don’t boast, you have no reason!” recommended him girl.  
  
Short after it Mr. Nowak, their Mathematics teacher, came into classroom:  
  
“So, let’s see, how deep sunk quality of your knowledge in royal science.”  
  
Teacher distributed tests and observed the class:  
  
“Hide your phones, tablets or calculators, only paper and pencil are allowed. In my times in school, good students needed for it ten, fifteen minutes. I’m curious, how many of you will be even able to finish it in twenty five…”  
  
Kelly, Miriam and three more students finished it in less, than fifteen minutes, most of students was not ready in twenty five minutes.  
  
“As I expected,” frowned Mr. Nowak and shook his head.  
  
Mr. Nowak was in pension age and was known for being peremptory, but fair. Somebody said, Mr. Wright, school director, is for some reason scared the hell from him…  
  
He checked tests and in some cases he really amused burst in laugh.  
  
“Well, there are not many possible successors of my position amongst you. Without calculator or phone you are mostly good for nothing. I doubt, whether there is really so many of you, who could spend a rest of life without mathematics…”  
  
Kelly obtained highest grade. It was expectable – mathematics, as like as physics or chemistry are logical, hard for circumlocution…  
  
In his papers was nested small paper, where was written ‘DIRECTOR WRIGHT ORDERED TO INSTALL NEW SURVEILLANCE, ALSO IN THIS CLASSROOM.’  
  
So it was not a big surprise, when, again just before break, school address system rattled and voice of Lincoln Wright, director of school said expectable sentence:  
  
“Miriam Nolty into Lincoln Wright office!”  
  
***  
  
Miriam was not worried. She was sure, she did nothing wrong. In director’s office she noticed furuncle on his nose. It was rather in size of carbuncle, if accept it as benchmark for measurement of Kelly’s magical powers, they ought to be high…  
  
“Mr. Wright, what would you need?” asked Miriam.  
  
“Miriam Nolty, first of all, please hear my condolences to your great lose,” Lincoln Wright sounded false. “But on the other hand, you cannot allow yourself to attack other students.”  
  
“I beg your pardon, but I have no idea, what are you speaking about?” Miriam excluded from her sentence words like ‘hell’, ‘babbling’ and so on.  
  
Director Wright turned monitor of his computer to her and showed moment, when she slapped Freddie Rollins faces.  
  
“Freddie Rollins got the lecture he vitally needed,” answered Miriam. “That was just answer for his verbal attack.”  
  
“If you were verbally attacked, you ought to make a complaint, school would decide…” Director Wright was unable to finish his fantasies, as Miriam burst in laugh.  
  
“That’s total crap!” said girl.  
  
“Miriam Nolty, it seems to me, you think, once you are beautiful, clever and from rich family, and your boyfriend is good brawler, you are allowed for everything.”  
  
Lincoln Wright stood up, almost jumped from his chair. He rushed to Miriam, who jumped from her chair too and stepped back from nearing school director.  
  
“Seems Miriam, you should recognize difference between boy and man!”  
  
When he grabbed her both hands, it was the last drop for her patience. She was not sure, whether he wanted to violate her, but she had no interest to test it. She wrenched her hands and by both open palms she banged both Wright’s ears. His tympanic membranes were pierced with enormous pain. By her right knee she kicked his crotch and woged. In Hexenbiest form she started scream.  
  
“You are monster!” babbled Wright and tottered to door of his office.  
  
He stared on her and found blindfold door-handle and opened it. Then he turned to hall and ran away. Miriam dewoged and started to chase after him, determined not to let him leave…  
  
***  
  
Hearing Miriam’s scream Kelly got understood, she is in woge, or was for a moment of scream. That’s problem, he would need HW cleaning team to remove evidence of it…  
  
He rushed in direction of director’s office, but Freddie Rollins blocked his way.  
  
“Off my way!”  
  
“Kelly, wait a moment!” Freddie’s conciliatory voice was a surprise. “Don’t kill that bastard!’  
  
“What are you talking about?” Kelly was raring to the utmost.  
  
“You have murder in your face,” informed him Freddie.  
  
Truth was, Kelly has murder mainly in his mind and people trying him to delay could become collateral victims pretty easy.  
  
“If he did something to Miriam,” crushed Kelly words amongst teeth.  
  
“If, and it is still if, his jail-mates would torture him to death much cruel way, than you could even fantasize about.”  
  
“Hmmm… I’ll take it into consideration.”  
  
After these words Freddie moved from Kelly’s path and Kelly rushed into hall. He ran in direction to director’s office. Several students and even one teacher looked on him with untold question…  
  
In the middle of path he noticed Lincoln Wright, staggering in run directly to him.  
  
“You shall not pass!” shrieked Kelly, seeing him on escape.  
  
“She is a monster!” shrieked Wright.  
  
So Miriam really woged into full woge. A few moments later Kelly recognized, director Wright had both ears bleeding, so he was most probably totally deaf. So Kelly spread out his arms to show, the way is blocked…  
  
Lincoln Wright pulled from his jacket revolver with short barrel, classical ‘Saturday Night Special’ – quite funny, considering how much he disagreed with armed civilians. But as usually his kind of men does, there are some rules for everybody and some rules for selected chosen. And in his eyes Lincoln Wright was undoubtedly the chosen one…  
  
Kelly activated his shield spell and racked his brains over problem, how to neutralize director Wright without harm of innocent victims…  
  
Thankfully Miriam drew level and observed Lincoln Wright with revolver in his hand. Opposite to Kelly she did not hesitate and with her right pointing finger she touched her lower jaw, like if it was a gun, with thumb she made a movement, like if it was a cock of gun.  
  
Lincoln Wright pointed with his revolver through his lower jaw directly into skull and pressed the trigger of weapon. Bullet ‘cleaned’ his cranial cavity from rest of his brain…  
  
Kelly observed all the mess and he only hoped, on surveillance nobody would try to find Miriam ordering school director to commit suicide…  
  
“Did he?” asked Kelly, not saying ‘you know what I mean’.  
  
“No,” shook Miriam her head. “Possibly he wanted, but he underestimated me.”  
  
“Call your dad and ask him to come here with lawyer,” recommended Kelly to Miriam and dialed his own phone. “Dad, we have problem here. Director Wright just shot himself into head and is completely dead like yesterday. Tell your colleagues, as me and Miriam are witnesses…“  
  
***  
  
Kelly and Miriam watched at director’s body to avoid disappearing or changing of traces and evidences. They stayed watching till Police came and did Crime Scene Investigation on their own.  
  
Case was investigated by detectives Meecham and Pogue. Seeing well-known lawyer they tried to look suspiciously, but after short interrogation of both Miriam and Kelly and after coroner confirmed pierced tympanic membranes, they finally decided to close it as suicide.  
  
“We are quite often here,” said lieutenant Wu to Kelly. “Maybe I should open here a subsidiary office of our precinct.”  
  
“Do explain it to bad guys, we are not interested in having them here.”  
  
“This villain was your school director,” shook his head Wu. “I checked his laptop. It was even not password protected and I found some video footages from girls’ shower and girls’ changing room.”  
  
Meecham shook his head:  
  
“What’s the difference between pedagogue and pedophile? Pedophile really loves children.”  
  
That dirty and stupid anecdote was probably the best imaginable and most merited funeral oration for Lincoln Wright…  
  
***  
  
Few days later funeral service selected by Mr. Nolty obtained body of madam Serena Nolty. Last faraway was at Noltys’ Tomb, ostentatious, but not over-decorated.  
  
Parish priest acted like professional speaker with long-time practice, reading from The Book of Common Prayers:  
  
“I AM the resurrection and the life, saith the Lord: he that believeth in me, though he were dead, yet shall he live: and whosoever liveth and believeth in me shall never die. … WE brought nothing into this world, and it is certain we can carry nothing out. The Lord gave, and the Lord hath taken away; blessed be the name of the Lord.”  
  
Funeral mass in church was short, both Kelly suspected rightfully priest and priest suspected women rightfully to be witches, what made priest nervous a little bit…  
  
***  
  
Few days later Kelly was ask to stay in school a bit longer for a word with assistant director’s guest. Miriam promised to meet him in Burkhardts’ house. For Kelly’s surprise that guest was a woman from The State of Oregon's Higher Education Coordinating Commission (HECC). Kelly was really curious, what could she need from him. She introduced herself as Ann Hamilton. She looked a little bit like older sister of Alison Gaskins, also bureaucratic gray mouse…  
  
“We would really appreciate, if you, as student, who was with this school director Mr. Lincoln Wright in his last moments, if you voluntarily say a funeral speech as deputy of students.”  
  
“Are you mad?” asked Kelly impatiently. “I spent with him his last moments simply because I refused to let him escape, not paying for his crimes. So what I could say is, there is mystery for me, how such idiot without the slightest ability to teach or manage anything, incompetent in highest grade, how the hell could he become director of this school? So my funeral speech could be pretty brief – Piss on his grave and no flowers!”  
  
Woman from HECC became furious and woged into Reinigen form.  
  
“Well, that’s interesting,” said Kelly and removed his pair of sunglasses. “Another Reinigen in our scholar system.”  
  
“A Grimm here?!” screamed madam Hamilton.  
  
“Yea,” said Kelly and pulled from his pocket disposable double restraints made from plastics and showed it to her. “So, by hook or by crook?”  
  
“Do you want my head?” asked for Kelly’s surprise dewoged Reinigen.  
  
“I’m not smoking, so I do not need ashtray. For what other purpose would I need somebody’s head by Jove? But there’s somebody, who would for sure want to speak with you. So please, turn and your hands on your back.”  
  
Madam Hamilton did, what he asked. Kelly handcuffed her and called to Kowalski:  
  
“Hallo, ‘Sergeant’, I would need a cleaning team to remove digital records. There is one Reinigen I caught in my school, who I believe could know some interesting information and made a mistake, trying to blackmail me.”  
  
“On my way,” answered Kowalski. “On what floor are you?”  
  
“On third.”  
  
“Fine, if Security guardian would need some explanation, tell him, DHS is for her.”  
  
This finally was obsolete, it took surprisingly less, than hour, during that time Kelly informed Miriam and his father. ‘Sergeant’ came together with Security guardian and Nick.  
  
“So here we have the rat, good job Mr. Burkhardt,” said Kowalski. “So you believe, she covered director Wright’s illegal activities and now she tried to remove traces. Hmmm…”  
  
Kowalski handcuffed madam Hamilton with own classic iron handcuffs, than with knife removed Kelly’s disposable restraints.  
  
“Let’s go!” ordered. “MB removes traces in system of surveillance.”  
  
***  
  
As arresting of madam Ann Hamilton was kept secret, two days later was Kelly asked again, by assistant director, to speak on Wright’s funeral.  
  
Kelly made a look on session. There a lot of students were, who evidently wanted be anywhere else. He smiled. This speech will be unforgettable…  
  
“De mortuis nihil nisi bonum,” said Kelly. “As ancient Romans said ‘Of the dead, nothing unless good’. But in such a case I’d say, let’s move away, as there is literally nothing good I could say about Lincoln Wright, maybe with except, he didn’t made tax payers to pay for his incarceration. One dirty and stupid anecdote says: ‘What’s the difference between pedagogue and pedophile? Pedophile really loves children.’ Opposite to fact, that in Wright’s laptop was found footage of pedophilic character and at least once he tried to violate an student, he in fact truly hate students, especially those, who were more intelligent, than him and it was waste majority of them.”  
  
Silent in ceremonial hall was truly graveyard.  
  
“I was blackmailed for making this speech, but finally I decided, truth is to be said. Lincoln Wright was incompetent teacher, impotent manager and totally crummy personality. Being saved from danger of death, the only what he said, except for ‘Thanks’, was desire his savior be killed by those criminals causing that mortal threat. At the end of his life he tried to violate one student and facing risk of being hunt down, he used the last grith of cowards and commit suicide. In ancient times suicides were buried out of sacred land. In case of Lincoln Wright this tradition should be called back, as best place for him is a city dump yard. So bye, Lincoln Wright, rot in Hell you damned swine.”  
  
With these words Kelly ostentatiously left the place. His departure initiate ‘avalanche’, as almost nobody, except for closest relatives, wished to stay there.  
  
“Somebody would wish to exact vengeance for it,” said Mr. Nowak, who ran to catch him. “However all you said was truth, I cannot just accept such degrading of last farewell.”  
  
“Mr. Nowak, you are for three or four classes better teacher, than Lincoln Wright could only dream about,” said Miriam, who also ran there. “They simply should not ask Kelly to say funeral speech. As school director he had enough money for professional speaker, but somebody, who is responsible for Wright’s installation into position of director, could not resist in the end and wanted student of his school as speaker. Grave mistake, I fancy.“  
  
There was nothing more to be said about, so the crowd of funeral visitors dispersed. Surprisingly no newspaper or TV-news reported about Kelly’s speech and it was, probably by intensified efforts of good-shitters pressed to oblivion…  
  
***  
  
It was just morning before Halloween, when Kelly’s and Miriam’s moment in Kelly’s room was interrupted by knocking on his door.  
  
When he opened, there was Diana, dressed in costume of Harley Quinn from ‘Suicide Squad’.  
  
“Where is your baseball bat? Daddy’s Lil Monster,” read Kelly loud her T-shirt. “Nice, do you hope, Sean Renard will get heart attack seeing it or do you wish to get cold in this almost nothing dressed on you?”  
  
“You are anorak, bro,” accused him Diana. “Speaking about my dad, he just came. I believe, his grimace will be priceless.”  
  
Sean Renard was in kitchen, but not alone. He was with (much younger) woman, whom he introduced as Saxana Wallenstein. She woged, showing herself as quite a powerful Hexenbiest. Hard to say, who was more shocked that moment, whether Sean by dress of his daughter, or Diana by her father’s new mistress…  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED…  
ONCE I WILL HAVE TIME AND MOOD…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CZEnglish, what a surprize. Is something else worth of comment?


	22. Samháin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> House of good man to be protected...

Chapter 22 – Samháin  
  
  
  
Cit.: “The night was as black as the inside of a cat. It was the kind of night, you could believe, on which the gods moved men as though they were pawns on the chessboard of fate.  
In the middle of the elemental storm a fire gleamed among the dripping furze bushes like the madness in a weasel’s eye. It illuminated three hunched figures. As the cauldron bubbled an eldritch voice shrieked:  
"When shall we three meet again?"  
There was a pause.  
Finally another voice said in far more ordinary tones:  
"Well I can do next Tuesday."  
(Terry Pratchett – Wyrd Sisters)”  
  
  
  
Elizabeth was satisfied. Wurstner’s Eisbibers were able to finish stove for cauldron just two days before Halloween. So she invited a group of them to be witnesses of initiate ceremony. For Kelly’s surprise she agreed even Martin Freierwald to go with his wife and daughter.  
  
“Don’t worry, Kelly,” she said to him. “I’ll never let anything to happen in this ceremony.”  
  
Kelly could hardly help himself not to think, there are powers more powerful, than Elizabeth Lascelles and Murphy’s Law is one of them…  
  
***  
  
That morning came lieutenant Wu in civil clothes, but with both Wakizashi and Tantō, Norman Dester used in his murderous attempt. Elizabeth took them both into garden gazebo, where she started with removing spells and curses bonded on both weapons. One of these ‘Trojan Horses’ destroyed whole gazebo in explosion of green flames.  
  
“Wouldn’t it be less dangerous, cheaper and much easier to simply buy Kelly new weapons?” asked Nick.  
  
“Sure,” smiled Elizabeth, who in time moved out of that gazebo. “But if wesen community would know, Kelly has and uses weapons captured from defeated opponent, it would increase his reputation and much less trouble makers would decide to harass him.”  
  
Finally it needed more, than two hours (and two vials full of Kelly’s blood), before was Elizabeth able to say:  
  
“You can take it as your personal weapons, Kelly. Your own blood made spell bonds to you.”  
  
***  
  
“Elizabeth told me, you have your own gun,” Kelly sound in disbelieve. “How did you succeed?”  
  
Cathy smiled:  
  
“You did it always wrong way. You asked to be allowed, again and again. I didn’t lost time for nonsense. I purchased four and half pounds of high quality tool steel. On net I found plans of Sig P239 in SA/DA variant, caliber SW40. So I made from that steel two guns, each with three magazines. Grips I made from cattle bones, as there is easier to place some spells and hexes. Nobody else then me or you, or maybe another our sibling or descendant in future could use this gun, it would simply not work and if somebody would try to place barrel from this gun into another one, bullets would look different, so without our cooperation forensic ballistic tests of these guns are unable.”  
  
“You made it, really? How?” Kelly was confused.  
  
“By magic, you goose,” Catherine smiled wide. “Magic is useful. Elizabeth repeats it again and again, ad nauseam. But when I made this, she was not really happy. Thankful she found only one gun, so I have a Christmas present for you.”  
  
“And what should I prepare for your Christmas present?” asked Kelly.  
  
“Well, sword would be nice, rapier even better,” laughed Cathy. “By the way, I would need phial of your blood.”  
  
“For what purpose?”  
  
“For spell bound between that gun and you.”  
  
Cathy showed her gun to Kelly. He observed, in places, where normal weapons are numbered, there were engravings with magical runes. Her gun should probably better never be observed by Kehrsaite, as well, as many other things in Kelly’s family…  
  
***  
  
Elizabeth needed all Hexenbiester, including Diana and Catherine, to dress into traditional Witch costumes for Halloween, even with that nonsense high hat. Kelly, on other hand, was asked to wear his Bogu (armory for Kendo training) and accept both formerly Norman’s Wakizashi and Tantō.  
  
“You will be chosen warrior during our ceremony,” explained.  
  
Kelly awaited it. He hid his gun under armory and beside Tantō dagger he buckled on his belt also his Fairburn-Sykes’s, his ‘CREATOR OF JUSTICE’.  
  
Their whole group needed three cars to move to Noltys’ house. Elizabeth carried two quite big wicker baskets with lids. She surprisingly did not let anybody to help her with carrying them. In fourth one Eve/Juliette with Trubel and Josh came as guests.  
  
In Noltys’ house was a big group of Eisbibers. Elizabeth by gesticulation beckoned Bud Wurstner. He carried in his hand probably most unanticipated item for him – long sword, weapon known also as 'hand-and-a-half' or 'bastard' sword…  
  
“That’s what was declared in documents as ‘Long Decorative Sword’, I guess,” said Mr. Nolty a bit surprised tone. “I’m not an expert, but for me it seems to look not as decoration.”  
  
“Not at all,” agreed Bud. “Madam Lascelles asked me to write it in documents as decoration, but to purchase good steady weapon. Prize was not much higher, so nobody should double-take during an audit, if somebody asked it. And, as we agreed, those eighty thousands in cash, for ex-directory works, we would prefer in smaller banknotes, than hundred bucks.”  
  
“Sure, so forty thousand cash today, as we agreed,” said Mr. Nolty, giving to Bud striking inconspicuous package in dark brown paper. “The rest, once the work is completed.”  
  
“Sure,” nodded Bud. “Friend of Nick Burkhardt is always also my friend. It’s good to work for real gentleman like you. I believe, you’ll be satisfied with our improvements. Some of them totally off record in official documents…”  
  
“Mr. Wurstner, I’m satisfied with place for cauldron, as well as with this sword,” said Elizabeth and gave him a small sack. “Say to new owners of amulets, they should keep them for first two weeks on naked skin, under clothes. Not to take it away during sleeping or bathing or so. Each amulet needs some time to tune up for its owner for proper function.”  
  
Elder witch smiled and nodded:  
  
“Now, if you wish, be witnesses of initiation ritual of this house. In fact it could be beneficial, as protective spells will recognize you in future. It would be wise, if somebody of you, who is now here, would always be here to confirm for spell, that everything is OK. One person or two would be enough. You, as leader of this group, are included into allowed persons automatically.”  
  
Elizabeth turned to young ZauberGrimm:  
  
“Kelly, take that sword. It’s your concern now. But first of all, ask girls to go here.”  
  
As everybody heard it, Kelly did not need to do anything. Elder Hexenbiest opened one of her baskets, dug into and pulled out dark furred kitten of Abyssinian cat, with black collar on neck. She nodded to Kelly:  
  
“This is the only male amongst them. So he’s yours.”  
  
Elizabeth becoming elder became more and more dogged stubborn traditionalist and (probably also for purpose of boost of team spirit in her group of apprentices) so she, with help of some other Hexenbiester, obtained five kittens of Abyssinian cat, all in proper age to be used for being magician’s ‘familiar’, in sense of something between pet animal and helper.  
  
Eve/Juliette looked on kittens with unreadable face grimace.  
  
“These kitten are not relatives, they are from different litters, so later you could arrange kittens for your own apprentices, if necessary,” said Elizabeth. “Traditionally cats, especially black ones, are united with witches. I chose rather short-haired, in adultery non-black breed, relatively easier to care for. Your cat could be helpful for you. She or he can not only be your couch-loving pet friend, but can carry some spells.”  
  
In that moment Kelly recognized, Eve/Juliette frowned and for a fraction of second she woged. For some purpose she was upset because of these, still relatively innocent kittens…  
  
“With some care, training and proper spell your cat can be your personal spy. You can see through her or his eyes, hear through her or his ears and feel through her or his noses. This could be quite often beneficial, you must only remember, once you do it, you are so interconnected with your cat, you could even die, when your cat is killed during doing mission for you.”  
  
Elizabeth gave each girl her collar, blue for Diana, red for Edith, not surprisingly green for Cathy and yellow for Miriam.  
  
“Now each female kitten will chose her future owner,” explained.  
  
All kitten relatively purposefully moved to girls. Kelly suspected, they were all under an spell. Each girl labeled her kitten with collar of her color and cuddled them.  
  
“Perfect,” nodded elder witch. “Now return your cats back into basket, we have here ceremony to be done. For your places, please.”  
  
With incoming nightfall Elizabeth herself filled the cauldron and initiated flame under it. From her second basket she pulled some weeds and herbs and threw it into still cold water. Kelly was sure, there is an necessary sequence of these items, but he did not recognize a lot of them. Unfortunately Rosalee was not here, so he had no chance to disclose it without being informed by Elizabeth herself (or maybe other Hexenbiest). That was most probably the purpose she did it such a way.  
  
Adalind positioned herself in one angle of equilateral triangle made from brass. Elizabeth positioned in second and showed to Eve/Juliette to position herself in third.  
  
“So she’s a Virgin,” Saxana snorted. “Really funny, I doubt about…”  
  
“Eve didn’t give a birth yet. So she’s a virgin in magical purpose. And she is much stronger, then you, so she’s Virgin in inner trio,” smirked Elizabeth. “My most sincere advice is not to provoke.”  
  
Elder Hexenbiest shook her head and showed Edith to position herself in one angle of equilateral triangle made from Monel metal:  
  
“Hope!”  
  
Subsequently she pointed on Miriam and showed her position:  
  
“Love!”  
  
Finally she ordered Greta to go into third angle:  
  
“Faith!”  
  
Subsequently she ordered positions also for Diana, Saxana Wallenstein and Sean Renard as boosters, in bigger equilateral triangle, not highlighted on floor. In another similar triangle she positioned Nick, Hank and Wu. They smiled and Wu asked:  
  
“Why us?”  
  
“You are warriors, but not chosen ones for defending this place.”  
  
“Where should I stay?” asked Mr. Nolty.  
  
“In forefront of table,” answered Elizabeth. “You are owner of this house, you pay for everything here, but you are not a wizard, nor a warrior. So your position is there, where commands are issued.”  
  
Kelly knew, his position is to keep the sword and stay for some time out of all this arrangement. Josh together with Trubel also stayed aside, however they both would undoubtedly deserve to be accepted as warriors.  
  
“We are here to assure, this house will be safe place for entitled and incomprehensible for enemies. So now we should connect our willpower for it.”  
  
Elizabeth voice was singing and her hands raised over bubbling cauldron. Same was repeated by all other Hexenbiester. Water inside, as well as cauldron itself started shine. All Hexenbiester simultaneously woged.  
  
Kelly observed kittens, they all toddled out of basket and joined their owners. His own male kitten was sitting next to his right foot with ‘inquiring’ grimace on face. Now Kelly was pretty sure, all kittens were hexed somehow…  
  
Nick knew, bigger number of participants during such kind of ceremony is helpful in case, something came wrong way. The damage is usually smaller and there is almost always somebody, who can give medical treatment to wounded and burry dead ones…  
  
He remembered, how they did similar ceremony together with Adalind. In their case they were just two of them, children left for their safety in Rosalee’s and Monroe’s place and custody. As focus of spell they used old double-headed battle axe of his Grimm family branch. They made that spell during time of Beltáin bonfire and after spell was finished, Adalind really needed to use energy accumulated through the spell during their own Beltáin celebration…  
  
“Remove that happy smile from your face,” said frowning Sean Renard. “It’s too easy to read from your face, WHAT are you thinking about.”  
  
Adalind grinned, as she probably herself understood, what is it about. On Hexenbiest’s face it looked almost terrifying…  
  
When the light in cauldron was almost looking like witches had their own little sun, Elizabeth nodded to Kelly. He came to cauldron, long sword in his both hands. He slowly plunged blade into cauldron and observed, like part of that light transferred itself into weapon. Sword in his hands became much heavier, than it should be.  
  
Kelly stood astride next to cauldron and raised his hands with sword, so the tip was pointing vertically to chandelier, hung right up to cauldron. The light from sword created hemisphere of lighting net or rather the bars, moving from that sword through hall and out. Kelly did not see out, but he was sure, somebody with ability to see magic would recognize sparkling protective hemisphere over big part of Noltys’ estate…  
  
“Vis Filaxia, Securitas Domicilium,” said elder Hexenbiest. “Power of Protection, Safety of Domicile. Lepos Succintus. The Spell is Complete.”  
  
Kelly observed, light emitted from sword became flicking. Young ZauberGrimm recognized rhythm of blinking as rhythm of his own heart-beat. Bud Wurstner came to him:  
  
“Kelly, here are hitches prepared for sword,” he showed for a place on wall.  
  
Kelly came there and hanged the weapon on wall. Sword kept flicking.  
  
Elizabeth breathed several time in and out:  
  
“Mr. Nolty, come to that sword and grasp the hilt.”  
  
Simeon did, what elder Hexenbiest ordered him. He felt hilt being warm like part of living body…  
  
“Now this sword will always recognize you and Kelly. Only you two and descendants of both of you could take it from now. This weapon is from now the focus of magic protection of this place.”  
  
“What would happen, if somebody strange, some alien would try to touch this sword?” asked Mr. Nolty. “And what if my daughter would break with Kelly?”  
  
“If somebody unauthorized would try only to touch, nothing should happen. If he or she try to take it away, the spell would prevent it,” explained Elizabeth. “Violently.”  
  
Mr. Nolty gulped a bit.  
  
“For case if Miriam would decide to break with Kelly, I’ll give her instructions for spell cutting off his mandate of chosen warrior. But I’d rather not to beckon such a development…”  
  
Elizabeth glanced around and nodded with satisfaction, seeing astonished faces of onlookers:  
  
“Kelly, you can immerse into that cauldron also these weapons from Norman Dester,” she showed aspersorium similar to traditional church one. “Those of you, who have here any weapon, could now use this for consecration of it.”  
  
Nobody was really surprised, that first, who used this possibility, was lieutenant Wu. He sprinkled light emitting liquid oh his gun, where several lighting rune symbols appeared for few seconds. After that, almost everybody used it, including Sean Renard, Cathy and Nick or Hank. Trubel plunged her machete and even several Eisbibers ventured to sprinkle few drops of magic liquid on their knives. When Kelly immersed weapons, they stayed shining. The inscription ‘CREATOR OF JUSTICE’ flashed almost dazzling, strange lines and runes on his gun also did not disappear so quickly, like on weapons of others. Probably because he was chosen warrior this very evening…  
  
“Today is Samháin, one of the most magical days in year. Power of our protection should keep this place safe for a long time and even against very strong enemies of magical character,” Elizabeth looked a bit smugly after ceremony she led. “Now let’s eat that dinner.”  
  
Everybody rejoiced, but they had time only for a few bits.  
  
“Samháin is also time, when souls could return for a while here,” said voice of Catherine Shade.  
  
Grandmother Catherine Shade, as well as granny Kelly Burkhardt and Serena Nolty looked a bit diaphanous, but they were undoubtedly there. Some of Eisbibers looking for it woged in mixed dismay and exultation.  
  
Catherine looked on her daughter, then on her grandchildren, as same as granny Kelly, who same way looked on Nick and after that on Kelly-boy and Cathy.  
  
“I’m proud for you,” said Nick’s mother to him. “You did it well.”  
  
Catherine Shade smiled on Adalind:  
  
“Finally you prove yourself better, than I would ever believe.”  
  
“Mum,” said Adalind a bit consternated. “How long could you stay?”  
  
“Only for while.”  
  
“And my parents?” asked Edith.  
  
“We decided not to allow them,” answered granny Kelly. “They did too much evil to be allowed to come here. Sorry sweetheart.”  
  
Greta observed her older sister’s ghost.  
  
“So you decided to help Simeon with children,” said Serena. “That’s nice.”  
  
Serena’s ghost hugged Greta and for common surprise disappeared inside her body.  
  
Granny Kelly looked a bit disgusted.  
  
“What has happened?” asked Mr. Nolty, who was grabbed by Greta Joyeux and hauled away.  
  
“Your wife is back,” answered Catherine Shade’s ghost. “But not longer, then up to morning twilight. So better enjoy it right now!”  
  
Greta woged for a moment. Kelly recognized Miriam’s surprised face. After it both Greta and Simeon disappeared in hall leading to bedrooms…  
  
“I guess, we should let them some privacy,” said Elizabeth with amused tone.  
  
All Eisbibers moved away so quickly, that one would name it almost escape…  
  
“What’s wrong?” asked Kelly to Miriam.  
  
“That woge,” she shook her head in disbelief. “That was not auntie Greta, but my mum…”  
  
***  
  
After return to Burkhardts’ place Trubel with Josh moved bike from Nick’s garage.  
  
“Our wedding is day after tomorrow,” said Trubel to Nick. “We want just only you and Adalind there. Afterwards we’ll return to Philadelphia.”  
  
“OK, see you,” nodded Nick. “I’ll explain it to anybody who could not understand it.”  
  
***  
  
Kelly looked into basket with kittens. They slept in one huddle there.  
  
“So all we have cats now,” he shook his head and smiled. “Such a cliché.”  
  
“I think, they are lovely,” said Diana, grabbed her one and placed she-kitten into carrier box. “See you after week.”  
  
Diana left that evening with her biological father, to know better his new female partner and Elizabeth came with them.  
  
“You can go trick-and-treat,” said Adalind to rest of apprentices group. “But better only in houses, where they are not asleep yet.”  
  
Cathy smiled and nudged Edith:  
  
“Could be funny. Today a lot of is allowed.”  
  
When they were leaving, Kelly caught a part of conversation between his mother and Eve/Juliette:  
  
“I’ve saved your son’s life. You owe me,” Eve/Juliette evidently wanted something Adalind was not very willing to do…  
  
***  
  
Some houses were dark, it was short after midnight. But both younger girls anyway obtained some bags of candy sweets.  
  
Kelly used time to keep Miriam snuggled to his right side. They observed both Cathy and Edith, but not intervened.  
  
Suddenly Kelly caught noise of brawl.  
  
“This way!” ordered aloud.  
  
Next street faced to small park, where they observed both Monroe’s twins in fight with a pack of teenaged canine wesens of several kinds. Kelly recognized at least one Hundjäger, two or three Blutbaden, one Schakal and two or more Coyotles, he was not sure of numbers, as pack circled around both woged twins, who stayed back to back and deflected attacks. The attacks of pack were evidently still more just a game, than real battle or murderous attempt, with their outnumbering attackers could easy finish it quickly.  
  
“We must help them!” urged Cathy.  
  
“That’s self-evident,” answered Kelly. “But it looks rather like a trap setup for us. Cathy, Edith, you both are better in searching, try to recognize, whether there are some more enemies prepared to attack us to back, once being busy with those idiots.”  
  
Edith closed her eyes and showed:  
  
“There, there and there are two adult Hundjägers with guns in each place.”  
  
“She’s right,” nodded Cathy. “I don’t feel their guns, nor wesen kind, but it looks probably. We should do something with them at the same time, as we finish those jackasses.”  
  
“I could make them unconscious by one spell I know, but they could get seriously wound during that,” Edith was shy and almost doubtful.  
  
“Do it!” ordered Kelly. “If any of them die, it’s only his mistake to go against us. I’ll go directly on them. Cathy, Edith, finish their backups and try to catch those, who would try run away, especially that Hundjäger should not flee. Miriam, could you watch my back, please?”  
  
“Always,” smiled Miriam.  
  
Kelly nodded and ran to get involved into melee. Being less, than ten steps away, he unsheathed his Wakizashi. Sword started to shine and both attackers, as well as defenders stopped in fight and looked, who is approaching.  
  
“Eeny, meeny, miny moe,” said Kelly, pointing by shining sword to individual attackers. “And the first to die is you,” said, pointing sword on Hundjäger.  
  
“A Grimm!” said somebody. “You never told us about Grimm!”  
  
“Surrender or die!” said Kelly. “I had no dinner today and I get pissed.”  
  
Miriam laughed, seeing pack to scatter into all directions with one and only evident idea: ‘Run for your lives!’ She used magic stupor on several of them.  
  
“Did anybody escape?” asked Kelly, once it was all over.  
  
“Hardly,” smirked Catherine, ‘coxswaining’ heap of unconscious bodies, handcuffed one to each other. “I guess, we got all of them.”  
  
Edith sat on top of that heap of bodies and her smile almost shined.  
  
“May we have more play time?” asked.  
  
“Till cleaning team will come, why not?” nodded Kelly and blew a raspberry.  
  
Then he dialed number of Jim Kowalski:  
  
“Good evening, ‘Sergeant’, we have here a few villains to remove away. We are in park on…” Kelly explained their position.  
  
“OK,” laughed Kowalski into phone. “You really supply us with them.”  
  
In hour and half there were both Monroe and Rosalee, who came to check, where their boys are, and Hadrian’s Wall vehicle. It was black van with silver crosses on all sides and with inscriptions ‘TRANQUILITAS, THE BEST CARE FOR YOUR DEAREST, FUNERAL SERVICE’. Kowalski came with two operatives unknown for Kelly.  
  
“These are Hundjägers,” explained Catherine, showing to several of unconscious. “This one and this one are Blutbaden, this is Schakal and with rest I’m uncertain.”  
  
“This one is Coyotle,” said Miriam.  
  
“OK, we’ll check the rest of them,” offered ‘Sergeant’. “Wrong place and wrong time?”  
  
“I don’t think so,” shook Kelly his head. “I rather suppose, they were here to catch or kill us. Here boys were probably life bait to force us do it impetuously.”  
  
“Mmmm…” Kowalski removed smile from his face. “Somebody wishes to do troubles again.”  
  
His operatives pilled all captives into hearse car, what was ushering in (maybe even predestining) their destiny… Operatives decided to check their electronic devices for any tracing radio transmitter or similar trick. Surprisingly they did not find anything.  
  
“They have nothing, no tracing transmitter, no special wire,” said one of them surprised.  
  
“To exclude risk they would be found by an detector of radio waves,” nodded ‘Sergeant’. “But we must check everything after a hour or so, they could have something hidden, programmed to start transmit after some time of inactivity.”  
  
Kowalski closed his eyes and with a smile he shook his head:  
  
“That Reinigen, we heard her. She’s not a part of any wesen conspiracy, as you suspected. She, just as usual bureaucrat, decided to go the way of soft option. Once ‘BLM*’ demanded for position of director in one secondary school, they agreed as quid pro quo for not making problems in some gang-dominated territories. Sad and dirty, but probably almost not illegal…”  
  
(*Black Lives Matter)  
  
“Lincoln Wright wasn’t wesen, only an idiot,” nodded Kelly. “I’m really curious, who will be his successor on director position. For the worst case, could you borrow me a sniper rifle?”  
  
Kowalski laughed loudly, but shook his head.  
  
“No way. See you, hopefully in better situation.”  
  
Monroe demanded them all to move to their place, where they called Nick from to inform him, what happened.  
  
“Are you really good with let them spend rest of night on your place?” asked in a bit performed disbelief Nick. “They are real last-day-destruction-team.”  
  
“I know, they are just like you,” snorted Monroe. “But in those few hours, how much damage could they do?”  
  
“Are you really curious?” asked Kelly. “We can demonstrate it.”  
  
“Another time and definitively another place,” said Rosalee. “Take sleeping bags and go sleep.”  
  
***  
  
Eve/Juliette observed Adalind preparing Verfluchte Zwillingsschwester spell. Once black fumes appeared, Adalind questioned her:  
  
“Do you really want to do it? You’re really still beautiful just being yourself, you do not need to do it now.”  
  
“I have a reason to do that,” nodded Eve/Juliette.  
  
She made six deep breaths and changed into Adalind view.  
  
True Adalind nodded to Nick:  
  
“It was a long day. Use the shower first, I’ll see her out.”  
  
Out of entrance hall Eve/Juliette wordless knocked Adalind unconscious by magic spell, prepared long time before…  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED…  
HOPEFULLY BEFORE END OF THE WHOLE SERIES OF SHOW…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CZEnglish, what a coincidence? Is anything else worth of comment?


	23. Consequences – Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally the end of this story

Chapter 23 – Consequences – Epilogue  
  
  
  
Eve/Juliette decided better to check Adalind’s heartbeat. No problem was apparent, second Hexenbiest was simply unconscious, but should wake up (a bit later). She felt, Adalind, as well, as her herself was on a top of her ovulation cycle. Probably it was due to very special day today. So Eve/Juliette kneeled to her successor in Nick’s bed, whispering to her ear:  
  
“Sleep now and recollect your forces and powers. You will not remember this moment and after three hours you’ll wake up feeling fresh and with a big taste for having sex with Nick. Children are not here and if they return before I succeed to leave, you’ll not say them anything.”  
  
Afterward she made a simple heating spell, to keep Adalind warm enough not to wake untimely or not to become cold.  
  
Eve/Juliette returned into Burkhardts’ House. With her new look even Cerberus did not question her, so she entered Adalind’s and Nick’s bedroom without problems.  
  
“Nick, I need you, right now!” said to her ex-male-partner.  
  
Nick was really not much surprised, as Adalind after some spells often became horny and sexually hungry. In fact, he hoped for something such, as Monroe just informed him, all children will stay on Monroe’s place for safety reasons…  
  
Eve/Juliette remembered Nick well and she knew, what worked on him, so she felt, he was finished and she was also sure, she just conceived…  
  
She used only weak spell to strike Nick’s mind and whispered into his ear:  
  
“You will not remember this moment. After some two hours will true Adalind come here and will demand to have sex with you. So you will have double-shift today. Do your best again.”  
  
After these words Nick fall asleep and Eve/Juliette sneaked out of Burkhardts’ House…  
  
As Eve/Juliette planted it, Adalind woke up and even did not recognize, she laid in magically procured shelter. Half-dreaming she entered House, almost burst into bedroom.  
  
Wordless she jumped to Nick and almost attacked him. As their house was empty, it was not a problem to share after-sex shower together. And however time of real sleep was short, he was not so tired in morning, as one would expect…  
  
***  
  
Two days later…  
  
Greta felt strange, waking in that Saturday morning. Her memory from Samháin ceremony was partially in mist. She remembered waking up in bed together with Simeon, widower after her sister. Simeon gave a guilty and ashamed view, so she decided work on it:  
  
“Simeon, seems my sister is good with us being together. If you agree, we can announce anything after six months of mourning, now it’s time for us two.”  
  
Simeon gave her strange smile, looking reconciled again. So she used ‘weapons’ her nephew Miriam used on that young ZauberGrimm – she kissed Simeon’s forehead and hugged him. But after doing that she left his room and moved to her guestroom, mainly to dress something different, than she came into Noltys’ House…  
  
She remembered, ghost of her sister literally showed her mind aside from controlling her own body. Greta herself though about having sex with Simeon, but later, rather to make him depended on her. But her sister had no scruples and almost raped him using Greta’s body…  
  
Greta snorted: –Nice from you, Serena, you let me just observe…¬ she thought.  
  
She came down for breakfast. Surprisingly she was not first awake and somebody, probably her stepdaughters, made breakfast.  
  
Simeon read newspaper, but he smiled on her and nodded:  
  
“Good morning!”  
  
She smiled back and nodded. Simeon showed for platter with sandwiches. Greta nodded again.  
  
“Morning,” said Miriam with smile and continued in whispered conversation with Edith, who just nodded. Their kittens were in small basket under table and slept, as kittens love to do.  
  
Second later Edith opened her eyes wide and something whispered to Miriam, with excited face grimace.  
  
“Tell her!” Miriam’s voice was sharp order.  
  
Greta felt like being in collimator sight of gun, when Edith focused on her full attention:  
  
“Do you know, you are fresh pregnant?” asked with exalted voice, dropping her bombshell.  
  
For Greta it was a bit like sledgehammer bang. It needed a few second to catch her breath again and again, her heart impelled few forgotten heartbeats…  
  
Simeon though quickly:  
  
“Greta, would you be so kind and merry me?” he decided to trust, she was not pregnant before THAT night. Elizabeth would most probably say something.  
  
“I guess, it’s now redundant question,” said Greta. “Do you really feel it?” she turned to Edith.  
  
“Yes, you made baby day before yesterday,” smiled Edith. “Boy, if you want to know.”  
  
“Kelly called me,” said Miriam. “He’ll pick us up for lunch in Burkhardts’ House. So you can discuss it uninterrupted, during lunch here or in restaurant.”  
  
Greta gave her mistrustful view:  
  
“WHAT?”  
  
“We with Edith will go with Kelly to have lunch on their place. Elizabeth is out with Diana, and Adalind with Nick are invited to one wedding, but Rosalee decided to continue in lessons in Herbology. She said, she needs some practicing magic potions too…”  
  
Greta shook her head in disbelief:  
  
“And your point of view?”  
  
“Whatever make you two happy without annoying us,” answered Miriam with wide smile.  
  
“I’d never believe my nephew, or stepdaughter now, could be happy with Grimm cutthroat,” said Greta and shook her head.  
  
“Kelly is better person, than Norman Dester could even dream about,” said Edith unexpectedly. “I’m sad my parents are dead, but I understand, why he killed my father, he had no other option.”  
  
Miriam gesticulated to Edith to go out of kitchen:  
  
“There is something we must make clear amongst us,” said, once they were out of earshot. “We are sisters now and something we can share together. Kelly could be your older Big Brother protecting you from any evil. But he’s definitely my boy-friend and I’ll never share him with you. Is it clear?”  
  
“Sure, Miriam, don’t worry, I do not want to steal him from you,” Edith smirked. “At least not before my twenty-one. So we are sisters, officially?”  
  
“Hard to say, whether in eyes of Children Protective Service, but for normal people yes.”  
  
Edith wordless hugged Miriam. Teenaged Hexenbiest thought, her new sister knows to be pretty manipulative, but she hugged her back…  
  
***  
  
When children were away, Greta looked on Simeon with firm grimace:  
  
“My bitch sister had her last night with her husband and her only mercy was letting me to look. And pregnancy is all my, without her feeling morning sickness or becoming blue whale finally. But I will not have baby with man I did not sleep with by my own decision,” said to him.  
  
“Really?” Simeon was confused. “Now and here?”  
  
“Now,” nodded Greta. “Well, bedroom would be better, than kitchen, we are not to make home porn video.”  
  
Simeon nodded too and made gesture in direction to bedrooms. As Serena’s husband he learned to accept good with bad and worse all together…  
  
***  
  
Trubel’s wedding was strange only by of so small number of guest and a bit hasty atmosphere. In time, when Kelly ‘escorted’ both young Hexenbiester into Burkhardts’ House, dinner there was also their wedding reception. Monroe with his vegetarian bratwursts (inedible for any normal person), as well as selection of Rosalee’s (really) exotic teas were a bit unsatisfied, as results of Adalind’s and Nick’s kitchen were by (all) children, including both Felix and Frederick, accepted as more tasty…  
  
Later that day in ‘Spice and Tea’ Rosalee explained, what to do, once you have somebody possibly intoxicated or drugged and you have lack of time to wait for toxicology expertize…  
  
During teaching time Jim Kowalski unexpectedly came there:  
  
“So, here you are, Kelly. Those Hundjägers were sent by Royal family from Wien. We started negotiations with them, to make pact.”  
  
“What kind of pact?” asked Rosalee.  
  
“We’ll not murder away their family and they’ll stop act on US territory and interfere with US Government’s interests.”  
  
“Will it work?” asked Kelly unsure.  
  
“We sent that Hundjäger bitch to them, with head of one Hundjäger and we magically conditioned her to do there some Chaos. So we believe, they would better prefer to make a deal with us, than to solve loyalty conflict every other day.”  
  
“OK,” nodded Kelly. “By the way, how many persons were in that helicopter, do you know it?”  
  
“What has happened, Kelly, are you doing your killing ratio statistics?” asked Kowalski. “We found remains of two persons.”  
  
Nobody told, what was evidently in air – Nathan Zieglag was Kelly’s number 15 killing…  
  
***  
  
On evening, back in Burkhardts’ House Edith again whispered something into Miriam’s ear.  
  
“Sure, say it. Now!” answered Miriam aloud.  
  
“Do you know, you are fresh pregnant?” asked Adalind. “Just two days, as like as Greta is and as like as Greta you are expecting a boy.”  
  
Well, that was a bombshell…  
  
“Greta is pregnant?” asked Adalind. “With Simeon?”  
  
“Yes and yes,” answered Edith. ‘I’ll have new brother on Lammastide.”  
  
“How could you be so sure?” asked Nick. “There is so many factors…”  
  
“Nick,” interrupted him Adalind. “I’ll do my own pregnancy tests as soon, as possible. But if it is, as Edith just told, there is really powerful magic in game and Hexenbiest’s child conceived during Samháin will be most probably really delivered during Lúghnassad. We must talk with Greta and Simeon, there could be some tissue of magical arcana we should look for…”  
  
“There’s third boy,” informed them Edith and her eyes were glooming purple. “Conceived by swindle, but I do not see it correct…”  
  
Edith staggered a bit. Everybody looked for that strange girl, doubting about how much is her ability a gift or rather damnation…  
  
***  
  
Later – during Christmas time…  
  
Lieutenant Pham-Tuam Hau came from Seattle to spend few of her holiday vacation in Portland. Once she appeared in precinct, for Wu’s surprise captain ordered him vacation too. Both lieutenants had no idea, captain Mosser and captain Grinchenko started battle for both of them.  
  
“I have interlocutory agreement from commissioner, that they both would be allowed to serve together,” gave trump card Mosser.  
  
“Our commissioner would also have no problem,” bounced Grinchenko.  
  
None of captains wanted to lose trustworthy lieutenant from his precinct.  
  
“OK,” nodded Mosser. “We’ll ask them, where would they serve, if they decide to marry each other, they both have their upper time to do so.”  
  
Both lieutenants enjoyed free time wesen way. Wu showed to Pham-Tuam ‘Spice and Tea’.  
  
“Wu, we are not tourist attraction here,” objected Rosalee. “Did you tell her, by the way?”  
  
“Told me what?” asked Pham-Tuam.  
  
“I was infected by Lycatrope retrovirus years ago,” said Wu and showed his changed face.  
  
“Well, it’s almost like woge of Wilderman,” said Pham-Tuam calmly. “Is it contagious?”  
  
“We don’t know,” answered Rosalee. “And what kind are you, if I could be curious?”  
  
Pham-Tuam wordless woged to Pflichttreue.  
  
“Good, nice to meet you,” said Rosalee and woged to Fuchsbau. “Wu, would you appreciate, if I choose an tea for your friend as Christmas present?”  
  
“Sure,” answered Wu. “I have no clue…”  
  
“Men never have a clue,” smiled Pham-Tuam. “But I do not tolerate viper’s herb or ginseng.”  
  
“Good to know,” nodded Rosalee. “Are you working for Police, like Wu?”  
  
“On similar position like him, just only in Seattle,” explained Pham-Tuam.  
  
“Well, you are too young to remember me from my wild time,” said with sad smile Rosalee. “My Seattle time was not really good.”  
  
After it she mixed some herbs:  
  
“After hard day at work, this should help with keeping mental balance.”  
  
Wu was unsure, but better offered banknote and accepted change.  
  
“Nice place, such a wesen domestic atmosphere there,” said lieutenant from Seattle. “I like it here.”  
  
Drew Wu nodded. Just less a minute later he obtained phone call from precinct:  
  
“Lieutenant, are you somewhere near…” address from desk sergeant was just only two streets away from ‘Spice and Tea’. “There is reported home attack by two miniature monsters, probably children in costumes, but they harmed owner of house. Paramedics and patrol are on way, but according your GPS you are closer to crime scene, so if you could manage it? I know, you have vacancy right now, but it seems like all city is crazy, we have two armed robberies and more, than twenty cases of public disturbing the peace. Captain recommended me to ask you.”  
  
“Problems?” asked Pham-Tuam, seeing Wu’s face.  
  
“Probably Kallikantzaroi,” answered Wu. “Just two streets from here. May I invite you to hunt?”  
  
“I was worry you never ask,” smiled Pham-Tuam. “So Kallikantzaroi? I guess, we will need to place them somewhere else, not in police custody.”  
  
“True,” nodded Wu. “First we must catch them before damage would be too serious.”  
  
Even with flashing blue light it was not so easy to get through Christmas traffic jam. Thankful both Kallikantzarois were engrossed into destroying Christmas decoration on one house. They had same clothes, so they were most probably twins.  
  
“Suggestions?” asked Wu.  
  
“They are childrens, of Indole Gentile if I remember well, so no guns,” said Pham-Tuam. “But to get a good hiding would be both therapeutic and pedagogic.”  
  
She woged into Pflichttreue and by three jumps she reached position up to both wreakers on roof. From there she jumped and yanked both boys down, where Wu was prepared. Both Kallikantzarois were not feared and tried to attack him. That was a mistake, as after changing into his Pithecathropical view he was strong enough to beat them unconscious.  
  
Wu and Pham-Tuam handcuffed both attackers, who remained woged even unconscious.  
  
“They stink really horribly,” noted Pham-Tuam, once dewoged. “What now? We can hardly take them into custody on your precinct.”  
  
“I’ll call Nick. He has in his house his own dungeon for similar cases,” smiled Wu and dialed Nick’s number. “Hi, Nick! Where are you just now?”  
  
“At Noltys’,” answered Nick. “Something wrong?”  
  
“We have two Kallikantzarois we just caught,” laughed Wu. “You probably do not wish to place them into custody on our precinct, I believe.”  
  
“Will be on my place as soon, as possible. Do you know identity?”  
  
“Not yet, we should ask Indole Gentile community to question, who lack two boys.”  
  
“OK, see you. With whom did you hunt them down?”  
  
“You will see.”  
  
When lieutenants Wu and Pham-Tuam came to Burkhardts’ House, they needed to wait for some time.  
  
“Do never go there uninvited!” recommended Wu. “Cerberus has no sense of humor and is able to finish almost any intruder.”  
  
“Big ‘G’ for Grimm,” smiled Pham-Tuam, seeing through garden on entrance door. “He’s quite self-assured to announce it so openly.”  
  
“Nick strongly believes in free will,” nodded Wu. “Everybody should have possibility to run for his life given in time and should be warned before being beheaded.”  
  
Pham-Tuam laughed. How many wesen did die here?”  
  
“As far as I’m informed about twenty,” said Wu. “Some of them killed also by other family members or by Cerberus.”  
  
“But they don’t have real Cerberus from Hades kingdom, do they?”  
  
“No, it’s just a name for computer security system, ensuring safety of House.”  
  
Because of terrible smell both lieutenants spent time out of car, so they observed small convoy of three vehicles. Nick in first car nodded to Wu and gesticulated to invite for following. All four cars parked before entrance. Nick opened back of his car and pulled two linen bags.  
  
“They better should not remember the way in and out,” explained Nick, when covered heads of both captives by these bags.  
  
He and Kelly grabbed one handcuffed Kallikantzaroi, second was grabbed by Wu and Monroe.  
  
“Nick, these two stink maybe worse, than those three years ago,” commented Blutbad.  
  
“You rather do not remember it well,” smiled Rosalee. “By the way, nice to meet you again, lieutenant.”  
  
“You can call me Hau,” smiled Pham-Tuam.  
  
Adalind opened door and ordered to Cerberus:  
  
”Adalind Burkhardt, Hexenbiest Beta – Cerberus – Status Yellow Allert – prisoners in cellar.”  
  
“Is this something normal?” asked distinguished gentleman, accompanied by woman, who kept in his elbow and by two girls.  
  
“Well, that’s Kallikantzaroi,” explained Nick. “I see them second time in my life, so it’s not often stuff, rather scarce one.”  
  
“I hope so,” said that man. “They stink really terrible. By the way, my name is Simeon Nolty, I worry, I overheard your name madam…”  
  
“I didn’t introduce myself yet,” answered ‘madam’ and woged. “I’m lieutenant Pham-Tuam Hau, Seattle Police. And I’m Pflichttreue.”  
  
Almost everybody around woged, with exception of Nick and Simeon, off course, and of both Diana and Edith, who both only let her eyes shine in purple light.  
  
“So many Hexenbiester and even one HexenGrimm and one ZauberGrimm,” smiled Pham-Tuam. “That’s also something one doesn’t see every day.”  
  
“With except of this place,” laughed Monroe. “Here is very special place.”  
  
Few hours later Adalind found in basement Catherine with Edith, as they threw pieces of fruitcake, observing both Kallikantzarois in cage, jumping and catching food in air. Both girls laughed.  
  
“They are not Pet-ZOO animals, Cathy!” said Adalind sharply.  
  
“It’s not me to explain that,” snorted Catherine. “Tell them not to behave so!”  
  
That was something hard to answer, so frowning Adalind gesticulated by her hand to order them to leave that place.  
  
Next day morning Indole Gentile parents came to Burkhardts’ House for their descendants.  
  
“Next time better watch over your children!” said Nick, once removing linen bags from heads of both brothers. “They could meet much worse, than one Grimm of my kind…”  
  
***  
  
During Christmas Eve both Kelly and Catherine obtained their new weapons. Kelly used information from Bud Wurstner, who let Kelly know, who was blacksmith, who made sword for Noltys’ house.  
  
“Kelly promise me, you’ll not kill him, he’s Drangzorn and excellent craftsman.”  
  
“Don’t worry Bud,” Kelly smiled, but it seemed did not calm poor Eisbiber down. “Only if he tries to really kill me, but excellent craftsman should not have such intentions.”  
  
Alfred Holzer showed himself to be reasonable man. The smithy was in hands of his ancestors for more, than one and half century and he planned to hand it to his son, but not too soon. Making replicas of historical weapons for fencer fanciers improved workroom cost estimate.  
  
Being asked for rapier for teenaged girl, he offered several rapiers, some of them rather toys, few of them rather for an barbaric girl. Kelly chose unadorned rapier with simple bell-shaped hilt, a bit longer and wider, than blacksmith recommended.  
  
“That’s something rather for you, than for your younger sister,” answered Mr. Holzer. “For her it’s unnecessary heavy.”  
  
“Well, she’s like me,” explained Kelly and woged.  
  
“So rapier for Hexenbiest, or rather HexenGrimm, if she’s really like you,” said without any slightest fear blacksmith. “It seems to me, I should know surname Burkhardt, I heard about your father, years ago.”  
  
“So…” asked Kelly.  
  
“So come after two weeks. If it should be Christmas present, I should do some improvements.”  
  
“Would you need put down a deposit?”  
  
“No, if you wouldn’t come, weapon made for a Grimm would be good article for connoisseurs…”  
  
***  
  
Few months later, three days to Beltáin…  
  
Adalind observed her belly. She thought, it was bigger, than last time with Cathy. All children did their best to be supportive, what did not inhibit moments of her bad mood.  
  
She almost laughed. Yesterday they were as guests on Simeon Nolty’s and Greta Joyeux’s wedding. Adalind did not know, WHAT Simeon told to parish priest, but that good man often shot indignant glances on Greta’s belly and once or twice even on Adalind’s one. It was really hard not to laugh aloud…  
  
Today there is a big company, again. Greta with Simeon are leaving for two weeks of official honey-moon. They plan to be during Beltáine Bonfires in Carnac in France, to see Steudadoù Karnag and then they wish to move to Riviera. Adalind felt not very sure, whether is it wise, or not…  
  
They were also preparing plans for summer holiday, Monroe surprised by offering himself as survival instructor in ‘Expedition Into Wilderness’. As his both sons should be there too, it could be funny time…  
  
Suddenly totally unexpected guest appeared. Adalind came to decision, she must make some change in Cerberus programming, as Eve/Juliette came inside without any warning. It was true, she looked exactly as Adalind did, maybe her hair was few inches shorter, but she had same belly, as true Adalind had too. The main difference was black dress Eve/Juliette was in.  
  
“Who is father?” asked Adalind, showing on Eve/Juliette’s belly. “Is it Sean?”  
  
“No, it’s Nick’s,” Eve/Juliette gave her strange sad smile. “I did not want to have Sean’s baby.”  
  
“But, how?” asked Adalind. “I was not pregnant yet once giving you my hair for Verfluchte Zwillingsschwester spell. And even if I was pregnant that time, that should not work that way…”  
  
“Sure,” nodded Eve/Juliette. “I decided, I want my own baby with Nick. He is with you, so I became you, for necessary moment I knocked you cold, in that time I made a baby with Nick. He thought, he’s sleeping with you. Then I erased it from his memory and prepared him for true you. So there are two babies of one father right now…”  
  
“I do not believe it,” shook his head Nick.  
  
“Believe her,” nodded Adalind. “She did almost exactly, what I did to her and you years ago. So, what will be now?”  
  
“What do you mean?” asked Eve/Juliette.  
  
“Will you have Joint Custody, like I have with Sean for Diana, or will you need just alimony?”  
  
“I have funds of my own,” answered Eve/Juliette. “I just wanted to let you know. For every case in future…”  
  
With these words Eve/Juliette turned and left Burkhardts House.  
  
“Means, will I have TWO more brothers?” asked Catherine.  
  
“Evidently so,” nodded Kelly. “But what should we do with it?”  
  
***  
  
Three months later, on Lúghnassad…  
  
Adalid was on delivery room in St. Joe’s. She knew, on room next door there is Greta Nolty, also giving birth of her son. In St. Joe’s Hospital Maternity Center staff are two teams of wesens, prepared to help during wesen delivery, as there is extremely high risk of full woge both of mother and father during delivery, so to avoid problems, wesen staff is necessary there…  
  
She felt like being torn in her half and so tired, however her baby still only let her know: ‘I want to go out!’ Doctor Pickens tried to calm her down, she was maybe good medic, but also vigilant Seelengut and jumped back, when Adalind woged and tried to bite her.  
  
Nick palmed her. It helped a bit, maybe mainly thanks to moment, before she recognized Nick, she was just a Hexenbiest trapped by a Grimm. She tried to attack Nick, but he easily blocked her teeth with leather forearm pad, hidden under his shirt.  
  
“Nick!” Adalind sounded hurt, but Nick laughed a bit.  
  
“Sorry darling, I know you too well.”  
  
Several hours later he kept his son in his hands and welcomed him:  
  
“Hi Reed Burkhardt, so we have you here!”  
  
Adalind refused to name her next son after her father, who escaped from family in age of her first woge. He suggested to name newborn son after Nick’s father and she agreed.  
  
“Mr. Burkhardt, glad your son was delivered in order and your wife is OK, but I would need you now somewhere else,” doctor Rosenstein, a Scharfblicke from second wesen team asked him.  
  
“Is something wrong with madam Nolty?” asked Nick, scared a bit.  
  
“No, she, as well as young David Nolty and as well as Mr. Nolty, who woke after few minutes from coma, when he blacked out. But your wife and madam Nolty are not the only pregnant Hexebiester being here today for delivery. I guess, last Halloween had to be really something…”  
  
Nick got understand well, what she is speaking about.  
  
“Show me!” ordered and passed Reed to Adalind.  
  
When they came to delivery room, there was incubator, in which small baby laid. On bed was lying dead body of Juliette, who in moment of death returned to her original view…  
  
“Almost nobody knows it,” started explaining MD Rosenstein. “When wesen child is fresh born, the level of hormones in his or her bloodstream is so high, that he or she is able to woge for a short moment, if provoked to woge. And Grimm’s dark eyes also appear for a while. So I sometimes do woge for fresh born babies to know. I tried years ago your daughter Catherine and I learned, she’s HexenGrimm. If I was at your new son delivery, I would most probably found, he’s ZauberGrimm. Here madam Juliette Silverton came here with documents for name Eve Hechicera. My Spanish is far from perfect, but it means witch. She died during delivery, but her son survived. And yes, he’s ZauberGrimm. I made comparison of your and his DNA profiles and it perfectly fit. You are biological father of this poor young boy.”  
  
Nick nodded.  
  
“When she came here, she looked like perfect copy of your wife, so I could imagine, how it became,” MD Rosenstein said almost whispering. “Unfortunately, she was too old for her first baby and her body was also damaged by many spells and wrong way healed wounds. We did our best, but we are not almighty.”  
  
She paused for a while.  
  
“I know, it’s not easy and in future it could be much worse, but if we left him into state child welfare system, almost for sure something would get wrong. I could hold up message about her death for a short time. After it, I could make some ‘paper magic’ and this boy could be your second son delivered today by your wife. If somebody would be suspicious, it’s rather paternity, than maternity, what is usually tested. For Eve Hechicera we could write a statement, she died during delivery. As she has only two contact persons we were able to find, it’s you and somebody named Lauren Cole, whose phone is inactive and we are unable to find that person. So her baby was malformed ad died before delivery itself and it’s why mother died during delivery, due to septicaemia from death fetus. But you must decide it quickly. I recommend you, ask your wife right now.”  
  
In spite of recommendation Nick came to waiting room first. There was nobody but his family members of his friends.  
  
“What’s wrong, buddy?” asked Monroe, seeing Nick’s pale face.  
  
“Juliette died,” answered Nick. “And her, better to say our, baby, is still alive. Doctor offered me, she will write him as my second son delivered today here by Adalind.”  
  
“So in papers it would be delivery of twins?” asked Rosalee. “Will you agree?”  
  
“I’m going to ask Adalind, whether she would agree it or not. Would all of you here be good, if yes?” Nick looked a bit scared.  
  
“Baby is innocent, has no guilty about father or mother,” said Mr. Nolty, who was still a bit pale in face. “I know it pretty well.”  
  
“Fine,” nodded Nick. “Keep your fingers crossed for me.”  
  
Once Nick came to Adalind, all medical staff almost escaped, how quickly they left the room. They knew, Nick is a Grimm and nobody felt good in his company, however they knew also, he’s an civilized Grimm.  
  
“What has happened?” asked Adalind, Reed Burkhardt in her hands.  
  
“Juliette died, few minutes ago, during delivery,” answered Nick.  
  
“Juliette, means, did she turn into Juliette during death or before or is she still looking like me?”  
  
“She returned into Juliette,” nodded Nick. “And her son survived.”  
  
“Your son,” nodded Adalind. “Yea, now I got, why do you look so anguished.”  
  
Nick shot a pain look to her.  
  
“You do not know, what to do,” said Adalind. “That’s quite a simple truth. He’s your son, probably Grimm and possibly Zauberbiest.”  
  
“According doctor Rosenstein, he’s both,” Nick find himself, if explaining. “She woged for that boy and he woged back and showed also dark Grimm’s eyes.”  
  
“Strange,” said Adalind, moved Reed such a way, he could observe her face.  
  
She suddenly woged into Hexenbiest. Even Nick was able to see Reed’s woge and dark eyes.  
  
“Don’t give him a name Julius, it would be too much for me,” said Adalind. “I’m so tired, like if I really delivered twins and if they agree to make paperwork, I could have two sons now…”  
  
“Would Walter be suitable?” asked Nick.  
  
Adalind nodded: “Bring Walter Burkhardt here and look for papers to be OK…”  
  
***  
  
Epilogue – Four years later…  
  
Adalind stole a minute or so for a short daydream. Reed and Wally both played with weapon-looking toys made from plastic or rubber. She was quite used for it. Together with David Nolty they were sometimes more like triplets.  
  
Diana was in Great Britain, studying University of Oxford. These University studies were arranged by Sean Renard. Adalind suspected him, he wants for Diana an British aristocratic nitwit. It would be annoying to fly over Atlantic Ocean for every birthday party…  
  
Catherine was together with Edith and with both Monroe’s twins. Adalind doubted, whether to be good with it – she was unable to imagine, how could tetrahybrid (between HexenGrimm and FuchsBad) grandchildren look like, if something would happen…  
  
Yesterday they with Nick decoded Kelly’s E-mail. In normal families advanced cryptography is usually not necessary to read letters from student in another city. But Nick’s and Adalind’s family is anything but not normal family.  
  
Kelly with Miriam decided for Houston, as guns are allowed on campus territory there. Nick questioned his colleagues in Houston PD and learned, Kelly hunted down and transferred to Police several criminals and obtained rewards for that work. He has bounty hunter’s license and he does that work to make money for study. Nobody knew, Miriam was ordered by her father to make sure that Kelly’s finance will be stable. She did never need to use her money to saturate Kelly’s needs…  
  
In yesterday report was notice, Kelly and Miriam together hunted and ‘neutralized’ female Spinnetod, just after her second murder. Unfortunately they were unfit to withdraw the cash for her, as, first of all, no bounty was announced and second, they could hardly explain how did they find her and how could they prove, they really got female murderer, obtaining in Houston newspapers apposite nickname ‘Black Widow’. Nick asked, explaining, that 20 years ago he solved similar female serial killer, but his colleagues explained him, somebody found dead body, partially destroyed by her own digestive juice, but it was something police officers were unable to find. In her flat they found evidence connecting her to both murders done by ‘Black Widow’, but no clue, how did she kill her victims or how did she die. They hypothesized, during fight with next victim murderous weapon malfunctioned and killed killer herself.  
  
Nick hypothesized on his own. According him, Kelly used himself as live bait and something got wrong, as usually. So woged Spinnetod was killed by Miriam, probably by Hexenbiest’s scream. The noise ramming to chitinoid exoskeleton caused tearing of cuticle and subsequent digestion of tissues.  
  
Adalind could hardly feel sorry for killed Spinnetod, however she would prefer doing it a bit less risky way…  
  
“Mom!” Reed pulled her trouser leg.  
  
“Yes, sweat darling?”  
  
“Mom, who’s that sad lady?”  
  
Adalind felt cold wind in her spine.  
  
“What sad lady?” asked.  
  
She knew, her children have abilities, she even never heard about. But sad lady, invisible for Adalind herself, that for almost sure means, there is an ghost…  
  
Ghosts could be kind, evil and even interchangeable.  
  
“A bit taller, than you, with black hair,” explained Reed. “She always looks on Wally.”  
  
Adalind opened drawer and pulled photo of Juliette Silverton.  
  
“Is it her?” asked to Reed.  
  
“Yes, it’s her. Who is she?”  
  
…  
  
KONEC*  
FINIS*  
КОНЕЦ*  
(*THE END)  
  
  
  
AUTHOR’S POSTSCRIPT:  
  
So finally there is time for goodbye to those several readers of this story. I know, my English is far from perfection and the story does not answer to what series writers decided to do…  
I worry a bit, they decided to kill not only Drew Wu and Hank Griffin, but in final episode also Nick and/or Trubel, hard to say, whether they let Adalind or Kelly to survive. They probably decided never to let this series to be revived. Did Grimm really lost its profitability?  
Maybe something in last episode could be inspiring to write something new, but now I doubt so.  
  
Would be good, if some TV could make series from either Simon Green’s ‘Nightside of London’, ‘Ghost Finders’ or ‘The Secret History’, or maybe Larry Correia’s ‘Monster Hunter International’. But it should be somebody, who would not screw it up like was destroyed ‘Sword of Truth’ by making really silly series from it, where all ‘improvements’, done in spite of books were for bad or worse…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So good bye, maybe see you again. Any comments, other that Terrible CZEnglish?

**Author's Note:**

> And as always - try to ignore horrible English, if there is something other worth of comment.


End file.
